The Challenges We Face
by MistPhoenix
Summary: College finals. New city. Boyfriend drama. These were Sirena Sterling's biggest worries...until now. After one fateful night, they became frivolous. Her life just got a lot more complicated. Not only does she find herself in an unfamiliar place, but she is surrounded by unfamiliar people. What challenges will her new life bring and who will be there for her when she falls?
1. Prelude

**A/N: This story has been edited. Some scenes have been added/changed slightly.**

**Also, I have a story collection on Polyvore for story visuals. I love making them. I think it adds an extra umpf. You can check out my profile for the link. I also have a list of songs that I tend to listen to when writing this story. Each one connects to the story in some way. For example, Elastic Heart by Sia connects to the relationship between Sirena/Damon, The Atlantic by Halogen Hills ties in with the later part of Sirena's story, etc. **

* * *

**Prelude**

A black Mazda sped around the curves of the back roads of Virginia, the moonlight shining off its rain slicked surface. Judging by the clear sky above, it was really hard to tell a storm had just raged through. Windshield wipers removed the last remaining droplets of water before coming to a halt.

"About time. Thought it was never going to stop." Sirena Sterling sat in the passenger seat staring out at the surrounding night. Her clothes and hair were soaked from their dash to the car.

"Wouldn't have been so bad if we didn't have to leave the party so early. Coulda missed it," her boyfriend, Mark, complained from his spot behind the wheel, earning him a fiery glare.

"You know why we left."

"I know why you think we left." He shot her a look.

"She was all over you, Mark. Anyone could have seen it. She wasn't exactly being discreet," Sirena shook her head, still hurt by his actions earlier that night. Her electric blue eyes watched her finger twirl a curl of her jet black hair.

"Stop being ridiculous, Sirena. She was just being friendly."

"Right, very friendly." Sirena returned her attention to outside the window at the passing trees. The forest was dark and mysterious at night and to be honest, it kind of gave her the creeps. They were about an hour away from home and she didn't want to spend the rest of the trip fighting. Apparently, Mark didn't mind.

"I don't understand why you have to do this every single time. You didn't see me throwing a fit when you were talking to Jamison."

"That might have been because we were just talking. Maybe Courtney should realize that in order to have a conversation with someone groping isn't a requirement."

Tearing his eyes from the road, Mark's eyes bore into hers. "You're unbelievable. Maybe you should just—"

"Mark, look out!"

Mark slammed on the brakes when he saw what Sirena was pointing at, swerving just before he hit the hooded figure standing in the center of the lane. Everything was a blur. All Sirena could see now was a swirl of trees and in an instant there was one right in front of them. Every bone in her body jarred as the vehicle collided with the massive trunk, deploying the airbags. Without opening her eyes, Sirena tried to sit upright again, but there was a gnawing pain in her neck, causing her to wince. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to gain focus. She could, however, make out Mark leaning forward unconscious with his face in the slowly depleting airbag. Even in the darkness she could see signs of blood from his collision, but couldn't see from where it had come. Remembering why they had crashed in the first place, she began looking outside for any signs of the person they had hit. There was nothing outside of Mark's window. Turning to look through her own, Sirena saw a black figure still standing in the road. She had been so sure they had ran them over. Still trying to clear her vision, Sirena blinked her eyes, but the blow to her head was still in effect. Not taking her eyes from the person, she began fiddling with her seatbelt to get free, but it was no use. The fact that the person was just standing there was really beginning to frighten her. Why weren't they doing anything? All of a sudden they began stalking toward the vehicle. Something about them made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Shaking Mark, she did her best to get her voice loud enough to urge, "Mark, wake up! Please, Mark! Wake up!" Still messing with the seatbelt she felt it finally give way, unlatching and freeing her from its restraint. Just as she turned to burst through the door, it was pulled open and she was yanked roughly from her seat.

* * *

Sirena woke with a jolt. Her body bolted upright and she found herself sitting in a damp pile of leaves in the woods. Every bone and every muscle ached. Looking around, there was no one else. How did she get here? What had happened to Mark? A million questions flew through her mind and every one of them made her head throb. Pushing herself to her feet, she brushed her legs off, trying her best to get the mud from her jeans. Man, these were my good pair, she thought. To her left she could just barely make out the edge of the woods. As she made her way over, her hand flew up to her jaw. Her mouth was killing her and she hoped she didn't knock any teeth loose in the accident. Something didn't feel right. Looking down at her hand she saw her fingertips were coated with blood. Great, she groaned. Reaching the road she saw that she wasn't far away from where they had run off the road. The first thing that she noticed made her stomach clench was the SUV. It was missing. Hobbling over, she saw the tire marks in the grass that had turned up the mud, a chunk taken from the large tree they led up to. Did Mark wake up and leave her? What happened after the person pulled her from the car?

Headlights shone up ahead, coming her way. Hurrying to the road, she waved her arms over her head to the best of her ability, trying to get them to stop. She had no idea where she was and had a feeling the next town was a ways down the road. It may not have been the best decision, but still she stood in the middle of the road, hoping they would be able to see her in the dark. Her concern mounted when they didn't seem to be slowing down. Her eyes grew wide as the headlights grew brighter and just as she was about to jump out of the way the truck skidded to a stop.

A scruffy man wearing a mechanic's coveralls and a trucker hat jumped from the driver side. His clothes were covered in grease and Sirena guessed he must've been on his way home after a long day of work. Dashing over to her, he asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

She shook her head, knowing she must look a mess.

"What happened to ya?"

"Car accident," she choked out.

The man looked around, looking confused and she knew it was because of the lack of cars. "well, come on. Let me get you to the hospital."

She let him help her up into his truck and shut the door. Once inside, he continued down the road toward the next town. "So, uh — what happened?"

"My boyfriend—" she winced. "Um— My boyfriend and I were on our way home. Someone was on the road. Swerved so we wouldn't hit them and ended up running into a tree."

"And your car?"

"I— I don't know," she answered honestly, but when he stared over at her with curiosity she added, "I woke up in the woods. It was gone when I made it back."

"Alright, well, let's get you to the hospital. Do you know where you are?"

She shook her head.

"Next town's a few minutes up the road. Maybe your boyfriend went there."

She didn't say anything and instead just sat there hoping this man was right. Wincing, she clutched at her stomach.

"You alright?" the man watched her with concern.

"I'm starving," she answered, slightly embarrassed.

"I may be able to help with that," he smiled. "I got a granola bar in the glove box there. You can have it if you'd like."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly. As she sat picking at the snack, she noticed the man had a tan line from where there had once been a ring. She assumed he had been through some kind of divorce recently.

He must've noticed her looking him over because he said, "Just got off work. Luckily I stayed late tonight. Damn carburetor…" he shook his head. "If I had left any earlier I may have missed you." Glancing over at her, frowned as she stared silently out the window. "Just hold tight. We're almost to town."

"What town?"

Smiling over at her, he said, "Mystic Falls."

* * *

**Reviews, please! I love them more than anything! ;)**


	2. We Need To Talk

**WE NEED TO TALK**

"Please, you don't understand!"

Sirena sat on the edge of an emergency room bed trying desperately to get the nurse to listen to her, but to no avail. Instead, the nurse just kept her from getting up from where she sat.

"Miss, you just need to lie down. We need to get you fixed up."

"But my boyfriend… I just want to know if he has been checked in here. He disappeared after the wreck and I don't know—"

The nurse heaved a sigh. "There is no one in the ER with the name Mark Young," she cut her off. "Now lie back."

Giving in, Sirena did as she was told and tried to calm down at least a little.

"Now tell me what hurts," the nurse commanded.

"My neck is killing me," Sirena started.

"That could easily be explained by the collision, but let me feel." She rubbed her hands up and down Sirena's neck. "Everything seems to be fine there. May take a few days to heal up."

"My head — it's killing me. These lights are blinding," Sirena said, squinting against the harshness of the lights above. She felt as if she was having the worst migraine of her life.

"Anything else?"

"My jaw. I think I hit it pretty hard. Also, when I woke up I had blood all over my chin."

Using her small pen flashlight, the nurse took a look and instructed Sirena to tilt her head back and open. After a minute of searching, she stated, "I don't see any significant cuts that could've caused that bleeding. You didn't spit up any blood, did you? That could be a sign of internal bleeding." Receiving a serious glance from the nurse, Sirena shook her head. "Okay, well, I'm going to go grab some meds and then you should be able to head home. If you need to call someone to pick you up, there is a phone in the lobby you can use when we're done here, okay?"

Sirena nodded in agreement, but as the nurse turned to leave she stopped her. "Nurse. Is there something I can eat?"

"It won't be long," she replied, much to Sirena's dismay. "Then you can head down to the cafeteria. Can it wait for like an hour?"

"I'm absolutely starving. I need to eat."

"The man who brought you in said you ate a granola bar."

"I need more. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Her eyes pleaded with the nurse.

"Fine. I'll be back with a pudding or something."

"Thank you."

After the nurse had finished getting Sirena all set to leave she had tried calling her parent's house for someone to come pick her up. No answer. Not wanting to wait to get home to get, she decided to take a walk around Mystic Falls in search of some food. Maybe a convenience store, gas station… Bingo! Before her was a forest green building with people standing around outside under a sign that read 'Mystic Grill'. Feeling like she was being followed to glanced back over her shoulder as she grabbed onto the door handle. Not seeing anyone she shrugged it off and stepped inside. The place was packed, making her believe it was the local hotspot. Finding an open table, she sat and waited.

"How can I help you?"

Sirena looked up to a young, bright-eyed girl who looked as if she was ready for the night to end even as she stood with her pen and pad ready for Sirena's order.

"What's good here?" she asked.

"Well, there's the burger and fries. That's always a huge hit."

"I'll take that with a coke, please," Sirena smiled in appreciation as the girl bounced off to give her order to the cook. She knew she had just ordered, but she was already beginning to grow impatient. Her stomach felt as if it was being wrenched with hunger. Resting her head in her hands, she tried her best to think about something to distract her. Of course her mind flew to Mark. Where in the hell was he?! Even though it would be totally awful of him, she hoped he had just made his way back home somehow, leaving her there.

"Here ya go," the waitress reappeared, jerking Sirena from her thoughts.

Startled, Sirena thanked the girl before reaching for the bottle of ketchup. Dousing her fries with the delicious condiment effectively cooled them enough for her to dig in. Sirena was ravenous, but the fries and burger weren't seeming to satisfy her. Staring down at her now empty basket, she let out a frustrated sigh.

Across the room there was a crash as a man went flying into a table. He jumped back up to his feet. "What the hell, man?!"

"That's for touchin' my girl!" yelled a guy who seemed he should have been cut off at the bar a long time ago before stomping off with an arm slung around the girl at his side.

The drunk man gone, the victim shook his head to his friends. "I didn't even go near her."

"Dude, you're bleeding," one of his buddies laughed.

Touching his face, the man grumbled, "Dammit. I'll be right back."

Sirena's eyed were glued to him as he headed for the bathroom. She didn't know what made her do it, but she followed him. Pushing through the bathroom door, she found him leaning forward over the sink. Standing back up he saw her standing behind him in the mirror.

Jumping slightly, he asked, "What're you doing in here? The door says mens." he gestured toward the door. He went to move past her but she wouldn't budge. "What the hell is the matter with you? You drunk?"

As he went on asking her questions, she tuned him out. All she could focus on was the blood still coming from his face. Without knowing what she was doing, she pushed him back against the stall with strength she didn't know she had.

"Get the hell off me, girl!"

Not listening, she leaned up and licked the blood from his face.

"Disgusting! Let me go!"

Sirena went into a frenzy. She needed more. Her gaze fell downward to his neck, but as she was leaning into him she was yanked off of the man and thrown against the wall. Instantly, sharp pains erupted in her mouth causing her to groan in pain.

"Forget what happened here. Now, get the hell out!" the man's savior ordered him as he watched Sirena fall against the sink to stare at herself in the mirror.

What she saw freaked her out so entirely that she didn't know what to do. Her teeth were actually growing., but it was just her two canine teeth. It was when she saw her face that she began to cry. Veins crawled out from beneath her eyes, which now were a deep shade of red. The man left in the room with her spun her around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look at me! Look at me!"

She did as she was told, but she was afraid of what he was going to do. His deep green eyes held hers as he tried to keep her attention.

"You're going to be fine! Just breathe. You need to calm yourself," he said assertively.

Doing her best, she managed to calm herself ever so slightly.

"Now, look. Breathe with me," he instructed and as she mimicked his deep breathing she took in his appearance. Strong jawline, sculpted features, penetrating green eyes… He was handsome.

She felt her body start to ease its shaking. "I don't know what happened," she cried.

"I do. I'm gonna help you." She looked up at him sheepishly and he added, "My name's Stefan. You're going to have to come with me."

"But how did you know?"

"The hospital. I was at the bed next to you. I had to take a friend. He had an… accident."

"Did I hurt that man?" She felt the tears beginning to well up again.

"No, he's fine. Just scared him is all, but don't worry. He won't even remember it happened."

She stared back at him confused. How could anyone forget someone pinning them against a wall to lick their face like that?

"Come on," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her from the building. "I have a place you can stay."

* * *

When Stefan had said he had a place for her to stay, Sirena didn't think it would be in a dungeon. Well, at least it seemed like a dungeon. Really it was just the basement of his house, but it was a locked cell with bars so… dungeon. There weren't even windows. Sitting with her knees drawn up into herself, Sirena thought over what had happened at the Grill. She had completely lost herself and had no idea what the hell had happened. Why on earth would she do such a thing? It all happened in such a blur and all she could think about was getting more of that blood. However horrible it was, she did notice some good things that happened afterward. She now felt completely better. No more aches, pains, migraine… nothing. All she felt now was hunger.

Her head bolted up when she heard footsteps descending to the basement. One thing that stood out was that there was more than just one set.

"Stefan, how could you bring her here?" It was a girl's voice.

"What was I supposed to do, Elena? Leave her there?"

"You should have killed her or sent her away, Stefan. We have one to worry about already."

This made Sirena's stomach clench into a knot. How could this girl suggest such things?

"For what, Elena? She has no idea what happened to her. I heard her at th hospital. She was in an accident. Doesn't know what happened other than they wrecked and her boyfriend is gone. There was also some other person there."

"Who?" she asked.

"She doesn't know."

"Well, that's convenient. Isn't this fantastic," another male voice chimed in. "People get turned left and right and Stefan, the ever heroic one, has to save the day."

"What do you suggest, Damon?" Stefan inquired.

"We've already got Blondie to take care of. How are we supposed to handle two of them?"

"Patience. I'll work with them," Stefan responded.

"You said she completed the transition. She's going to be wanting more blood. That's what vam—"

"Damon!" Stefan hushed. "She doesn't know what's going on with her. I need to explain first."

This Damon mentioning blood made her lick her lips in hunger, but at the same time it freaked her out. Transition?

"Be my guest, brother."

Sirena sat still, waiting. With a loud clank, the door swung open, revealing Stefan with the others standing behind him. The girl had long brown hair and deep eyes which stared cautiously at Sirena, and the man had raven black hair with icy blue eyes that bore into her. She felt uncomfortable under his stare and dropped her gaze. Stefan crossed the room to stand in front of her. Raising her eyes, she looked up to his face. She had just met the guy and already she felt like she could trust him, but now he stared down at her with a look of utter seriousness about him and his hands on his hips.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Reviews, please! :)**


	3. Struggles

**STRUGGLES**

Sirena sat staring back into Stefan's emerald eyes, trying to block out the fact they weren't the only ones in the room. Elena and Damon remained in the doorway waiting for Stefan to reveal the truth behind what had happened to her.

"Something happened to you tonight."

Giving him a 'well, duh' look, Sirena remained silent.

"Something that's going to be extremely hard to believe."

"Oh, go on, Stefan," Damon urged, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't leave her in suspense."

"You got turned into something." He paused. "A vampire."

Sucking in breath, she said with disbelief, "That's not possible. Why would—"

"It is possible. Why else would you corner a man to lick blood off his face?" He raised his eyebrows and she knew it made sense.

"Ew, grody," Damon grimaced teasingly.

Ignoring him, she said, "But it can't be." She felt herself begin to panic and was starting to feel the burn of tears appearing in her eyes. d

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Your emotions are heightened right now, but I'm going to help you, remember? Teach you to control it."

"No," Damon interrupted. "You're going to teach her to ignore her nature and lead her to an epic snap."

Stefan glared back at his brother.

"If you're not going to kill her, then at least teach her right, Stefan."

"He is, Damon," Elena snapped out of clear annoyance. "Just because you can't control yourself doesn't mean Stefan's way is wrong."

"No, Damon." Then to Sirena, Stefan said, "I'm going to teach you an alternative to human blood."

Elena stepped up next to him. "Stefan's great. You'll be fine in no time."

Sirena couldn't think straight. All she could do was focus in on the smell of Elena's blood pumping through her veins. Her fingers twitched onto the edge of the cot, her knuckles turning white from clenching down. A tingling sensation passed over her face as veins began to appear under her eyes as they had done bad at the Grill. The girl was so close. All she had to do was reach out and—

"Elena, I told you. Get out." Turning his attention to Sirena, Stefan guided, "Breathe, Sirena. It's okay. Breathe."

After a few deep breaths she felt her face return to normal. Stefan's eyes never left hers.

"Good," he encouraged. "It's a lot easier if you keep a healthy amount of blood in your system." Rising to his feet, he said, "I'll go grab you something to eat."

She nodded in thanks before he headed down the hall. Elena stayed behind with Damon, leaning back against the wall just outside the cell.

"Hey," Damon drew her gaze. "You know if you aren't successful with Stefan's little bunny diet, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Damon!" Elena shot.

"Elena," Damon mocked before turning to leave as Stefan reappeared, a coffee mug of blood in hand.

"Ignore him. I don't doubt that you can do it. I did."

"So you're a vampire, too?" When Stefan nodded, she added, "So then Damon—"

"Yeah."

"So you're—"

"Not alone," Stefan smiled.

Sirena took a small sip from the mug, grimacing at the taste.

"I know," Stefan frowned. "You'll get used to it though."

"Stefan, that's awful," she laughed before continuing to drink the blood. "But whatever you say."

"Stef." Elena shifted impatiently in place.

"Sirena, I'm going to run Elena home. Damon is up here so you won't be alone."

She watched as he went to leave, locking the door behind him. "I have to stay in here?"

"Just for awhile. Tomorrow morning you can have free roam of the house since the sun will prevent you from leaving."

Raising an eyebrow she asked, "That's really a thing?"

"Yeah, it's a thing. Unfortunately," he chuckled. "But maybe someday you'll be able to roam freely outside."

Her smile faded at the mention of _someday_. She really hoped she could make it that long without losing her mind.

* * *

Not even an hour had passed after Stefan and Elena had left her there before Damon showed up at the door, waking her from her sleep.

"Hey there." He unlocked the door, pulling it open. Stepping aside, he held out an arm, gesturing for her to come out. Unsure if it was a test or not, she remained on the cot, eyeing him suspiciously. "Well, are you coming or not? I'm going to show you something."

Hesitantly, she rose and exited the cell.

"Follow me."

Finding that he was leading her outside, she said, "Are you sure this is okay? Stefan said—"

"Yeah, yeah. Stefan said. I know. I, however, think it's great for you to see the good sides of being what we are. This way you don't get all depressed and start killing people. Yada, yada."

She narrowed her eyes on him, but maybe he was right. "Fine."

"That's the spirit." Suddenly, he was gone.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sirena spun around only to come face to face with Damon. "What in the—"

"Cool, huh?" He disappeared again and she couldn't help but smile as she watched him dash all across the yard in a blur. "Bet you can't catch me," he taunted.

She had no idea how to do what he was doing, but she decided to give it a shot. As she went to run, she took off at lightning speed. Coming to a halt, she let out a genuine laugh for the first time since the accident. She let so exhilarated. "This is so cool!" Again, she bounded forward and started chasing after Damon. Just as she thought she had caught him, he burst forward out of reach.

"Too slow!"

The two chased each other throughout the woods surrounding the Salvatore house. When she had first met him, she hadn't expected to be doing something like this, at least not with him. As she was chasing after him, she could've sworn she saw a familiar face watching from the tree line. Shaking it from her thoughts, she yelled to Damon. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Still not fast enough for me though," he yelled back. He was surprised to find he was actually sort of enjoying himself. Sure as hell beat being bored inside the house.

There it was again — the face. Without another thought, she dashed after the person staring back at her, leaving Damon behind. Chasing after them, she was disappointed that they seemed to be too fast for her. Pushing herself harder, she tried to catch up.

"Wait! Mark!" she yelled and before she knew it, Sirena found herself in town. She hadn't realized she had followed him for so long. Her eyes searched the area, but she no longer saw him. In her search, Sirena hadn't paid much attention to the smells around her… until now. The scent of human blood found its way to her nostrils, beckoning her to follow. Forgetting all about Mark, she began to panic. She wasn't ready for this. Pulling her coat in closer around her, she did her best to shield her nose from the enticing smells of the inhabitants of town. The familiar tingle erupted on her face and she did her best to remember to breathe, but the smell was so strong. Feeling completely hopeless, she ducked down an alleyway. Pressing her back up against the cool brick, she felt a painful twist in her stomach. Lurching forward, her body spasmed as she spit up the blood from earlier. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she stared down at the blood, terrified. Why had she thrown it up? Tears stung in her eyes as she stared up at the stars. _How am I supposed to make it through this_, she thought.

"Well, look what we have here," said a man who had come around the corner of the alleyway. He was the true vision of a biker stereotype. A bandana was wrapping around his head with only hints at some brown hair sticking out above hooded eyes. "Looking for some company sweetheart?"

"Go away," she made an attempt at a threatening tone.

"And leave a helpless little girl like yourself out here alone? Now, what kinda man would I be if I did that?" He inched toward her.

"I'm warning you. You need to leave me alone or—"

"Or what?" he laughed, reaching out to touch her. His fingers grazed her skin, making her nose scrunch in disgust.

"Stop."

Again, he reached out to touch her only this time she grabbed onto his arm, slamming him around into the wall, biting down onto his neck. As the sweet ecstasy from the blood hitting her tongue took over, her mind was at ease. The man struggled against her, but his attempts grew weaker, his arms falling to his sides. Grabbed from behind, Sirena was slammed back against the opposite wall. Growling, she pushed back against Stefan, who now stood between her and her meal.

"Sirena, stop! If you drink any more from him, you'll kill him! Do you want that on your conscience?"

"He's a scumbag!" she growled.

"Maybe so, but you're the one who would have to live knowing you had taken human life. Can you do that?"

Gradually, her eyes returned to normal and she ceased to struggle against him. Eyes falling in sorrow, she answered, "No."

"Go back to the boarding house. I'll clean this up."

Sirena just stood there staring past him at the limp body laying on the concrete. Luckily, a heartbeat could be heard, but it was faint.

"Sirena, now."

Completely embarrassed and ashamed of herself, she fled the scene in a blur, not stopping until she was back where she belonged.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid, Damon?!"

Sirena sat at the top of the stairs eavesdropping as Stefan went at Damon.

"I was bored! Plus, she needs to get out, Stefan. Stretch her little vampire legs."

"She almost killed someone!" Stefan paced in the library.

"That was a fluke," Damon tried to cover. After a minute, he said, "Come on, Stefan. Everything worked out."

"How did you lose track of her anyway? Did you just let her out and say 'alright, go out for a little run into town. Oh, by the way, bring me back a bite'?"

Sirena sighed. She felt terrible. She knew it wasn't Damon's fault. It was her who took off without saying a word to him.

"She was right behind me! I turned around and she was gone. It was as simple as that. I have no idea why she left. Seemed like she was enjoying herself. Maybe because she didn't like being trapped here like some kind of science rat. At least give her a damn room that doesn't feel like a cage."

"She has to Damon. Once she has things under control, then I can let her go out and do normal things, but until then—"

"But wait, wasn't it you who got Matt hurt by telling Blondie that she should be around him because he was what tied her to her normal life? Hmm? Funny how things are turned when it's _you_ doing them." Damon walked away, leaving Stefan to his thoughts.

Sirena heard his approaching footsteps and panicked. Jumping to her feet with her heart racing, she leaned back against the wall, not having time to disappear.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he was surprised to find her there. Swirling a brown liquid that smelt of alcohol around in its glass, he shot her a pondering glance. "Come on, troublemaker. Let's get you a room."

Wondering if she had even herd him right, she stared after him in surprise. Following him down the hall, they stopped in front of a door, which he pushed open for her. Everything was so elegant.

"It's not much, but seeing as you're an out-of-towner and I can't seem to be rid of you, it'll have to do."

She rolled her eyes at his 'get rid of you' statement but stepped into the room. "I don't have any clothes," she frowned.

Damon disappeared next door a moment, returning with one of his shirts. Throwing it to her, he said, "You can sleep in that for now. I'll have Elena go buy you some new clothes tomorrow." He sipped at his bourbon. "My room's next door so don't try anything stupid like running away or something. Too many of you baby vamps and Stefan may say he can help both of you but one is hard enough."

"Where's the other?" she asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Her house. Blondie is one of Elena's best friends so she kinda gets priority, I guess. Bummer for you."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You know where Stefan's petting zoo stash is downstairs. Help yourself and get comfortable. Until you can control yourself, you're stuck here."

Damon turned to leave, but her soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "But I—" He looked back over his shoulder and she bit her lip ashamed as she said, "I can't keep it down."

"Stefan know?"

"After what I did to that man in the alley, I was afraid to tell him. I was scared he would see me as a failure and—"

"Kill you," Damon finished for her, remembering what he had said to her in the basement. He studied her, clearly intrigued. He had never come across a vampire not being able to keep blood down before.

"I know you don't like me and I know Stefan probably wouldn't approve, but could you — Could you help me?"

He found it hard to not get drawn into her pleading eyes and he thought it over for what seemed like an eternity before saying bluntly, "No." With that, he turned and retreated to his room.

* * *

The next morning came and Sirena found herself downstairs while Stefan and Damon talked with a man she learned to be named Alaric. She liked him. He seemed really nice even though he was obviously wary of her. Stefan had offered for her to go hunting with him and Caroline. Finally, she had learned 'Blondie's' real name. However, she had turned it down despite the fact he would give her some sort of ring that would allow her to go outside. She didn't want him to know that she wouldn't be able to keep the blood down just yet. Damon had taken off with Alaric to go somewhere so here she was, alone in this huge house.

After awhile of exploring the house, she ran out of things to do and became extremely bored. No wonder Damon had wanted to get out for a run last night. To make her day even better, she started to feel very weak and sick. Her vision kept blurring and there was an incessant ringing in her head.

"Sirena!" Damon called, not seeing her in the lounge. He had figured he would've found her curled up with a book or something. "Sirena!" Still no answer. He furrowed his brow. Next thinking she may be upstairs asleep he decided to check her room. Jogging up the stairs, he stopped when he found her lying against the wall in the middle of the hallway. Dropping down to her side, he lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. She looked absolutely horrible.

Blinking, Sirena noticed his expression was slightly worried as he asked, "Were you bit?"

"What?" her voice rasped. "Bit by what?"

"Never mind," he replied, shaking his head. "If you weren't bit, then what's wrong with you? When was the last time you fed?"

"I told you…. I can't keep it down."

With one swift motion, Damon picked her up into his arms, carrying her downstairs. Setting her down gently on the couch, he held her face in his hands. "Alright, but I'm warning you, I'm not Stefan. If I'm going to help, I'm going to do it my way, not his. Agreed?"

She gave a weak nod and he disappeared.

Reappearing at her side, he sat a blood bag on her knee. "O negative. My personal favorite."

Looking from the blood bag to his face, she hesitated.

"My way, remember?" he said, leaning over to pop the cap off, bringing the bag to her lips. He gave a satisfied smirk as she began to drink. "That's it."

It was amazing. Not as good as the fresh human blood, but amazing nonetheless. He pulled the bag away from her mouth, receiving an angry growl in return. "You need to take it slow," he explained. "Take it too fast and you'll push yourself right over the edge and become a full-fledged ripper. Control it." He noticed the confusion on her face and clarified, "You lose yourself. Your humanity… it's just gone."

"You seem like you have it under control. What's your trick?"

"Practice, I guess," he shrugged. "I don't know if there's really a trick. Find someone who makes the struggle against taking human life worth it."

"Have you?"

Her question caught him off guard and a sad expression crossed his features, making her regret asking the question. "I thought I did," he replied. "Vampires can turn off their humanity, make it so they don't feel pain, grief… but that also means love. New vampires can switch it off a lot easier. But you fight that urge. You flip that switch.. and you're dead."

Damon rose and went to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Sirena asked, but received no answer. Instead, she just watched him go.

* * *

**Please give me some feedback via a review! I love reading them!**


	4. Katherine

**KATHERINE**

The next morning Sirena awoke, stomach burning for more blood. Climbing out of bed, she found some shopping bags sitting inside her door. Smiling to herself, she began going through them. They really didn't have to buy her a bunch of new clothes. She could have just gotten some from her apartment or something. Finding a pair of black leggings, a silky teal shirt and some black riding boots. Last but not least, she clasped her necklace around her neck, her fingers lingering on the silver feather pendant. When she got downstairs there was no one to be found. She hadn't heard Stefan leave his room this morning and she assumed that Damon left awhile ago. Biting her lip she made her way to the basement. Lifting the lid to the storage fridge, veins appeared on her face as she took in the view of all the blood inside. Closing her eyes, she took a breath and took up a single bag. Popping off the top, she sipped on the sweet liquid as she bounced back up to the library. Her eyes grew wide and she froze in place when she saw the room wasn't empty.

"Oh, my goodness… Elena," Sirena brought a hand to her heart and hid the blood bag behind her back. "You scared me. I didn't think anyone was down here."

Elena took a step toward her, cocking her head to the side, studying her. She had to have caught a glimpse of the blood bag before Sirena was able to hide it.

Swallowing hard, Sirena gave her a weird look. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, a smile spread on her face. "Yeah, sorry. Just came to see Stefan."

Returning the smile, Sirena said, "Oh, well I'm pretty sure he's still upstairs asleep."

Seeing Elena's eyes drop down to her hand that was behind her back, Sirena sighed and showed her what she was hiding. "Please don't tell Stefan. At least not yet," she pleaded. "Damon's helping me and — it's hard to explain. Just please."

Walking away toward the stairs, Elena called over her shoulder, "I won't."

"Thank you."

After Elena had disappeared upstairs, Sirena plopped down onto the couch to finish off her breakfast, enjoying every last drop. Her eyes began to tingle so she took a second to breathe, feeling a tad more confident about being able to ease the urge. Once it was back to normal she took another sip. She sat waiting to see if her face would again change, but to her surprise it remained normal. _Thank god_, she thought with relief. It seemed she was beginning to be able to drink more and more without her face freaking out on her, which was a really good sign.

There was a thud from upstairs, making Sirena smirk. _Already, guys? Geez_, she thought, laughing to herself. Finishing off her breakfast, she discarded of the evidence and returned to the library. Letting her fingers trail the spines of the books decorating the shelves, they stopped on an old favorite, _Call of the Wild_. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and looking up Sirena saw it was both Stefan and Elena. She smiled at them, but it soon fell when she saw Stefan's face. _Oh, shit. She told him_, she frowned.

"Sirena, you may want to go upstairs," he said.

She began to push up from the couch, but Elena stopped her. "No. Stay."

"Sirena," Stefan started again, but was interrupted.

"Stefan, the girl stays. Now get me a drink," she commanded. There was something in her voice that threw Sirena off, making her slightly worried.

Elena waltzed over and plopped down in a chair next to where Sirena sat on the couch and began reading a book. Stefan headed off for her drink and Sirena couldn't help but shoot her a look out of shock.

"Man, Stefan is such a brooder," Elena said, her eyes skimming the book in front of her.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal," Stefan stated, returning to the room with a glass in hand.

"I know," she sighed "It was just too tempting. All of your inner thoughts and feelings. Laying there on your desk for me to read." She looked up at him.

Stefan took the book from her hands and replaced it with the glass. Sirena's nose picked up a smell she hadn't expected. Blood. "Damon's private stock."

"Something tells me it's not that private." Elena smirked over at Sirena, making her realize she hadn't told him, but then why had he gave her that look when he came downstairs? Stefan sat in the chair across from Sirena and gave her yet another one of those same looks.

Elena chuckled. "That's right. You don't do human. I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf sighting. That must've come as a surprise."

It was definitely a surprise to Sirena. Not only did vampires exist, but now werewolves!? What's next? The Easter bunny? Sirena smiled to herself secretly thinking about how awesome that would be.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan leaned forward onto his knees.

"I know not to pet one," Elena said, twirling her hair around her finger. "Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to steer clear of them during a full moon." She got up and began pacing the room.

This made something click with Sirena. Was this why Damon had asked if she had been bit?

"And how do you know this?"

Elena looked back at Stefan. "Who do you think was responsible for ridding the town of vampires in 1864?"

"Founding families," he answered confidently.

She picked up a magnifying glass and said, "Spearheaded by…"

Stefan laughed slightly with realization. "The Lockwood's."

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about." She leaned forward onto the back of the chair, and Sirena definitely felt as if she shouldn't be there. It was very uncomfortable.

"I was your escort."

"That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret," Elena stated. "From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."

"So you're saying that all the Lockwood's are werewolves."

"The werewolf gene runs in the family, not that they're all wolves," Elena shook a finger at him.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean, is it just limited to the Lockwoods?"

"No. There are others. They're practically extinct. They only really exist in books and really bad movies."

Sirena nodded in agreement, thinking about the Twilight series, even though she really only disliked the fact that Kristen Stewart was the main actress. Plus, now that she was a vampire she realized how far off base and ridiculous those vampires were. Shaking her head, she brought her attention back into the room.

"My turn to ask a question," Elena snatched the diary back from Stefan and pranced around the room. Spinning back to face him, she asked, "Why did you keep this picture?"

Sirena couldn't believe her eyes. The picture was of Elena, but it couldn't be, but it was. She was so confused. It read, Katherine 1864. Her eyes bolted over to Stefan.

"Hmm? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You wanna know why I came back. Well, I have a better question — Why did you? For Elena? No," the girl, who Sirena had thought to be Elena shifted in place. "You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

Sirena thought she saw Stefan start to tear up and nod his head ever so slightly before dashing in front of the girl. He placed a hand on her cheek and said, "What is it about you that makes me still care?"

The girl looked proud of herself and went in for a kiss. Sirena nearly jumped from her seat as Stefan jabbed something into the girl's side. The girl began gasping for air and he let her fall onto the seat. Sirena jumped up.

"What did you do!?"

"Go upstairs, Sirena. Just stay there so I can deal with her," he demanded without even looking at her.

"But who is-"

"Go!" he yelled, making her jump.

Dashing up to her room, she shut the door, wishing she hadn't witnessed any of that. The whole time she had thought it was Elena, but no… it's someone completely different. But how can they look exactly alike? She was guessing they weren't twins since the picture had said 1864. Screaming could be heard from the basement. Sirena covered her ears and went to sit on the bed. Life as a vampire was so much more complicated.

* * *

"Hello?"

Sirena's head jerked up as she heard Elena calling from downstairs, at least she hoped it was Elena.

"Stefan?"

Sirena bolted from the bed and zoomed to the top of the stairs in time to see two versions of the same girl staring back at each other. The one that had been spending the day with Stefan said, "You must be Elena."

Elena looked terrified. "How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?"

The other girl didn't answer, but just stared back at Elena, studying her. She began to circle Elena. "You're asking the wrong questions."

Stefan entered the room and Sirena saw the girl speed off out of the manor. Descending the stairs, she stopped at the bottom. Stefan stepped towards Elena. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Are you okay?"

"Not really," he answered, pulling her into a hug. Sirena watched them with sorrow. Obviously this was a lot more complicated than she originally thought.

Stefan pulled back and looked over to Sirena. "Sorry about that."

Sirena shook her head. "It's alright."

"I'm sure it was all very confusing for you. As if things weren't already."

"Very true. I'm assuming she's also a vampire."

Stefan nodded. "Yes. She's the one who turned me. Katherine. I can explain more later, but right now Elena and I have to leave. Something needs to be done," he said looking down to Elena.

"I'll be here," Sirena half-smiled.

* * *

"Bad day?"

Damon heaved a sigh at the sound of the familiar voice. This was not the time. He was already fuming over the new werewolf in town. "Bad century. Heard you were on the loose," he stared back at Katherine.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." He walked away.

"Then why so pouty?" She followed after him, heels clicking on the sidewalk.

"Tried to kill a werewolf and failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, helping a baby vamp… that seems like you're trying to live up to something," Katherine teased, making Damon stop and turn on her.

"What do you know about that, Katherine?"

"She seems nice. Nice in a kind of pathetic, helpless sort of way," Katherine cocked her head.

"Not everyone can be a heartless bitch like you," Damon taunted.

"And if she isn't successful with this training wheel diet you have her on?"

"Don't worry about it."

Katherine gave him a malicious smile. "Hmm… will you be able to kill her?"

"If I have to," he replied, but honestly he didn't know for sure anymore.

"Don't try to be the hero, Damon. It'll get you killed," she warned as he resumed walking away from her.

"Been there done that. At least this time it'll be worth it."

* * *

Sirena was sitting on her bed when a blood bag landed in her lap. She looked up to see Damon standing at her door.

"Figured you'd be hungry."

"Thanks," she smiled, sitting it to the side and returned to her book.

"Yeah, I guess you're not starved since you already had a bag this morning."

Her head jerked up and saw him standing in the doorway smirking over at her.

"Relax," he said, crossing the room to sit at the edge of the bed. "You're fine. You did good. At least that's what I'm assuming since you didn't run out of here at sundown to go find a fresh source. But a little hint for next time… if you don't want Stefan finding out, you may want to do a little better job hiding the bag."

Slightly embarrassed, she smiled. "Yeah, I didn't know what else to do. Trash can was my best guess."

"I hear you had a run in with Katherine."

"Yup." Sarcastically, she added, "Nice girl."

"Yeah, lucky you. Now you're on her radar."

"I take it that's a bad thing."

"Depends."

"On?"

"If she thinks she can use you to her advantage or not. So stay on your toes." Reaching over to her, he lifted the book to reveal the title. "Jack London." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Well, sunshine, that's something we have in common."

_Sunshine_?

Pushing up from the bed he headed for the door. "Oh and I have arrangements for a little gift for you tomorrow."

"A gift?"

"I have to go to some restore Wickery Bridge things tomorrow with Stefan and Elena, but I will have a couple people coming over to give it to you." He winked and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Freedom

**FREEDOM**

A knock at the door had Sirena bounding down the stairs out of excitement. Damon, Stefan and Elena had already left for the restoration of Wickery Bridge, leaving her to sit here waiting impatiently to see what surprise Damon had in store for her. Grabbing onto the cool metal of the door handle, she pulled it open, careful to hide behind it from the sun. The man Sirena had come to know as Alaric stepped in followed by a new face. The young girl walked in grasping a rather large book. Judging by her eyes, she didn't trust Sirena, and why should she? They just met.

"Sirena, this is Bonnie." Alaric introduced the two girls.

Sirena held her hand out with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

However, Bonnie didn't take it. Instead, she looked to Alaric and said, "Let's get this done."

Alaric gave Sirena a sorry glance as her face fell. It was obvious this girl didn't like vampires. Taking a deep breath, Sirena followed behind the two into the lounge. Bonnie sat down onto the couch, opening the book in front of her on the coffee table. The book looked old. It's pages were that of aged parchment and the edges were showing signs of wear and tear. Meeting Alaric's gaze, she asked, "You have it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, handing it to the girl. "Right here."

Sirena watched from beside Alaric as Bonnie sat a small ring on the table. Her eyes closed and she began to murmur something Sirena couldn't quite make out. At first she thought it might be Latin, but she didn't recognize any of it. Not even a minute later, her eyes reopened and she rose to her feet. Grabbing her book, she said, "It's done." She went to walk to the door, but stopped next to Sirena. "I can easily undo it. Just remember that." With a warning glare, she left the Salvatore home, leaving Sirena behind with Alaric.

Clapping his hands together, he said, "Let's see if this baby works." Leaning down, he snatched up the ring and handed it to Sirena, who just stared at it, confused.

"This is mine?"

"Yeah. All yours. Damon asked us to make it for you. Said you've earned it."

Sirena slid it onto her finger. It was beautiful. The ring had a white gold band with a blue topaz stone set in it.

"Damon was right," Alaric smiled. "Matches your eyes. Now let's go." Turning, he headed for the door.

She followed him, but stopped as he swung it open, letting the sunlight in. Standing at the edge of the light, she looked to him. "I can't go outside."

"Try it." The look on his face wasn't challenging in a menacing way, but more encouraging.

Cautiously, she stepped over into the light, but there was no burning or blistering of her skin. Instead, she just felt the warmth that she used to enjoy sitting in. Letting out the breath she had been holding in, she smiled. "But how-"

"The ring let's you walk in the sun. You've earned your freedom," he smiled. "However, the first couple times you go out, you won't be alone. It's just in case."

She nodded, knowing he meant because they couldn't fully trust her yet.

"Since the others are off with this restoration, Damon asked if I would watch over you today. Make sure you stay out of trouble," he winked. "But I am in dire need of a drink, so wanna head to the Grill?"

"Sure!" It really didn't matter where they went as long as it was out of this house. She had never dealt with being cooped up inside very well.

When they arrived, the place wasn't quite as packed at it had been the night she first visited. It must've been because everyone was at the restoration. Small town like this usually meant the majority of them were involved in town affairs such as the restoration.

"The usual," Alaric called to the bartender as they sat themselves at the bar.

"And for you, miss?" the bartender, a handsome young man with stunning green eyes asked Sirena.

"Just a coke," she flashed a smile. The bartender nodded and went to get the drinks.

"The usual, huh? Come here often?" she looked to Alaric, who gave a small laugh.

"More often than I'd care to admit. Other than fighting the evil of the town, there isn't much else to do. They throw tons of parties and whatnot, but I'm not really one for that kind of scene. Fancy clothes, music, mingling…"

"I think they sound fun."

"Well, there's one coming up soon, I think. Masquerade Ball, I believe."

Her eyes brightened. "No kidding? I have always wanted to go to a masquerade."

Alaric laughed at her excitement. "Just behave and you should be able to go."

The bartender slid their drinks in front of them. Catching her coke, she looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you." Sipping on the familiar beverage, she began thinking about Damon. "So what's the deal with Damon?"

"What do you mean?"

"The first night I was here he was all 'kill her' and whatnot, but now he's trying to help me. It was kind of a drastic change and very quick."

Alaric nodded, knowing what she was talking about. "The night you came to town was after he had run into Katherine for the first time since 1864. He had loved her all those years and worked constantly to try to free her only to find she was never trapped. She had been free all those years and never once came looking for him."

"That's awful," she frowned.

"Yeah, well, to make matters worse she told him that she would always choose Stefan. In a rampage, he went and snapped Elena's little brother's neck. Luckily, he was wearing a ring that brings him back to life if killed supernaturally."

Sirena had never imagined Damon to do such a thing and could hardly believe it. "But now that Katherine is back, what is he going to do?"

"Who knows." Alaric finished off his glass and signaled for another. "To be honest, I'm surprised he has taken you under his wing like he has. I thought he would've killed you by now. Maybe it's because he was turned against his will, too. But in all honesty, he can be kind of a dick."

Sirena couldn't help, but smile at that. She sat stirring her coke with the tiny black straw sitting in her glass, and she found herself thinking back to the night she had ran into town. "Hey, Alaric."

"You can call me Ric."

"Okay, Ric," she grinned. "Damon told you about me running into town the other night, right?"

He nodded.

"Something I didn't tell him yet was why I ended up in town in the first place."

"And why was that?"

"While we were running around the house I could've sworn I saw my boyfriend watching me. In fact, I know I did."

Alaric sat listening intently.

"I saw his face and I ran towards it. I hadn't seen him since the accident. Never even knew what had happened to him."

"I take it he wasn't really there."

"See that's the thing. I know he was, but I couldn't catch up to him. I think he may be … like me," she said, catching herself from saying vampire in a public place.

Alaric didn't look too shocked. "I guess it's possible. You said you didn't know what happened or who the hooded figure was."

"But why wouldn't he stop when he saw me. I mean, he was _watching_ me, Ric."

"I don't know, Sirena. I'll tell Damon and Stefan. See what they say."

"Alright."

"But you should be extra careful. Nowadays, you never know who has it out for you."

* * *

That night the others had brought Caroline's mom home with them. From what she understood, Liz had found out about Damon, Stefan and Caroline being vampires and had to get vervain out of her system so they could compel her to forget. The only thing is Sirena had no idea what they meant by any of that. While waiting on Caroline to arrive, Elena sat upstairs with Sirena and explained it all to her. Hearing a knock at the door, Elena got up to greet her friend. Getting up from her seat Sirena stepped into the hall, hoping to finally meet the other new vampire in town.

"Damon says it'll take three days max for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner," Elena placed a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

The girl was really beautiful and Sirena actually felt kind of nervous meeting her. Wringing her hands, she waited for Elena to introduce her.

"Caroline, this is Sirena," Elena gestured to their left.

Caroline turned and gave a weak smile. "Hi, I'm Caroline."

"I'm sorry about your mom," Sirena offered, not knowing what else to say to her at the moment. It was an awkward time to meet for the first time.

Stefan came up behind them and they started towards the basement. "Hey," Caroline called over her shoulder to him. "Get some bunny in ya?"

"Yeah, I feel much better." His mouthed twitched up into a smile.

Sirena walked with them in silence and couldn't help but feel kind of guilty since Stefan still didn't know about her current diet. As they were just getting ready to step into Liz's cell they heard her say, "Keep Caroline away from me please."

Caroline froze, making the rest of them behind her have to stop.

"I don't want to see her."

"She's your daughter, Liz," Damon defended the young blonde.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone."

Sirena's heart dropped and they heard Damon say, "You have no idea how wrong you are about that."

Caroline dropped her mother's suitcase and pushed past the three of them up the stairs, Elena and Sirena in tow. Elena grabbed Sirena's arm and said, "Sit with her a minute. I'm going to get Stefan."

Nodding, Sirena continued up after Caroline, finding her sitting on the couch.

"She hates me."

"I'm sure she just needs time-"

"No. She hated me before and now I'm the one thing she fights to protect this city from. To her, I'm a monster."

Sirena sighed. "You're not a monster, Caroline."

"How would you know? You just met me."

"Because I'm in the same situation as you and I understand what you're going through."

Caroline's blue eyes looked up into Sirena's. "Stefan told me about you. He said you were turned against your will, too."

"Who turned you?"

"Katherine."

The mention of the evil version of Elena made Sirena's stomach sink. How could she do this to someone? "I don't know who turned me. I think it was a guy, but I can't be sure."

"What about your family?"

"They probably don't even know anything happened to me. I was away at college. It won't be until the semester ends that they'll begin to wonder why I haven't returned home."

"At least your parents don't know what you are."

Sirena watched the girl in sadness.

"Eventually they'd have to find out or you'd have to disappear from their lives. How else would you explain you not growing any older?"

Sirena hadn't even thought about any of this yet, but now she wondered what her parents would say or if they'd even believe her. Her luck they would try to check her into the looney bin.

"Caroline?"

Sirena and Caroline looked up to see Elena standing before them. Getting to her feet, Sirena decided to leave the two girls alone and headed up to her room. Her hair splayed out on the pillows as she laid back onto them, thinking about her family. Her overly protective father would be sitting down in front of the tv while her timid mother would be sipping a cup of tea at his side. Sirena had taken her family for granted. They had given her everything and now she would have to decide whether to tell them she had died or to just disappear altogether.

"You alright?" Damon appeared at her door.

Sirena just laid there chewing on her lip.

Dropping his arms to his side, Damon made his way over to the bed and plopped down next to her. Crossing his arms behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Ya know, my father hated vampires. I mean _hated_ them. His life's goal was to hunt them all down in Mystic Falls. Killed me just for trying to save one."

Turning her head to her right, Sirena watched his face, feeling sorry for him.

"You can always compel your parents to believe you're off doing something great, that you're fine. Make it so they don't worry." His head fell to his left and he was now staring into her bright blue eyes. "I know Blondie's mom got to you."

She took a deep breath and let it out again. "Yeah, kinda. I just wish this didn't happen to me and I wish it didn't take this for me to realize how special my family is."

"It'll get easier. I promise."

"I hope so."

"You should get some sleep. You have to go find something for the masquerade ball tomorrow." Alaric had told him about their talk at the bar and he watched as her face lit up slightly at the mention of the ball. Swinging his legs over the edge, Damon went to leave.

"Goodnight, Sirena.

* * *

**Sirena's ring is in my collection on Polyvore (link on profile), if interested. Reviews, please!**


	6. The Dark Side

**THE DARK SIDE**

"Ready to get out and get some sunshine today?" Damon leaned forward onto the arm of the couch where Sirena now sat, legs kicked up and enjoying a bag of O negative for breakfast.

"Yeah. Can't wait," she beamed up at him.

"These little get togethers are a good way to get used to being around people. A crowd makes for a lot of witnesses, making it more important not to lose control," he winked.

"When are we going to tell Stefan about this? I can't keep pretending like I'm eating bunnies, deer, or whatever else he eats…"

"Eh, let him find out on his own. The longer it takes for him to find out, the more it proves you can handle it."

Her lips turned up into an unsure smile. She knew he had a point, but she also didn't like lying to Stefan. After all, he had taken her in and basically saved her from herself.

Plopping down next to her, he slung an arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't you worry. People around here have done worse things than lie to Stefan about eating from blood bags."

"Like?"

His eyes fell and she could tell a lot of the things that came to mind were done by him. "Let's just say no one around here is all that innocent."

"Well, I'm sure that includes Stefan. He can't be that innocent either."

Damon smirked, but didn't say a word. She may be the first person who wasn't fooled by his brother's brooding, heroic facade.

"So what's up with these werewolves? Why's everyone freaking out so much?"

"Werewolves are really dangerous. Well," he cocked his head. "At least on a full moon. Their bite is fatal to a vampire."

"There's no cure?"

"Not that anyone knows of. So we all have to be very careful around the Lockwood's. Don't want any of us getting bit."

Damon looked down at her and found himself staring into the deep blues of her eyes. A knock at the door brought Damon to his senses and he jumped up from the couch.

"I need to talk to you."

Sirena came around the corner to see a new face. A frantic face that Damon was attempting to slam the door in as he said, "And why do I need to talk to you?"

The door was pushed back open by the boy. "Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough," Damon said, trying to close the door again, but again the boy pushed back.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

Damon looked interested. "A moonstone?"

"And I know where it is." The boy adjusted his backpack, looking proud of himself.

"And you're bringing me this why?"

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?"

The boy stayed quiet.

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?" Turning to look over his shoulder at Sirena, he added, "Sirena, meet little Gilbert, Elena's brother."

The boy looked past Damon to where she stood. "Jeremy." Back to Damon, he stated, "Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy attempted to walk past Damon into the house, but Damon stopped him.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"You going to let me in or not?"

Damon stepped aside and Jeremy crossed the threshold, his eyes meeting Sirena's as he passed her into the library. Damon shut the door and walked past her. She followed behind him and found a seat in one of the chairs. Jeremy slung his backpack from his shoulders and started in.

"So what's the plan?"

"Don't have one. At least not yet," Damon answered pouring himself some bourbon. He tilted his glass towards Sirena in an offer to get her some, but she just shook her head, declining.

"So what do we do?"

"Easy, little Gilbert," Damon warned. "Don't need to go rushing into things."

Sirena could tell Jeremy kept sending her cautious glances, unsure if she was trustworthy or not.

They heard the front door open and Alaric came around the corner, arms full with a cardboard box.

"Ric!" Damon greeted.

Alaric's eyes flew to Jeremy and he looked concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

Alaric shot Damon a look, who just shrugged. Looking back at Jeremy, Alaric asked, "Does Elena know you're here?"

Damon shook his head and Jeremy stood with his arms crossed. "Not exactly."

Stepping up to the box, Damon started rifling through its contents. "What you got?"

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me."

"Mmm. Vanessa. The hottie," Damon said, looking back to Jeremy.

Sirena couldn't help but feel a little jealous at this comment and she didn't know why.

Alaric snatched a small book from Damon's hands. "Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the Moon, blah blah blah blah."

Sirena got to her feet, wanting to be involved. Apparently, Jeremy had the same idea, because he stepped up to them as well and with excitement said, "An Aztec curse? Cool."

Damon gave him an annoyed look, but Alaric went on. "Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Damon wiggled his fingers at Sirena, showing his ring. "Most of them anyway."

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric handed a piece of old parchment to Jeremy. Sirena leaned over and saw it had an old Aztec drawing on it. It looked as if it pictured the curse itself and what was involved in it. The shaman was indeed holding a small stone.

"What do you mean by sealed?" Sirena leaned back, looking to Damon.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

"So why would this Mason want it?"

Her attention was turned to Alaric. "Maybe Mason believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse."

Damon shook his head, unconvinced. "If we start believing in some witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?"

Without looking up from the drawing, Jeremy said, "Tyler."

"Can you get it?" Damon twirling his cup in his hand.

"Yeah."

"See, now your life has purpose."

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy started neatly folding the picture back up and Damon crossed the room towards the three of them.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." He threw back the rest of the brown liquid and walked past them.

Not thinking he was talking to her, Sirena stayed behind. Alaric and Jeremy headed outside and noticing Sirena had stayed behind Damon stopped.

"Coming, troublemaker?"

Surprised, she quickly replied, "Of course."

* * *

Once they had arrived to the Lockwood Manor, Damon jogged ahead, leaving Sirena alone with Jeremy.

"So you're the girl my sister was telling me about."

Sirena couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but decided to go with it. "Yep, that's me."

"You plan on staying here?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm planning to do. My whole life has been turned upside down. Would you be able to make decisions right away?"

Jeremy looked over at her, knowing she had a point.

"Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't go home. At least not yet."

They had finally caught up with Damon and saw that he was standing with Elena, and apparently telling her something she wasn't happy with.

As Damon turned and walked away, Elena turned on Jeremy. "Jeremy, what is he making you do?"

Sirena saw this as a sign she should leave the two alone and followed after Damon. "You told her?"

Damon looked back over his shoulder. "He was getting on my nerves."

Sirena narrowed her eyes in disapproval. "Still."

"I've got my own baby bro to deal with. I don't need hers, too."

"Damon. Sirena."

Damon smirked. "Speak of the devil."

They turned to face Stefan, who stood with his arms crossed. "What're you two up to?"

"Oh, you know, Stefan. Just stalking around looking for someone good to eat," Damon joked.

"Funny," Stefan said sarcastically, walking around them. "You may be interested to know that Mason Lockwood is partnered up with someone."

"Who?" Sirena asked, intrigued. Both men turned to give her a shocked look at her sudden outburst. She shrugged. "What?"

Damon smirked, but then turned back to his brother. "So who's his partner? Another big bad wolf?"

"Katherine." Stefan stood watching Damon's reaction.

Damon's face scrunched up in disbelief. "Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?"

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

Sirena perched herself against a wall while the two began pacing around each other.

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be."

Stefan raised a hand. "Using him for what?"

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"Well… no idea. That's just the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something."

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

"Isn't that what Jeremy is getting?" Sirena asked.

Stefan looked from Sirena to Damon incredulously. "Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan walked past Damon, slapping him on the arm.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself," Damon raised his arms in defense.

Stefan looked over his shoulder, shaking his head at Damon disapprovingly and waved him off.

Damon scoffed then turned to Sirena. "You're not supposed to tell him those things. Now, let's go see how Jeremy is doing."

Rolling her eyes, she kicked off the wall and walked alongside Damon. They stopped next to Stefan who was already listening in on Jeremy and a boy Sirena assumed to be Tyler's discussion. They overheard Tyler tell Jeremy he had given it to his uncle already and the three shared a look of disappointment.

"You know what that means," Damon said, sharing a look with Stefan.

Her eyes darting between the two, Sirena asked, "What? What does that mean?"

"It's time to find the little witch," Damon replied with Stefan standing there with a concerned look plastered on his face.

After searching the manor grounds, they had come across Bonnie. They had asked to speak with her, but she declined. After some 'persuasion' from Damon they were now leading her to the back of the house.

Bonnie slowed to a stop. "Okay. This is as far as I go."

Damon let go of her arm. "Okay."

Bonnie looked to all three of them. "What do you want?" It was clear she didn't feel comfortable standing here with the three vampires and even less happy Sirena had come to the manor, period.

"A favor."

"Like that's gonna happen," Bonnie glared at Damon.

"So predictable," he rolled his eyes. Looking to Stefan, he added, "That's why I brought him."

Stefan leaned in slightly, giving her an understanding glance. "I know how you feel about helping us out and about how you feel about Sirena, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them. So just hear us out."

Sirena was thrown off about the mention of her and began to wonder how Bonnie really felt about her personally. She had been doing well. Not a single incident since the alley.

"Pretty please," Damon batted his eyelashes at the witch.

"I'm listening," Bonnie raised her chin.

Stefan's phone began to ring and as he looked down at the caller id he held up a finger. "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." Looking to Damon, he pointed between him and Bonnie, "Can you play nice, please?"

Damon shifted in place. "I guess." Stefan walked away. "Come on, Bonnie. Just help us out."

"Why would I want to help you out? Why would I help her?" Se pointed at Sirena, making her frown.

"So what do you have against Sirena here?" He cocked his head to the side.

"She's a vampire."

"So is Stefan and for some reason you never have a hard time giving him the time of day."

"She attacked someone already. Two someones."

Sirena's head fell in shame.

"Stefan has a sizable list of victims. She's new, Bonnie. She-"

"Look, I'm not proud of what I did," Sirena interrupted him. "But I have it under control now. I mean I have been here awhile, surrounded by people, and haven't once had the urge to attack anyone. Can't you give me a chance? Why don't you just think of it as helping Elena and Stefan?"

Bonnie stared back at her, obviously thinking it over.

Jumping in, Damon added, "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone."

Bonnie shook her head. "My visions don't work that way. I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?"

Sirena made a disgusted face. That didn't sound pleasant at all and she hoped Bonnie never decided to do that to her.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again."

"Is it vampire specific?"

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

Damon looked to Sirena. "Good. Good, good." She didn't like the sound of that.

"Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him."

Damon was obviously annoyed. "Mason Lockwood's a werewolf. Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us."

Stefan had rejoined them just in time and added, "Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end."

Damon narrowed his eyes, not taking them from Bonnie's face. "Absolutely."

Bonnie looked between the three vampires staring back at her. "Fine," she gave in. Looking to Sirena, she added, "But I'm going to need her help."

* * *

Sirena walked alongside Bonnie, heading back to the front of the house to execute their plan. Biting her lip, Sirena looked at Bonnie through the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at her, confused.

"It seems like this happens a lot. Has to be hard having those two asking you to do things you aren't really comfortable with like this."

Bonnie was caught off guard. "Yeah, well, it's for Elena. Otherwise, I would've said no."

"Seems like you and Damon have a rough history."

"He attacked me once. Almost killed me."

Sirena frowned. "I'm sorry. That must've been absolutely traumatizing."

"It's how I found out about all of this. I had just found out I was a witch and then this," she shook her head.

Sirena could understand why the girl wouldn't really be too keen on the whole vampire thing. Arriving at the truck, Bonnie turned to her.

"Okay, we need to look like we're struggling with the table or something. He should be coming out here any minute."

The two girls got themselves situated and once they saw Mason began 'struggling'.

Footsteps could be heard crunching into the gravel as Mason jogged over to them. "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourselves?"

With that, Bonnie went into action. "All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language."

"Here, let me give you guys a hand," he offered, reaching up for the table.

Sirena saw Bonnie look around to make sure the coast was clear and suddenly Mason was clutching at his head, moaning. Falling to his knees, he continued to yell out in pain. Sirena could barely watch.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said just as Damon appeared and kneed Mason in the face, successfully knocking him out.

Jerking Mason's truck door open, Damon motioned for the girls to get in. Climbing in to sit in the middle, Sirena watched in the mirror as Stefan helped his brother load Mason into the back. The driver side door opened and Damon climbed in, smirking to the young raven-haired vampire at his side before driving off.

* * *

Sirena had helped Damon carry Mason into the manor and into a chair. After they had him all tied up and set, Bonnie searched his mind for signs of the moonstone. She dashed once Mason had grasped her arm in his unconscious state, spooking her.

"What're you gonna do, Damon?" Sirena watched with her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Right." She knew he was lying and it was confirmed once he snatched a fire poker from by the fireplace.

"Someone's feisty," Damon smirked at her.

Mason had woken up and was trying his best to get out of the chains. "What!?" he yelled at Damon.

To Sirena's disgust, Damon stuck the red hot iron poker into Mason's chest. Masons screams set her teeth on edge.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast with no affinity for pain." He pulled the fire poker back out. Looking down at Mason, he said, "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain."

"Damon!" Sirena protested.

Ignoring her, Damon returned to the fireplace and began reheating the poker. "So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?"

Mason spit on the floor, saying nothing.

"I have all day," Damon said as he again pierced the wolf's skin. "When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way".

Sirena looked up as Jeremy walked in, holding a box.

Damon also noticing the boy's arrival said, "I thought I told you to leave."

"I found something in Ric's stuff."

"Ooooh. What is it?" Damon crossed over to Jeremy, avoiding Sirena's disapproving glares.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane."

Sirena got a bad feeling when she saw Mason's reaction to the herb.

"What else did you read?"

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic."

Taking in Mason's reaction Damon said, "I'm guessing toxic."

Damon took the plant in hand and headed towards Mason. "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

When Mason didn't answer, he brushed the plant against the man's cheek, making him scream out in pain as the skin sizzled at the touch.

"Why is she here?"

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason yelled.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat," Damon fired, shoving the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunted in pain.

Sirena couldn't take it anymore. Running up to Damon's side, she grabbed his arm. "Damon, stop! This isn't right!"

"You need to let go," Damon threatened.

"I can't stand here and let you torture him like this!" she yelled back at him.

"You knew what was going to happen! Maybe not exactly what, but you had an idea! Now, you need to leave before you do something incredibly stupid!"

Glaring at him with fire in her eyes, she turned on her heels and left the room.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Masquerade Ball

**A/N: Sirena's Masquerade Ball dress is on my Polyvore collection. :)**

* * *

**MASQUERADE BALL**

After Sirena had left Damon alone with Mason and Jeremy, she had taken to her room for the night. However, she could still hear everything going on downstairs. In an attempt to block it all out, she had kicked back with headphones blaring Paramore into her ears. Luckily, this method had proved to be quite effective. Getting up for the day, she crossed her room to stare back at an unfamiliar face. It was her own. The mirror on the armoire showed someone who looked completely and utterly exhausted, but she didn't feel tired at all. Maybe it was the stress of the previous day, but she did her best to liven herself up a bit. A smile played on her lips as she thought about the irony behind that and she braided her long locks. After throwing on some red skinny jeans, a black lace tank top and some black toms, Sirena headed down to grab something to eat.

Leaning into the cooler she grabbed a nice bag of blood and closed the lid. Turning to leave, her heart jumped in her chest. "Stefan! I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Looking down to her hands, he asked, "Hungry?"

In a panic, she tried to explain. "Damon'sbeenhelpingme. Icouldn'tkeeptheanimalblooddown. Thisstuffworksforme. I' ."

Stefan laughed as all her words jumbled together. "It's alright, Sirena. Caroline is doing the same thing."

Sirena let out a breath of relief. "Really?"

He nodded. "As long as you find something that works for you, that's all I care about."

"Awesome," Sirena smiled.

Stefan's brow furrowed, something she had said finally hitting him. "What do you mean you can't keep it down?"

"Stefan!" Damon called and the two rushed from the basement.

Finding Damon in the library they saw he wasn't alone. Caroline sat on the couch sipping a glass of blood. Avoiding eye contact with Damon, Sirena went to sit next to Caroline.

"What happened?" Stefan asked with concern.

"Go ahead, tell them," Damon urged Caroline. Looking up to Stefan, he said, "You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline sat, still shaking from her ordeal.

"Where?" Stefan leaned in.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt." She shook her head in embarrassment. "I went in and he saw me. He asked me if I needed a table and like an idiot I said I just had to use the little girl's room."

"Skip the teen drama and get to it," Damon interrupted.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus. Anyways, while I was washing my hands when Katherine showed. She was pretending to be Elena so I just went along with it, hoping to get out. She said she wanted me to give you two a message."

"What was the message?" Stefan didn't take his eyes from Caroline, which wasn't necessarily the case with Damon. He kept stealing glances at Sirena, trying to figure out how if she was really avoiding him or just really interested in what Caroline was saying.

"She said 'tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.'"

"Tell him the rest of it," Damon pushed.

"She wants it tonight, at the Masquerade Ball."

"Why at the ball?" Sirena looked to Stefan.

He pointed his finger. "She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard."

_Killing Mason? Damon killed Mason?_ Sirena sat shocked while Damon and Stefan argued about killing Katherine. _How could he have killed someone? They were so worried about me killing someone then he just goes and kills someone for basically nothing._

"So we call Bonnie, get her to bring her book of tricks and call Ric to bring his bag of well… more tricks," Damon smiled, clearly happy his brother was wanting to kill Katherine as much as he did.

"Call Ric," Stefan said to Damon before turning to Caroline. "You call Bonnie. Tell her it's urgent. And you," Stefan looked down to Sirena. "Go eat your breakfast. You'll need a clear head at the ball tonight."

Sirena could barely hide her smile. She was so excited to be able to go tonight, not only because she wanted to go to the ball but also because she got to really be part of the team.

It didn't take long for Ric to get there and he was now laying the contents of his bag out onto the table. Stepping up next to him, Sirena couldn't believe her eyes. Weapons of all sorts decorated the table.

"You use all of these?"

Ric looked up from the device in his hand. "Yep. They all come in handy when it comes to killing a vampire."

Sirena gulped.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I won't be using them on you. That is, as long as you stay out of trouble." He winked at her.

"Eh, come on, Ric." Damon stepped up next to Sirena, who shifted uncomfortably. "What's life without a little trouble?"

Sirena glared up at him, thinking about Mason.

"Aww. Don't give me that look. He had it comin'."

Sirena just shook her head and look up to where Stefan was now talking to Bonnie. Jeremy approached the three of them with a crossbow in hand.

"Now, this works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size." Alaric showed off his weapons to the group. As Stefan came up to the table, Alaric slipped some kind of sleeve with mini stakes onto his arm. "Now, for you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric thrust his stake wielding hand into the air in front of him, causing Stefan and Damon to exchange looks.

Alaric shrugged. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, Ric. Let's get on with it." Damon picked up another Alaric device.

"Stefan, can you help me with something?" Bonnie looked to Stefan, pleading. The two walked off down the hall and Sirena could hear Bonnie wasn't too keen on the idea of tonight.

"Really the only ones who need any weapons are Stefan and Damon." Alaric's eyes went to Jeremy who seemed very disappointed.

"And Ric you should stay back at Elena's. Keep her away. Ya know, spend time with Jenna," Damon smirked.

"What about all of us?" Sirena questioned, curious about her part in all of this.

"Caroline will lead Katherine into the trap. Jeremy will help Bonnie. And you," Damon's eyes fell to Sirena and he hesitated. "Just stay out of trouble."

Crossing her arms, she gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. She wasn't just going to be hanging around at the party while everyone was working at taking Katherine down.

They all gathered in the lounge and went over the plan again once Stefan and Bonnie had returned with some extra suggestions, all of which sounded crazy to Sirena. She still wasn't used to all this magic and whatnot.

Sitting his bag of extra weapons down in the center of the room, Alaric turned to everyone. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?"

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan gave him a look of complete seriousness.

"Okay, well I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan looked around the group.

Damon leaned onto the back of the couch behind Sirena. "Yeah. Cold feet, speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline," he said the girl's name in a singsong voice.

"I won't. Look. She killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around."

Sirena raised an eyebrow. "Don't think that'll be a problem."

"Oh, I took care of Mason," Damon said, almost sounding proud.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Jeremy stated.

Sirena could almost feel Damon staring down at her. "Sirena."

"I'm not backing out, but still you haven't really given me much to do," she answered bitterly, making Damon smirk. He's was beginning to become very fond of her spark.

Stefan looked over to the witch, who did, however, look hesitant. "Bonnie? Are you with us?"

After a long pause, Bonnie finally nodded and stepped forward. "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine," Damon said. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

* * *

Everything about the party exceeded Sirena's expectations. It was beautiful! The fountain outside the manor was classic, glittering in the moonlight. Fire dancers entertained guests on the lawn as they began to pile in through the manor doors. Music filled the air along with laughter and Sirena couldn't wait to get inside to enjoy the party. The others had already arrived. She had to go pick out a dress and it seemed it took her absolutely forever to find the right one. It had to be perfect. She had ended up with a black lace strapless dress that fell to her mid-thigh that laced up the back. Teal pumps, her feather necklace and her daylight ring finished her ensemble. She had decided just to wear her hair in a loose updo and her makeup completed the look. When she had looked into the same mirror she had been gazing in this morning, the difference was night and day. She looked infinitely better than she had this morning.

Entering the Lockwood's, Sirena couldn't help but notice how much different the place seemed from when she had been there the day before. She hadn't expected to know anyone except for the obvious people, but being surrounded by strangers made her feel even more alone. However, having her mask on definitely helped.

A masked man held a tray out in front of her and it was full of chocolate covered strawberries, which just so happened to be one of her old favorites. Taking one, she was surprised how the sweet treat tasted as good as it did before she was turned. She had half expected it to be repulsive. Finding her way to the back yard, Sirena watched as party-goers danced and stood around enjoying the company of others. She couldn't help but feel jealous and felt like an outcast watching the world around her as if she was invisible. What she didn't know was that someone had noticed her and hadn't taken their eyes off of her.

"Well, don't you look delectable."

Sirena turned and found her face was mere inches from Damon's.

"Care to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and as she let him lead her out to the dance floor she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in a suit. Twirling her around, he brought her into his arms and they began to sway to the music. His piercing eyes shone out through his mask as he looked down at her. "Enjoying the party?"

"It's great. Just not as exciting by yourself. Also doesn't help knowing all of you are executing the plan and I'm stuck here enjoying the food," she raised an eyebrow at him.

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a half smile. "It's just better for you if you stay out of it."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, twirling her around. Coming full circle, his face was extremely close to hers, making her breathing come heavier. "It's dangerous."

"I don't care. I want to help."

"Not this time. I can't protect you."

"You don't have to. I'm not your responsibility, Damon. If I get hurt, I get hurt. It doesn't—"

"Stop." His eyes held hers, trying to figure out why she would be so willing to put herself in danger's way. This girl was really beginning to grow on him and it frustrated him to no end, but the way her gorgeous locks caught the moonlight and her eyes sparkled up at him was entrancing. "You really do look beautiful."

She felt her face get hot. "Thank you."

Her blushing made him smirk, but it soon faded as he looked past her. "I'm really sorry, but it looks as if Stefan is in need of some help."

"What?" she panicked, searching the crowd for Stefan. She spotted him, but he wasn't alone. In his arms he held a very limp girl and Sirena's jaw dropped, realizing the girl was dead.

"Stay here," Damon ordered before taking off towards his brother.

Pursing her lips, she fought the urge to follow and did as she was told.

After wandering around the party for awhile, she found herself sitting at a table sipping a glass of champagne, trying not to worry too much about what the Salvatore's were up to.

Suddenly, she heard a scream pierce her ears from close by. Luckily, no one else at the party had heard, but she took off as fast as she could without being suspicious toward where it had come.

"What the hell happened!?" She looked down at Elena who laid over a table, blood staining her purple shirt. There was so much blood. Her eyes began to tingle, but she fought it.

"Elena is linked to Katherine! Jeremy, you have to get them to stop!" Bonnie yelled.

"No!" Sirena protested. "I'll go. I'll be faster. I think I can get through fast enough without being spotted."

Bonnie thought it over, but nodded.

Sirena took off in an instant, bolting through the Lockwood mansion. Reaching the room, she saw Katherine being held on the floor by Stefan while Damon stood above them, stake in hand.

"Stop!" Sirena yelled, making Damon stop just as he was about to stake her. "You're hurting Elena!" Damon looked to her, confused. "Each time you hurt Katherine the same thing happens to Elena. They're linked!"

Jeremy appeared behind Sirena, panting.

Katherine got to her feet. Looking between the brothers, she said, "You think you're only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me my witch is better than your witch." Katherine snatched the stake from Damon.

Stefan looked back at the young Gilbert. "Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's ok. Go!"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay." Katherine gave a roll of her eyes.

Sirena watched Katherine in horror as the vampire pressed the stake into her own hand.

"Just a little more pressure." The stake cut into Katherine's hand, leaving a trail of blood. Stefan smacked the stake away sending it flying on the floor.

Katherine snatched it up and held it in front of her. "This is really gonna hurt."

She was about to plunge it into her stomach when Damon said, "Wait!"

Sirena watched the girl, unbelieving. How could someone be this cruel? Katherine sat on the sofa. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

Damon shook his head in annoyance and walked towards Sirena. "Welcome to the party."

Rolling her eyes at him, she leaned against the wall. Removing the mask, she held it at her side. "Not much of a party."

"And look what we have here?" Katherine said, noticing Sirena. "The newbie." She shot Sirena an evil smile, who narrowed her eyes back at the Elena impersonator.

"Leave her alone," Stefan warned, earning Katherine's attention again.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much," she looked to Damon and then turned to Stefan. "And the one that didn't love me enough."

From where he stood facing out the door, Damon added, "And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself."

Sirena didn't bother hiding her smile. Damon turned slowly, facing Katherine.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

Cocking his head to the side, Damon answered, "Oh, that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good," Katherine fired. "He was a bore."

"Would you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked, frustrated.

Her attention on Stefan, Katherine asked, "Where's the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?"

Pausing, Katherine looked between the brothers. "Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?"

Stefan looked back to Damon, who shook his head. "That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend?"

Sirena's eyes flew to Damon, who avoided her gaze.

"But then there's you," Katherine looked to Sirena, then to Damon. An evil smile played on her lips as she asked Sirena, "Do you know where the moonstone is?"

"As if I would tell you," Sirena fired.

"Ooh, she's feisty. So which one, Damon? Elena… or Sirena?"

"Oh, stop it." Stefan shook his head.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine pushed up to her feet. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead."

Damon had stepped up behind Stefan, ready to prevent Katherine from hurting Elena anymore.

Katherine sucked in a breath of realization. "Or better yet… Kiss me, Damon. She'll feel that, too."

Sirena couldn't wait till this bitch was dead.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break the curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash," Damon teased.

Katherine spun on Damon. "I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

"What're you planning, Katherine?" Stefan questioned.

"Wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise now would you?" she smiled.

Sirena wanted to leave, but was still stuck inside.

Damon came over and pressed a hand against the invisible barrier. "Dammit! Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades," Katherine joked.

The three went around and around about why Katherine wanted the moonstone. Stefan had figured out that she had taken it from someone. Someone she had been running from. But who? Sirena wasn't sure she wanted to meet the person who had this heartless bitch on the run.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Road Trip

**ROAD TRIP**

Sirena stood outside of the Mystic Falls High School with Stefan and Damon while they tried to figure out what had happened to Elena. Apparently after the Masquerade Ball she had just vanished. Sirena kicked at the dirt and kept thinking about how annoying the lengths they had to go to protect Elena were. Then again, maybe she was just annoyed because Katherine kept talking about how Damon was in love with Elena. She didn't want to admit it, but that was really getting to her. It shouldn't really. Her boyfriend, Mark, was still out there. She hadn't seen him since the night running through the woods. Plus she had stopped by Caroline's with Damon to talk about Tyler Lockwood so now there is another werewolf to worry about. Awesome.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan paced.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me. I'm the one who shut her in," Damon shot Stefan's theory down.

"Did you?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well, I know the hold Katherine has on you."

Sirena couldn't blame Stefan for being suspicious.

"What, and you didn't think to ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her," Stefan suggested.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants." Damon threw his hands up into the air.

"I don't really care!" Stefan fired.

"There isn't another way?" Sirena asked.

"If Katherine know something, we need to find out what it is," Stefan shook his head.

"It's a bad idea," Damon said, unconvinced.

"It's Elena," Stefan said forcefully.

Tired of the bickering, Sirena jumped between the two. "Guys, stop. Is there a way to find her? I don't know, like a mystical ball of light or something that will guide us to her?"

The Salvatore's exchanged looks and said in unison, "Bonnie."

"What, are you serious? I was just kidding," she laughed light-heartedly. "Can she really do that?"

"Go find the little witch. We'll be right behind you," Damon waved off his brother and Stefan hurried off toward the school to find Bonnie.

"You should go home," Damon met Sirena's excited gaze.

"No! Are you kidding?" Sirena laughed it off.

"Fine! Go to the Grill! I don't care, but you can't come with us," Damon turned to follow after Stefan.

Catching up to him, she fell into stride. "I want to help, Damon."

Stopping, he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Look, I don't know who took her and I bet it's someone who was turned way before you were, making them a lot faster and stronger. I can not protect you!"

Jerking from his grasp, she said, "Don't worry about me."

"You'll just be in the way. If this is the person Katherine has been running from for centuries, then it also makes them stronger than me."

"Then why are you going?"

Damon paused. "It's Elena."

Sirena bit her lip and nodded. "Fine." In a flash, she was gone.

* * *

The wind whirled around the inside of the car as Damon and Stefan flew down the highway on their 300 mile drive to their destination. Bonnie had been able to track Elena's location.

"Alaric sure does like his weapons." Damon looked over to his brother, who held some kind of container with a substance in it. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. It's a vervain bomb or grenade launcher or something like that."

"Weird."

"Hey, how much further is it?"

"About 80 miles."

Stefan was growing more and more anxious. "Who do you think took her?"

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone." Raising an eyebrow, he went on, "They got the wrong girl."

Hesitantly, Stefan said, "Thank you for helping me."

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch," Damon said, scratching at his chest.

"Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway," Stefan fished.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Damon laughed, using driving as an excuse for avoiding his brother's gaze.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. I mean, are you in the car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves, because you're trying to impress a young vampire or because you love Elena too? Hmm? I mean, come on. Express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Leave it alone, Stefan."

"I mean, you've really taken to helping Sirena out lately. Even helped her lie to me about the human blood. Oh, and uh, I saw you guys dancing at the Masquerade Ball."

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

Smirking, Stefan stared out at the trees passing by catching a glimpse of a mile marker. "We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6."

Damon reached behind his seat, grabbing a blood bag. He wanted to make sure he was in tip top shape. Drinking it he noticed his brother's eyes kept looking to the bag. "If you want some, just ask."

"I want some."

"Ah, that's sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl, but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine."

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

Damon shot him a skeptical look. "Elena know you're drinking blood?"

Looking uncomfortable, Stefan shifted in his seat. "I've been drinking hers."

Damon stare ahead, not sure if he had heard right. "Hmm, how romantic." He took a sip from the bag. "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?"

"Yes, Stefan, exactly! Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

Stefan tilted his head. "I guess he found something else to live for."

Damon stared unseeingly out the window.

"And maybe you will, too."

* * *

After a long day of lounging about the Salvatore house, Sirena had heard the brothers return home. Deciding to go down to see how everything had gone despite the way Damon had sent her off, she leapt from her bed. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she overheard Stefan talking to Damon.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not going to be able to protect her."

"Yes, Stefan. I heard it all before," Damon said, sounding irritated.

"Hey," Stefan called.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Damon asked, confused.

"For being that guy who made you turn 145 years ago."

_Made_?

"Enough, Stef. It's late. Don't need to rehash that."

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear its. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother."

Sirena heard Stefan leave the room and Damon came around the corner, drink in hand. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, wondering how much she had heard.

"I was coming down to see how things went," she answered meekly, trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught eavesdropping.

"Elena's safe and sound. Probably all tucked in by now."

"Good."

"Yep. It's all good."

Sirena couldn't help but notice the sarcasm in his voice.

"Now get somer rest, Sirena." He pushed past her and headed upstairs, leaving her to think over the exchange of words between the two she had just overheard. Maybe Damon really was in love with Elena.

It wasn't even an hour later and Sirena heard a commotion downstairs. In a flash, she was in the library looking between Stefan and a pixie-haired woman.

"Who is she?!"

"Sirena, this is who took Elena," Stefan warned.

"Now, that's not fair. You know I had no choice," the woman defended.

"Right. No choice at all." Stefan didn't look as if he was having any of it. "Why would you come here?"

"Lexi once told me you were one of the good ones."

Stefan's face softened. "You knew Lexi?"

"Who is Lexi?" Sirena hated how she always seemed to be in the dark.

"Lexi was my best friend."

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"I don't need your help," she said, stepping closer. "But I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over."

"Elijah?" Sirena joined them, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

The woman turned to her. "He's an original."

"An original?"

"An original vampire."

Interrupting, Stefan held up a hen. "Wait, what do you mean 'it's not over'?"

"It's not over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him."

"Doing it for who?" Sirena watched the woman.

Taking a deep breath, she stared back at Sirena through wide eyes. "Klaus."

* * *

** Please leave me some feedback! I love reviews!**


	9. Gratuity

**GRATUITY**

Sirena spent the morning sitting with the Salvatore brothers and the mystery woman they came to know as Rose. They had sat listening intently as she had given them a little background on herself. Apparently she had known Katherine back when she was still human and had been , like so many others, used by her. Sirena had been amazed when she had told them she was 560 years old. It was something one could barely fathom. There was a knock at the door and the Salvatore's jumped from their seats, knowing it was Elena.

"She won't like me being here," Rose told Sirena.

"She'll get over it," Sirena smiled back. Something inside her told her this woman was a friend to them, that she wasn't as bad as they would guess.

"You're new, aren't you?" Rose questioned, studying her a minute.

"Is it that obvious?" Sirena smiled, nervously.

"Only a little. I've been around awhile. Met a lot of vampires." Rose cocked her head to the side. "There's something different about you."

Sirena didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but nonetheless she smiled and said, "We should probably go say hi to Elena."

Rose was hesitant, but stood anyway. Coming around the corner, they saw Elena's face fall at the sight of Rose, who gave a small awkward wave.

"You," Elena said with a hint of hatred.

Stefan turned back to Elena and Sirena looked past him to Damon, who stood with his hands in his pockets. He was quiet as Stefan explained why Rose was here to Elena before they all returned to the library. Sirena found a seat on the couch and shifted a little when Damon sat on the arm at her side.

"Let's get this show on the road," he rushed.

Rose didn't sit, but instead paced in front of the fireplace as she begun. "Okay, so you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus — I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena sat defensively, trying to put on a brave face.

"He's one of the originals. He's a legend." Damon nodded.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan elaborated.

"Like Elijah?"

"No," Rose let out a small laugh. "Elijah's the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

Damon rolled his eyes, unimpressed. Thinking about this Klaus guy made chills run down Sirena's back. The most terrifying vampire in the world and somehow they now had to worry about him.

"So how old is this guy?" Sirena pulled her knees up into her chest.

Stefan looked to her. "Klaus is known to be the oldest."

"So," Elena brought all attention back to her. "You're saying the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

Rose answered yes as Stefan answered no, confusing the others in the room. Stepping up next to Rose, Damon tried his best to clarify. "What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true—"

"Which it is," Rose interjected.

"And you're not saying this so I don't kill you—"

"Which I'm not," she rolled her eyes.

"Then we're lookin' at a solid maybe."

Sirena couldn't read the emotions on Elena's face, but she couldn't imagine how all this information was making her feel.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else knows that you exist," Stefan tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"That you know of," Rose interjected again.

Damon shook his head. "That's not helping." Rose sat and shrugged it off.

Sitting next to Elena, Stefan tried to comfort her. "Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him."

Damon caught Sirena's eyes, knowing Stefan was fibbing.

"I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For al we know he could be some kind of stupid made up bed time story."

Rising to her feet, Rose said, "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot."

Elena may not have been showing her fear but Sirena could feel herself shake. "Have you seen him?"

Rose's eyes fell on Sirena. "No, but Trevor had. That's how I know for a fact he's real. Plus, you saw Elijah," she pointed to Stefan. "How can you say one original is real but another is not?"

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point," Damon fired.

Elena shot up, surprising them all.

Stefan watched her as she moved to leave. "Where are you going?"

Turning, she said, "School. I'm late."

He nodded. "Let me uh— Let me grab my stuff. I'll go with you."

"It's okay. I know where it is," Elena shot him down.

Sirena mouthed 'ouch' making Damon smirk. Elena left, leaving Stefan behind. Damon leaned over to Rose and said, "She's in denial."

Stefan glared at his brother. "Shut up, Damon."

Sirena chuckled to herself and Stefan took off to find his stuff for school anyway. Damon lightly kicked at Sirena's boot and motioned for her to occupy Rose before he left the room.

"So who was Trevor? You mentioned he was your best friend.""

Rose barely let a smile cross her lips. "Family, really."

"I can't imagine how close you could be to someone that you spent the majority of your life with."

"You're right. You can't imagine it. It's something I can't even put words to. I, uh — I turned him. We were living together in England when he had first seen Katerina. Like so many others he fell prey to her charms. It was his love for her that made him betray Klaus—"

"Wait, he betrayed him? You mean he was in league with him?"

"So to speak. He was one of his footmen. He had taken Katerina to Klaus and Elijah. But of course, once he found out Klaus' plans for her, he helped her escape, sending her to me." Rose's expression changed to show her disgust. "But Katerina didn't care for Trevor. She has never cared for anyone but herself. She tricked me into turning her into a vampire, making her useless to Klaus."

"That's why you were running? If Klaus found out about your involvement he would've killed you, wouldn't he?" Sirena leaned forward onto her knees.

"Yes. We've been running for centuries because of Katerina Petrova."

"Petrova?"

"Her real name."

Sirena nodded. "So what happened to Trevor?"

Rose's eyes fell in sorrow and Sirena felt a pang of sadness for her. "They didn't tell you?"

"No," Sirena shook her head. "I have to practically pry any information out of them."

"They're protecting you. The less you know, the better sometimes." Looking up at her, Rose nodded. Sirena could see Rose's eyes were reddening from being on the verge of tears. Lowering her gaze yet again, Rose said, "Elijah killed Trevor right in front of me."

Sirena's heart sank, regretting bringing it up.

"I spent my whole life as a vampire with it just being Trevor and I—" Rose cut off, her voice cracking.

Sirena jumped up and grabbed her a tissue. Kneeling in front of her, she handed it to her. "I'm really sorry. If I would've know, I wouldn't have—"

"It's okay," Rose reassured, pausing. "I meant it earlier when I said there was something different about you. Most new vampires are absolutely nothing like this. You're kind. You remind me a bit of Lexi. Maybe that's why Stefan is so fond of you."

"What happened to her?" Sirena frowned.

"From what I hear, Damon killed her."

_Dammit_, Sirena mentally kicked herself. _Why did it always come back to Damon? Also, if he was willing to kill someone who was as nice as Lexi, did that mean he would kill her eventually?_

"Alright, Rosebud. I need some answers." Damon entered the room as Rose was drying her eyes. "Oh, please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head."

Sirena stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Are you always this sensitive?" Rose finished drying her eyes and Sirena took the tissue.

"Full vampire switch for this reason. Takes the emotion out of it."

Shaking her head, Sirena headed out to discard the tissue, leaving the two alone.

"You switch yours, I'll switch mine," Rose offered.

"Is that a dig?" Damon scrunched up his face.

"It's an observation. Being in love with both your brother's girl and Sirena must be difficult."

"I'm not in love with anyone." Damon did his best to hide the lie in his voice knowing Sirena could easily hear him if she wanted to, but Rose stood unconvinced.

"You want to try that again?"

Damon was in front of Rose in a flash. Lowering his voice, he said, "Don't get on my bad side."

"Then show me your good side."

Sirena reentered the room, freezing when she saw the close proximity of the two.

Stepping back from Rose, Damon asked, "How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus. He finds you."

Aggravated, Damon pushed, "Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebody's and you're still not even close."

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah. How'd you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond," she replied.

"Perfect! I'll drive," he said with glee, starting to led Sirena from the manor.

"No," Rose stopped them. "You forget not all of us can do sun."

"The you drive. Come on."

* * *

They had rode in silence while Rose drove them to a little coffee shop in Richmond. Pulling into a parking garage, they parked and leapt from the vehicle.

"Back entrance," Damon observed.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings," Rose pointed out.

As Damon flashed his ring, Sirena asked, "So why don't you have a ring? I mean, you've been alive so long. Why haven't you gotten yourself one?"

"You have to have a witch willing to make one for you. Never been that lucky."

"Witches," Damon scoffed. "So judgey. So how do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

"I called him. He's here. He's always here."

"Good," Damon said before slamming Rose against the stone support column behind them. "Just one thing. If you're setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

"Damon," Sirena rolled her eyes. "Let her go." But her protests weren't necessary. Rose flipped him around and pressed him up against the SUV hard.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." Her face softening, she released him. "You can trust me." She turned and resumed leading them to the coffee shop. Damon turned and looked at Sirena, who shook her head in disapproval and followed after Rose.

Entering the coffee shop, the aromas of fresh brewed coffee filled Sirena's nose, bringing back memories of sitting at the coffee shop back at college. Then something dawned on her. The sun. "Wait—"

"Double paned tempered glass," Rose explained, swinging her jacket off. "UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?"

"That and the free wifi." A man with beautiful blue eyes and shaggy brown hair, joined them, receiving a hug from Rose.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I saw you come. What are you doing here?"

"Mmm… it's a long story but I want you to meet—"

"Damon Salvatore," Slater's eyes lit up. "Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, it was right. Thank you for the tip."

Slater looked back to Damon. "It's nice to see you." Reading the look on Damon's face, he added, "Maybe."

"Geez, you're like a vampire almanac," Sirena smiled, amazed.

Slater turned to her. "You're not someone I know though. You must be new."

She extended her hand, which he took. "Sirena Sterling. Turned just a couple weeks ago right outside Mystic Falls by I don't know who," she joked and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you," he laughed. Gesturing towards a table, he took a seat with them. Damon pulled a chair out for Sirena, taking her by surprise.

"Thanks."

As Damon took his own seat, Slater asked, "And you're sure Elijah's dead?"

"Beyond dead."

Unbeknownst by them, they were being watched from outside of the coffee shop. A man placed a hundred dollar bill inside a guitar case of a street musician, gathering up coins in return. Letting the coins pass from one hand to the other, he listened in on the conversation between the vampires. Having heard enough, he slung the coins at the coffee shop window with such strength it sent the glass shattering to the ground, exposing all vampires inside to the harmful rays of the sun. Screams erupted from inside as they all ducked for cover.

Damon draped his coat over Rose's burning flesh, rushing her from the building and back to the car. Helping her to the backseat, he said, "You're gonna be okay."

"I know," she winced from where she sat.

"Who's behind that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"He ran," Sirena looked to Rose sadly. Watching as her skin slowly began to heal.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon fired.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy. He wouldn't betray me," Rose defended her friend.

Damon grabbed her shoulders. "Who did this?"

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man! We're dead! We're all dead," Rose cried into her hands, laying into the seat. Damon closed the door and peered over to Sirena. As their eyes connected fear, concern and something else flowed through them.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Mark

**MARK**

The incident at the cafe had Sirena utterly shaken. Upon arriving back at the boarding house, she had decided to head out to the Grill for a much needed drink. Swinging off her jacket, she found a seat at the bar. Laying her jacket on her lap, she spoke to the bartender, "Amaretto Sour, please."

The bartender nodded with a smile, starting on the requested beverage. Leaning onto the bar, Sirena's eyes followed the pattern in the wood grain, letting her index finger trace the patterns. She was never one to drink, but everything was becoming too much and her nerves needed to calm a bit. So what the hell… she was a vampire now. She needed to let herself relax a little. A napkin was placed in front of her and the bartender set her drink down.

"Thanks." She played with the small black straw, stirring the liquid absentmindedly.

"Rough night?"

The familiar voice made her stomach clench and looking to her right her eyes met Mark's.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, sweetheart. You miss me?"

Something in the way he smiled, his teeth flashing, made her uneasy. Blinking in surprise, she said, "Mark, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know… around. Been enjoying the nice… _delicious_ things this town has to offer," he chuckled mischievously, drawing out the word 'delicious'.

"What the hell happened to you?" she spat. "This isn't you."

"You're right," he nodded. "It's better than me. New and improved Mark." He held his arms out as if showing himself off.

Sirena shook her head with disgust.

"Come on. Be honest. You like the new power we've been given," Mark fished.

"No, Mark. It's more like a curse. I've hurt people," she whispered the last part. "I never wanted that."

"Sirena… we're better than those blood bags. They're nothing."

"How could you say that?" she asked incredulously. "You're family is human, our friends — Do they mean nothing to you now?"

"Nothing in the slightest," he grinned.

"That can't be true," she said, setting some money on the table and getting up from her seat. She couldn't listen to him anymore. This wasn't Mark. He would never say such cruel things. He may have been an ass sometimes, but he was never this hurtful. Before she could go, he grabbed a hold of her wrist, squeezing tight.

"Sit down, Sirena."

Jerking her hand away, she narrowed her eyes. "Or what?" she challenged. "Are you going to kill me, Mark?"

"No. I can't," he hissed, wrinkling his nose up into a snarl. "It's orders."

"What? Orders from who?" she asked, desperately wanting to know if he knew who had turned them.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Sirena!"

Sirena turned to see Alaric working his way toward her. She turned back to question Mark some more, but wasn't all that surprised to see that he had vanished. Letting herself slump back down into her seat she went over everything in her head.

"Who was that?" Alaric took the seat next to her, looking around the Grill for any sign of the guy who had been with her.

"That was Mark."

Alaric's eyebrows rose and he gave a quick nod. "What did he want?"

"I— I don't know. He didn't say a whole lot." Looking back to the countertop she saw her drink still sitting there untouched. Snatching it, she downed the liquid in mere seconds, earning herself a concerned look from Alaric. "He talked about how he had orders no to hurt me, but he wouldn't say from who."

Alaric sat thinking it over. "You should tell Stefan and Damon."

"No, not yet. They have enough on their plates with Elena."

"Yeah, but this is a newbie vampire running around causing problems on behalf of God knows who."

"I will. I promise. I just think I should wait until the right time."

Sighing, Alaric straightened up. "Well, be sure to do it before more people die."

Phone buzzing in her pocket, Sirena pulled it out and four words shone back at her. _I need your help_. It was from Elena.

"Something wrong?" He watched her carefully. He was afraid she was going to be getting herself into more danger than she knew of with this Mark guy.

Sirena smiled, reassuringly. "Nope, but I have to go. Talk to you later?"

Alaric nodded and she headed for the door. _This should be good_, she thought to herself. Sirena's car came to a halt right outside the Salvatore home. Reaching down she undid her seatbelt, but she didn't even know why she bothered anymore.

Elena was waiting for her inside, pacing in the library. She told Sirena that she was wanting answers and knowing that she couldn't go alone she wanted Sirena to go with her and Rose.

"How do you know she'll even help?" Sirena asked in regards to Rose.

Elena looked over to her. "She'll help."

Letting out a deep sigh, Sirena leaned onto the arm of the couch. "Elena, why couldn't you ask Stefan and Damon? I'm sure one of them would help you."

Elena stopped pacing. "Look, do you want to help me or not?"

Slightly taken aback by the attitude Elena was having with her, she shook her head. "I just don't think I'm the best choice."

"Didn't say you were my best choice. Just one of my only ones right now."

"Ouch," Sirena said, not really hurt by the comment.

Rose came around the corner, tying a maroon robe around herself saying, "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." catching sight of who was really waiting for her, her jaw dropped. "Whoa, uh I—Sorry, I thought you were—"

_Damon_, Sirena thought. Elena averted her eyes and said, "I, uh— sorry…"

"There's no one else here," Rose looked to the two girls, both flushing.

Giving in, Elena finally met Rose's gaze, her focus now on her mission. "Actually I came to talk to you."

"Then I should probably get dressed," Rose smiled sheepishly, again looking to Sirena who forced a smile.

While Rose was off making herself more appropriate, Elena and Sirena continues to wait in the library. Sirena didn't know what to think of the whole Damon and Rose situation and even though she didn't have a reason to be angry, she was reeling. Seeing Rose come out in a robe had made her heart drop. She really had to get these feelings under control. For now she just chalked it up to new vampire feelings and whatnot. It didn't help that he had been the one taking care of her. But was it just that or was she becoming more and more attracted to him?

"Okay," Rose said, entering the room fully clothed. "What is it you want, Elena?"

"I want to go see Slater."

"Bad idea," Rose stated, pacing.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

Rose looked at Elena like she was crazy. "Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Turning her attention to Sirena, she asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Sirena shrugged. "Would it really hurt to just go see him. I mean, he is your friend."

"There's more to learn," Elena interrupted. "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"And why are you bringing us into this?" Rose gestured between herself and Sirena.

"Because you owe me," Elena answered. Rose gave her an intrigued glance. "One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me."

"And Sirena? Why ask her?"

"Because she has nothing better to do."

Sirena rolled her eyes at Elena's assumption.

"Or maybe it's because you know that what you're doing is something they wouldn't want you to do and their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away," Rose fired and Sirena knew she had made a good point.

Elena was obviously caught. "We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone I love and I'm not."

Sirena should've known. "Elena…"

Ignoring Sirena, Elena continued to address Rose. "You may not understand why I can't let anything happen to them, but it still stands."

"They're just trying to protect you."

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I was protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater."

Sirena let her head fall. The look that had crossed Rose's face told her that Elena's statement might not actually be true. She did seem to care, but why?

Rose went up to Elena. "What exactly do you wish to achieve by this?"

"How would you like to be able to walk in the daylight?" Elena dodged the question. What was she hiding?

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal."

Sirena crossed her arms, not liking where this was going. Clearly Elena was manipulating Rose and Sirena wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Alright then. Let's get going," Rose got to her feet.

Elena wasted no time. She jumped up and the two headed straight for the door, Sirena in tow wondering what in the hell she had gotten pulled into. Something was telling her Stefan and Damon weren't going to be happy when they found out.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had reached Slater's apartment. Walking in Sirena was surprised at how sleek and modern the place felt. The outside had hid it well with it's chipped paint and rusty door. She loved it.

Rose swept through the room. "Slater?"

Sirena stepped further in and saw Rose stop in her tracks.

"I don't think he's going to be much help." Rose frowned. Elena and Sirena rushed to her side, jaws dropping when they saw Slater lying rather dead in the middle of the floor with a stake jutting from his chest. Elena slumped in disappointment. Rose shrugged and grabbed onto Slater's hands, pulling him off to the side of the room. Elena stomped off into the living room, leaving Sirena alone with Rose.

Stepping closer, Sirena looked down at the lifeless, greyed out body that had been Slater. "So this is how we end up? If we die, I mean."

Letting Slater's arms fall to the floor, Rose straightened up. "Yep. Instant desiccation."

"It looks awful," Sirena observed, clutching at her own stomach.

"Could be worse,"shrugged Rose. "We could explode into a bloody mess or something." She headed out to where Elena was rummaging through Slater's stuff at his desk. Hearing Elena exclaim as Rose jerking the blinds up, Sirena joined them and saw Rose staring out through the glass at the sunlit city below.

"Tempered glass. UV rays can't penetrate," Rose explained. "I used to just come here to watch the day."

Sirena couldn't imagine 500 years without being able to go into the sunlight and felt extremely grateful to have found people like Stefan and Damon. She didn't know what she would've done if Damon hadn't given her the ring that now decorated her finger. Rubber her finger over its precious blue stone she thought back to him saying it brought out her eyes and a small smile spread on her face.

A noise from the closet drew their attention and Rose held out a hand saying, "Stay here." Checking it out, Rose stopped. "Alice?"

Suddenly a girl dressed in all black leapt into Rose's arms, crying. While Rose calmed the girl down, Elena made some tea and Sirena stared out the window. Her mind found its way to Mark and what he had said to her back at the Grill. She couldn't help but wonder if the person who had given Mark orders was the same person who had turned them. It only made perfect sense and this just made her want to know more. She wanted to know who had turned her into this blood driven being. Even in deep thought, something Elena said caught Sirena's attention.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?"

Sirena's gaze jerked over to Rose, who didn't look too happy.

"Would you show us then?"

Looking back at the girl, Sirena saw her eyes brighten and suddenly the girl was on her feet, scrambling towards Slater's keyboard. This girl actually wanted to be turned. Desperately.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out, "Alice said as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

Rose stepped up next to Sirena. "Yeah, probably whoever killed him."

Elena ran a hand through her chestnut hair out of frustration, turning away.

"Lucky for you Slater was paranoid. Everything is backed up on a remote server," Alice told them and Elena turned back to her, seeing hope. They all waited while Alice tried several passwords until one finally worked.

"Kristen Stewart. God, he was obvious."

The screen lit up with numerous emails.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked, scanning over the words on the screen.

Alice scrolled through the emails. "Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." She smirked.

"Anything about someone turning new vamps in Mystic Falls?" Sirena asked, seizing the moment and Rose and Elena shot her strange looks.

"I remember seeing one but it isn't here anymore. There was something about a lot of new vamps being made in Mystic Falls, but no word on who was doing it. Trust me… I would know."

Of course she would. Anyone who was that desperate to be turned would be jumping right on that. Sirena let out a sigh of annoyance at the dead end.

"There!" Rose pointed. "What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged numerous emails about Elijah."

"I could call him," Alice offered.

Elena handed her cell phone over saying, "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

Sirena and Rose both looked at her with shock. "What?!"

Alice, however, looked excited. "Oh, my God. I knew I recognized you!"

"Give him the message please." Elena walked out of the room with a fuming Rose close behind her.

Sirena tilted her head back, looking to the ceiling. Stefan was so going to be pissed at her. Stomping off to the kitchen with the others she said, "Elena, what the hell?"

"I'm getting Klaus' attention."

"If Klaus knows you're alive, he'll find you and kill you," Rose told her.

Elena turned and looked at them and Sirena could tell this was something of which she was perfectly aware.

"Which is what you wanted all along," Rose said in realization.

Sirena stepped up to the counter, leaning forward toward Elena. "Stefan is going to be —"

"It's either me or my family."

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?"

Alice joined them, still beaming. "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you."

Rose and Sirena shared a look, knowing they were in deep shit. Elena pushed past them to return to staring out the window. "We have to call Damon," Sirena whispered to Rose.

"He isn't going to be happy," Rose shook her head.

"Well, duh. We still need to call him." Sirena pulled out her phone, but Rose put a hand over it.

"I'll do it." She took the phone from Sirena, dialing Damon. This peeved Sirena a little bit, but then again she wouldn't have to be the one to tell him what was going on. Damon's voice could be heard coming through the phone.

"_Not a good time, Rose._"

"Don't be angry with me," she started.

"_Why, what did you do?_"

"You need to come to Richmond immediately."

"_Tell me._"

"It's Elena," Rose stated, not wanting to elaborate." We're at Slater's apartment."

"_Who's we?"_

"Me, Elena and Sirena."

Damon was silent.

"You have to get here quick because Elena sent a message out that she means to surrender to Klaus."

"_You've got to be kidding me! I'll be right there. Don't. Move._"

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Loose Ends

**LOOSE ENDS**

"He didn't sound very happy, Rose. This won't be good." Sirena paced back and forth in the kitchen of the late Slater. Rose shrugged from where she sat at the bar. It had been awhile since she had called Damon and Sirena had been slightly panicking ever since.

"Probably not, but like you said, we had to call him."

"I understand that. Doesn't mean I have to be looking forward to what he may say."

"If it's that big of a deal, make something up about how I forced you to come along. I can handle Damon."

Sirena shot her a look. _I'll bet_, she thought to herself.

"Honestly, I think he may be more upset with Elena," Rose shook her head.

"And what if he doesn't make it in time? What then?"

"I don't know. We'll deal with that if need be, but for now all we can do is sit and wait."

Sirena ran a hand through her long black tresses, nervous over the same thought of some crazy vampires coming for Elena.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, entering the room.

"I need some air," Sirena breathed, brushing past Elena and out the door. Stepping outside, she pressed her back up against the stone wall and rapped her fingers on the metal railing of the stairway. Closing her eyes, her mind went wild. What if they got the message to Klaus and it was him who showed up? What would Stefan and Damon say if Elena was taken? She felt extremely guilty. She should've seen that Elena was on some kind of suicide mission and tried everything in her power to stop her.

Letting out a breath, Sirena opened her eyes, letting out a yelp. Staring back into an angry pair of icy blues, she said, "Dammit, Damon! Why couldn't you have told me you were standing there?!"

Damon stood directly in front of her. Taking a step closer, he said, "Where is she?"

Swallowing heard, she gestured toward the door. Following him inside, she saw Elena exit the kitchen, glass in hand. Alice glanced past her to Sirena and Damon, making Elena spin around to come face to face with Damon.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"What're you doing here?" Elena returned the question. Looking past him to Sirena, her face grew hard. Turning to an approaching Rose, she accused, "You guys called him?!"

"Sorry, Elena," Rose held up a hand in surrender.

"You said you understood."

"She lied," Damon fired.

Alice walked up starstruck. "Damon Salvatore! Now way!"

"Get rid of her," Damon ordered Rose in annoyance.

Sirena stayed back as Rose escorted Alice to the other room.

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon jerked his head toward the door.

"No."

"I said we're leaving," he repeated more forcefully, but Elena stood her ground.

"I'm not going with you."

"You don't get to make decisions anymore," Damon said, cocking his head to the side.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

"Who's gonna save your life when you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means Klaus will kill everyone I love."

There was a slight pause. "Get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon grabbed onto Elena's arm, who struggled against him.

Sirena stepped up. "Damon, stop. You'll hurt her."

"Time for you to take a walk," Damon's eyes landed on her, blazing.

"But, Damon, I—"

"Now, Sirena!"

Sirena glared diggers back at him, but nevertheless she spun on her heels and slammed the door behind her. Wandering around she ended up leaning against the sill of a large window of the next floor. Watching the city, she tried to ignore how pissed she was at the fact Damon had made her leave. Of course he blamed her at least partially for this whole disaster, but that wasn't reason enough to make her leave. Another thing was she really wanted to tell him about what happened with Mark, but deep down she knew all things with Elena came first, which also irked her though she would never admit it out loud.

"Sirena?" Damon's voice echoed in the hallway, but she didn't bother answering. Ascending the stairs he stopped and stared over at her, feeling a little bad about how he had snapped on her. "What the hell were you thinking?" His voice didn't hold as much anger as it had inside, but more shock.

Not looking his way, she just shook her head. "I don't know, Damon. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Well, that's an understatement. You should know you can't trust Elena's judgement on things right now."

Turning to finally face him, his face softened when he saw her reddened, puffy eyes from crying. "And why not? All she wants to do is protect her family. I would want to do the same thing. Why is that such a bad thing?"

He stood silent.

"Why is that, Damon?" Sirena asked, though she knew the answer. She knew it wasn't because of Stefan. It was a thought she didn't like to think about.

"Tell me this, Sirena — what if these vampires who are coming for Elena didn't want to leave any loose ends?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Rose."

Looking back at the window, she said, "You mean what if they wanted us dead?"

"Yes, Sirena. What then?"

"I'm a vampire, Damon. I hardly think I matter. My family already thinks I'm dead and I can't be with them. As for Rose, we've learned she's very good at running."

Damon didn't know what to say. How could she think her life didn't matter? "Come on," he said. "Let's go get Elena out of here."

Sirena sighed and descended the stairs to him. When they got back in the apartment, Damon went off to deal with Alice and Sirena made her way over to Rose and Elena.

"You okay?" Elena asked, seeing the girl had obviously been crying.

Sirena nodded and looked to Rose, who had an apologetic look plastered on her face. Within minutes the bedroom doors burst open and Damon stalked over to them. "Time to go. Alice is sleeping soundly and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

The door to the apartment burst open, revealing three men who Sirena assumed were vampires. Everyone's attention flew to them as the scruffy one in the center said, "We're here for the doppelganger." This must have been Cody Webber. Two of the men began toward Damon and the girls while the other hung back at the door.

"Thank you for coming," Elena stepped forward, but Damon grabbed onto her arm, holding her back.

"I will break your arm."

Cody seemed to be taken aback by Damon's protective gesture even as Damon said, "There's nothing for you here."

Without warning there was a sickening crunch as the vampire at the door had his neck snapped. As he fell to the ground another man came into view. He was handsome and had a very regal look about him. His black hair hung forward above penetrating eyes. Elena gasped and Rose tensed up. Who was this man? With superior vampire speed the man sped over to Cody and his minion. Rose couldn't take it anymore and fled. Sirena looked to Damon and back to the man, who she found had his eyes glued to her. His eyes then moved over to Damon.

"I killed you. You were dead," Damon said in surprise and that's when it dawned on her that this must be Elijah. Her heart sped up and she thought this could be the end.

"For centuries now," Elijah answered Damon coolly. Focusing in on Cody, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody spat.

"I'm Elijah."

Cody tensed at the man's name and his tone quickly changed to a more submissive one. "We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

Elijah looked back at Elena. "Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No."

To Cody he said, "Well, then you have been incredibly helpful."

Sirena watched as Elijah gave the man a sadistic smile before plunging his hands into their chests, removing them and letting the man fall to the floor — dead. Two hearts pumped in Elijah's bloodstained hands before he let them fall to the floor with a squish next to their previous owner's bodies. Sirena's breath caught in her chest and Damon readied himself for a fight. Without saying a word, Elijah sped out of the room, leaving the three of them bewildered.

* * *

"You get Elena home alright?" Sirena called to Damon from where she laid back on the couch, catching him by surprise. She had gone back to the boarding house after they had returned to Mystic Falls while Damon made sure Elena made it home safe and sound.

"Yes and no."

Sitting up, she shot him a questioning stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, got her there, but once little Gilbert informed her of a little mishap including Stefan she freaked and ran to the tomb. No big. She's safe and sound at home now."

"Wait — what happened with Stefan?" Jumping up to lean onto the back of the couch.

"He's stuck in the tomb with Katherine."

"How the hell did you let that happen?" As soon as the words left her tongue, she regretted it.

His face darkened and he crossed the room, his face mere inches from hers. "I was off cleaning up after you and Rose, making sure Elena didn't get taken. did you forget that?"

Sirena bit her lip. "So how dod we get him out?"

"Leave that to me." Damon moved from her to pour himself a drink.

"Fine," Sirena gave in, getting up to head for her room.

"Sirena."

"What, Damon?" She stopped and turned at the stairs.

"You were wrong about what you said in Richmond. You were wrong."

Shaking her head, she asked, "About what?"

"You matter."

She didn't know what to say.

"Don't ever think you don't. If it were you trying to sacrifice yourself so everyone was safe, I would be treating you the same."

Her eyes fell to the floor and he flashed in front of her, lifting her chin with his index finger, raising her gaze to him. "Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you're not worth saving."

His blue eyes shone down into hers and for a second she could've sworn she saw him leaning closer for a kiss. Instead, his hand fell back down to his side and he walked back over to his drink. "Goodnight, Sirena."

* * *

Even though what had happened with Damon the night before had her all confused, Sirena had a lot of work to do and she needed to stay focused. Damon would be off working to figure out how to deal with Stefan, Elena and who knew what else. This freed Sirena up to try to find Mark and there was only one person she could think of that could help — Bonnie.

Sirena had asked her to meet her at the Grill thinking that a public place would make the witch feel more comfortable. Sipping on her drink, she waited until someone finally sat across from her, but she was bummed to see it wasn't the young witch.

"Alaric."

"What's going on, Sirena?" he asked, knowing something was going on with her.

"Waiting on someone."

He gave her an inquisitive look. "You're up to something."

"No," she lied.

Sirena huffed. "I'm waiting on Bonnie."

"For?" he pressed.

"I just want her to help me track Mark. I need tow fin out what's going on."

"So I take it you haven't told Damon yet."

"No," she hung her head. "And I don't intend to. Not quite yet."

"Sirena," he sighed. "When?"

"I will, Alaric," she replied and he just raised and unbelieving eyebrow at her. "It's just that with what happened yesterday it is really not the time."

Alaric rose. "Just be careful. Let me know if you need any help. I am quite handy in a fight, ya know."

Smiling up at him, she nodded. Leaving her there, Alaric found his own table not too far away. Nearly ten minutes passed when Bonnie finally showed up. Setting her bag onto an empty chair, she sat across from Sirena, giving her a wary glance.

"Sorry it took me so long. Stefan has me trying to break the bind on the moonstone and I had to make a stop."

"It's fine, Bonnie."

"So… what is it you need?" she asked Sirena, obviously not comfortable with her just yet.

"Leaning forward onto the table, Sirena lowered her voice. "I need you to help me track someone."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend. Or Ex… whatever." Sirena shook her head, not knowing what they were anymore. "He's not the same."

"What are you wanting to do?"

"I need to find him to see what he's up to."

Bonnie shook her head. "You should talk to Damon. I have to focus on the moonstone."

Bonnie went to stand, but Sirena's hand shot out, slightly scaring her which was not her intention. "Please, Bonnie," Sirena pleaded with her. "He's killing people. I need to find out what he's up to and stop him."

Bonnie sat back down, chewing on her lip. "So tell Damon and they can kill him."

"It's not that simple." Sirena looked down at the glass in her hands.

"Sirena, I know he's your boyfriend or whatever, but if he's killing people then—"

"I don't mean it like that."

"Then what?"

"He's working for someone. He basically said they have plans for me. I need to find out who this person is and what I have to do with it. We kill Mark and I'll have no other leads."

Bonnie's lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid. There's enough going on right now."

"Thank you," Sirena let out a breath of relief. "What do you need?"

"I need something of his. Since you aren't blood it needs to be something he has a connection to."

"Not a problem. I have something back at the house."

"Alright, let's go," Bonnie stood and Sirena felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Damon had just walked into the Grill. "What?"

"Let's hurry," Sirena stood and the two hurried, careful not to let Damon spot them as he made his way to Alaric.

* * *

"This is it?" Bonnie held up the leather bracelet Sirena had supplied her with.

"Yeah. It was his. He gave it to me as a gift." Sirena stared at the familiar band as Bonnie sat it down on a map of Mystic Falls and thought back to the time he had given it to her. They had been young, still in high school. It was early on in their relationship where silly things like this meant a lot. She remembered him slipping it onto her wrist telling her that it was something that meant a lot to him just as she did. That night she had laid in bed letting her fingers trace the design in the leather until she had fallen asleep, a small smile on her face.

Now it was being used to hunt him down and possibly later on kill him. Sirena watched in awe as Bonnie lit a candle and began chanting in the different language she had used before, eyes closed. Slowly a small dot of light appeared on the map, growing brighter and brighter until all at once it went out, leaving only a small burn mark on the map.

"There," Bonnie pointed. "He's there."

There didn't seem to be anything there. It lied in the outer ring of Mystic Falls. "Is there anything out there?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie said, "I think it's just woods, but I don't know for sure."

"Alright then. I guess I'll find out, huh?"

"You shouldn't go alone. Are you sure you don't want to ask Damon? Or anyone else?"

"No. Damon is too busy and so is everyone else. I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

Bonnie's shoulders fell, knowing Sirena wouldn't budge and she had to give her credit for her bravery. "Okay. If you're sure. Just don't get caught. See what's there and whatnot and then come back."

"I will."

Bonnie's lips twitched up into a smile before she turned to leave.

"Bonne."

The witch turned back to Sirena.

"Thanks," Sirena smiled.

Bonnie just nodded and left the boarding house, leaving Sirena alone to figure out a plan.

* * *

**Please leave me a review! Thanks!**


	12. The High Moon

**THE HIGH MOON**

The door to the Grill was slammed open with a bang as Damon stormed out, eyes scanning the streets. "Where is she?!" he growled.

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid." Alaric followed behind him.

"What, I'm supposed to just let her get away? 'You've been marked'," Damon scoffed as he imitated the shewolf. "What kind of wolf thrown down crap is that anyway—"

"Damon! Look up. Look up!" The two men looked to the sky, a bright full moon lighting all that was around them. "If this stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite." Alaric drew out the last two words, hoping it would sink in. "Alright. Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." Watching Damon he saw his demeanor change.

Damon nodded, trying to hide the fact he knew Alaric was right and was actually kind of worried. Jules was dangerous tonight and she was on the prowl for his blood. "Yeah," he shrugged and turned to leave, Alaric doing the same.

"Oh, Damon!" Alaric spun back around.

Looking back over his shoulder, Damon waited.

"There's something you should know."

Judging by the look on Alaric's face, Damon could already tell he wasn't going to like what he had to say.

* * *

The light from Sirena's phone shone down to illuminate the map she held out in her hands. Moonlight shone down through the treetops, barely lighting her path as she trudged through the forest in search of the location indicated by the burnt spot on the map. Leaves crunched under the heels of her boots as Sirena tried desperately to find what she was looking for.

A stick snapped behind her, making her whip around ready to strike out of fear that someone would be standing behind her. Nothing. Maybe she was just being paranoid. After all, she was out in the middle of the woods with nothing around her…at night… alone…searching for vampires. Brilliant.

A little more scared than before, she continued on. An owl hooted from a branch above her, which in a way comforted her a little. It was almost as if she felt like the owl was watching over her. Of course, that was absolutely silly. Shaking the thought from her mind, she looked back down at the map. As long as she hadn't screwed up along the way she should be coming up on the spot. Raising her gaze, she was surprised to see a pair of lights moving up ahead of her. They had to be from a vehicle, but there were no roads on the map. Wondering if it could lead her to where she was trying to go, she followed after them. Hair whipping around her, it wasn't long before her vampire speed got her caught up with the vehicle. She did, however, keep her distance so as not to be seen.

Sirena was shocked when they came up on a small cottage in the middle of the woods. The light from the windows stood out clear as day against the dark of the night. There was already a car parked out front. A small what appeared to be black Honda Civic. Trying to get a clear view, Sirena crept up behind one of the bushes decorating the yard of the building. Brake lights turned all around them red as the SUV came to a halt next to the small car. Sirena lowered herself even further behind the bush as the front door of the cottage was pulled open and out stepped Mark. She watched him as he stood straight like a soldier waiting for whoever it was inside the SUV. Heart beating frantically in her chest, she waited as the driver side door opened. her breath caught as the driver began to walk to the front of the vehicle, but just as they were about to step into view a hand clasped down onto her mouth and she was yanked backward. Fighting against them, she kicked and grasped at the hand stifling her screams.

"Sirena! It's me! It's me! Stop."

Recognizing the voice, Sirena's kicks ceased. As soon as she was calm, the hand was removed and she took the opportunity to shore herself away from her 'attacker'. Frustration and confusion mingled and overcame her when she saw who it was.

"Dammit, Damon! What the hell—" Remembering the man from the SUV she stopped herself short and spun around to catch a glimpse of him, but they were both gone. The driver and Mark had both retreated inside.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried not to think of the missed opportunity, but it wasn't working. Not even in the slightest. With clenched fists, she turned on Damon. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Keeping you from doing something incredibly stupid…again." His eyes flared.

"I can take care of myself, Damon," she shot, turning back toward the house.

"No, you can't. That's your newbie vampire arrogance talking." Damon's hand shot out, catching hold of her arm, holding her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go check it out. I need to know—"

"Yeah, I know. Need to know who your lover boy is working for, what they're up to, what it has to do with you… yada yada." Damon rolled his eyes.

Sirena didn't have to wonder long on how Damon knew all this. "Alaric," she hissed.

"Yeah, Ric squealed. Good thing, too. Otherwise, you'd probably end up dead or worse. So let's go."

She raised an eyebrow at him and challenged, "Or what?" Without waiting for an answer she pulled her arm free of his grasp and added, "I'm not going, Damon."

"I have had enough of this crap with Elena so let's not have to do this the hard way where I have to make you come with me, okay? Sound good? Good." Damon's eyes burned into hers, telling her she was not going to win this one. Especially since he seemed extra rushed to get them back to the boarding house. With a huff, she pushed past him in defeat, heading back the way she had came.

"I'm so going to kill Alaric."

Damon smirked, loving her little attitude she got when she didn't get her way. She almost reminded him of himself. She was definitely a spunky one. As he fell into step with her she couldn't help but notice he kept looking up at the moon.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, peachy. Why?"

"Maybe because you seem skittish and keep looking at the moon. Something I need to know?"

"Nah. Just enjoying the beautiful full moon. It just makes our walk so much more romantic," he teased, knowing it would make her uncomfortable.

"Ha! Very funny," she shook her head, turning her head away so he wouldn't see how her cheeks blushed at his words. She was thankful for the cover of darkness, but she had a feeling he knew what effect he had on her.

"So," Damon started. "You want to elaborate on what has you out here?"

Not really wanting to go into it, Sirena turned her head in the opposite directing, hoping he would pick up the hint.

"I mean, Ric only gave me a brief fill-in since I had to hurry to come stop you." Damon watched her, waiting for a response but none came. "Come on, Sirena. I think we're past the whole secrecy thing, aren't we? Maybe I can help."

"Your plate if full already."

"I can handle it."

"No, Damon. Elena needs you more than I do right now."

At that Damon sped in front of her, effectively stopping her in her tracks. "You think I can't handle making sure you're both safe?" he asked, slightly offended.

"It's not that. I just — This is nothing compared to what she is going through right now and I think you should focus on that."

His eyes narrowed on her, trying to get a read on her.

Feeling his prying eyes, she tried to avoid any further discussion on the subject. "We should get back."

Damon nodded slightly, stepping aside to let her pass and they finished the trek back home. For now, they needed to get to the safety of the boarding house.

As they stepped inside, Sirena caught sight of Damon locking the door behind them, which frightened her because she had not once seen him lock the doors before now.

"Okay, that's it… what is it, Damon? What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean." He brushed past her, eyeing each room as he went by. Letting out a groan of frustration, she followed him and watched as he stepped into the library with caution. She didn't care what he said, she wasn't stupid and she knew there was something bad going on. From behind him, she saw his shoulders relax.

"You just can't stay away, can you?"

Sirena couldn't see who he had spoken to, but the voice was definitely familiar. Rose.

"Well, you don't answer your phone," she replied, standing up from her seat across the room.

"Rose, are you—"

Damon cut Sirena off, crossing his arms and asking, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Just admit it. You don't have anywhere else to go."

Sirena shot him a look. It took her some guts to come back here after running and leaving them to deal with Elijah alone.

Rose started across the room towards them, a look of sincere regret on her face. "I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know she had a death wish, but we called you and tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon furrowed his brow, unsure if he wanted too forgive her or not. Sirena looked between the two and suddenly felt an awkward tension.

"And I have nowhere else to go." Rose added with a coy smile, looking between the other two vampires. Sirena barely let her lips show a sign of a smile and began to back out of the room. To be honest, she didn't like being around those two at the same time after finding her without any clothes on the other morning. Call it jealousy or whatever, but it definitely made it awkward.

Just as she was about to step onto the staircase to ascend to her room, glass shattered from behind her. Spinning around, her heart pounded as right before her stood a grey wolf, snarling up at her.

"Sirena!" Damon yelled as he ran into the hallway. Seeing the wolf standing there, Damon snatch one of the swords from the wall.

Sirena didn't know what to do. Her mind was running wild thinking that this could be the end. One bite. She stared back into the brilliant yellow eyes of death as the wolf crouched down, ready to lunge at her.

Muscles in the wolf's legs twitched and it all happened in an instant. "Sirena!" Rose yelled out as the wolf pushed from the floor. Sirena flew and hit the wall, crashing into the table and falling to the floor. She could hear the wild growls from the wolf mingling with Rose's screams as the two scrambled on the floor next to her. Rolling onto her stomach, she looked up in time to see Damon thrust the sword into the body of the wolf, making it retreat out the window.

As fast as she could, she was at Rose's side and her heart dropped when she saw the blood dripping from a huge bite mark on her shoulder. Kneeling down Damon helped Rose to a sitting position. "How bad is it?"

"It hurts," Rose said, looking down at the wound. To their surprise, as the three of them watched the wound begin to shrink.

Damon's eyes grew wide. "It's healing."

"Oh, my God. I thought a werewolf bite was fatal. I thought—" Rose began to cry and leaned into Damon's chest for comfort.

Sirena sat back, breathing hard as her eyes connected with Damon's as he sat stroking the back of Rose's head. "You're alright. You're going to be okay," he soothed.

Sirena couldn't help but feel guilty. It was because Rose was trying to save her that she got bit. Why would she do that? Damon saw the tears forming in Sirena's eyes, but before she let them fall she got to her feet and left. Pushing it from his mind for now, he put all his attention on Rose.

* * *

After what happened Sirena had retreated to the privacy of her room to try to regroup. The fact that Rose had jumped in front of the wolf to save her had her all messed up. Guilt was not one of her favorite human feelings and it was pretty prominent. From where she sat on her bed she saw a flash of purple through the crack of her door.

"Rose?"

A moment later, Rose stepped into her room wearing a silky purple robe. She looked as if she had just showered and overall it looked like it had made her feel better.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better."

"I, um— Just wanted to thank you. I know that doesn't really—"

"It's okay, Sirena," Rose smiled. "I understand."

Rose turned back down the hallway, but Sirena called, "I just— I don't get why. Why save me? You barely know me."

Rose gave a sly smile. "Let's just say I did it for a friend." Then she left, leaving Sirena behind to ponder over what she had meant.

* * *

Damon sat alone sipping some bourbon in the library, staring at the bloody sword that laid on the table in front of him. He had sent Rose up to his room to shower and clean up while he made a call to Caroline. There wasn't a question in his mind which wolf it was that had attacked him, but he thought it best to check anyway. Now he sat replaying the incident in his mind. Rose had got bit because of him and Sirena would have been bit if it wasn't for Rose. The guilt was overwhelming.

Sensing a presence in the room, he swirled his bourbon and said, "Talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up."

Rose rounded the couch, slowly sitting next to him. "So, it was Jules. The other werewolf. The one who attacked you."

"Yeah," he breathed, grabbing her a glass from behind him. "I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me." He filled her glass.

"All's well that ends well," she nodded, assuring him it was okay.

"You all healed?"

"Yeah." With a bewildered look on her face she quickly looked down at her covered shoulder. "It seems that way."

"Rose." Damon paused, unsure if he should continue with what he was going to say. _What the hell._ "I'm happy the legend was fake. Maybe werewolves made it up to keep vampires away."

Rose smiled back at him, knowing he was showing her his good side. "Lucky me." Looking from his fingers that now trailed up her exposed thigh back up to him she said, "I'm going to stay and help you."

Damon's fingers froze and his face contorted in confusion. "Help me do what?"

"Save Elena. Protect Elena. All things Elena."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department and you could use all the friends you can get."

Rose sat her glass back down onto the table and Damon give her a suspicious look. "Just friends?"

Pushing up from the seat, Rose nodded with a smile. "Just friends."

Before she could get too far, she was yanked back down to Damon's other side and the two began ravaging each other's mouth. Pulling back slightly, Damon whispered in a tease, "Are you sure you can do that?"

Lips pulling up into a smile, Rose responded, "I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that. But that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend." Rose gave him a wolfish grin, which he gladly returned.

* * *

The next morning, Sirena sat in the library painting her nails deep emerald when Stefan walked in looking as if he was full of questions. "What the hell happened here last night?"

"Oh, you know.. typical night. Went to the Grill, went for a walk in the woods, got attacked by a werewolf…" she said as if was just another Tuesday, blowing on her nails.

Stefan's eyes shot wide open with alarm and he shook his head as if he had misheard her. "What?! A werewolf was in here?"

"Yep."

"So what happened?" He crossed his arms.

"Rose got bit protecting her." Damon appeared behind Stefan, bag of blood in hand. He didn't seem to be in much of a good mood. His face was stony, but she had imagined it would have been cheery with Rose being clear and everything.

"And she's fine?" Stefan looked between the two before him.

"Yeah, she's actually okay. Seems like the curse was—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Damon interrupted her. "It go away like we thought. I came across it last night while we were—" He stopped himself short and Sirena bit her cheek having a good feeling she knew what he was about to say. Cursing under his breath, he left the room before he could do any more damage.

Stefan and Sirena shared a look of gloom, but in the end Sirena just went back to work on her other hand. "So, what are you up to today, Stefan?"

"I'm going to the Grill and am going to try to get Elena's birth mother's phone number from Alaric."

"Nice."

"And you? Anything planned?"

"Not exactly. I might just hit some spots around town to see if I can run into Mark. It's much easier and by that I mean safer, running into him at a public place. Then I can interrogate him without worrying about my head being ripped off."

"Sounds like a good plan," Stefan smirked. "So you want to come with me to the Grill? It can be your first stop."

With one final blow on her nails, she jumped up and grabbed her leather jacket from the chair. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Come on. It's just a little werewolf bite," Damon tried to calm Rose as he poured her some blood.

"Just a little fatal to a vampire werewolf bite," she let out a small pained laugh.

"Well according to legend, which is notoriously a unreliable source." Holding the glass out to her, he wiggled it in front of her face, urging her to take it. "Drink up. Blood heals."

Taking the glass from his, Rose took a small sip of blood and let it run down her throat. Damon watched, hoping for a good response. "Yeah, it does feel like it's working."

His voice cheery at her response, he said, "Let's have a look. Come on."

Giving him access to her back of her shirt, she let him gently pull it down to reveal a menacing looking wound on her back. It hadn't gotten better, but in fact worsened since last night. What had just been on her shoulder now looked like a giant blistering burn on her back.

"How is it?"

Grimacing, Damon pulled her top down to give him a bettie view of the whole thing. Struggling to keep his voice from giving it away, he said, "It's definitely better." Someone entered the room and he found Elena standing there, jaw dropped. "Right, Elena?"

Rose turned to look at the human for reassurance.

"Um, it's not bada."

Whispering, Damon asked, "Where's Stefan?"

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced he needs to find Isobel, but I think that's going to upset Elijah."

"No can do. I'm with Stefan on this one," he disagreed and Elena sent him a disapproving look. Ignoring her, he sat the blood bag down on the table and came around the couch to leave. "Can you tell Sirena to watch Rose? I need to take care of something."

"Can't. She left with Stefan."

Pursing his lips, Damon let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine. Then you can play nurse." He poked a finger at her chest.

Rose swallowed her blood and looked back to Elena. "It's not necessary."

"It is necessary," Damon countered. "Elena's a do goober. It's in her nature. She just can't resist."

Elena smiled to Rose, but followed after Damon. "Damon, is she gonna die?"

Damon stepped close to Elena saying, "Probably. Wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse."

"Poison?"

Throwing his hands up, he said, "I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry," Elena frowned with genuine care.

"Death happens. We come, we go. The sooner she dies, the better. It's gloomy down here."

* * *

Stefan and Sirena entered the Grill and found Alaric sitting alone at a booth, his face down to his phone but his eyes were definitely fixed on someone. He seemed to be watching a woman sitting at a table in the center of the room. The two slid into the seat across from him. Alaric witched off his phone, but didn't take his eyes from the woman.

"Oh, is that the uh—" Stefan lowered his voice to finish, "Werewolf?"

"Yeah. I just, um, shot Damon a message."

"That's her?" Sirena asked, trying to picture the woman as the wolf that had nearly killed her last night. Alaric gave her a sympathetic glance, knowing she had been one of the wolf's targets.

"So you're doing his dirty work now?" Stefan stared across the table at Alaric, who smiled and brushed it off.

"Well, she could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research. Except that it's fatal."

While the two talked about reaching Isobel, Sirena scanned the Grill hoping to catch a glimpse of Mark. So far, nothing. Her attention was drawn back to the table as Alaric grabbed his jacket and started to get up to leave. "I'll see if I can find her number. If I do, I'll text it to you."

Stefan nodded.

"See you later, Sirena."

"Bye, Ric," she smiled sweetly. Sliding from her spot by Stefan, Sirena stole Alaric's seat. Looking over at Jules, she couldn't help but notice how harmless she looked.

"Doesn't exactly strike fear now, does she?" he asked, noticing Sirena staring at the wolf who sat not more than fifteen feet from them.

"Not exactly." Taking her eyes from the woman she instead met the gaze of a very concerned looking Stefan.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. She just rattled me is all. I was lucky Rose was there." Her eyes fell down to her hands on the tabletop.

He wasn't buying it. "You feel guilty," he accused.

Pressing her lips into a hard line, she wanted to tell him he was wrong, but they both knew that would be a lie.

"It's normal to feel guilt. It's human of you. Hold on to that," he reassured her. She nodded in appreciation, but he could tell there was something more. "What is it?"

"What?"

"There's something else bothering you. Is it this whole deal with Mark?"

No answer.

"Is it Damon and Rose?"

She directed her eyes in another direction, knowing she was caught.

"Don't let it get to you, Sirena. It's Damon. You can't count on him to see what's right in front of him." Stefan felt bad for the girl. It was obvious she was starting to become attached to Damon. It was completely understandable. He was the one helping her through everything.

"It's not fair of me to be jealous."

"And why not?"

Honestly, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she felt like she owed him something or even something to Rose… she didn't know.

"Listen, I love my brother, but he isn't exactly the boyfriend type."

Sirena stared back at him uncertain of what he meant by that. She wouldn't go as far as to say that about him. Maybe he just hadn't been in the right relationship. It definitely didn't seem like the one with Katherine was a good example. Suddenly she sat up straighter in her seat. "Speaking of boyfriends…"

Stefan looked back over his shoulder at who her eyes were locked onto. A man wearing a black sweater and jeans had just walked into the Grill. He didn't exactly look like the most friendly of people. "Is that him?"

She nodded, rising from the table. "See you at home?"

Stefan nodded back in return and kept an eye on her as she approached the man, who had taken a seat up at the bar. The sound of his cell phone jerked him away from the two. Glaring back at him was a text from Alaric with Isobel's number. With slight hesitation, he clicked the number and leaned forward onto the table, bringing his phone up to his ear. "Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I, uh, I need to speak with you. It's about Elena. Please know that it's important." Ending the call, something else drew his attention. It was his brother. Damon stalked into the Grill and it was quite obvious he was on a mission of revenge. Spotting his target, Damon began to lumber towards Jules. Dashing from his seat, Stefan stepped up behind Damon, grabbing his arm.

Turning to find his brother, Damon gave him a look of annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here —"

"Damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen from her back," Damon fired sarcastically. He turned back towards his goal, but was again stopped by his brother. Anger was beginning to boil over.

"Hey, I know you're upset about Rose—"

"Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you noticed, but sometimes vampires die."

Stefan was not convinced.

"I'm gonna have a friendly chat with the lady wolf, brother. Ease up." Looking around Stefan, he realized there was one less vampire than he expected. "Where's Sirena?"

"She's over t the—" Stefan went to point her out but stopped when she was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Mark.

Damon shook his head, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "She's over at the?"

"She was at the bar talking to Mark. They must've left."

Damon had just about had enough of today. He couldn't focus on everything. Shaking his head, he said, "I do not have time for this right now. You find her." Damon turned and closed the distance between him and Jules. Sitting down without an invitation he quickly gained her attention.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill. I'll have to get that right next time. Or maybe I'll go after your little girlfriend again."

"You won't live to see another full moon." Damon's threat took her by surprise, stopping her from taking a drink. Thinking it over, he decided to try another way, a more Stefan way. "Unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite."

Jules eyed him, seeing right through his weakness.

"And then I won't kill you."

"Promise?"

Damon nodded and with sincerity replied, "Yes."

Letting out a deep breath, Jules pulled a ten from her wallet, laying it on the table. Looking him right in the eye, she said, "Bite me."

He wasn't easily thrown by her misleading remarks and jumped up to stop her from leaving. As he grabbed her arm, she spun around and said in a singsong voice, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you're very, very stupid."

"How's your friend? Rose? Is that her name? have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

Damon winced at the thought. "If there's a cure, tell me. Or start watching your back."

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid."

Shaking his head, Damon couldn't believe she was standing strong against his threats.

"You want a cure?"

He nodded.

"I'll tell you the only cure that exists. Take a stake… and drive it through her heart." She sang out the last part as she backed towards the door with a proud glance at him before leaving him there in a stunned silence.

* * *

"And why couldn't we talk at the Grill?" Sirena questioned Mark as they walked down the street in town square.

"Just too crowded in there," he smirked. He had seen Damon enter and knew he would have to get her out of there or else Damon would've broken up their little chat.

"And by that you mean the number of people or because I had friends there?"

"I don't like how you've been hanging around those Salvatore's. I've been told they're bad news."

"But who? Your leader or whatever?" she rolled her eyes. "You know they saved me. So far from my perspective it seems like your boss is the bad news."

"Our creator," he corrected, looking genuinely offended.

Throwing her hands up in defense, she said, "My bad."

"He says they meddle."

"Wow… Do you realize how much you sound like a Scooby Doo villain right now?" she chuckled to herself.

"I'm serious, Sirena. They'll get in the way of our plans." His eyes were hooded as he avoided her gaze.

"What are those exactly? I'm _dying_ to know."

"You're not ready."

"Right," she shook her head, irritated by the circles they were going in. From inside her jeans pocket her phone began to vibrate. Pulling it out she saw that it was Elena, but hit 'quiet' and returned it to her pocket.

"Plus," Mark continued. "Seems to me like you're getting a little too comfortable at their place."

Sirena caught the double meaning behind his words. "Are you jealous, Mark?"

He spun on her, his eyes narrowing onto her.

"I mean, it's not like you've been very boy friendly lately, now have you?"

"Well, I did protect you."

Not being able to stifle her laugh, she shifted in place and her hands rested on her hips. "Care to explain that one because I don't remember anything of the sort.

"Last night," he watched her. "The woods?"

This took her off guard. How did he know she was out there? "How did you—"

"I smelt your perfume. Fiery Pomegranate, Rare French Peach, Rich Vanilla Rum," he said as if he was reading directly from the back of the bottle. "I'd know it anywhere. I got it for you, remember? Plus you aren't the most stealthy," he joked.

"So you knew I was there," she accepted, not seeing how that meant he saved her. "Explain how you saved me, Mark."

"I got him inside before he could sniff you out. If he knew you were snooping around and could ruin everything we've been working for he would kill you no matter how much he wants you."

"So why doesn't he just come and ask me to come with you guys?"

"He says you aren't ready."

She studied his face, not sure if she could trust anything that came from his mouth.

"I know you don't think you can trust me, Sirena, because of who I am now, but it won't be long. You'll see things the way we do."

She didn't say a word as she watched him back away from her, waltzing off down the street. Shaking her head, she worked her phone from her pocket. One new voicemail.

"_It's Elena. I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home._" A noise could be heard in the background. "_Rose?_" Elena called before the voicemail ended. _Great_, Sirena thought to herself. Without hesitation she made her way back home.

She hadn't even made it to the door when she heard screaming from inside. Not wasting a second, she rushed inside only to run right into a terrified Elena as soon as she stepped into the house. It seemed like Elena was trying to run out of the house. Sirena didn't even have time to ask what was wrong. Rose came out of nowhere and shoved Sirena out of the way to get to Elena. Landing with a thud, Sirena didn't know what had hit her. In a second, she was back to her feet and flashed to where Elena was digging her nails into Rose's wound on her back, effectively keeping her from biting into her neck as she screamed out in intense pain.

"Rose! No!" Sirena screamed and grabbed onto Rose's shoulder, pulling her off of Elena and throwing her to the side. "Elena, run!"

Elena didn't stop to ask questions, but ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Sirena turned back to handle Rose, but she was up and now right in Sirena's face. Her eyes were completely bloodshot and her vampire veins weren't making any sign of going away.

"How dar you protect Katerina!" Rose shouted. "This is all her fault!"

"Rose, that's Elena. Not Katherine. Elena," Sirena tried to reason with the delusional vampire, but it was no use.

"Enough!" Rose moved way too fast for her. With one swift movement, everything went black.

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Taken

**TAKEN**

Sirena woke with a start in the library, jerking up to a sitting position on the couch her hand flew to her neck. "Ow. What the hell?"

"It was Rose. The wolf bite made her go crazy," Elena said as she knelt at Sirena's side next to the couch.

"What did she do to me?" Her neck ached something awful. It was almost as if she had slept wrong on it for half a century and she had a feeling she knew what that meant.

"She snapped your neck when you were trying to keep her away from me."

Sirena did remember trying to save Elena from Rose, but nothing after. "I take it you got away then?"

"I barricaded myself in Stefan's room," Elena gave a light laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Good," Sirena smiled, happy she didn't 'die' for nothing. Running hand through her long black hair, Sirena swung her legs over the side of the couch, leaning forward onto her knees. "Goodness, I have a killer headache."

"It'll pass. Maybe get some blood in you."

"So where is Rose now?"

"Upstairs with Damon. I came down to check on you when I thought Rose had left and nearly staked him," Elena shook her head. "I didn't know what had happened to you. He found you laying in the middle of the hallway. Dead. We couldn't stay to wait on you so he carried you in here before we left to catch Rose. She went out and attacked some people at the Gone With The Wind outdoor movie night."

Sirena smiled a little as she pictured Damon carrying her over to the couch.

"We should probably go see how things are going." Elena rose to her feet and held a hand out to Sirena.

Taking the girl's hand, Sirena let Elena help her up and followed her upstairs to Damon's room. They stepped inside slowly. Having never been in there before, Sirena let her eyes wander. It was a lot different than she had expected. Everything was neat and tidy while the whole room was very open and inviting. She had expected some more 'seductive' bed sheets though.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Rose called, smelling the human enter the room, making Damon round on them in surprise. "I never liked taking human life. Never have." Rose turned to face Elena. Seeing Sirena at her side, Rose went on, "I'm sorry to you too, Sirena. I would've never killed you if I was thinking straight."

"It's okay, Rose. It isn't your fault," Sirena reassured her. The wolf was the one to blame.

"You shouldn't be here," Damon warned the pair of them.

"It's the worst part about it. The need to kill. The thirst. The pleasure it brings you afterward. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts—"

"So stop talking about it," Damon stopped her, pacing anxiously around his bedroom. Elena moved to Rose's side, comforting her.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care and when he does he runs away from it."

Sirena looked to Damon and she could see by the look on his face that what Rose said was right. The hurt was evident in his eyes even as he directed them away from her.

"I'm sorry for what I've done today. And you need to fight," Rose addressed Elena. "I know that you're scared, but you have to do it anyway."

A fit of coughing shook Rose. She leaned over and took hold of Elena's arm, smiling up at the brunette. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Us humans," Elena smiled.

"You never forget it. What it's like to be human." Rose looked past Elena to Sirena. "It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going."

Her words hit Sirena hard, giving her a dark feeling. If Rose hadn't been able to get over it after 500 years, how long would it take Sirena? She had never asked for this and now realized she would be captive tot hat longings for her normal human life for eternity. Damon and Sirena both looked at one another, eyes connecting as they both thought the same thing. Were they truly cursed?

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore," Rose told them, but not even a minute later she began to thrash about, yelling out in pain. Damon was instantly sitting beneath her, cradling her head and urging the girls to leave the room.

* * *

"I thought you left," Damon said to Elena as he stared over to where she sat fiddling with her shirt leave on the couch.

"I did, but I came back. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She handed him the glass of bourbon she had waiting for him.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over," he lied.

"You know I don't believe that."

"Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon, I'm your friend."

"I'm well aware of that," he spat, setting his glass down.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting."

"What do you want to hear?! That I cared for Rose? That I'm upset?" He glared at her. "Well, I didn't and I'm not."

"There you go. Pretending to turn it off. Pretending not to feel," Elena accused while he paced in front of her. "Damon, you're so close. Don't give up."

"I feel, Elena. Okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is it was supposed to be me? Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty," she said more to herself than to Damon.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it? And I'm not human. You're the one to talk about giving up. That's all you've done is give up!" he attacked. Calming himself, he pointed to the door. "Go home. There's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night."

Elena slowly nodded and grabbed up her things. "Okay, I will." However, instead of walking straight for the door she stared over at him for a second before wrapping him in a comforting hug. Damon thought of Rose and what he had to do to put her out of her misery and through tee-filled eyes saw Sirena standing in the doorway, watching them with sadness in her eyes. Pulling back, Elena looked him in the eye. "Goodnight, Damon."

Once the front door had closed behind Elena, Sirena stepped fully into the library, making her way over to Damon. "Do you want to talk?" She watched him closely as he poured himself another drink in silence. "What you did," Sirena tilted her head, trying to get him to look at her. "For Rose. You had to do it."

Damon shook his head and looked away.

"Rose would be thankful for it," Sirena continued, stepping in closer so he had no choice but to look into her face. "You were strong for her. It's okay to grieve."

Damon didn't know what to say as he stared down into the young girl's eyes. Her cerulean eyes were so easy to get lost in and somehow it made him feel a little better. In that moment there was only one thing he wanted to do…

Sirena stood still as Damon leaned towards her, her heart beating. Her breath caught in her chest as his lips grazed hers, his breath smelling of bourbon and peppermint. But instead of pressing their lips together in a kiss, he leaned his forehead forward onto hers as he whispered, "I can't."

She closed her eyes, feeling the wind as he sped off, out of sight.

* * *

Headlights shone off the pavement as a car sped down the road, winding through the wooded area. It came to a squealing halt just before running over a man lying in the middle of the road. Jumping from the driver seat, a young woman ran up to check on him. Looking down at his shadowed face, she asked, "Sir, are you okay?" The man groaned. "What happened?"

"I'm lost," he muttered.

"Well, you're laying in the center of the road," she stated as a matter of factly.

The man turned his head and the moonlight revealed his face. "I'm not the kind of lost," Damon corrected her. Sitting up, he looked up into her face adding, "Metaphorically… Existentially."

"Do you need help?"

"Well," he pulled a flask from inside his jacket. "Yes, I do. Can you help me?"

She stepped back at his sarcastic tone. "You're drunk."

"No," he reached for her. "Well, yes. A little, maybe."

The girl headed back toward her car, ignoring his pleas.

"No, please don't go. I really do need help." The girl didn't turn back and in a flash he was in front of her, gripping her arms and staring deep into her eyes. "Don't move," he compelled.

"I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I. But that's all I got is trouble." Letting go of her, he took a half step back before offering her a drink from his flask, which she rejected.

"Why can't I move?"

She stood rigidly as he took a swig from his flask. Stepping back into her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's your name?"

"Jessica," she replied through tears that were streaming down her face.

"Jessica, I have a secret. I have a big one, but I've never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point?" He threw his arms up toward the night sky. "It's not going to change anything. It's not gonna make me good. Make me adopt a puppy." Lowering his voice, he said, "I can't be what other people want me to be. What _she_ wants me to be. This is who I am."

Jessica trembled as Damon grabbed her shoulders once more. "are you gonna hurt me?"

"I'm not sure," Damon whispered, grabbing her head. "Because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?"

"Please, don't," she cried.

"But I have to, Jessica, because I am not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world," Damon's voice cracked from the pain his words caused him as he beat on his chest. "That is my secret. But there's only so much hurt a man can take."

"Please, don't," Jessica choked out once more.

Damon thought it over for a second, Was _she_ worth letting this girl in front of him go? Could he fight back the urge? "Okay." Tears fell down his face as he compelled the girl. "You're free to go."

It was as if a switch had flipped and she let out a breath of relief as she bolted for her car, but just as her fingers brushed the cold steel of the door handle, she was flipped around and a sharp pain shot through her neck. Damon's teeth sank into her flesh and blood poured down her chest, coating her shirt. Jessica screamed out in pain as he drained her of her blood. Her limp body fell to the pavement, her blood dripping down Damon's chin.

* * *

"Damon?" Sirena called as she knocked on his bedroom door. No answer. She hadn't seen him since he left her in the library last night and hoped he wasn't still upset. "Damon? Are you in there? Can I come in?" Biting her lip, she easily turned the knob and pushed the door open just enough to peek her head in. "Damon?" she called again. The tv was on across the room. A local news woman's talking about the disappearance of a young girl, Jessica Lyons. Frowning she turned only to come face to face with Damon. "Oh, my God! You seriously need to let me know when you're going to do that!"

Damon smirked. "It's more fun this way."

Sirena took note of the droplets of water on his toned chest and realized he was standing there in nothing but a towel. "And you're naked?"

"Way more fun this way," he winked, switching off the tv.

Sirena rolled her eyes, trying not to let him see her checking him out. But how could she not? The guy was positively delicious. "Stefan wants to talk to you."

"So why didn't he just come up and talk to me?" Damon stepped closer to her, knowing it was making her more uncomfortable.

"He had to call Elena," she answered, her eyes darting up to the ceiling.

"Something wrong, Sirena?" he gave her a wolfish grin as her cheeks flushed a shade of pink. It soon faded as she pushed past him, grabbing a shirt from his closet.

"Here," she said, throwing him the black sweater and some jeans. "Get dressed and come down here." Quickly stepping from his room, she leaned back against his closed door, taking some deep breaths. One thing she hadn't really addressed was how becoming a vampire made her have a lot of urges. Ones that she knew she would give into if Damon gave her the time of day. Control was just not something that she would have in that situation. Her 'almost' kiss last night wasn't helping either. She joined Stefan downstairs and found him leaning against the wall with a giant smirk on his face.

"Of course you heard. Why wouldn't you have?" she shook her head at him.

"So, is Damon, uh— coming downstairs?" Stefan teased her.

"Yes. He'll be down in a minute and it's not funny, Stefan." She stopped in front of him.

"And will he be clothed?" he pushed his luck.

"Shut up, Stefan," she blushed.

It wasn't long before Damon was there with them, playing with one of Sirena's curls teasingly as he said, "Alright, Stef. What's the deal, huh? You interrupted my shower." Sirena batted his hand away, making him smirk even wider.

"John Gilbert is in town."

"What? Why?" Damon's tone grew serious.

"I got him to come back."

"That was your big 'save Elena' move? Bring back John Gilbert?"

"I went looking for Isobel and got John instead. He said he could help us and we're desperate," Stefan reasoned.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me."

That may have thrown Sirena off a little but she couldn't say it surprised her. It seemed like a lot of people wanted to kill Damon.

Stefan got closer to Damon. "Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all her faith into some deal she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe."

Sirena joined in, "Do you feel better just going along with Elijah? Aren't Originals bad?"

Damon didn't answer, but began to pace back in forth, sorting it out in his head.

Stefan continued, "I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original. He can't be trusted. It not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently he can't die!"

"So you think John Gilbert's the answer?"

"He knows about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

Damon's eyes fell on Sirena for a moment before looking back to Stefan. "And how do we know that?"

"He's not talking. At least not to me."

"Great work, Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems. Let me let you in on little something — Sirena's little boy toy is bringing us a whole lot of trouble too. I had to keep her from getting herself killed while out following him," Damon jerked his head toward her.

"Damon!" She wasn't sure which she was more mad about, the fact that Damon just ratted her out to Stefan or the fact he just called Mark her boy toy. Damon ignored her and moved past Stefan to leave. Stefan and Sirena shared of look of worry for Damon and she left the room, giving them a moment alone for some brotherly bonding.

* * *

"One more please."

The bartender nodded to Sirena, acknowledging her order. She was beginning to make a bad habit of ending up at the Mystic Grill bar. Even though it wasn't for alcohol she still hated it. She didn't like running away from her problems.

"Here you go. One ice cold Coke," the bartender said with a smile as he set her beverage in front of her, topping it off with a straw with a cherry pressed onto it.

"Aw thanks!" The delicious drink fizzed and she thought about Rose. What had Damon done with her body? Bury it, burn it… what?

"Go easy. I don't wanna have to carry you all the way back to the boarding house," Alaric joked, taking his usual seat and Sirena smiled over at him.

"You know, when Stefan first told me I was — well, what I am, I thought it would make things easier. Man, I was wrong. I mean, what's the point in all of this? What would make someone really want to live forever?"

Alaric smiled fondly at someone from across the room. Turning, Sirena saw Jenna waving from the entrance. "Sirena, I would say you have some time to find the answer." He left her to go get a table with Jenna. _Those two are just too adorable_, she thought to herself.

"Now isn't that sweet?" Mark leaned onto the bar in Alaric's place.

Sirena let out a groan. "What do you want, Mark?"

"Just checkin' in on you. Is that a crime?"

All she could do was lay her head down onto her arms, her hair forming a sort of curtain around her head.

"So what's new with you?" Mark pried.

Lifting her head, she peered up at him. "You really want to make small talk, Mark?"

"Why not? I figure it's about time we get some in, don't you?"

Sirena let out a small laugh, turning to look to Jenna and Alaric's table, but her face soon fell. Mark followed her gaze to the door where Damon had just stepped in with Elena.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Give it a rest, Mark."

Mark sat back quietly and obviously amused with himself. Seeing Damon and Elena so close together he looked back to where Sirena sat tensing up. "You know what, how about we go for a walk?" he suggested. Sirena looked his way, contemplating. With one last look at Damon and Elena, she nodded. Mark held his hand out for her to take and she reluctantly let him guide her to the exit.

Looking over at the bar, Damon had seen Sirena heading toward to the door with a man he assumed to be Mark and his stomach clenched. _What's with this guy?_ He wanted more than anything to follow after them and see what he was up to, but he had to deal with John Gilbert.

"So when am I going to get to meet this 'creator' of ours?" Sirena interrogated Mark as they wandered around the square.

"Patience, Sirena. It's almost time."

With an aggravated sigh, she shook her head. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It wasn't that she wanted to be involved in his plan or anything, but she really wanted to know who had made her this way.

Breaking her from her thoughts, Mark spoke up. "So I heard you had a run in with a werewolf the night you were sneaking through the woods."

"Yep. It was loads of fun. I don't recommend it though."

"Why didn't you say something last time we talked?"

"Didn't think you cared."

Mark stared over at her incredulously. "Seriously, Sirena?"

Sirena just walked on in silence and she saw him stealing glances at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I—" he started. "I'm glad you didn't get bit."

She slowed to a stop, unsure of what to say next.

"I've got to go. See ya around, Sirena," he smiled before disappearing into the night. She continued to walk through the square alone, deep in thought. _Maybe he isn't as bad as he seemed in the beginning… Maybe he was just a slave to the thirst as she was._ Sirena stood on alert as she heard screams coming from the nearby street. Dashing over in the direction from which it had come. She got there just as a man shot a gun right into Caroline's forehead. Her heart dropped as Caroline fell to the pavement.

"Hey!" She screamed at him, fangs bared. Another bang and an intense pain shot through her leg as Jules stepped out from behind a car with another gun. Sirena fell to the ground hard as she clutched at her leg. The man stalked over. Staring down at her he waited for Jules.

"Is this the one you told me about?"

"Yep. That's her," Jules nodded.

Sirena looked up at him. His head was shaved and stubble covered his face. His dark eyes seemed to hold no signs of good intentions as he said, "Hmm. Two for the price of one." He pointed the gun down into her head, pulling the trigger and sending her into darkness.

* * *

**Reviews, please! :)**


	14. High Tea & Jealousy

**HIGH TEA &amp; JEALOUSY**

Cold metal on her cheek sent chills throughout her body accompanied by an intense burning in her skull. Wanting to scream out in pain, she held it back as best she could. However, her breathing came heavy and she let out a groan as her hand flew to her forehead. Opening her eyes she saw her fingers tinged with blood and began to panic, remembering the sound of the bullet leaving the gun, the same bullet that was now lodged in her head. Clenching her eyes shut, she began to dig at the small piece of metal. Fortunately, the healing helped to push it out so that she could grab it, effectively prying it from her skull. Pain radiated throughout her body, making her shake and whimper, almost not noticing she wasn't alone.

"Sirena! Shhh… it's okay," Caroline attempted to calm her.

Feeling Caroline pull her into a hug Sirena calmed down a bit. The pain was gone, but now the terror had set in as she took in their surroundings. Blood was still dried to Caroline's forehead and she saw that they were in some sort of cage barely big enough for the two of them in what looked like a small trailer. She kicked at the door from where she laid against Caroline, desperate to get free.

"Shhh… he'll come back," Caroline warned.

Sirena looked up at her, fear filling both of their eyes. A memory flashed though her mind as she pictured the man who had fired on her. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. He's with Jules so I assume he's a —" Caroline was cut off as the door of the trailer was yanked open. The whole thing shifted as the same man she had just been remembering stepped inside. Noticing that Sirena was now awake, he smirked. "Ready for some fun, darlin'?"

"Who are you?! Let us out!" she screamed at him.

"Now why would I do that?" He grabbed something from the kitchen counter and made his way over to kneel next to the cage. "The fun's just starting."

Sirena watched in horror as he pulled out a small green squirt gun. Pointing it at her he repeatedly pulled the trigger and her face began to sizzle. Her screams mingled with Caroline's as he alternated between the two girls. Trying their best to get out of this situation, both girls kicked at the door, but not even their combined vampire strength could break through.

* * *

"So my friend wants to meet you?"

Damon turned from where he sat sipping bourbon at the bar to see Jenna approaching with a woman he recognized.

Jenna gestured towards her friend, who was a tall, thin brunette with a mile-wide smile. "Damon Salvatore, this is…"

"I know you," he interrupted. "The news lady."

The woman flashed a smile, obviously used to being recognized by strangers. "Yeah. Andie Star. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand, which he ignored. Shaking it off, she asked, "Can I buy you a drink, Damon?"

Grabbing up the drink he had been sitting with he tilted it towards her and on his way to leave said, "My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you."

Leaving both Andie and Jenna standing there seething, Damon returned to Elena, who had been watching the entire time. "You totally blew her off," she stated.

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment."

"You didn't have to be rude."

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere." It was true. Damon was tired of trying to hide his feelings. Sure, everyone knew about his feelings for Elena, but could they tell how he felt about Sirena? Damon downed the rest of his drink hoping it would quiet his thoughts.

Elena's phone rang. "Stefan? What is it?"

Damon could hear his brother on the other end and the panicked tone of his voice made Damon listen even closer.

"I_t's Caroline and Sirena. They're both in trouble. Where's Damon?"_

"Right here. What do you mean they're in trouble?"

"J_ules has them. She wants Tyler."_

Damon scowled at the werewolf's name. He knew he should've taken care of her when he had the chance. Now it was Sirena and Caroline who paid the price.

"We have to get them back, Stefan. We have to-Hey!"

Damon couldn't take it anymore and snatched Elena's phone from her hand. "What the hell, Stefan? If all she wants is Tyler, give her Tyler! Wait, why does she even want him? Kid's a jerk!"

"Damon, no, we can't just—" Elena protested, but Damon held up a hand, silencing her.

"H_e turned..._ _They're torturing them, Damon. We have to go about this delicately. She said we have twenty minutes before they kill them."_

"Where?" Damon questioned with a hardened expression.

"T_he clearing out by Wickery Bridge. I'm on my way there with Tyler now."_

"I'm on my way," Damon clicked the phone off and pushed Elena towards the bathroom. Leaning close to her ear so no one would hear he asked, "So when did Tyler turn into a werewolf?"

"Masquerade Ball," Elena responded like it wasn't a big deal.

Damon growled and pushed open the bathroom door. "Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"Stefan was worried that you—"

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what needs to happen."

"No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline and Sirena back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die. I'm willing to kill him. It's win-win."

Elena placed a hand on his arm and said, "Damon, please, okay? Too many people are dead."

Damon narrowed his eyes on her. "You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" she asked, taking a step back, feigning ignorance.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you that's asking." This was nothing new to him. He had been with Katherine for crying out loud. He new all the doppelgänger tricks. So why did they still work on him?

"Be the better man, Damon."

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open, revealing a very suspicious John.

"Do you mind?" Damon shot.

"What's going on?" John's eyes darted between the two.

"Nothing," Elena gave a frustrated sigh.

"It doesn't look like nothing," John played the overprotective father.

Turning on him, Damon fired, "Well guess what, John. Trust works both ways. Get out."

"Look," Elena interrupted. "We don't have time for this. We need to get them back."

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon turned and pointed a finger into John's chest. "First dad duty, ground your daughter. Keep her here." As he left the bathroom, he could hear Elena start to protest but he didn't care. He had to get her back.

* * *

Sirena leaned against the side of the cage, trying her best to shield herself from any more pain while Caroline did the same. Sirena fought back tears as she wondered what either of them had done to deserve this. This guy was just toying with them and it was all because they were vampires, but she didn't want to even be this way. She didn't ask for her whole life to be turned upside down and to be turned into some sort of monster. Both girls sat in pain as tiny pieces of wood jutted from their flesh. Caroline's neck was stained red from the blood and Sirena's chest had done the same.

"Well look at you two. You almost look as if you're done having fun. You want it to be over?" he asked Caroline.

"Yes," she cried. "Please."

"Fine," he said, sitting back. Sirena watched him, knowing it was too good to be true. She was right. "I'll let it be over. But she-," he pointed to Sirena. "-has to rip out your heart. Then it can be over for you." He smirked and Sirena's heart sank.

"I would never do that," Sirena said through clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to get out of this cage and tear him apart.

Caroline started crying, knowing it was all part of his sick game.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," Sirena sobbed. "I won't kill you."

The man shrugged and said, "Eh, well then, sorry Goldilocks." With that he drew out his vervain filled squirt gun and began shooting it at Caroline, making her cry out.

"_I know you're out there." _Caroline's cries had calmed down a bit making it so Sirena heard Jules yell out from right outside the trailer.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked as he approached with one hand on Tyler's arm.

"Locked up tight." Jules stood between them and the trailer door, arms crossed.

"Let them go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving a white flag, don't you think?" Jules raised an eyebrow at him.

Stefan nodded. "You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving town without Tyler," she stated, earning a curious glance from the young werewolf.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release the girls."

"My brother the peacemaker," Damon drew everyone's attention as he joined the party. "Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us the girls."

"Let go of Tyler," Jules demanded a bit more forcefully this time.

"Give us the girls," Damon repeated, looking up to the sky. "Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

Stefan nodded, but Jules didn't seem too shaken.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules brought her fingers to her mouth, whistling out in signal. Members of her pack came out from all directions including a tall man from the trailer. They assumed the girls were inside. Looking from one wolf to another Damon noticed some carried stakes, crossbows and even flamethrowers.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

Damon looked to Tyler on his left. "You heard heard her. Go. Get over there."

Tyler made his way over to stand behind Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" the man from the trailer called.

"Uhhh, that'd be me," Damon answered, pointing at himself.

"Boys," the man pointed a stake at Damon. "Make sure that one suffers."

Damon gave a half smile and looked to Stefan. "We can take them."

"I don't know about that," Stefan responded, looking at the situation they were in.

"Well then…" Damon said before rushing at Jules who leapt up onto the side of the trailer, doing a backflip to get behind him. Damon turned to see Stefan holding a werewolf from behind, making him fire his own flamethrower to fend off his oncoming buddies.

While Damon was stalking after the werewolf from the trailer another tried to jump on top of him, but Damon was too fast for him and ripped his heart out before he could land.

Sirena and Caroline had decided to try to reach for the lever to open the cage when they heard the commotion outside, but it was no use. To their delight, Tyler entered the trailer and started towards them.

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed. "There's a latch on the door and we can't get to it."

Sirena noticed that he was hesitating and just stood staring at them from the kitchen. "Come on, Tyler," she pleaded.

"Tyler?" Caroline called.

He remained still. Both girls began to plead for his help. After another moment he finally closed the distance between him and the cage. As he messed with the lever it creaked and allowed the door open just enough for one to get through. A gunshot boomed from outside.

"Go, Sirena! Go help Stefan and Damon," Caroline instructed and Sirena didn't hesitate. Squeezing through the door she pushed past Tyler and exited the trailer just in time to see their torturer about to stake Damon.

"No!" Sirena screamed and dashed forward, tackling the man to the ground, but because of her weakened state he got the best of her easily and flipped her underneath him. His hand was on her throat, making her gasp out for air, while his other hand reached for the stake. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said, "Now your lover gets to watch you die."

His breath brushed against her ear, making her stomach turn. As he raised the stake above his head, she looked around at the others. Jules had Caroline up against the trailer with the gun to the back of her neck, Stefan was down, and Tyler just stood there. Finally her eyes landed on Damon's as he laid across from her, his eyes showing his desperation to help her. Just as the man was about to slam the stake into her heart he began to clutch at his head, screaming in pain. But it wasn't just him. All of the werewolves, with the exception of Tyler, were doing the same. Damon took advantage of this and ripped the bullet from his chest. Jumping up he limped over to where Sirena laid on the ground and helped her to her feet, slinging her arm over his shoulder. Both looked up to see a tall dark man appear. Sirena assumed he was a witch.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now," he addressed the vampires. They didn't wait for a second.

* * *

Sirena sat on the plushness of Damon's bed as he did his best at picking the small pieces of wood from her chest. Damon pulled out one of the bigger ones, making her hiss through her teeth from the pain.

He lifted his eyes to her saying, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Sirena thought she shook her head, but in reality she didn't move an inch.

Damon knew this was true, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. If he had only followed her when she had left with Mark, he may have been able to keep her from getting taken. Sirena watched him as he stood and left the room, only to come back with a glass of blood.

"Here. Drink this."

Taking the glass from him, Sirena slowly drank the delicious liquid.

"There," he said, wiping the dried blood. "All healed."

Sirena gave him what she hoped looked like an appreciative smile, but in all honesty she didn't feel a whole lot better.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she answered, her voice weak. "I really just want to forget about it."

Damon stared back at her with sincerity. "I wish I could take the pain away."

They sat there for a moment, not saying a word. Placing a hand on his, Sirena said, "Thank you, Damon." Noting his confusion, she added, "For coming to save us. You and Stefan both put yourself at risk for us."

Damon looked down at her hand on his. "I told you before—" He raised his eyes to meet hers. "You're worth saving."

A single tear fell to Sirena's cheek, but it wasn't there long. Damon brushed it away with his thumb as he gently pulled her face to his, placing his lips on hers. His kisses were sweet, tender and sincere. While his one hand remained on her head the other snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She never wanted it to end, but deep down she knew it should. She had waited a long time for this and she couldn't believe what she was about to do. Pulling slightly back, she said, "Wait, Damon."

"What?" His eyes scanned her, fearful that he had hurt her.

"We shouldn't. At least not yet. I still don't know where things stand with Mark."

Damon felt as if he just got stabbed in the heart. He had just risked his life for her and finally acted on his feelings and she shuts him down for her old boyfriend who only seems to pop up randomly.

She stared down into his eyes and saw the hurt she had just caused. "I'm really sorry, Damon. I just – It isn't fair. I at least need to talk to him about what's going on between the two of us first. Closure, I guess."

Damon nodded, doing his best at hiding his frustration.

Sirena thought it was best if she left. Planting one final kiss on his cheek, she got up from his bed and headed off to her room.

* * *

"I'm late. This is such a crazy day. I'm covering the Historical Society's High Tea."

Sirena sat in the library, book in hand, where she could hear the unfamiliar voice coming down the stairs. A _female_ unfamiliar voice. Furrowing her brow she wondered who it could be. That's when she heard Damon's voice. "Ooh, thrilling," he said with his signature sarcasm.

"Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze."

"Writer? What's his name?" Damon asked, but it sounded as if he may already have a clue.

"Uh, Elijah Smith."

Sirena shook her head. If she herself was trying to create a fake persona she definitely would go with something more awesome than 'Smith'. It's so cliché. She did her best to ignore Damon and his obvious booty call, but that was until she heard him start to compel her.

"You're falling hard," he insisted.

"You might be the one," the woman answered in a semi-robotic tone.

"Perfect."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sirena returned to her book, only looking up as they passed by the doorway where Damon's eyes found hers for a split second.

"Oh. Hey, Alaric. Later," the woman greeted the history teacher who had been getting ready to knock at the door.

"My new girlfriend – Andie Star, action news."

Irritated, Alaric corrected, "It's not called action news."

"I know. I just like saying it. Come on."

Alaric stepped into the boarding house and both stepped into the library. Upon seeing Sirena, Alaric nodded at her in greeting, uncomfortable because he realized she had been there while Andie had been led out.

"Hey, Ric," she greeted, placing the book back onto the shelf.

"How's it goin', Sirena?"

"It's going," she replied, shooting a look over at Damon who had stepped up to the cabinet with a piece of old parchment laying on it. Moving to the doorway, she leaned against the frame, crossing her arms she waited to see what was inside the fabric.

"So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon unrolled the fabric to reveal a very old looking dagger. Handing it to Alaric, he added, "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that."

"When did he give that to you?" Sirena asked out of curiosity.

Barely even looking at her, he said, "Last night after you went to bed."

"You don't say."

Feeling the tension in the room, Alaric asked quite loudly, "So what's in the jar?"

"This, Ric, is the white oak ash."

"Seems a bit far fetched to me," Sirena scoffed.

"So you think it's a setup?" Alaric looked between the two vampires.

"I do," she nodded.

"It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon went around to the bar and looked back up to Alaric. "So what're you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?"

Joining Damon at the bar, Alaric looked back at Sirena. "Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwood's."

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor." Damon poured the history teacher a drink.

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the party."

"No. That would be stupid," Damon said half-heartedly, earning a skeptical look from both Alaric and Sirena.

Looking at the two of them Damon shrugged a little and said, "I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met." Damon tapped the dagger on Alaric's chest.

Alaric shook his head in annoyance and turned to Sirena. "You should come. It's good for the town to see you out at these little get togethers. Makes them count you as one of them."

"Whatever. I'll go find something to wear." As she headed upstairs, she could still hear Damon and Alaric.

"Mmmm… and I'll go call my awesome new girlfriend for my invitation."

Sirena knew the he had said that knowing perfectly well that she was able to hear him. He was lashing out for her rejection last night and was trying to get her jealous. Well… it was working.

* * *

The Lockwood Manor was swarming with townsfolk that Sirena had never really seen before. Sirena had thrown on a sleeveless black lace dress with some black scrappy shoes. Her hair fell down in waves onto her shoulders. She found herself staying by Alaric's side and listening as he talked to some of the other guests about the history of the town, which Sirena actually found quite boring. Studying the people around her while he droned on, Sirena saw a few people she actually knew or at least recognized. There was Liz Forbes, who despite everyone's semi-formal appearances was dressed in her sheriff's uniform and walking around occasionally speaking into her radio. Next, she spotted Carol Lockwood who was at present entertaining Elijah. Sirena was going to be sure to steer clear of him as much as possible. Finally, there was Elena's Aunt Jenna, who was standing at the door greeting guests as they arrived. As Sirena watched, the next guest Jenna went to greet was none other than Damon, and of course his little brain washed girlfriend popped out of nowhere to greet him.

Sirena wanted to get away. Placing a hand on Alaric's arm, she politely excused herself and found her way to the bar where she spent the next hour or so still watching the crowd around her.

"Another martini, miss?"

Twisting around to look at the slightly balding man minding the bar, she gave him a curt nod before turning back around. Leaning back onto her elbows with her legs crossed in front of her, she thought about Damon. Even though it was her who said they should wait, she did say just until she found out what was going on with Mark. She didn't turn him down altogether. Does that mean he should go out that very night and find anyone willing to come home with him? No.

"Here you are, miss."

Cradling her drink in her fingers, she took a sip, not even noticing she had been joined.

"Rough day?"

Sirena's smoky eyes found who had spoken. There sat a man who oozed 'tall, dark and handsome'. He had a nice blended look of carelessness and refinement going for him. His wavy mess of hair and his rugged beard contrasted his clean pressed suit. But what really had her attention was his eyes. So deep and mysterious that they made you yearn to learn his story. "I guess you could say that," she replied before downing half of her drink, grimacing at the burn it caused in her throat.

The man chuckled. "I take it you don't drink often." He spoke with a strong Irish accent that was actually quite charming.

"Never." She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Now what could have a girl as beautiful as yourself so troubled it drives her to drink?" He flashed her a handsome grin, making her look away in embarrassment at how he made her blush so easily.

"What it is always is... a man," she said, bitterly.

"Maybe you should hang around men with better manners," he replied, hinting that he referred to himself. "Can I ask your name?"

"Sirena Sterling." She held out her hand, which he wrapped in his own, pulling it up so that he could place a gentle kiss on it.

"Pleased to meet you, Sirena." When he went to meet her gaze once again, he paused as someone across the party caught his eye. Bowing to her he said, "I must go. Until next time."

Before he could sweep away, she called, "Wait! I didn't get your name."

He turned and a playful smile found its way to his lips. "Declan. Declan Callahan."

He left her there smiling to herself. After thanking the bartender, Sirena decided it was time for her to leave, but on her way out someone stopped her.

"Good evening, Miss Sterling," Elijah smiled politely at her.

"Elijah," she said, trying her best to hide her fear of him.

"Very good."

"How do you know who I am?" She eyed him cautiously.

"You're on Elena's list of people to keep safe, of course. I just figured it was about time we met under more civilized circumstances."

"Ah, well hello. Nice to meet you, but I have to go."

As she tried to brush past him, he grabbed a hold of her arm and leaned close. "I should warn you, Miss Sterling. While I am here I may be quite forgiving due to the fact we are in a public place and it wouldn't serve me to out myself as a vampire just yet, especially since this town seems to love vervain, I am NOT one whose bad side you want to be on."

"Noted." She forced a smile.

"Do make sure Damon notes it as well. If he doesn't and he comes at me again, not even the dear Elena can save his life."

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"He fancies you, of course. I figure you're the one to convince him to steer clear since the lovely Elena can't seem to." Elijah gave her a look as if it was an obvious answer.

"If only. He's with that news lady now. Go ask her."

Elijah just stood smirking at her. He was actually quite intrigued by this new vampire. She had some sass.

"Everything okay here?"

Sirena looked over to see Alaric and felt Elijah loosen his grip on her arm.

"Yeah, Ric. I was actually just leaving."

* * *

That evening, Sirena had changed out of her dress and into some more comfortable clothes just in time to hear the front door open. Downstairs she heard Alaric and Damon discussing the high tea at the Lockwood's. Entering the room she waved a hello at Alaric who was pouring some drinks. He pointed down at the alcohol, offering her one as well which she quickly waved off. She had definitely had enough for one night. Handing Damon a glass and plopping down onto the couch, Alaric looked to Sirena as she joined them. "So that party was fun, huh?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she blushed, thinking about the handsome stranger she had met.

"Today was a bust," Damon jumped in.

"Yeah," Alaric nodded. "How's the throat?"

Sirena glanced between them, confused.

"Sore." Damon drank the bourbon in one swig.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude." Alaric raised his drink to point at Damon. "But with nice hair. Hey, do you want another one?"

Damon held his glass up to Alaric who walked around the couch for some refills.

"What happened?" Sirena questioned.

Damon just waved it off to Alaric, who filled her in. "Well, before your little run in with Elijah, Damon had decided to try to threaten him for more information."

"And?"

"And Elijah stabbed him in the neck with a pencil."

Sirena made a disgusted face. "Seriously, Damon. Why can't you leave him be? He's so much older than you."

"Hold up. Let's go back a little… You had a run in with him, too?"

"Yes, I did. He wants me to convince you to stop trying to come after him as a matter of fact. I told him you don't listen to anyone. Least of all me. "

Damon let out a groan. "He's gonna be hard to kill."

"No, Damon. You should listen to him. How are you supposed to protect Elena if you're dead?"

Damon finally tilted his head to look at her, but he didn't say a word.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job," Alaric sided with Sirena, pouring the bourbon. "You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources," Damon sighed.

Coming around and handing Damon his drink Alaric asked, "And what's up with you and this news chick?"

"Ooh. She's got spunk, huh?" Damon said knowing full well it would get to Sirena.

"Just don't kill her, please."

"If I did, who would report her death?"

Sirena and Alaric both shot daggers at Damon.

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies."

Sirena's heart went out to Alaric. It must be hard being with someone that you can't talk to about all of this. She knew he was doing it to protect her, but still… Alaric pulled his phone from his pocket and throwing his head back said, "Oh, God. I got to go. I got to go pick Jenna up." Getting up from his seat he held a hand out. "Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out."

As Alaric left the room, Sirena exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Damon. Obviously they hadn't dealt with what had happened between them. In their awkward silence a crash was heard from the hallway. Both Damon and Sirena leapt from their seats to investigate. Sirena followed behind him stopping once they saw what had caused the racket. Damon continued forward towards Alaric who was slumped over clutching a knife that had been plunged into his abdomen. Sirena stood by in horror as he groaned and fell to the floor. Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the rafters behind Damon.

"Damon, look out!" she screamed, but it was too late. The man was too fast for him and as Damon swung out he jumped onto his back, plunging a syringe into his neck. Damon's eyes flew up to Sirena and he said, "Run!" She didn't want to leave him behind so she looked around in search for a weapon, but as Damon slammed the man back into the walls numerous times he repeated himself. "Run! Now!"

With that, Sirena turned on her heels to escape, but two men stepped directly in front of her, blocking her way. One man swung a stake towards her but she caught his arm and threw him to the side, sending him crashing into a vase on the nearby table. Before she knew it the much larger of the two men had his hands around her neck as he pushed her back against the wall. In retaliation, Sirena grabbed onto his as well but she couldn't seem to get him to release her so in her desperation she brought her knee up hard, successfully freeing herself from his grasp as he hunched over in pain. Taking advantage of her freedom she ran just as Damon had told her to do, but where would she go?

* * *

**Reviews?**


	15. Dinner Party

**A/N: Please remember that the Polyvore collection for this story is on my profile. :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**DINNER PARTY**

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is?" Jules stood, hand on hip, staring mockingly back at Damon, who was now chained to a chair in the same fashion Mason had been. Wood pieces dug into his neck from a collar the wolves had placed on his neck, two chains leading down into one of the werewolves hands. "Scatter throughout the body. Maximum damage." Seriousness taking over, Jules lifted the shotgun up to aim into Damon's face. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey," he shook his head with a chuckle. "You're never gonna get it."

"Looking for this?"

Everyone in the room spun at the sound of a new voice. Elijah stood nonchalantly at the entrance, rubbing his thumb over the milky white stone in his hand. Damon watched, intrigued as Elijah crossed the room toward Jules, placing the stone on the table in front of the wolves. Gesturing towards it, Elijah took a step away. "Go ahead. Take it."

One of the wolves made a dash for it, but Elijah intercepted him, driving a hand deep into his chest. As their fallen member let out his last breath, two more made their move toward the stone, only to be met with the same fate. Damon was impressed and couldn't help but smirk as the wolf who had been torturing him with the collar began to cower, kneeling to the floor and pulling his jacket up over his head for cover. Like that would help.

Stepping up to him, Elijah asked, "What about you, sweetheart?" The wolf rose to his feet, but refused to make a move. "Take a shot? Yes? No?" Looking behind him, he looked to Damon. "Where's the girl?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, it doesn't really matter." With one blow to the wolf's head, Elijah snapped his neck. With barely any effort on his part at all, Elijah broke Damon free of his chains. Stepping back, he smiled, "You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now."

Damon stared up at him, no words coming to mind.

"While in the past you owed it to Elena I would have to say this time it was because of the lovely Sirena." Retrieving the moonstone, Elijah left the boarding house.

* * *

_ What a mess_, Damon thought to himself as he took in the pools of his own blood staining the rugs. Cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder he pulled the chair back to its place. "So he planned to kill her all along?"

Bonnie replied from the other end, but something caught his attention at the entrance of the library. Sirena stood, arms crossed in front of her, staring sheepishly back at him.

"Got it," he said into the phone before ending the call, his eyes not leaving Sirena's. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, she stepped into the room. Upon seeing how much blood there was, she said, "Are you?"

He followed her gaze and shrugged. "I've had worse days."

Seeing Alaric still lying in the middle of the floor, she looked back to Damon. "Is —"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just taking his god ole time waking up this time," he said as if Alaric was listening.

The two stood in an awkward silence before Sirena spoke up. "I'm so sorry, Damon." She shook her head in embarrassment. "I never should have left you here alone."

"It's what I told you to do." He walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "And hey," he said softly, lifting her chin and wiping a single tear away as it traveled down her cheek. "It's why I'm able to be standing her right now."

"Covered in blood," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's better than being turned into a greyed out raisin."

She cracked a smile at his humor.

"How did you get Elijah to come?"

"All I did was go back to the Lockwood's. He was still there and I basically just told him you were in danger. I really didn't do much." Her eyes met his, each thinking the same thing. Sirena wished she had never stopped him last night.

Alaric groaned from his place on the floor, jerking both Sirena and Damon from their moment. "Finally!" Damon shot. "You missed all the fun!"

Sirena helped Alaric to the couch and he slapped a hand to his head. "Dammit. Jenna—" Alaric hissed, grabbing at his abdomen. "I need to call her." Pulling his phone from his jacket, Sirena was from the arm of the chair as he dialed her number. A few seconds later he said, "Yeah, sorry. I've just been grading papers."

Sirena rose an eyebrow at his lame excuse, making him rethink it.

"Honestly… I fell asleep. I'm sorry, Jenna. I'm— I'm a jerk."

Damon attempted to walk by with the rug, but ran straight into Alaric's arm. Sirena ushered him from the room. She felt so bad for Alaric. He and Jenna were so cute together and this lie was drastically effecting their relationship. It was a wall they couldn't seem to overcome.

"Sorry, tomorrow I'm all yours, okay? Goodnight, Jenna," Alaric finished, sadness filling his voice. Ending the call, he looked up to Sirena. "I don't know what to do, Sirena. I can't tell her. I don't want her involved in all of this." He gestured to the discarded chains on the floor.

"I know," she frowned. "I wish I could help."

Reentering the room, Damon interrupted their discussion. "Well, this has just been a bad day."

"You can say that again," Alaric hung his head.

"Oh, but it gets worse, Ric."

"How so?" Sirena didn't like where this was going.

"In order for Elijah to be able to kill Klaus as he promised, one thing has to happen."

"What?"

"Elena has to die. It was Elijah's plan all along."

The three of them exchanged looks of worry. They knew that no matter how they worked around things, blood would always be shed.

* * *

Hearing Damon's girlfriend, Andie, was upstairs again after staying all night, Sirena had left for the Grill. She sat sipping on her drink as she twirled a curl of her hair around her finger, thinking about everything from her and Damon to this whole business with Klaus.

"This is the second time I've run into you and both times have been at a bar."

Sirena smiled, turning to look into those mysterious brown eyes that belonged to none other than Declan Callahan. She played with her straw. "Well, this time it is a simple Coke."

Damon flashed his charming smile. "So the troubles are over?"

Her smile fell. "Not exactly, but I'm dealing. What about you? Like last time I have yet to see you order a drink."

"Let's just say I didn't stop by the bar for a drink," he winked at her, making her blush and turn away from him.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Alaric, Damon and Andie sitting in a booth and she heaved a sigh.

Catching her despair, he asked, "Is that the source?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really," he smiled. "I'm just really good at reading people."

Despite her enjoyable company, she couldn't keep herself from feeling that familiar pang of jealousy from seeing Damon with his arm slung around Andie's shoulders.

"How about we go say hello?" Declan asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I—"

"Look, it's a well-known fact that men are very territorial," he stated with a devilish grin. "Just seeing you with me may just give him a dose of his own medicine."

Normally Sirena wasn't one to play into this sort of thing, but Declan was making it so hard to say no. Was it his words that were so persuasive or that charming smile? She had no idea, but whatever it was, it was working. He held his hand out to her and she quickly placed hers inside it. Approaching their table, she took a deep breath, noting the blend of citrus and woods that overcame her as Declan walked alongside her.

"Hey, Sirena. Thank goodness. You can save me from these two," Alaric lit up once he saw her. Damon, on the other hand, was another story. He had begun to eye the man at her side with an obvious suspicion.

"And who is this handsome man?" And shot Declan a flirtatious smile. _Good lord is there nothing to stop this woman_, Sirena wondered in irritation.

"Declan Callahan. Nice to meet you all," he nodded.

"Declan, this is Andie, Alaric and… Damon." Sirena avoided Damon's penetrating gaze. She knew she would be getting one of his questioning looks.

"Nice to meet you, Declan," Alaric nodded.

"And how did you two meet?" Damon interrogated them, his tone full of suspicion.

"We actually met at the Historical Society party yesterday," Sirena answered.

"Wow. Yesterday. And now here you are." Damon didn't bother to hide his attitude, clearly not happy by her new 'date'. He looked past them to the door. "Ah, here's Jenna with her new boyfriend." He waved Jenna over, who was accompanied by Elijah. Sirena's stomach clenched.

"Hey, guys!" Jenna smiled to all of them. Elijah's attention, however, went to the man standing at Sirena's side, his jaw clenching.

"So I hear you two had a meeting of historical minds today," Damon fished.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," Jenna beamed up at Elijah.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this I've got papers to grade." Alaric pushed up from the table. Sirena felt awful for him. She knew exactly what he was going through seeing Jenna there with Elijah.

"You know what, we should continue this. Let's have a dinner party," Andie suggested, smiling brightly at everyone.

"Ooh! My girl! Full of good ideas. I'd be happy to host," Damon grinned and Sirena knew he was up to something devious. "Say tonight? Maybe?"

"It's good for me. Jenna?"

Alaric interrupted. "Nah, it's not a—"

"Yeah, I'm free," Jenna ignored him.

"It would be a pleasure," Elijah added.

"And Declan, you should come as Sirena's date," Andie suggested, making Sirena even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"I would love to," Declan agreed, smiling down at Sirena and her uneasiness seemed to fade away.

Through gritted teeth, Damon said, "Great. It's a date then."

* * *

Sirena was torn when it came to this dinner party. On one hand she was dreading it, because of Damon, Andie and Elijah. However, on the other hand she was looking forward to seeing Declan again. As she headed down to meet with the others she tried to decide whether she would rather be around Alaric and Damon or Jenna and Andie. Biting her lip she turned to her left to enter the dining room, finding the two women setting the table.

"Hey, Sirena," Jenna greeted her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Jenna. You do, too." Sirena rubbed a hand down her red silk sleeveless shirt with black lace embellishments on the top, straightening it out over her black skinny pants. "Would you like some help?"

"Sure! Knock yourself out."

Sirena grabbed a handful of forks and began setting them in their place on the table as the two women continued on their conversation. Jenna was telling her how she was worried about how truthful Alaric had been with her, leading into Andie telling her how Damon told her everything. Sirena rolled her eyes. Even though Sirena knew that Damon and Andie's relationship was nowhere near normal, it didn't help that Andie rubbed it in Jenna's face anyway even if it wasn't deliberate.

There was a knock at the door and Sirena rushed off, straightening her hair on the way. Damon, however, had beat her to it.

"John? What a surprise," Damon scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Sirena asked, not trying to sound rude.

"Well, when Jenna said she was attending a dinner party for Elijah I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." Good cover, John…

"No fun and games tonight, John," Alaric stated from the dining room doorway. "It's just a friendly dinner party." He nodded to Damon, who just shrugged.

"What he said."

Shaking her head at the men, Sirena returned to help Jenna, but it wasn't long before the doorbell rang once more. Again, Damon beat her to it.

"Good evening," Elijah greeted them and Sirena could see he wasn't alone. Declan stood next to him and she took in the sight of him. He looked like such a gentleman as always. Bringing one of his hands out of his jacket pockets, he shook Damon's hand.

"Thank you for coming," Damon forced a smile at the two men. "Please, come in."

Declan's eyes found Sirena. Stepping up to her, he bowed and took her hand in his to place a gentle kiss on her knuckle. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she blushed. Remembering they weren't alone, she looked back to Damon and Elijah. Clearing her throat, she asked, "You coming?"

"Just one moment," Elijah stated once Sirena and Declan had left the room. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions for how this evening is going to proceed I suggest you reconsider."

Damon shook his head. "Nope, nothing dishonorable. Just a 'getting to know you'."

"Hmm," Elijah hummed, amused as he stepped into the Salvatore's home. "That's good because although Elena and I have this deal if you so much as make a move to cross me I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. That includes the 'breathtaking' Sirena. Are we clear?" Elijah's eyes darted over to Damon's.

"Crystal."

* * *

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna stated as she poured herself some more wine.

"Hmm. Do tell," Damon said, sounding less than intrigued.

Sirena was tempted to kick him from under the table, refrained. He sat at her left only half listening to Elijah.

"Well as I said to Jenna earlier a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials of the 1960's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Because they were witches," Jenna looked to Andie who fought her on it.

"There was no tangible proof there were witches in Salem."

"Andie's a journalist," Damon said smugly. "Big on facts."

Tuning their conversation out, Sirena turned to Declan, who offered her a glass of wine to which she smiled and whispered, "How did you know?"

Declan gave a low chuckle, earning a hard stare from Damon, which only made his smile grow.

"…these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles away. Could you pass the butter?" Elijah asked Declan, who handed it over, sharing a deep gaze with him as he did. The story had Sirena suddenly feel like she had lost her appetite.

"I, uh— wouldn't repeat this story to the historical society," Jenna joked.

"The story sounded kind of like a ghost story to me," John said, obviously thinking there was more to it and apparently he wasn't alone.

Damon shrugged. "So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?"

"You know," Elijah waved it off. "Healthy historians curiosity, of course."

"Of course."

Dinner went on full of suspicious glances and 'friendly' conversation until Andie stood up. "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

What year is this? Sirena felt as if she had traveled back in time a few decades, but nonetheless she rose and left the room, heading out onto the front porch for some fresh air. The cool breeze on her skin was refreshing. Then again just getting away from the pissing match was a relief all on its own.

"Thought someone had disappeared." Declan joined her, leaning forward onto the stone waist-high wall. "Damon's a hoot."

"Please. You don't have to lie," she laughed.

"No, really," he grinned. Turning toward her, he thought a moment before saying, "Don't let the reporter get to you. He doesn't seem to have a real connection to her. He's obviously drawn to you."

"Hmpf," she shook her head. She froze as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not hard to see why." Standing upright, he loomed over her, their bodies nearly pressed up against one another. "He likes to play games, Sirena."

"And what about you?" she asked, softly. "Do you play games, Declan?"

"No. A real man doesn't play games with such a beautiful woman."

Her breath hitched as his hand wrapped around to the back of her neck, pulling her up toward him.

"Hey," Andie popped her head outside. "It's time for dessert."

Sirena and Declan parted at the intrusion. Clearing his throat, Declan held a hand out toward the door. "After you."

Back in the dining room, Declan placed a hand on the small of her back, helping her back into her seat before taking his own. "Thank you," she smiled graciously.

"So Elijah, I have been wanting to ask you a few more questions about the work that you're doing here." And leaned forward onto the table toward Elijah.

"I'd love to answer them."

"Great! Oh, that's so great. Rick! Would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" She pointed across the room. Rick slowly walked toward her bag.

"Elijah," Damon started. "Did John tell you he is Elena's father slash uncle?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Of course she hates him so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

John glared from the other end of the table. And excused herself to go help Alaric find her notebook.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you plan on killing Klaus?" John asked and for a moment Sirena thought they had forgotten Declan's presence.

"John!"

"Oh, chill, Sirena! We'll just compel your little boyfriend to forget," Damon fired, not meeting Sirena's warning gaze. Declan wrapped her hand in his, sharing a look with Elijah.

"What you gentlemen need to realize is that I allow you to live because of Elena. I allow Elena to live in her house as she does as a courtesy. If you were to become a liability I would take her away and you would never see her again."

Sirena hoped Damon wouldn't do something incredibly impulsive and stupid. Elena meant a great deal to a lot of people including Stefan. And returned clutching her notebook, flipping the cover over to a clean page. "Okay, my first question is when you got her—"

The question was cut short as Elijah screamed out in pain. Sirena and the others jumped from their seats as the tip of the dagger protruded from his chest. Holding onto Declan's hand even tighter, she watched as Elijah greyed out and fell face first onto the table. Wrapping her arm around his, Sirena looked up into Declan's shocked face as he stared down at Elijah. Alaric pulled the dagger from Elijah's back, slamming it down on the table in front of Damon. "Get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert."

"Okay," Damon nodded. After he had dragged Elijah to the basement, Damon flashed in front of Declan.

"Damon…" Sirena stood by watching as Damon proceeded to compel her date, but he failed.

Declan grabbed onto Damon's arm and slammed him face first down to the table. Everyone gasped, even more shocked than before. "What have you done!?" Declan demanded of Damon. "You have all made a terrible mistake." His eyes darted around the room, landing last on a very confused Sirena.

"Who _are_ you?" she breathed.

"Don't you know?" He gave her his devilish smile, his eyes shining as he said, "I'm the one who turned you, dear."

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Questions

**QUESTIONS**

"Wait, so you're the one who—" Sirena couldn't even say the words. She was feeling so many things right now. Angry at the deception and the fat he had turned her, confused by his reaction to Elijah's death, stupid for falling for his charade and almost letting him kiss her, excited to finally get some answers and so much more.

"Yes, I was the one who was there when Mark crashed the car," Damon confirmed her fears. It was him all along.

"But why?" She blinked over at him.

"That's something to delve into later, my dear," his voice rang out in his once seductive Irish accent.

"Can you at least let me up off of the table?" Damon asked and Declan pressed his face down even harder.

Sirena had forgotten that she and Declan weren't alone. In that moment it had seemed like it was just the two of them and that was all that mattered, but hearing Damon's voice brought her back to reality. She took a breath and stepped forward, pulling on Declan's arm all the while telling herself 'he won't hurt me, he won't hurt me' in her head. "Please. Just let him go."A moment passed as Declan stared down into her pleading blue eyes until finally his grip on Damon released, letting him free. Damon launched himself upright, glaring daggers at Declan as he rubbed his arm. "Now what did you mean we made a terrible mistake?" she asked.

Declan straightened out the wrinkles in his jacket sleeve that had appeared from his assault on Damon. "Let's you and I have a chat alone."

Damon stepped up in front of Sirena, pushing him behind him protectively. "Not a chance."

Sirena placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping out from behind him. "It's alright, Damon."

Damon's arm shot out as Sirena went to move to Declan, grabbing hard onto her arm to yank her back to her spot behind him. Quicker than the naked eye could see, Declan's hand lashed out, his fingers digging into Damon's arm. "You do not handle her in such a way. Are we understood?" Declan growled and shivers flew down Sirena's spine. However, Damon didn't back down.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Damon snarled.

Declan's other hand flew up to Damon's throat and Sirena cried out, "Stop it! Both of you. I can make my own decisions."

Both men looked down at her, both calming a bit and taking a step back. Declan looked down at his hands as he rubbed them together. He hadn't planned on things getting violent tonight. It was supposed to be a night for her to get to know him a little better. Peering up at her, he asked, "So what's your decision, Sirena?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked between the two before her and then over to Alaric, who looking genuinely worried for her. Giving in, she walked past all of them and headed for the front door, back to where she and Declan had been just an hour before. Declan smirked over at Damon, making his blood boil, before following after her.

"Sirena—"

"No," she cut him off as she spun around on him, her hair swirling around her. Her bright blue eyes didn't leave his face as she said, "Me first."

He held a hand up, telling her to go on and she felt a tiny surge of power.

"How dare you come here pretending to want to be my date? Pretending as if you didn't know me before the high tea. As if you didn't mess with my head enough! I want answers, Declan. If that even is your real name." She threw her hands up in the air, feeling as if her whole life now was just some game. "You said you don't play games. You lied."

"That is my real name. I know you have questions, Sirena and they will be answered, but this is neither the time nor the place."

"And when exactly is the right time?"

"Whenever we get some time alone away from this place. Away from the Salvatore's."

"Why?" she fired. "Why can't you tell me around them? In case you haven't noticed, they've been the ones helping me through this awful situation you put me in. Shouldn't that be something you do?"

Declan's head fell. "Yes, it is. However, I'm glad you found them. Well, Stefan really," he corrected. He hated the fact that it was Damon that she was getting close to. He had hoped that since Stefan was the one who seemed to have it under control despite his past that he would be the one to teach her. "I should have been the one there for you, but the circumstances are—"

"Ugh. Don't feed me that bullshit. You took my life from me, Declan! I was alone, scared— I had no idea what was happening to me! I almost killed people!"

Her anger was overwhelming. She wanted to hate him, to send him away and never speak to him again, but she knew that would not serve her well in the end. Taking a calming breath behind closed eyes, she shook it off, pushing the anger back to be dealt with later. "I just want to know why," she said softly, turning into him once more. "Why me? Why turn me into this—" Her words trailed off.

He stepped closer. "You have no idea how much I want to be able to let you in on everything right now, but I can't. Not now. But I do promise you that all will be revealed to you the second that I am able."

She stared angrily down at her feet, but as he had before he lifted her chin with the knuckle of his index finger. Her eyes shone from held back tears as they met his and she saw the sincerity radiating from them.

"Please know, Sirena, that you do mean a great deal to me and I will not let any harm come to you. You are more important than you know. I can't stand to see you hate me and will do everything in my power to rectify that."

Clenching her jaw, she forced a nod, averting her eyes. His hand fell back down to his side and he took a step back as Alaric and Damon joined them outside.

"Alright, time's up," Damon called. "Now it's time for you to talk."

Declan looked back over his shoulder at the elder Salvatore. "That's not going to happen. She is the only one I owe answers to. Not the likes of you, Damon Salvatore."

"She'll never go with you," Damon spat.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Declan smirked.

Damon looked past him to Sirena, who looked on the verge of tears. He wanted to pull her into a hug, to take her somewhere that Declan couldn't get to her, but he couldn't. Not now. Not with Klaus looking for Elena, Elijah downstairs and— His phone rang from inside his pocket. It was Stefan.

"_The dagger, Damon. Elijah will only stay dead if it stays in place._" Without letting him finish, Damon clicked his phone off, eyes wide in realization of what that meant.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Declan scooped Sirena up into his arms and in a split second they were gone. "Dammit!" Damon yelled. "Where the hell is he taking her?!" Damon flashed down to the basement and back, saying, "He's gone. Elijah's gone." He kicked at the wall, blood boiling.

"Damon! We can't deal with that right now. We have to warn Stefan and Elena. Elijah is awake and probably going after her right now," Alaric said with a sympathetic glance. "Then we'll go after Sirena. He created her. She should be safe. If he wanted her hurt, he would have done so already."

"Dammit!" Damon picked up a ceramic flower pot and chucked it out at the pavement, sending ceramic, flowers and dirt scattering onto the driveway.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Sirena glared up at Declan, who now stood between her and the door of his house in the woods.

"Sorry, Sirena. I can't let you leave here. Elijah's alive and—"

"All the more reason to be out there helping my friends!"

Declan didn't budge. "Elijah is a man who stays true to his word. I overheard him tell Damon he would kill everyone in that house if they tried to harm him. I will not let you be harmed."

"What?!" Sirena shuddered at the thought of what may be happening to her friends right now.

Damon shrugged. "They should have listened."

"Did you know that they had to keep the dagger in?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did not," he answered in complete honesty.

Eyeing him, she sighed. Thinking back to the moment Declan and Elijah met in the Grill she calmly asked, "Do you know him?"

He nodded.

"How?"

"That's a story for another time." He slid his hands into his pockets.

"Seriously, Declan?" Frustrated, she dropped her arms to her sides. Tired of this game already.

Getting closer, he placed a hand on her shoulder with a sigh as he stared into her eyes for a moment. He was beginning to find that he found comfort in them. Maybe it was because they reminded him of something long lost or maybe it was because they were filled with a sincere kindness, forgiveness and strength? And maybe one day he would have the pleasure of getting to enjoy those traits of hers. "How about some dinner? We can talk more then."

"Fine," she nodded.

"Fantastic," he smiled before motioning to two other vampires in the room. "You two, make sure she doesn't leave."

As he walked away from her, she said, "So I'm being held captive?"

"It is for your safety, I reassure you." Stepping from the room, he called, "Dinner is in an hour."

* * *

After being summoned to join Declan in the dining room, Sirena entered to see a rather unexpected extravagant dinner laid out before her. The table was full of delectable goodies she couldn't deny being excited to try. Declan rose and pulled her seat out for her, pushing her in once she was seated. She couldn't deny that his manners were on point.

Returning to his seat, he held up a bottle of wine. "I know you aren't one for drinking, but it is a wonderful year. Hardly one to let go to waste."

"I think I could use a drink now more than ever."

Declan smiled slightly as he poured her a generous glass of white wine, the scent reaching her nostrils. Taking a sip, she hummed. When she did actually drink wine she always went for a delicious Moscato. How did he know?

"Now," he said, placing his glass back on the table. "What is it you'd like to ask first?"

She thought over it for a second, but it wasn't really hard to decide. "Why?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific," he smirked.

"Why me, Declan?"

"Honestly," he paused, eyes dropping to the table. "There's something about you. Something that made me feel like you needed this."

"Like I needed this?" He had to be joking.

"It's hard to explain and doing so will only raise more questions for you, I'm afraid."

"You took my life away!"

"I'm giving you a better one. You may not see that now, but you will," Declan said with a gentle hush to his voice.

She sat there seething, picking at her food. "What about Elijah?"

As Declan opened his mouth to answer, Mark stepped in, clearly shocked at seeing Sirena at the table with Declan. "They've taken care of him, sire," he announced. The way he spoke to Declan as if he was his master threw Sirena a bit. She had never in her life seen him show this much respect to another man.

"Thank you, Mark." To Sirena, he said, "You're welcome to stay here to finish your dinner and ask more questions or leave to see to your friends."

Without hesitation, she placed her napkin on the table, rising from her seat. Still angry with her host, she passed by, not bothering with any goodbyes.

"Oh and Sirena," he called to her.

She stopped and waited.

"We will be seeing each other again. I meant what I said. This is a better life. You must be patient to see why."

Not saying a word, she left the house, his words resonating in her mind.

* * *

"Oooh, burning flesh…" Katherine stood in the doorway watching as Damon attempted yet again to destroy Elijah's body with a flamethrower. He had tried everything he could think of but failed every time. "If you're trying to get the dagger back, don't waste your time. He's indestructible."

"No kidding," Damon scoffed. As if he wasn't already annoyed by Katherine's presence. He had come home last night thinking that Sirena was home only to find Katherine showering in his bathroom. "How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spend five hundred years running from one."

"So when I told you of my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?"

She shook her head. "Ugh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing."

As she moved past him, a thought crossed his mind. "Did you know I would die?"

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?"

Getting his answer, Damon shook his head at her. "Why are you still here?"

Spinning around in her stilettos, she gave him a flirtatious smile. "Because you haven't forcibly removed me yet and you need someone to fill the gap your little girlfriend left."

An evil grin passed over Damon's face as he pointed the flamethrower directly at Katherine.

Laughing, she rolled her eyes, calling his bluff. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Realizing he was completely different from the Damon she knew in 1864, she tried to convince him against it. "Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More! If I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, okay? You can hate me but we want the same thing and you know… I always get what I want."

He lowered the weapon, disappointed he wouldn't get to torch her, but she was right. She patted him on the chest saying, "I wanted out of the tomb. It didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew you'd die."

Hardly surprised, he pushed past her to get to work on his next project — searching for the location the witches were burned alive. Diving into a pile of old musty diaries, he began his search. Of course it was only moments before he was again not alone.

"Whatcha up to?" Katherine slinked into the room.

"None of your business," he answered, not bothering to look up at her from the diary his eyes were currently scanning over.

"We're pouting now?" Leaning onto the table next to him, she asked, "Are those the Gilbert journals?"

He ignored her and continued his search. He was not in the mood to deal with her crap today. She had pushed him too far and he was already moody from not knowing the status of Sirena.

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?"

"Nope."

"Then you can't help."

Sighing, she reached down for one of the diaries only to have her hand slapped away. In retaliation, she smacked him right back which led to the two swirling around the room in a blur trying to get the upper hand on the other. Damon slammed her down onto the piano seat by her throat, pinning her down.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead."

He stared down into the eyes that had held his heart captive for over a hundred years until she added, "Enjoying the show?"

Damon's eyes flew up to find Sirena standing in the doorway. Pushing up from Katherine, he flashed over to Sirena, searching for any signs of injury. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes… let's forget about what we were doing to check on Sirena," Katherine twisted to sit on the piano seat.

"Shut up, Katherine," Damon snapped. "Sirena, how did you get away?"

"He let me leave. He knows Elijah, Damon. I don't know how. I left before he could tell me, but he does."

"Who?" Now intrigued, Katherine joined them.

"Declan Callahan," Sirena told her. "He's the one who turned me."

Damon turned to Katherine. "You know him?"

Katherine raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't ring a bell." Waltzing away, she returned to the diaries, now free of Damon's watchful eye.

"What about him turning you?" Damon looked deep into her eyes, trying to judge her reaction to the question, but she looked to the floor. Alaric had told him to tread carefully around her now that she knew Declan's true part in her being a vampire. '_We need to play things smart. Sirena is confused and vulnerable right now. It's delicate. She's going to need you._' The words played like a broken record in his head.

"He told me a little. He said—"

Clearing her throat, Katherine held up a diary. "Anyone still interested in the witch burial ground?"

Damon frowned down at Sirena and looked back to Katherine. "I thought you didn't know anything about that."

She giggled. "Emily told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. Much more interesting than a little vampire sob story."

"Leave her alone, Katherine," Damon warned.

"When a witch dies violently, their energy marks the place of their death with power…"

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre," Damon informed them.

"What was he gonna do when he found it?"

"I don't know," Damon replied, furrowing his brow. To the newcomer leaning in the doorway, he said, "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?"

Stefan smiled over at Sirena before narrowing his eyes on Katherine. "ISn't she gone or dead yet?"

"For the last time," Katherine rolled her eyes. "I am here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?"

Giving in, Stefan stepped down into the room, closing the distance between them. "Elijah had no weapon that could kill Klaus, but he believed that if he could channel enough power they wouldn't need one."

Connecting the dots, Damon said, "Like the power you get from a spot marked from a hundred dead witches?"

"How can we use that?" Sirena asked Stefan.

"We just need to find it."

* * *

Despite her arguing, Stefan and Damon got Sirena to take it easy while they did some more research so while they were down with Katherine, she was stuck up in her room, trying her best to keep her mind from thinking about Declan. Throwing herself back onto her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, but soon a pang of hunger hit. Jumping up, she made her way down to the basement for some blood, but something caught her attention. The sound of Katherine struggling in the room with Elijah drew her in and she found her leaning over his body, doing her best to push the dagger down.

"What's going on?" Sirena burst.

"Something is making the dagger come out." Her struggling soon stopped and she sat back, eyes searching the room.

Something in the air didn't feel right. It was almost electrified. It put Sirena on edge so she crossed the room to stand at Katherine's side. The two waited cautiously, ready for anything, but still they jumped when the chair in the corner exploded into small pieces. Rising to her feet, Katherine yelled for Damon. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a piece of the chair begin to float and fly toward her. Before it could impale her, she pulled Sirena in front of her.

Damon skidded to a halt at the door, his heart dropping when he saw Sirena on the floor gasping with a huge piece of wood jutting out from her chest.

"Damon," she gasped, clutching at the wood.

Dashing to her, he pulled it free. "You're alright. It missed your heart. What happened?"

"She—"

"Damon," Katherine interrupted as the dagger began to rise again. Without hesitating, Damon snatched the flamethrower and aimed it down at Elijah's body.

"What are you doing?" Stefan yelled from the entryway.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Now get over here and do something about it!"

Stefan looked to Sirena who sat on the floor with Katherine standing behind her before rushing from the basement. After shutting the flamethrower off, Damon made sure the dagger would no longer move before wrapping Sirena's arm around his neck and carrying her bridal-style to her room, leaving Katherine behind.

"What happened?" He brushed her hair back from her face.

She rubbed a hand on her chest. "The bitch threw me in front of the stake, Damon. She actually used me as a human shield."

"Yeah, well. That's Katherine for you. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Seriously, Damon? That's all you can say?" Her eyes held his with an incredulous stare.

Damon didn't know what else to say. Of course he was pissed. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Damon found Katherine laying back on the sofa in the den. Waving a blood bag at her, he crossed the room, but just as she reached out to take it he jammed a wooden stake into her side.

She yelled out in agony. "What the hell?!"

"You should've known better than to put her in danger, Katherine." He twisted it, making her scream out. "Next time, it goes in your heart."

"Is that how you treat someone who tries to help you?" Yanking the stake free, blood dripped to the floor as she tossed it onto the coffee table.

"How is getting her killed ever going to help me?"

"You want me to list the reasons?" Katherine flashed an evil smile.

"You really want to help? Start talkin'."

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it."

"Try me." He crossed his arms over his chest. _This ought to be good_, he thought to himself.

"Fine. john Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life."

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's old news."

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with killing Klaus or he kills Stefan."

"But he still tried to have me killed."

"Right. That's part of the deal. I could only save one of you."

"So you chose Stefan," he laughed it off. "Of course you did."

"You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?"

Damon shook his head and waved it off, turning to go back up to Sirena.

"I do know Declan, Damon."

Damon froze at her words, looking back over his shoulder.

"And if he turned your little girlfriend there is a bigger reason. Something you aren't going to like."

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Opening Up

**OPENING UP**

"Wakey, wakey."

Sirena groaned and rolled over onto her side, pulling the blankets over her head, not even wanting to wake up for the O Neg that was being wafted under her nose. Whoosh! Goosebumps popped up all over her legs at the sudden lack of blanket. She instinctively brought her legs up into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her eyes flew open, remembering that she slept in her dark grey long sleeve shirt and lacy black underwear last night. Sitting up she pulled her pillow into her lap to attempt to cover herself. She ran her fingers through her hair to straighten out some of the knots.

"Nice pjs," Damon smirked with a wink. Her shirt clung to her curves, leaving little to his imagination which at the moment was running wild. His eyes glided over her smooth legs to the pillow. Her hair was sexy as hell as it hung around one side of her face, but her eyes… yes, her eyes —

"Damon!" she yelled at him. "Give me back my blanket, please."

Damon shook his head, his focus back in the room. "Make me," he taunted. She didn't make a move so he moseyed on over to her dresser. "Hmm… what do we have here?"

Sirena bit her lip, knowing he was baiting her. Glancing over at him, she saw he know held one of her thongs up in the air.

"Ooooh. Who are these for?" he smirked, too focused on her underwear to see the pillow flying at his head. It collided with his head, knocking the panties from his hand and he turned to face her where she was on her knees on the bed, smirking at him.

Taking that as a challenge, he stalked toward her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, recognizing the playful look on his face.

She leapt from her bed and went to the far corner of her room. "Wait, Damon!" she laughed. "I just wanted my blanket!"

With a playful growl he flashed over to her, but she was gone before he got there. She smirked over at him from the other side of the room. "What's the matter, Damon? Too fast for—"

Her sentence was cut short as Damon zoomed over and the next thing she knew, she was laying back on her bed with him looming over her, pinning her arms above her head. "What was that?"

Sirena blushed as her legs brushed up against his jeans. Smiling, she said, "I take it back. I guess you are too fast for me."

"Is that so?" he asked, catching the double meaning. "Then make me move." he challenged.

Sirena bit her lip, knowing full well she didn't want him to. Something stirred inside her and what she did shocked not just Damon, but her as well. Lifting her head, she caught his lips in a kiss. She felt Damon smile against her lips as the two got lost in a fit of passion that shouldn't have gotten interrupted in the first place. Moving down from where her hands were pinned above her head, one hand tangled itself in her hair while the other moved down to cup her ass, pulling her up to straddle his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him to her, not wanting to let go now that she had finally given in to the urges she felt for him. Damon pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him. Trailing kisses down her throat, he kissed at her collar bone before she pulled his mouth back up to hers. Her fingers moved down his shirt unbuttoning as they went and finally pulling his shirt from his body. Sitting back she savored the sight of his muscular physique as she grabbed ahold of the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. Her black locks fell down her back and shoulders.

Seeing her in her matching black lace underwear set was driving Damon wild. Pulling her back to him he kissed her hard, skillfully maneuvering out of his jeans without skipping a beat. In a flash, he had her laying underneath him. Sirena bit at her lip as she watched him sit back to slide her underwear down her legs, tossing them to the floor. His hand slid up her milky thigh, pulling her legs up to which she responded by wrapping them tightly around him, pulling his hips into hers in a desperate need to get him closer.

"Damon," she breathed his name almost inaudibly and with that he entered her, claiming her for his own.

Her breath hitched as she clung to him, meeting his every move. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Every inch of her felt as if sparks were igniting inside her. They were right. Every single thing was intensified when you were a vampire. His strong hands pushed her thighs up even higher, making her grip at the bed sheets. His thrusts came at a faster pace, both on the edge of ecstasy. Damon's hand found the back of her head and never leaving her, he pulled her up to yet again straddle him. Letting her hips rise and fall once more she dug her nails into his back as they both found their release.

Damon hung his head forward so that his forehead pressed against hers as they both tried to regain their breath. Neither one had woken up thinking that this would be a part of their day, that they would give in to their desires for one another. Their eyes met, staring deep into each other as they both wondered what this meant for the two of them.

* * *

Collecting themselves after their rather delightful morning, Sirena and Damon had met up with Jeremy and Bonnie to hike through the fields of Mystic Falls hoping to find the witch burial ground before Elijah did.

"So the witch burial ground is out here?" Sirena shielded her eyes from the intense rays of the sun.

"Mhmm," Damon muttered, continuing along. He hadn't said much to her since their moment in her room, which was making her wonder if he regretted what had happened.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked him.

Trudging along, Damon looked back toward the three following him. "Founder's thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches were burned."

Bonnie caught up to walk alongside him. "How do you know where the witches were burned?"

Not meeting the young witch's gaze, he said, "Because I tried to save her."

Hearing this actually surprised Sirena. He always seemed to have such a distaste for witches. She couldn't imagine him going out of his way to save one. Unless it was for his own gain, that is.

"Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was."

And there it is. It was to serve himself. Sirena rolled her eyes, making Jeremy laugh. As her eyes lifted, she saw that just a little bit before them was a beautiful looking mansion. It had seen better times due to harsh weather and being unoccupied, but it was still breathtaking. Vines twisted themselves up the magnificent once white columns lining the front of the building.

"It's beautiful," Sirena mused and Damon looked back at her, baffled. He didn't see the beauty she spoke of, but maybe she saw something he didn't. That did seem to be one of her many gifts, after all.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy questioned, looking rather skeptical.

Damon nodded before leading them inside. Sirena took her time taking everything in. Such history… Jeremy's foot his something lying idly on the floor, making him jump. Damon turned and gave Jeremy an amused smile.

"Dude, come on." Jeremy held his hands up in his defense, embarrassed at his jumpiness.

The heels of Sirena's boots sounded on the wood floor, echoing throughout the house. While she was admiring the intricacy of the mirror hanging crooked on the wall, she heard Damon accuse Bonnie of some funny business.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie defended.

Sirena approached them, looking for any sign of something being strange.

"I can't move," he explained.

"Seriously?" Sirena asked, not sure if she should laugh or be worried.

"Seriously," he nodded, annoyed by his predicament. Suddenly, a size could be heard, followed by pained groans from Damon as his skin began to redden and blister. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something."

While Bonnie closed her eyes and began to concentrate, Sirena flashed to Damon's side, trying best to push him free of the sunlight.

"Hurry, Bonnie!" No matter how hard Sirena pushed he wouldn't budge, but instead just kept burning away.

As if whatever Bonnie was doing had worked, both vampires crashed into the wall behind him as whatever spell was on him was released. The witch stared over at them mockingly. "I don't think the witches like you being here."

"I guess this is the right place," Jeremy teased.

"Very funny, guys." Sirena wasn't amused. She examined Damon's flesh and was relieved when she saw it returning to normal.

Wrapping an arm around Sirena, Damon nudged her toward the door. "I think we're just going to go wait outside."

As the two of them both made their way outside, Bonnie and Jeremy continued their journey without them. Sirena propped herself up against the house while Damon kept a lookout.

"What're we doing, Damon?"

"Idea is to get Bonnie all juiced up so she can kill Klaus like Elijah had planned on doing all along."

"No." She pushed off from the wall, stepping up in front of him. "I mean, what're _we_ doing?"

His brow furrowed, not answering.

"I just— I need to know if that was like a one time thing to you or if there's more," she stated bluntly surprised by her newfound bravery.

Damon leaned in closer, his breath on her face. "It wasn't just a one time thing."

Sirena felt a sense of relief flush through her.

"But I have one question," he said. "What changed?"

"What?"

"What changed? Last time we kissed it was all 'no, wait. this isn't fair to Mark'."

Turning from him, she thought it over. To be honest, she wasn't really sure what the answer was. "I don't know, Damon." Facing him once again, she went on. "I'm sorry I don't have a better answer than that for you, but — I guess I just didn't want to wait any longer. I needed to be with you, to show you how I really felt. It wasn't just a one time thing for me either." She waited, curious as to how he would react.

A satisfied smile spread on his face. "Good," he smirked. Returning to his lookout duty, he said, "So what did Declan have to say about why he turned you?"

She was a little thrown by the suddenness of his question, but said, "Uh, not much. Just that he chose me because there was something in me."

"What?" Damon's face scrunched up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it does tell me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That he had been watching me."

Damon narrowed his eyes, thinking it over as she spoke.

"I have absolutely no recollection of ever meeting him before the Historical Society party. If I had I would remember by now, right? So I'm guessing he had seen me somewhere."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"But I still don't know what it was about me that made him decide I was the one he wanted to 'give a better life' to."

"Maybe it was your charm," he teased, trying to make light of the situation.

"Maybe," she lowered her eyes, chuckling even though she knew that wasn't it.

"There's something else," Damon said, lifting her eyes to him. "Katherine knew him."

"She lied?"

"Would you expect anything else?"

"No, I guess not," Sirena scoffed.

They fell into a long pause of silence before Damon called into the house. "Wanna hurry it up in there?!" The door slammed shut in his face and he yelled into the air, "Screw you too, Emily!" To Jeremy and Bonnie, he added, "You know, you're all on your own in there."

Damon's cell phone rung out and Damon answered. "Liz? … I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Sirena asked, knowing that if it was Liz then the probability of it being bad news was high.

"John was attacked at the Mayor's house. Gotta run."

Before he dashed off, Sirena called, "Wait! What am I supposed to do?"

Placing a quick kiss on her lips, he said, "Go home, go to the Grill, whatever. They don't need you here."

He was gone in a second and Siren'a hands fell to her sides out of frustration, but eventually she decided to just go home.

* * *

Apparently, the mess with John was only the beginning. Katherine had sent Elena off with Isobel who ended up killing herself as a result of being compelled by Klaus. Katherine had taken the moonstone as well. So it was a safe bet that Klaus knew about Elena and that she wasn't just going to run off like the previous doppelgänger had. In an attempt to keep Elena safe, Stefan and Damon had signed the boarding house deed over into Elena's name so she could control who was able to enter their home.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon looked to his brother as the three vampires waited outside for Elena to finish up with the lawyer.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original so—" Stefan tilted his head, weighing the possibilities.

"But no one has ever tried this before?" Sirena asked. "Seems odd to me. Especially if this Klaus guy is as much of a badass as everyone says he is."

"Maybe they didn't know where to find the witch's burial ground," Stefan offered.

"We just need to find him."

"Yeah, I know, Damon," Stefan sighed.

"What about those witchy Google maps spells she does?" Sirena asked, looking back and forth between the Salvatore's.

"Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked," Stefan shook his head.

Damon's head dropped. "Do you think he killed her?"

"Katherine?" Stefan asked. "Probably."

Remembering Sirena's presence, Damon added, "It's not like she didn't have it coming."

The jumped up at the sound of the from door being opened and a balding man in a tweed suit stepped out, waving back to Elena who called, "Thank you, Mr. Henry."

Damon, Stefan and Sirena stepped up to reenter the house, but were met by the invisible barrier preventing them.

Turning back to them with a playful look on her face Elena said, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot." She looked to Stefan and Sirena. "Would you two like to come into my house?"

Sirena's mouth turned up into a smile as she left Damon standing alone on the porch. He cocked his head at her saying, "What, are we twelve?"

"One of us is," Elena responded. "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

"No," Damon scoffed.

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

"Yes, Elena. Sure." He surrendered to her will.

"Then please, come in." She moved out of the way and he entered the house, receiving a chuckle from his baby brother.

"Shut up, Stefan."

Bonnie walked past them, handing Elena her jacket.

"Wait," Stefan held his hand up at the two girls. "Where are you going?"

"To school," Elena answer as if it was obvious.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to live it." Damon crossed the room to them.

"Yeah, guys. Klaus is out there. We know that," Stefan argued.

"Right, but where? No one knows," Elena fought back.

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks, not liking the way things were turning out already.

"Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena looked to Damon.

"Your way, Elena," he gave in.

"And what if you run into him?" Sirena asked the girls.

"Don't worry," Bonnie chimed in. "I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be." Elena wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Come on."

As the girls headed for the front door, Stefan looked back to Damon before calling, "Wait, um — I'm coming."

"So," Damon smirked over to Sirena where she sat on the back of the couch. "What to do now? We have the whole house to ourselves," he winked.

Sirena smiled. "Now this thing between us isn't going to be a completely physical thing, is it?"

Damon shook his head. "Of course not. But you, Sirena, are a hard one to resist. What is it about you?" He snuggled his face in the crook of her neck, tasting her skin.

Tingling sensations fluttered through her, but she pushed him back, making him pout. Sirena chuckled, "Damon, I have something I want to do."

"Oh, yeah. And what's that?"

Her boots hit the floor as she dropped from the couch, grabbing her coat. "I want to go find Declan."

"Declan?" Damon whined.

"Yes, I want to try for more answers."

"Fine. But you aren't going alone," he wrapped an arm around her waist and the two headed out on her mission to find answers to her questions.

* * *

Not wanting to show up to Declan's home with Damon at her side, Sirena had wound up at the Grill, hoping he would show his face. Sitting at the bar, she sipped on a Bahama Mama while Damon had hidden himself among the crowd. She sat twisting her fingers through her curls impatiently waiting for any sign that Declan was there. Her other hand played with the straw of her drink, but it was soon covered by someone else's. Her eyes followed up the person's arm to look into the face of none other than Declan.

"Again, Sirena?" he asked, his accent heavy.

"What can I say? I have a lot to drink about nowadays. Thanks to you," she said the last part with no shortage of disdain.

"I really am sorry you feel so negatively about your new life."

"I liked my old one." She glared up at him as he hovered over her, his hand still on hers.

"Surely there's something you like about your new one," he stated, catching a something in the air. "Seems to me that you and Damon are back on good terms." His eyes were dark. He had caught Damon's scent on her, she imagined it was pretty strong considering the day she had so far.

"Sure, it has its perks. But now I have to deal with you." She was trying to get under his skin, to her surprise it seemed to be working because he was starting to become desperate.

He leaned in even closer, whispering in her ear, "What do I have to do to show you that I only mean the best for you?"

A hand slapped down onto his shoulder, jerking him back away from Sirena. "Now let's not do something that will lead to trouble."

Declan's annoyance was clear at Damon's sudden presence. "Am I sensing some jealousy, Damon?"

"No need to get personal. All we want are some answers," Damon cocked a smile.

Looking back to Sirena, Declan took in her determination flaring in her eyes. "What now?"

"Oh, how about we start with Elijah."

"What about him?"

"You know him and we want to know how," Damon answered for her.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time," Damon grinned.

"How about you and I go back to my home and we can discuss it?" Declan suggested, wanting to get her away from Damon, but she just scrunched up her nose, shaking her head in rejection.

"Don't think so. So let's go." Damon repeated, "How do you know him?"

Declan cast a sideways glance over at Sirena before saying, "Elijah and I go back to England, the 1490's."

Damon and Sirena shared a look. They had no idea he was so old.

"We were soldiers together, both fighting for his brother, who I hear you are familiar with," he smirked.

"Klaus," Serena whispered.

"Very good," he smiled before continuing on. "I believe my history with Elijah is nothing compared to the history I share with Klaus. We share… a complicated one, so to speak."

Sirena bit her lip. "What do you mean 'a complicated one'?"

"Patience, my dear. As for Elijah, we were friends. I was there when Klaus was trying desperately to chase down a poor girl he had planned to sacrifice. Your dear Katherine," Declan nodded at Damon, who rolled his eyes. "When Klaus found out that Katherine had indeed turned herself into a vampire, he went on a killing spree. He killed all in our court out of anger and then proceeded to leave our country in search of her family, taking Elijah and myself with him. I was there when he massacred her entire family. He was ruthless."

"Still missing the part where you have a complicated history," Damon pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"That's the thing about people today — always in a rush." Declan shook his head in disappointment. His eyes dropped and his tone changed. "All you need to know is that he took something from me. Something dear. And I intend to get my revenge." Clenching his jaw, he said, "Now I have told you all that I intend to at this moment in time." Looking to Sirena, he sighed. "If you ever feel the need to get in touch with me, feel free, but leave him at home."

Sirena met Damon's eyes as Declan took her hand in his, kissing her knuckle.

"Until we meet again." And then he was gone.

* * *

**Review?**


	18. The Last Dance

**THE LAST DANCE**

"Ugh! Who is this guy? Safari Sam?" Klaus, now possessing Alaric's body, grimaced as he rifted through the History teacher's closet. Snatching two out, he turned them to Katherine where she sat tied to a chair, unable to have a say in the matter. "Okay, bad or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better," she mocked.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" he asked, pulling on the darker shirt.

"The dagger was used to kill, Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay _exactly_ where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill."

"And don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine filled him in.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"That's it."

Klaus stepped up to where she sat and looking down at her he brushed his hand down her hair, making her jump. "Oh, so jumpy."

"Please, just…kill me. I've told you everything that I know." Her voice cracked out, terrified of what he may do to get his revenge.

Leaning down to her level, he said, "See, I'm sure that isn't true. What are you keeping from me? Tell me."

His compulsion taking effect, she replied, "Someone else is in town. He has turned a few people recently including Sirena, the young vamp running with the Salvatore's."

"Who?"

Cocking a half smile, she said, "Declan."

Klaus' eyes darkened. Whirling around with a growl, he grabbed the nearby lamp and thrust it at the brick wall behind him.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and Bonnie had returned from school in a panic. Apparently Klaus had compelled someone at school to tell Elena to save him the last dance at tonight's Decade Dance.

"So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon offered.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan looked pointedly to his brother.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply."

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but too bad they took Katherine. She could've pointed him out, right?" Sirena placed a hand on her hip, not believing she had said the words.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Looking to Elena and Bonnie, Stefan added, "I guess it's not as safe as you thought, huh?"

There was a knock at the door before it creaked open. Alaric stepped in.

"There you are," Damon greeted.

Alaric laughed lightly. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Hey, I need you to put the two of us down as chaperones at the dance tonight," Damon stated, wrapping an arm around Sirena. "Klaus made his first move."

Alaric looked between Sirena and Damon before stepping down into the group.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm?" Elena asked. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Me," Bonnie spoke up. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

Elena raised her eyebrows and Alaric chuckled. "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he-" Damon charged at her but was flung across the room, crashing into a pile of books before landing hard onto the floor. Everyone was clearly impressed. Even Damon sat up and gave her a look of surprise.

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan smiled.

"But that's just Damon," Sirena pointed out, earning a playful glare. "Klaus is an Original. That means he is a lot faster and stronger than Damon." Alaric smirked over at her.

"It doesn't matter that he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me." Bonnie stepped over to her best friend. "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

"Alright. So looks like we're going to the dance," Damon announced.

"I always hated high school dances," Sirena shook her head.

Damon replaced his arm around her shoulders. "Aww, come on. It'll be fun."

"And what if Mark shows up, Sirena? Or Declan?" Stefan challenged, drawing Alaric's attention to the girl.

"I'll deal with it. From what he told Damon and I he isn't too fond of Klaus either."

"But maybe he wants to retrieve whatever it is that Klaus took from him," Stefan countered.

Alaric smirked. Klaus knew exactly what it was that they were referring to and he was never going to get it back.

* * *

"What happened in here?" Damon stepped into Sirena's room, staring around at the various articles of clothing that littered the floor.

Spinning on him, she threw her hands up. "I have absolutely nothing to wear to this dance, Damon."

"Wait, right here," he smirked. Damon snapped his fingers and left her room.

Sirena sat down on her bed, laying back into the pillows. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Here." Damon threw some clothes onto the bed next to her. "Wear this."

Sirena stood up, running a hand through her hair.

Damon took notice of her nervousness. "You alright?"

She shook her head.

"Hey," he lifted her chin so she would meet his gaze. "It's going to be fine. We've got super witch." He smiled, but she could tell he wasn't completely sure of his words.

"This is big, Damon. He's an Original. I never in my wildest nightmares thought I would ever go through something like this. I'm terrified."

Cupping her face in his hands, he whispered, "I will not let anything happen to you. Ever. I promise."

Even with everything bad he had done in the past, she knew he was being completely honest…but at what cost. She knew he would sacrifice himself before letting Stefan, Elena or even her get killed. This terrified her more than anything. Damon's hands fell to his side and before he could see the tears welling up in her eyes she pulled him to her, their lips colliding. Damon let himself lose some control. Sirena pushed him back to sit on her bed as she leapt onto his lap, straddling him as everything around them faded away.

Despite what he had just said, neither one of them knew for sure if they would survive the night. his hands snuck up the back of her shirt, splayed against her smooth skin as he held her to him. He dropped his head to nip at her neck ever so gently, making her squirm. Just as his kisses began their way back downward Sirena pushed him back to lay on the bed and leaned over him, her hair hanging all around her face as she bit at his lip.

Someone cleared their throat at the door and both their heads jerked up to see. Alaric stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "Just wanted to see if you needed anything else from me before I went to get ready," he smirked, eyes locking onto Sirena's.

Sirena and Damon jumped from the bed, straightening themselves out. "Nope. Thanks, Ric." Damon's voice oozed annoyance and Sirena smiled with embarrassment. Crossing the room to the door, Damon slapped a hand down onto Alaric's shoulder. "Welp. I guess I'm going to go get ready."

With Damon gone, Sirena grabbed up the clothes he had brought her and started for the bathroom. "I should probably get ready, too."

"Wait, Sirena," Alaric called and she stopped. "Do you think we could grab some coffee or something sometime to talk about how things are going with …Mark?"

She stared back at him confused. "Sure, Ric. What makes you-"

"It's just with things going on with Jenna I thought it would be nice to chat."

Sirena smiled sympathetically. "Not a problem. That's given that we survive tonight."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Alaric grinned before leaving her alone.

* * *

After doing her hair and getting dressed Sirena felt as if she was staring into a time travel mirror. She looked as if her reflection had stepped right out of the sixties. She had looked up some pictures of models from the sixties for her hair inspiration and she had to admit, they actually had some nice hair dos. As for her outfit, Damon had provided her with a purple silky blouse and a multicolored, geometrical skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. To finish the look she threw on some of her crazier earrings and some tall black boots. She was ready!

"Wow!" Elena exclaimed, peeking her head into Sirena's room. "You look amazing!"

Sirena beamed. "So do you!"

"Raided Stefan's family stash." They laughed and Elena linked an arm in Sirena's. "Now let's go party! No way I'm going to let Klaus keep me from enjoying tonight even just a little."

* * *

When they arrived the dance was already going full force. As they weaved through the crowd, Damon wrapped his fingers around Sirena's wrist and nodded towards the dance floor where couples were swaying to a slow song that rang out around them.

He smiled, "Wanna dance?"

Returning his smile, she nodded and let him start to lead her to the center of the sea of swaying teens, but a voice coming over the speakers stopped not only them, but Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie in their tracks as well. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus."

Sirena and Damon looked back to Elena who stood in her place like a deer caught in the headlights. Abandoning their mission to get a dance in, they returned to her side.

"That was a lame cheap shot," Damon stated. "He's just trying to bait us."

Elena looked around at all the partygoers. "I know everyone here."

"Maybe he's not here. He just wants us to _believe_ that he is."

"What would be the point in that, Stefan?" Sirena scanned the room, believing that Klaus was indeed among the crowd.

Damon placed his hands on Sirena's shoulders. "It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us."

"Good idea," Bonnie nodded as she pulled Jeremy towards the dance floor.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing," he fought.

"Too bad."

Damon nodded across the room. "There's Ric. We'll be right back." He left with Sirena to join Ric as he watched the room.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," Ric shrugged.

"I'm not impressed." Damon shook his head.

"No?" Alaric looked down to Sirena who in turn shook her head. He raised his eyebrows in disappointment.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack. And keep an eye on her a minute, would ya?" Damon instructed, pointing to Sirena before heading into the crowd of teenagers before she could protest.

"He seems a little… cocky." Alaric stared over at Damon.

Sirena smiled to herself. "Well, that's Damon. You know how he is."

Alaric gazed down at her. "And what do you think about all of this?"

Looking up, she gave him an unsure glance. "About Klaus? I don't know. They all keep playing it off like they can handle anything that comes at them, but I mean, I think because they took out Elijah that they think Klaus will be a piece of cake."

"And you don't?"

Sirena sighed. "I'm scared, Ric. I don't think this is the answer."

"You don't think they should try to kill him?"

"I think there has to be another way to save Elena. But what do I know… I'm new to all of this. Just a few months ago I was away at design school and now I'm here helping my new friends deal with one of the oldest vampires of all time. It's a bit out of my league." She whispered the last part before her eyes found Damon in the crowd. He had danced with Elena, Bonnie and was now dancing between two random girls…but not her.

Noticing the way she stared over at Damon, Alaric said, "Still hasn't given you your promised dance." Holding his hand out, he said, "Whaddya say?"

Grinning, she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her closer to where Damon was before spinning her around into his arms. As they danced Sirena tried not to think of Klaus, at least not until she had to. "Thanks, Ric."

"For what?"

"For asking me to dance. I really appreciate it," she smiled in appreciation.

"Anytime. He's crazy, you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Off dancing with other girls when he could be dancing with a beautiful girl like you. Crazy." A sardonic smile crept onto his face and she felt nothing but appreciation at his words. It was something she needed to hear. After how things had been going with Damon, she hadn't expected him to put other girls before her tonight.

"But don't think on that?" Alaric said, dipping her low and bringing her back up as the two laughed lightly.

"Hey," Damon interrupted her fun. "Something's going on. Sirena, come with me. Ric, keep an eye out."

"Not a problem," Ric nodded, watching as the raven-haired vampire left with Damon.

They met up with Stefan and went on their search for Jeremy, who had again disappeared. Sounds of punches and groans of pain came from down one of the many hallways and they rushed forth coming across three guys standing over Jeremy, who was curled up in pain on the floor.

"Hey, idiots!" Damon yelled as the three of them ran up on the boys. One of them pulled out a crossbow, firing an arrow at Siren'a heart. Damon flashed in front of her, taking it in the chest. He yelled out in pain while the other two boys pulled out weapons. "Let me guess…Klaus says hi?"

Stefan rushed one of the boys punching him, knocking him out. In attempt to do the same, Sirena swung her elbow out, colliding with another's face. He fell to the ground out cold. "Damon!" she yelled once she saw Damon was about to jam the arrow from his chest into another boy's neck.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled," Stefan stopped.

"So?"

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go."

Slamming the boy into the lockers, Damon grabbed onto Sirena's arm. "Come on." The two ran from the hallway and it wasn't long before a loud crash echoed throughout the halls. Rounding the corner, they almost collided with Elena and Bonnie. "What happened?"

"Klaus is in Alaric's body," Elena gasped out and Sirena's heart dropped. She had just been dancing with him. Her stomach clenched and she felt as if she could be sick.

"How?"

"He's possessing it or something," Bonnie panicked.

Damon looked to Elena. "Go find Stefan. Now."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Now," he repeated and she took off.

Damon leaned in toward Bonnie. "Can you kill him?"

She shook her head. "He has some kind of protection spell on him."

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it," he demanded.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else."

Damon looked to Sirena as Bonnie went on.

"He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me," Bonnie choked out.

His eyes went wide. "No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way."

Bonnie's lip trembled in fear.

"You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"

Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Sirena, go find Stefan and Elena."

"But Damon-"

He turned on her, his eyes kind of scaring her. "Do it, now."

Without any more hesitation, she turned and ran.

* * *

Pushing through the dancing teenagers it was taking her forever to find Stefan and Elena. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out all of the unnecessary noise to listen for their voices, but it was harder than she thought. But there it was…

"Elena!" Stefan's voice rang through Sirena's eyes and she looked in the direction it had come from. There they were, standing with Caroline and Matt. Losing her patience, she maneuvered her way over to them. "Guys!"

"Sirena? Where's Damon and Bonnie?" Elena asked, terrified.

"You have to come with me! Now!"

Neither one of them wasted any time and followed her from the gym. Rounding the corner in the hallway they met Damon. His lack of panic had Sirena slightly worried. "There you are," he greeted them.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked, alarmed at the fact her friend wasn't with him.

Calmly, Damon raised his hands. "She's doing what she has to do."

"What's that mean?" Sirena asked.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded.

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon's eyes flashed a silent warning.

Stefan zoomed in front of him and grabbed two handfuls of his shirt. "Damn it, Damon, where is she?!"

"Cafeteria with Klaus."

Sirena fell into a state of shock. How could he let her go in there alone? It was no mystery to any of them what would happen if she channeled all her energy to try to kill Klaus. Only, if she did it while he was in Alaric's body, it would be Alaric that died, not Klaus. "We have to stop her, Stefan."

Stefan threw Damon aside so he and Elena could run past. Sirena glared down at Damon, shaking her head in disgust before following after them, rounding the corner just in time to see the doors shut before them, locking them out.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena yelled.

Sirena watched in horror as the room was filled with flashing light and posters flying through the air as Bonnie attacked 'Alaric'. Thrusting her arms forward, Bonnie made all the lights explode. Bonnie let out a scream and sparks flew from every light around the room and the vending machines exploded. It was a sight to be seen and there was nothing Elena, Stefan and Sirena could do as Alaric slowly rose to his feet, scowling as his eyes fixed on Bonnie. Elena pounded on the door between them, trying desperately to get to her best friend, who looked back over her shoulder at her, her eyes full of sorrow and regret.

Alaric stood proudly as he stared over at the witch, her face bloody from the strain of the power surging throughout her body. Sirena jumped as Bonnie's body contorted, her head flying back before her body fell limp on the floor.

"No!" Elena screamed. All the light went out in the room and darkness took over. Elena pounded on the door once more and it gave, allowing her entry. Sirena stood back, wrapping her arms around herself, saddened as she watched Elena kneel down to her best friend.

As she grabbed a hold of Bonnie, Elena cried out, "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Hey!... Stefan, she's not breathing!" Sirena watched as Elena searched her friend. "Stefan, I can't find a pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!"

Stefan shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's too late."

Sirena began to cry, but the tear that fell to her cheek she soon wiped away as Damon stepped up to her side. Entering the cafeteria, he spoke to his brother, "Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean 'deal with it'?" Elena fired.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie!" she screamed at him through her tears.

Damon looked to Stefan. "Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up."

Stefan caught his girlfriend in his arms and helped her to her feet. "Hey, hey, hey."

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my god, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" she asked.

"I'll find him," Damon assured.

Elena looked back at Bonnie's body and her sobs intensified. Stefan walked her from the cafeteria and Sirena watched solemnly as Damon knelt to close Bonnie's eyes before dropping her head and following after them.

* * *

Knowing Elena and Stefan needed to be alone, Sirena had headed upstairs to give them some space. She felt numb. This was the world she lived in now and there was no escaping it. Everything was dark and full of doom. Declan had said it was a better life, but so far nothing had proven him right. Damon entered his room and found her sitting on his bed. He met her bloodshot eyes and closed the door behind him.

"I heard you," Sirena whispered. "Talking to them downstairs. What you did—"

"Look, I had to do—"

Sirena held up her hand. She had heard it all. How he had helped Bonnie to fool Klaus into thinking she was dead. "I understand," she said and he looked to the floor. "You're the only one. Stefan couldn't have done it. He isn't the one to make the hard decisions like that." Damon was silent. "You saved her," Sirena smiled and got to her feet to stand in front of him. "You. Not Stefan, not Elena, not me… You."

Her words washed over him and it was a huge relief. They had all been so mad at him and couldn't even accept it after he told them what he did and why. Yet here she was saying that he was the only one who was able to save her. Slowly crossing the room to where she sat on his bed all he wanted to do was hold her, tell her what her words meant to him.

"I understand why you did what you did," Elena spoke from his door, catching them off guard.

"Well, here's to duplicity," Damon bowed.

"Let's get one thing straight, Damon," Elena crossed the room to them. "Bonnie will not die for me. I will not let that happen."

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead." Sirena gave him a warning look which made him sigh. Softening his tone, he said, "She's the only one who can do it."

"We'll find another way," Elena stood her ground.

"I hope so."

Elena looked embarrassed as her eyes bounced between the two vampires. To Damon, she admitted, "Look, I shouldn't have hit you."

"Apology accepted." Elena turned to leave but Damon continued. "Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die."

Neither of the girls were prepared for what Damon was about to say.

"I will _always_ choose you." His icy blues penetrated Elena's deep brown eyes.

His statement sliced into Sirena, making her heart sink.

"Goodnight, guys," Elena's mouth twitched up into a smile and she went to leave.

Both Sirena and Damon called goodnight and once she was gone, Sirena motioned towards the door. "Well, I'm um— gonna go."

She dropped her eyeline, avoiding his gaze as she passed to the door. Her hand brushed the doorframe and Damon called, "Sirena." She turned to face him. "Stay in here tonight?"

Butterflies filled her stomach. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she stared back at him. His jaw clenched as he awaited her answer, which he got as she shut the door instead of walking through it, making his lips turn up into a smile.

* * *

**Review?**


	19. England, 1492

**ENGLAND, 1492**

Slowly coming out of her sleep, Sirena rolled over only to find herself up against a hard surface. Eyes flying open, she remembered she had not stayed the night in her own room. Damon smirked down at her.

"Good morning."

"Oh, goodness," Sirena rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Did I snore?"

"Only a little," he teased, brushing some hair from her face. "You do actually talk in your sleep."

"Seriously? What did I say?"

"Something about me being naked," he deadpanned.

Lightly slapping her hand against his chest, she wrapped her arm around his chest and snuggled against him. "Come on, Damon."

His smile turned serious. "You said Klaus' name."

Air caught in her chest.

"What is it?" He looked concerned.

"I don't know, Damon. I just— I danced with him! I had no idea. I just should've—"

"Been dancing with me," Damon finished for her. "I'm sorry, Sirena."

"Water under the bridge." She paused. "But he also asked me to come meet him for coffee today."

This caught Damon's attention. "When did he ask you that?"

"Yesterday before I got ready for the dance. He said he wanted to talk about Jenna, but now I know that was obviously not true. So now it has me wondering what he really wanted to see me for? Why me?"

"Maybe it has something to do with your buddy Declan. He did say that they had a complicated past."

"But how would he know that Declan had turned me?"

"Think about it… Somehow he has been blending in far too well as Alaric. That tells me one thing."

Something clicked with Sirena. "Katherine."

"Katherine," Damon repeated.

"What should I do?" Sirena asked, climbing out of bed.

"About what?"

Sirena shook her hair out in the mirror before turning back to Damon. "About the coffee with Klaus?"

From where he remained in bed, Damon scrunched up his nose at her as if the answer was obvious. "Don't go."

"But what if he has some information about why Declan turned me?"

"We'll find it another way."

"Damon…" Sirena leaned on his side of the bed towards him. "I have to try."

"This is Klaus, Sirena. This guy isn't someone to take chances with for a few answers he may not even have."

"You're saying you don't think he knows what he took from Declan?"

"No, but-"

Sirena pressed a finger to his lips. "Let's go down and see what Stefan has to say."

"Fine." He threw the covers back to jump from bed. Grabbing his shirt he pointed at Sirena. "But I know he'll be on my side for this one."

* * *

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox called to Klaus as he went for the door.

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you do get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." Klaus closed the door behind his loyal warlock.

Katherine spun on her heel and waltzed towards Klaus, holding a mug of hot coffee out toward him. "Where is he going?"

Accepting the coffee, he answered, "To retrieve me." His smile fell. "So I can get out of this bad hair-do."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?"

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." He placed the familiar white moonstone onto the counter. "I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and the doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse."

"And why would you do that here?" She watched him, trying to figure him out. "There's so many people that would try to stop you. Stefan and Damon will do everything they can to save Elena and God knows what Declan is planning."

"Because I have to," he responded, his voice overflowing with annoyance. "It's the birth place of the doppelganger."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement."

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birthplace and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope Elena isn't as stupid as you were."

It took all Katherine had to not let him see how he affected her so. "She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt."

"And that's what I'm counting on." Turning his gaze on her as he grabbed one of Alaric's coats. "You can't leave until I tell you to."

As he yanked the door open, she called, "Where are you going?"

Shooting her a wolfish grin he said, "I'm meeting someone for coffee."

* * *

Elena had left the Salvatore home with Elijah given he would trust her enough to discuss Klaus with her. After appealing to his honor, she began to get him to open up.

"He's here," she said, referring to Klaus.

"Klaus is here?"

Elena nodded, turning towards him. "He's taken over Alaric's body."

Elijah didn't look shocked in the slightest. "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

Staring off down the street, Elijah said, "Yes, I do."

_England, 1492_

"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katherine walked alongside Elijah in one of his home's most massive halls, which at present yielded itself to the mercy of their numerous party guests.

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Looking up to someone descending the stairs, he held out a hand. "Ah! Here he is!"

As Klaus finally came into view and approached him, Elijah introduced him. "Katerina, may I introduce the lord Niklaus."

Katerina bowed and allowed Niklaus to take her hand to gently place a kiss on the back of it. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus." He smiled. "From where have you come, Katerina?"

"I'm new to town, my lord."

"Katerina, is from Bulgaria," Elijah smiled over at Klaus.

"Zdravei, Katerina," Klaus grinned.

"Very good," she laughed in return, looking between the two.

Klaus looked to Elijah. "Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her."

Elijah looked slightly taken aback, but nonetheless submitted to his brother's will. "No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother."

Klaus smiled and left with Katerina.

"Is that her?"

Elijah didn't even turn to look at the man now at his side, but instead continued to watch Klaus walk off with Katerina. "Yes, that's her."

"And what are we to do now?"

"We wait." Elijah turned to face Declan, his most trusted friend. "A full moon is needed. We must also make our way to Bulgaria."

Declan nodded. "So it's almost time. What will we do once he accomplishes his goal?"

"That I do not know. In the meantime," Elijah grabbed a pair of glasses full of a deliciously sweet red liquid. "We celebrate for our lord Niklaus."

Taking one of the glasses from Elijah, Declan raised it with a smile.

_Present Day_

"Yes, Klaus is my brother." Elijah watched as Elena tried to comprehend what he had just said.

"Yes, I heard that. I'm still processing. And Declan? I'm assuming this is the same Declan that turned Sirena."

"Indeed."

"And is he your brother?"

"Not by the bond of blood."

"Meaning?"

"He was, other than Niklaus, my best friend."

Elena sat trying to grasp everything he had said to her.

"Yes, I'm a little behind the time, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'" He stared back at her from over the teacup as he took a drink.

"Sirena said that Klaus took something from Declan."

Elijah showed no reaction to this. "What else did Declan tell her?"

"I don't know," Elena shook her head. "If you guys are best friends, why isn't he helping you with killing Klaus?"

"Were best friends. We had a… bit of a falling out after everything with Katerina. He lived amongst my family for years so this was a terrible loss."

"There's a whole family of Originals?"

Elijah rose and stood in front of the mirror above the fireplace, adjusting his tie. Elijah had compelled Mrs. Lockwood to not only allow them into her home, but also to give him one of her late husband's old suits. "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know… We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad… dead. Come." Elijah led Elena out of the Lockwood Manor to stand next to their pond.

* * *

Sirena's hand trembled uncontrollably as she reached out for the handle of the door to the Mystic Grill. Taking a moment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gaining a little more strength she wrapped her fingers around the cool metal of the handle, pulling the door open to step inside. Despite the attempts from both Stefan and Damon to keep her from going through with this, Sirena had left them behind at the house to get to the Grill, unsure if she had it in her to go through with this. Surprising herself, she had managed to not only get here despite her fear, but also enter the building. Searching the crowd her eyes landed on the familiar face of Alaric, who sat across the room at a table for two smiling back at her. Swallowing hard she closed the space between them, doing her best to look unaffected by his presence.

"Well, well, well… I must say," Klaus leaned back in his chair. "I'm impressed that you had the courage to come meet me after last night. Please." He gestured for her to sit.

Slinging her coat around the back of her own seat, she joined him at the table. "I guess it's more curiosity than bravery."

Klaus grinned and they were soon joined by Matt. "Hey, Sirena. Mr. Saltzman." He nodded to the both of them. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a coke for me, Matt." Sirena smiled.

"Ohhh, I would love a bourbon," Klaus replied never prying his eyes from Sirena.

"You got it," Matt smiled before heading off.

Sirena did her very best to put on a brave face but deep inside she was absolutely terrified. "So," she sat back in her seat. "Why did you want to talk to me? Obviously it isn't about Jenna."  
Klaus laughed. "Of course not."

"Then why?"

"I figured it was quite obvious." His expression turned dark.

"Declan." Sirena's eyes rolled to the ceiling, knowing she was right.

"What all has he told you?"

"Not much." She crossed her arms. "Just that you two go way back and that you took something from him."

Klaus cocked a smile. "Indeed, I did."

Sirena narrowed her eyes at him. "What exactly was it?"

"Oh, come on, love. You don't want to ruin the surprise now, do you?"

"Here you are," Matt said, reappearing and setting their glasses down onto the table.

"Thank you," Sirena gave him an appreciative smile to which he nodded before leaving again.

Sipping on her coke, her eyes rose to see Klaus staring at her. His fingers rubbed along his chin as he studied her every move. Setting her glass down hard onto the table she sighed. "What?"

"Any idea why Declan may have turned you?"

"Not a clue. Do you?"

"Perhaps."

His response took her off guard. She had been joking thinking he couldn't possibly have any idea. He leaned across the table towards her. "I want you to report back to me once you find out what he has planned."

Sirena shook her head. _Had she just been compelled?_

"And what of your little extracurricular activities with Mr. Salvatore? Damon, is it? How does Declan feel about those?"

"What are you talking about?" she feigned ignorance.

"Does he know that his new pet is locking lips with a Salvatore?"

She shifted in place.

"Ah…" Klaus smiled. "He isn't aware. Good to know."

Sirena glared over at him. "What I do with Damon is none of your business."

"So it's more than locking lips," he concluded with a sly grin.

Her cheeks flushed. A buzzing sounded from her jean pocket as her phone rang. Not taking her eyes off of Klaus, she pulled it out and bringing it to hear ear said, "Hello?"

"_Sirena? It's Elena. Do you think you could meet me at the Lockwood Manor?_"

"Not a problem," she replied, making Klaus' face fall. Ending the call she rose to her feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Klaus, but I guess we're going to have to finish this later."

"Sirena, we aren't finished here." He dug his index finger into the table.

"So sorry," she pretended to be apologetic. Jerking her jacket on, she turned to leave, but he jumped in front of her.

"One more thing…"

Gulping, Sirena stared up into his eyes.

"Do not tell Declan of our meeting?"

"Are you compelling me, Klaus?" she said with some sass.

"No, but-" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If you do… it will be your funeral."

As he backed away to leave the Grill, he winked at her and left her staring after him wondering what he meant. Would he hurt her or those she cared about if she told Declan of her meeting with Klaus or was it Declan that she had to worry about?

* * *

Still a little shaken from her encounter with Klaus, Sirena was not happy to see that Elena had someone unexpected at her side. Elijah walked up to her with a bright smile. "Thank you for coming," he greeted her.

Sirena didn't respond. Instead she just looked to Elena for an explanation, but she received none. "Why did you call me out here?"

Elena shrugged and it was Elijah who spoke up. "I asked her to request your presence."

"Elijah just told me that the Sun and the Moon Curse is fake. Klaus made it up."

Sirena couldn't believe it. "What? Wait… so that means that you-" Sirena pointed at Elena.

"While that curse is indeed made up, there is still one that requires the sacrifice. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked and it was obvious that he hadn't informed her of this part just quite yet.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope."

Sirena could hear a phone ringing from inside Elijah's coat pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena looked to Elijah for answers.

Without giving an answer, Elijah pulled the still vibrating phone out, holding it toward Elena. "You phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing. Answer it, please."

Elena answered her phone, her face setting Sirena on edge. "Stefan?... What's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there." Hanging up, she looked to Elijah.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."

Sirena's stomach clenched. He must have gone right after leaving the grill.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement," Elijah shot her down.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word."

Sirena could practically see the wheels turning in Elijah's head as he thought it over before saying, "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

Elena's face brightened. "Thank you."

Sirena watched her race to her car, desperate to get to her aunt. Elijah stepped up in front of her, demanding her attention. "I believe we have much to talk about."

Not certain about what he meant, she cocked her head to the side. "About?"

"Declan, of course. You have been searching for answers, have you not?"

"Of course." She was surprised he was actually going to give her some.

"It was back in England in 1492…"

_England, 1492_

Katerina lifted her dress from around her ankles as she dashed around the garden, Elijah following after her. Her giggles echoed around them as she called, "You have to chase me!" Elijah chased after her, but slowed to a stop. Katerina halted as well. Laughing, she said, "You're meant to catch me."

Raising his arms, he followed her to a nearby bench. "Well, if I catch you then the game will be over."

"Thank you for entertaining me." She brushed her hair out of her face as the wind made it whip around her.

Joking with her, Elijah, said, "You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you."

Sitting, her smile soon turned to a frown. "Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night."

"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own."

"Klaus is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose."

Elijah let his eyes fall down upon her. "And yet…"

Katerina shook her head, looking up to him with sad eyes. "I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all."

"Many a union has been built on much less," he attempted to comfort her.

"Is it wrong to want more?"

Elijah sat down on the stone bench beside her. "Do you have more with Trevor?"

Smiling out of embarrassment, she turned towards him. "Trevor believes he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?"

Elijah's face grew sad. "I do not believe in love, Katerina."

"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"

Elijah looked deep into Katerina's eyes, knowing she was right.

"What have I interrupted?"

Both Elijah and Katerina jumped up at the sound of Klaus' voice.

"He's returned," Elijah announced with a smile. Taking in the sight of his brother's bloody shirt, he added, "Long night?"

"What has happened?" Katerina asked, worried.

"The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern." Klaus placed a hand on Katerina's arm guiding her to walk away with him. As they left the garden, Klaus looked back to his brother with a smile. Elijah stared after them with longing.

"Are you so foolish as to begin to fall for the girl your brother is after?"

Hearing the familiar Irish accent, Elijah regained his composure. "And are you so foolish to ask that question?" Elijah turned to his friend.

"You like her, Elijah. Admit it." Elijah didn't answer. "It's understandable. Her charms are rivaled by few. Are you sure it isn't your lingering feelings for the first one that have you falling so hard?"

"That was a long time ago, Declan."

"And yet still so fresh in your mind."

"This one's different. She has a spark that is unique. Besides… who are you to tease about such things? I know of Charity, my friend."

_Present Day_

"Charity?"

"She was his love. They had met in England, but because of his loyalty to me and Niklaus he did not stay with her. He never complained once, but I knew better."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she—" Elijah stopped, his face lighting up. "Welcome back."

Elena stepped into the family room they had moved to while she was gone. Jerking her jacket off she threw onto the table in front of her. "Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?"

Sirena rolled her eyes at Elena's interruption, but as always — Elena comes first. After a moment, Elijah motioned towards the couch across from Sirena. "Please." Elena sat and Elijah joined her on the couch. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get along too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son." Elijah's eyes gazed into Sirena's. "My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline."

Elijah rose to yet again stand at the fireplace, running his fingers along the cherry wood of the mantle. "Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

Knowing what he was getting at, Sirena's mind was racing. But that would mean…

"A war between the species?" Elena looked at Elijah, confused.

"The vampires…and the werewolves."

"So Klaus' father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

Elijah smiled slightly, waiting to drop the bomb on the two girls. "He's both."

"Then won't he be a werewolf when he's supposed to be doing the spell?" Sirena asked.

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power." He placed his hands in his pockets and began to pace. "Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena got to her feet.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

Sirena's heart began to speed up, realizing this was even worse than they had imagined. "How could you stand for this?"

"I don't."

"But you helped him?" Elena looked at him accusingly.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die."

"But why? What changed your mind over all these years?" Sirena rose, her eyes boring into his.

"Another story for another time, dear Sirena," he smiled.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

Sirena's heart sank. There went their chance with that…

"What, are you saying Klaus can't be killed?" Elena narrowed her gaze on Elijah.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"Bonnie," Sirena whispered.

"But it will kill her," Elena fought against the idea.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power… can kill Klaus."

"One problem… even for Bonnie to do this you would have to die," Sirena pointed out, pacing in front of Elena. Neither Salvatore would stand for that.

"There is one thing," Elijah started.

_England, 1492_

"The full moon is tomorrow, brother." Klaus stood staring into the flames in the fireplace when Elijah entered. "After all these centuries, its finally time."

Sorting through some old parchments, Elijah looked to his brother. "I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger."

"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end. That is all."

"What, she should die for your gain?"

"She is human," Klaus stated. "Her life means nothing."

Elijah stepped up behind his brother. "I beg you to consider this."

Klaus turned on him. "Are you so foolish as to care for her?"

"Of course not," Elijah laughed it off. Although he knew his brother could see right through him.

Getting closer, Klaus placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care."

"We did once," Elijah said sadly.

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned."

Klaus left the room, leaving Elijah there to contemplate a plan to save the girl he cared for.

_Present Day_

"You don't have to be so mad at your brother," Andie said softly, placing a glass of bourbon in Damon's hand as he sat in the library. "You know, you're both worried about Elena and…"

"Just go, please."

"I know you're also worried about her, too," Andie referred to Sirena.

"Andie. Go. We're done. You're free. Just go."

"Okay," she surrendered and walked from the room, passing Stefan on the way.

Stefan entered, staring over at Damon. "Tired of your little plaything already?"

"Things with Andie are over. She was just my distraction. So don't start." Damon leaned back onto the couch, eyeing Stefan. "You should be thankful. Now that I'm with Sirena it means you don't have to worry about me trying to steal your girl," Damon fired.

"You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend."

Damon shot from his seat. "And there it is."

"There it is," Stefan shrugged. "You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want… If it means that you'll protect her. But I have one thing that you will never have."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Stefan got up in Damon's face. "Her respect."

One throw of a punch and Stefan was flying back into the bookshelf behind him, sending books flying in all directions. Getting back to his feet, Stefan lunged at Damon. Both locked onto the others throat and they fought for the upper hand, growling at each other. Elena marched into the room with Sirena and Elijah following behind her. "Stop!

Both men released the other, breathing heavy. Sirena stared on in awe, wondering what had initiated their conflict. Damon's eyes flew from Sirena to the man at her side. "Now you've invited him in?!"

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena informed them, but Sirena couldn't help but roll her eyes. What's the point anymore? They just keep breaking and renewing this deal.

"Really?" Damon snarled.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah stepped closer to them. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked.

"An apology."

Sirena thought it was reasonable and from the look on Stefan's face he seemed to as well. Damon on the other hand… "A what?"

Stefan approached Elijah. "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Sirena looked over at Elena, who stood beaming proudly at her boyfriend.

"I understand," Elijah nodded.

The three of them looked to Damon, who stood his ground. Elena spoke to him. "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah.

"It is."

"And you're trusting him?" Damon directed to Elena.

"I am."

Not having any of it, Damon said, "You can all go to hell."

Sirena looked around to the other three as Damon left. "I'll talk to him."

As she drew closer to Damon's door, she heard him say, "I thought I told you to leave."

"You didn't compel me," she heard the singsong voice of Andie. "I want to be with you. Just let me be here."

"I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset. You have to leave."

"No," Andie fought. "You need someone who cares about you. I care about you, Damon."

The next thing Sirena heard made her heart sink. There was a growl followed by Andie's scream. Bursting into his room she saw Damon biting down onto Andie's neck. Flashing over, Sirena grabbed onto him and flung him backwards away from the girl.

Baring her fangs at him, Sirena growled, "Leave her alone, Damon!"

Andie sat cowering on the floor behind Sirena. While Damon laid back onto his elbows in the same spot he had landed, he watched with veiny eyes as Sirena threw Andie's jacket down to her seeing, trying to ignore the fact that she was dressed in only some lingerie. "Go! Now!" Sirena demanded of her. Andie snatched up the rest of her clothes and ran to the door, casting one last glance back into the room before dashing from the room.

Dropping to her knees at Damon's side, Sirena grabbed his face, his veins subsiding. "Look at me! How could you? What are you doing?"

Damon shook his head. "She shouldn't have been here."

"So you bite her!?" Her eyes grew wide. Damon was unhinging and she really didn't want to be there when that happened.

"I wasn't in my right mind."

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Their plan isn't going to work, Sirena."

"It's Elena's choice, Damon. Respect it!"

"It's the wrong damn choice!" he yelled.

Sirena sat back onto the floor. "This is because of Elena, isn't it?"

Damon avoided her gaze. His chest heaving as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Because you love her."

Damon's eyes flashed to meet hers.

"It's obvious, Damon. I've always known it. You care so much for her."

Damon got to his knees in front of her. "I care for you," he urged, rubbing the hair back from her face, trying desperately to convince her, but it was too late.

Pushing his hands away, she rose to her feet and walked over to the door. It was just a second before he was at her side, trying to talk her out of leaving. "Please, Sirena. Don't go. Stay here with me."

Gently, she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I think I'll stay in my room tonight. You need the night to think things over."

Damon's eyes were full of desperation. He wanted her to stay, but he knew he couldn't make her.

Before closing the door behind her she said, "Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

**Review?**


	20. The Sacrifice

**THE SACRIFICE**

The deep blues of Sirena's eyes stared up at the ceiling mulling over everything that had to do with Damon. His feelings were Elena were not a surprise. She had always suspected that their relationship ran deeper, but she was hopeful that he could've found room for her in his heart. As for biting Andie, she wasn't necessarily made at him for it. Sure, it wasn't good, but she understood. The more accurate words to describe how she felt was disappointed and hurt. There were times when she still had the urge to attack people, especially ones that annoyed her… Hell, she had even been tempted to attack Andie herself a few times, but that wasn't her… She would never attack someone if she could help it. She had never been one to be aggressive. Instead, she usually hung back and watched the people around her. She thought back to the night she had been turned. Her and Mark had been at a party and as always she felt separate from the crowd, didn't feel like she fit in. In fact she had been leaning back against the wall watching others around her and through the mass of people doing keg stands, people flirting, and others hooting and hollering over the music, she saw Mark flirting with a busty blonde who sat rubbing her hand up his thigh. This led to them leaving the party early. That's why they were on the road that night.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the few friends she did have back at college. She hadn't been in contact with them since she had turned. There was no way she could tell them what had happened. I mean, how do you tell someone that? She loved her friends and would forever cherish them, but she knew they would move on. She found herself wishing that she had spent more time socializing to make more friends instead of spending so much time stuck in her room working on her latest project. At the time all she could think about was her dream to someday be creative director at a firm or hell, even own her own agency! But that was no longer in her future. _Future_. The word left a bad taste in her mouth. What could the future possibly hold for her now? Sure, having eternal life sounds great and all, but no one ever thinks of what loss comes with it. She'll never get to experience growing older, getting married, having kids… instead she was frozen. Stuck. Even if she did get the job of her dreams, she would eventually have to move on before people started to notice she didn't get any older.

Her heart ached for her family. She could picture her mother as if the last time she had seen her was just yesterday. Her bright smile shining back at her as she told her college was just a part of life and that it would be over before she knew it. Her father was always so encouraging. He always told her how proud he was of her and that her talent knew no bounds. _The sky's the limit? — not even close_, he would say. She wondered when they would realize she was missing. For all they knew, she was away at college and would be home at break. That was less than a month… What was she going to do?

Her eyes flew open at the sound of Elijah's voice downstairs. Jumping up she threw on some clothes and headed down to the library where she found him talking with Elena and Stefan, who sat together on the couch in front of him. Noticing her presence, Elijah smiled.

"Ah! Sirena! Welcome. I'm glad you've joined us. You should be here for this."

Curious as to why, Sirena stepped up next to the couch, arms crossed.

Elijah continued on what he had been saying before. "The curse has kept Klaus' werewolf side from manifesting, but if he breaks it…he'll be a true hybrid."

Footsteps sounded from the hallway and Damon entered behind Elijah as he asked, "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We could kill him today. With Bonnie!"

Stefan held a hand up. "Damon—"

"Damon, no. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying," Elena interrupted.

Damon scrunched up his nose. "I'll write her a great eulogy."

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena shook her head.

Damon's eyes met Sirena's, but he quickly looked away.

Stefan slapped his hands together. "All right, how do we break this curse?"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone," Stefan nodded.

"And how does that work again?" Sirena stared over at Elijah.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit in?" Elena questioned.

"The final part of the ritual," Elijah answered as he reached for a small box behind him. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger… to the point of your death."

Damon and Stefan looked to Elena and Sirena watched as Elijah pulled out a small jar from the wooden box. "And that's where you come in." Elena pointed.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead."

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan?" Damon looked between the two, shocked. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Looking to Elena, he asked, "You want to come back to life? What about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work," Elijah shot him down.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead."

Damon looked to Stefan for help but received none. Next his eyes fell to Sirena, but she shook her head. "It's her decision, Damon."

As Damon spun around in defeat, Sirena looked to the others. "Am I the only one worried about the fact that he just said that Klaus needs to sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire, too?"

Elena shifted in her seat and asked, "Do we know if he has a werewolf?"

Elijah slid his hands into his pockets. "Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

"Okay," Sirena was in shock. It was as if they didn't care about the werewolf and vampire to be sacrificed. "Anyone else but me worried that he may sacrifice people we know. Think about it… If he got them here it could be people we know. Tyler is a werewolf now, right?"

"He left town," Elena shook her head.

"Still! What about the vampire?"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll choose Declan," Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Sirena fired.

"What, Sirena? The guy turned you, lied to you, you don't even know who he really is—"

"Well, he isn't the only one." Sirena glared at him before looking down to her hands.

Smirking at the obvious tension between the two vampires, Elijah said, "There is one way you can help, Sirena."

Sirena's head jerked up. "How?"

"While Declan and I no longer speak as we used to he still has a hatred for Klaus that may prove useful. He could be instrumental in the killing of Klaus."

"And?"

"You could talk to him. See if he would be interested in helping in the death of my dear brother."

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"Well," Elijah cocked a smile. "You could always _persuade_ him."

"No!" Damon interjected. "There's no way. We can't trust that guy!"

"Damon, enough," Sirena hushed him. To Elijah, she said, "I'll see what I can do."

Turning on his heels, Damon left the room out of anger.

"I'll go talk to him," Stefan said, pushing up from the couch to follow after his brother.

Starting to turn to leave as well Sirena said, "I guess I'll go grab my things."

Elijah nodded at her as she left.

Jogging into her room, Sirena fixed her hair a bit and reached for her bag. Just as she was about to head back downstairs she heard Elena's aunt Jenna yelling, "Get out!"

Sirena's heart dropped when she heard Alaric's voice. "Jenna! Jenna, it's me!"

Dashing downstairs, Sirena found Jenna standing with a crossbow at the ready and had it aiming at Alaric.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me!" Alaric stood, hands up in defense.

Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Elijah joined them in the hall.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Why would he do that?" Sirena finished descending the stairs to stand next to Damon.

"Prove it," Damon demanded, staring hard at his best friend.

Alaric looked to Jenna. "Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to—"

"Okay!" Jenna stopped him. "It's him."

Sirena raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"He wanted me to deliver a message." Alaric straightened up, looking to Elena. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

Everyone grew tense and Elena looked back to Elijah, who stood in the shadows behind her like a statue.

"Well, let's uh— catch up in the other room," Stefan suggested.

Sirena slung her bag on her shoulder and turned to address Damon, but stopped when she found herself staring into his back as he walked up to his room. Maybe it was best if she just left…

* * *

Fingers gently rapped on the door in the middle of the woods before it was yanked open. Steal blue eyes stared down in confusion at the sight of Sirena."Sirena?" His voice was soft, but full of surprise.

"I need to talk to you."

Holding the door open wider for her he moved to the side. "Come in."

Stepping inside she decided not to waste any time. "Klaus is here and he plans on sacrificing Elena tonight."

"And Elijah? What is he planning to do? Surely he still plans on taking him out."

"He does."

"And?" Declan began pouring himself a drink.

Sirena stepped up closer to him, taking him off guard. "He asked me to see if you would want to help destroy Klaus."

"Why would he think I'd be interested?" Declan asked, but it seemed as if he already knew the answer.

"He told me a bit about your history together. He said that you had a falling out after what happened with Katherine."

"What happened with Katherine is not enough to make me want to kill Klaus," Declan turned away from her. He went to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he heard what she said next.

"What about Charity?"

Spinning on her, he flashed up to her, his face mere inches away from hers. "What did he tell you about Charity?"

Sirena's chest heaved as her breath came heavier. "Just that she was the love of your life."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Declan took a step back, his face softened and his eyes fell to the floor. "Fine. I'll help."

"Just like that?"

"It's what she would want." His eyes raised to meet hers. "Klaus killed her."

Sirena's eyes went wide, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"After Katerina did what she did, Klaus went on a killing spree. He questioned everyone who had spoke with her in court. Afterwards, he slaughtered them. My Charity was one of them. Despite my efforts to convince her not to she had taken to accompanying Katerina on walks around the castle while Klaus was away."

"Did he know she was your—"

"Oh, he knew. He saw love as a weakness. Therefore, he took mine from me."

This was what Klaus had taken from Declan?! Sirena didn't know what to say.

"Elijah and I fought while on our journey to Bulgaria. I tried my best to convince him that his brother was no good, that his good side had been lost long ago—but no, Elijah chose to stay with his brother." Hanging his head, Declan said, "I don't know why I expected anything less. They are family, after all."

"I'm sorry," Sirena sympathized. Stepping closer, she leaned down to make him look at her. "I really am. It's time to get your revenge."

His head lifted. "Just tell me when and where. Then head back and tell Elijah that I'm in."

* * *

It had been a long day so far and Damon found himself sitting at the bar of the Mystic Grill. It was only a few seconds before his best friend was leaning on the bar next to him calling to the bar tender. "I'll have the same."

Damon didn't bother meeting his gaze, knowing full well the look he would be receiving. "I screwed up."

"Yeah, yeah you did," Alaric nodded. "What's Sirena going to say when she finds out?"

Damon clenched his jaw, squeezed his eyes shut, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh god…"

"Yeah…"

"Gentleman," a British heavy accent joined in. "Why so glum?"

Damon looked to Alaric and noticing his change in posture had a feeling he knew who had spoken. Turning to his left he saw a man with curly sand colored hair smiling down at him with luminescent blue eyes.

"Ugh…" Damon looked down at his hands and with an annoyed smile said, "Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh." Transferring his attention to Alaric, Klaus added, "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

Rising to his feet, Damon narrowed his gaze on Klaus. "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger." Klaus let out a small chuckle, "Wait, or is it the lovely Sirena?"

Damon clenched his fist.

Klaus sensed that he had struck a nerve and it filled him with a satisfied glee. "Anyhow… I just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'd regret."

Damon let out a small laugh. "Thanks for the advice."

Klaus gave a slight smile, suspicious of Damon's reaction.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?"

Dropping his head, Klaus laughed before looking back to Damon. "You are kidding." Looking past him to Alaric, he asked, "He is kidding, right?"

"No. Not really."

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things," Damon continued to attempt to persuade him. In a moment of desperation, he had force fed Elena his blood, ensuring that if she did in fact die that she would come back to them.

Turning to face him, Klaus' gaze grew dark. "Let me be clear. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." With one last glare, Klaus left the two men alone at the bar.

Damon didn't move, but the gears in his head were turning with ferocity. Finally sitting back down, he said, "That was fun."

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation she might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?"

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf he can't perform the ritual tonight which means I would've bought her one month before the next full moon."

"But you'll still be dead." Alaric turned back around to again lean onto the bar.

"You gonna help me or what?"

Twisting his head to face Damon, Alaric asked, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Where's Maddox?" Klaus asked Katherine as he stormed into Alaric's apartment. "He should be back by now."

"I don't know," Katherine responded from her seat in the corner. "What are you doing?"

Klaus ignored her and plugged his phone into a small laptop on the table, pulling up a larger screen that showed a girl chained up and crouching on a stone floor.

"Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta." Klaus sat back and enjoyed the show as the girl on the screen contorted and screamed out in pain. The apartment door flung open, slamming into the wall behind it. Klaus' face dropped in frustration as he said, "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Turning he saw Damon standing in the center of the room.

"Came here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." A cocky smile was plastered on Damon's face as he waited to see Klaus' reaction to the news.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

With a growl, Klaus got up from his seat and stepped up in front of Damon. "Excuse me?"

"You can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me."

Klaus' lips turned up in a smile. "Katerina, give us a moment."

With a slight nod of her head, Katherine did as she was told, leaving the two men to themselves. Damon fired a look at her. He had given her vervain and still she didn't make a move to come to his aid.

Getting up into Damon's space Klaus said, "I've heard about you. The crazy impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. And let's not forget the fiery new vampire. Those eyes are beautiful, are they not? And I must say she is a marvelous dancer." Klaus smirked, knowing he was getting under Damon's skin and nodded his head as Damon flinched at the mention of Sirena. Walking back to the table behind him, Klaus went on, "I knew at least one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess on who." Reaching down, he turned the sound up on the computer on the table. The girl's screams continued. "The funny thing about werewolves is that they tend to travel in packs." Closing the computer, he snatched his phone and threw it over to Damon. "Need a closer look?"

Down in his hands, the screaming continued. After further examination, Damon realized who it was. "Jules…"

Klaus began to circle Damon. "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse you learn a thing or two." Klaus circled around to stand in front of Damon. "First rule—Always have a backup. Backup werewolf, backup witch…."

"Backup vampire," Damon finished for him, his heart in his stomach.

"I've got that covered, too," Klaus stated before slipping a finger across the phone screen, switching to another webcam.

Damon's blood began to boil upon seeing the black haired girl sitting in the corner of the dark room, her knees pulled up into her chest as she leaned against the wall. "When did you—"

"I caught her on her way back to the boarding house. Poor girl, didn't even know who I was." Klaus took pleasure in seeing the anger rolling off of Damon. "I warned you not to mess with the ritual Damon. Now it's the poor Sirena who has to pay the price." Klaus lunged at Damon, snapping his neck and sending him flying into darkness.

* * *

It wasn't until about half an hour later that he woke to the familiar taste of blood and someone smacking him in the face. "Damon! Hey, Damon!"

Opening his eyes with a groan, he saw Katherine sitting over him with an empty blood bag in her hand. "What the hell happened?"

"He's gone," she breathed. "He went to the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would've known I was on vervain if I didn't do it."

Pushing himself up, he said, "Do what?"

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire."

Damon's heart sank. "Who did you call?"

She cocked her head to the side, giving him a look that filled him with unease.

Grabbing her arm he asked again with more force. "Who did you call, Katherine?"

"I didn't—"

Jerking her to her feet, Damon yelled, "Who, Katherine!?"

"Jenna, Damon! It was Jenna!"

But if he took Jenna for the sacrifice, then why did he have Sirena? "Why take Jenna if he has Sirena? He said he—" Damon stopped. "He never meant to use her, did he?" Katherine merely shrugged. "Did he, Katherine?!"

"No, Damon, okay? He said he took her because he had plans for her."

Damon felt a wave of relief, but he knew it was still bad. Who knew what his plans were and Ric's girlfriend was now to be sacrificed. "It should've been me. Why didn't he take me?"

"He said he couldn't."

"What?"

"He said you were as good as dead."

"What does that even mean?"

"What does it mean?" she repeated as if it was obvious. Grabbing his arm, she asked, "What is this, Damon?"

They both stared down at the veiny bite mark decorating his forearm.

"It's a werewolf bite," Damon confirmed. Making his way into the kitchen he sat down at the bar to examine the bite.

Katherine was at his side, staring down at the mark that meant a death sentence for Damon. "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like?"

"Yep."

"It's not that bad," she observed.

"It will be." He stood up and pulled his sleeve down over the nasty thing.

"So that's it? You're just going to die?"

"Well that depends. Do you know anything about a cure?"

She shook her head.

"Me either." Grabbing his jacket, he threw it on and headed for the door.

"A hundred and forty five years and no last goodbye?"

"You don't get a goodbye." He turned to the door, but she in front of him in an instant.

"Don't leave mad."

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine."

She stopped him again as he tried to walk past. "Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing I could do. I didn't have a choice."

"That's why I gave you the vervain so you had a choice."

"It was her or Sirena, Damon."

Damon stared down at her and he knew he would've made the same choice.

* * *

Dialing Stefan, Damon waited for an answer.

"_Damon_."

"You're not gonna like what I have to say."

"_Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?_"

"It's happening," Damon frowned, pouring himself a drink. "I tried to stop it but it got… complicated."

"_We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now._"

"He's got Jenna, Stefan."

"_What_?"

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house. He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual."

"_Oh my god_."

"She said it was either Jenna or Sirena, Stefan. He has Sirena locked away somewhere."

"_What? Why? If he has Jenna then why—_"

Through the phone, Damon could hear the familiar Irish accent. "_If Klaus has Sirena, he may be using her for something else. Something I tried desperately to prevent. Stefan, if he knows about who she really is then—_"

Damon's heart began to speed up. "Using her for what?!"

* * *

Sirena struggled against the hand wrapped around her arm, dragging her along. Klaus had brought her to a wooded area that Sirena didn't recognize. There was light dancing amounts the trees up ahead. As they continued forward she saw it was coming from fires lining a walkway to a clearing. She looked on in horror as three rings of fire lit up the area, but it was inside that worried her the most. Each ring contained a person. The first she recognized as Jules, the second was Elena's aunt Jenna, and of course, Elena herself.

They arrived while Elena was trying to convince Greta to not do the ritual, but her efforts were not surprisingly unsuccessful and the witch yelled, "My duty is to Klaus."

To this he smiled. "Nice to know I still have a dance partner."

Letting go of Sirena's arm, he stepped towards the girls. "Hello, my lovelies. Let's begin."

Jules screamed in pain and laid clutching at her body. Sirena shook her head frantically, not knowing what she could do to help. Every instinct inside of her was telling her to run, to get away before she was made a victim of his nefarious plan as well. From behind her, she heard the witch begin chanting, followed by a small explosion as the moonstone burst into flame.

"Everything I did," Jules called to Elena. "I was just trying to help Tyler."

"Are you Jules?"

"I didn't want him to be alone."

Klaus walked up next to the circle surrounding the werewolf. "Shall we?"

Sirena went to run at him. "No! Don't!" It was as if she ran into a brick wall. An invisible barrier kept her from going any further and when she tried to move her feet it was as if they were glued to the floor. "What the—"

Klaus' eyes fell on her. "Now, now, love. I'll get to you later."

Sirena felt helpless as she watched the fire around Jules slowly disappear. Jules' eyes glowed orange once she realized she was no longer trapped. Taking her chance, she dashed forward in attempt to get away, but Klaus was faster. He slammed her down onto her back and thrust his hand down into her chest. Sirena gasped and lifted a hand to her chest as she watched a single tear make its way down the woman's face, jumping when Klaus ripped her heart from her chest. His eyes looked to each of the three women trapped behind him.

Taking Jules heart with him, Klaus stepped up to the altar to squeeze the lifeforce from it into the bubbling potion below. "Does that mean it's working?"

"It's working," his witch reassured him.

Sirena's attention was soon drawn to Jenna as she began talking to Elena. "The day the lawyers came to tell me I was going to be your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Elena shook her head. "'Isn't there someone else who can do this?'" Jenna half laughed.

Elena sighed, "Jenna, there was no one else who could've gotten me and Jeremy through all of that."

"Just the thought that I almost passed up the chance of taking care of you—"

"But you didn't," Elena knelt down as close to her aunt as the fire allowed. "You put your entire life on hold to help us."

Jenna stared intensely into Elena's eyes. "Look around, Elena. I failed you."

"No, you didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen, being a vampire intensifies your guilt, but it also makes you stronger, faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this," Elena reassured.

If Jenna did manage to escape Sirena knew it would mean that she would be the one to take her place. She didn't want to die, but she also knew Jeremy needed his aunt, especially since he would most likely lose his sister.

It was time. Klaus stalked over to the new vampire. "Hello, Jenna."

"No," Sirena whispered. Gathering up her courage she yelled, "Klaus! Use me! Use me instead!"

Klaus looked back over his shoulder to where Sirena stared pleadingly at him. Holding his hands behind his back, he stalked over towards her, cocking his head to the side. This vampire was full of surprises. "You would take her place willingly?"

Sirena swallowed hard, standing rigidly she said, "Yes."

Klaus smiled, circling her. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Her eyes landing on Jenna, she said, "She has a family who needs her. If she dies, then Jeremy has no one left. I can't let that happen. I can never go back to my family, so I would be the better—"

Coming full circle, Klaus again stood in front of her, holding a hand up. Cutting her words short, he returned to Elena and Jenna. Sirena felt as if she would be sick. How could someone be so cruel and selfish? What could have possibly driven him to be this way? Her breathing with a lot of difficulty as she awaited his decision. She was scared that he would let her trade herself for Jenna. Dying terrified her. At least with the first time, she didn't know it had even happened, but now she was staring it right in its face. On the other hand, if he didn't accept the trade, then she would be forced to watch Jenna meet the same fate as Jules.

Elena and Jenna stood to face him. Elena began to plead for Jenna's life. "Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't—" As Elena walked forward the flames rose.

"Careful," Klaus advised.

"Elena, don't," Jenna warned. Jenna didn't want Sirena to take her place any more than she wanted to die. She didn't see any of this ending well.

"No, Jenna. We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena turned to Klaus, "I followed your rules. I did everything you asked. I didn't run. Please."

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "You would trade Sirena's life for your aunt's?"

Elena didn't answer, but everyone knew who she would choose.

Swallowing hard, Sirena nodded as her body trembled out of control. "It's okay, Elena. I'll do it."

Klaus returned to her, brushing a hand down her cheek, "So noble…Unfortunately, I have other plans for you."

This not only worried Sirena, but saddened her, knowing Jenna was still meant for the sacrifice. Turning back to Jenna, Klaus stopped. "Well, well… I don't recall you being on the guest list."

The three women looked to the top of the hill where Stefan stood staring down at them. "I came to talk."

"Very well then." In a flash, Klaus was on the hilltop with Stefan. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place."

"Oh, I don't know." Klaus began to place. "I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women. Three goddesses sacrificed at nature's altar."

"Don't play games with me. You get what you want either way."

"Quite the hero, aren't you? You know, I like that about you."

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." Sirena's eyes flew to Elena. She was not going to like this…

"What is it? What're they saying?"

Jenna bit her lip. "Stefan wants to take my place."

Elena looked back up to Stefan and Klaus, obviously taken aback by this information. She began to pace back and forth. "I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it."

"Quite the predicament."

Sirena looked to her right where Klaus emerged from the shadows with Stefan at his side. "You know all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan granting your wish."

"Stefan," Elena whispered.

Stefan nodded. "It's okay."

"Well," Klaus gestured between Stefan and Jenna. "Who's it gonna be Elena?"

"No!"

"Don't worry. There's actually no choice." In an instant he was behind Stefan, thrusting a branch into his back.

"No, Stefan!" Elena screamed. Sirena's hands flew to her mouth and Jenna stared on in shock. Luckily, it hadn't killed Stefan, but instead Klaus broke the stake off into his back, disabling him. Stefan knelt forward with a growl of pain.

"Like dear Sirena I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now…" With one swift motion, Klaus broke Stefan's neck and let him fall limp onto the ground. "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Sirena didn't want to watch. The fire around Jenna ceased and the woman looked frantically to her niece.

"Your turn," Klaus said to her and her eyes grew calm and full of determination as she looked to Elena.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do."

Before Sirena knew what was happening, she heard screaming from behind her. When she turned she saw Jenna digging her fangs into Greta's neck, but it was only a second before Klaus got to her, stabbing her in the side with a stake. Jenna fell to the hard surface of the stone they stood on.

Sirena began to cry as she watched Elena try to comfort her aunt.

"Jenna, no… Just turn it off. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore."

Flipping her onto her back, Klaus plunged the stake straight into her heart.

"No, Jenna!" Elena yelled.

Sirena turned away, not able to watch Jenna's body turn grey as the life left her body. Klaus stepped over Jenna's body and stepped up to the altar. Sirena fell to her knees. Suddenly Stefan began to come to.

Klaus rejoined them. "It's time." The fire went out around Elena and he held a hand out to her, which she pushed past and walked straight over to the altar. Sirena had to give her one thing—she was being quite brave.

"Thank you, Elena," Klaus said.

"Go to hell," Elena snarled up at him, her voice never even faltering.

Sirena saw Stefan look up and his face dropped. "No…"

She turned around just as Elena's lifeless body fell from Klaus' arms. His eyes began to glow orange and his body began to make sickening cracking noises as he began his transition. Out of nowhere he began to scream out and the flames all around the clearing intensified as thunder cracked through the woods.

Sirena searched the area for the source and found herself staring over at Bonnie, who was chanting something in another language and walking towards where Klaus lied clawing at the ground in pain.

Just as Greta went to stop her, Damon came out of nowhere and snapped her neck. In that instant, Sirena found that she could move her legs again. Without hesitation, Sirena dashed to Stefan's side and pulled the wood from his back. Damon was soon next to them laying Elena down with Stefan who immediately starting trying to wake her up. Twisting around he faced his brother. "I need you to get her out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!"

As Stefan got to his feet, Damon lifted Elena up into his arms. Looking to Sirena, he yelled, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"No! I'm staying."

"What? Why?"

"I want to see it to the end. He has to die, Damon," she replied staring up at him through stinging eyes. Tears fell to her cheek and he knew now wasn't the time to argue with her on it. Damon left as Bonnie finished with her part and the three watched as Elijah and Declan stepped up to Klaus.

From where he lied, Klaus stared up surprised to see his brother and old friend. "Elijah. Declan."

"Hello, brother," Elijah greeted.

Elijah slammed his fist down into his brother's chest, wrapping his hand around his heart. "In the name of our family, Niklaus."

Klaus clutched at his brother's arm. "I didn't bury them at sea."

Elijah's expression changed, intrigued. "What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"No!" Sirena yelled as she watched the scene unfold.

"Elijah, don't listen to him," Stefan called.

"I can take you to them," Klaus continued. "I give you my word, brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both out," Bonnie warned.

"You'll die."

"I don't care."

"Elijah," Declan began.

Elijah looked back to him. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Declan roared.

Before anyone could stop them, they were gone, disappearing into the flames. Sirena's chest heaved as she tried to take in what had just happened. She knew one thing for sure… Klaus was not going to be happy.

* * *

**Reviews, please!**


	21. Endings & Beginnings

**ENDINGS &amp; BEGINNINGS**

The sun shone down onto the cemetery. Everyone stood looking down to the two freshly dug graves before them. Sirena's fingers played with the black lace hem of her dress as she tried her best to keep from fidgeting. She not only hated funerals because of the grief that came along with them, but it also brought the thoughts of her parents back into the front of her mind. It was inevitable that they would eventually find out that she was 'missing'— would it be better for them to go on a never ending search for someone who isn't really lost or to just think she was dead, mourn her, and move on? As the others placed their roses on the graves of the fallen, her heart knew it would be best for her family if they had a chance to do the same for her. A chance at closure.

Damon circled around and after giving Elena a look of sympathy, walked off away from the group. Alaric stepped forward fiddling with the rose in his hand before softly laying it on his beloved's grave. As he stepped back to his place next to Sirena, she rubbed a comforting hand in circles on his back. She felt absolutely awful for him. His relationship with Jenna had been put on hold because he couldn't tell her the truth, but when he was finally able to share his life and who he really was with her she was taken from him.

Slowly the group began to disperse. Alaric patted his hand down onto Sirena's shoulder. "Come on. It's time for a drink."

Sirena nodded and turned to leave with him. With one last glance over her shoulder she saw the two Salvatore's talking together about Elena and her loss. Not bothering to interrupt them to tell Damon where she was going she climbed into Ric's car.

* * *

"Ric, maybe you should take it easy."

Alaric stared over at Sirena with a stern look on his face.

"I'm just sayin… This isn't what she would want— for you to drink yourself to death."

"I have to Sirena. Everything… it's just too much right now. I need time." He threw back the rest of his bourbon. "And what about you?"

"What do you mean?" She looked down at her hands.

"I saw the look on your face. It's not just the funeral that got to you. There's something else."

Sighing, she paused for a moment before answering. "It's my parents. I miss them."

"Have you tried to reach out to them?"

"No," she replied, ashamed. "It's just— what do I say?"

Alaric didn't say a word, but just listened.

"I was thinking it would be best to let them think I'm dead. They could mourn me and get on with their lives without living everyday wondering."

"Makes sense, but could you do that? Could you make them think you died?"

Sirena thought it over. Did she really have it in her to tell them that lie and make them believe it? "Yes, if it meant they would have some closure. They would obviously notice something is up when I don't go to family functions like I used to or that I don't get any older."

"I don't know, Sirena. Sounds like a hard decision to make."

The two sat in silence for a moment while he downed another glass and she thought her plan through. Breaking the silence she said, "You know what… I'm going to go see them. I need to know if they know I'm gone and whatnot."

"When?"

"Today…. Now," Sirena said nodding and getting up from her seat.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. If I don't I'll keep putting it off and now that Klaus is well, away for now. I better get it done." A thought crossed her mind, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh, and don't tell Damon."

Alaric held his glass up to her in acknowledgment and then she was off. A few minutes later the bartender went to pour him another drink, but instead he grabbed the bottle. She went to pull it from his grip, but he held a finger up to his mouth to tell her to keep it quiet. Letting it go, the bartender left him to drink away his sorrows. From deep within his pocket, he phone sounded. Stepping away from the bar, Alaric saw it was Stefan and answered.

"Sorry you've reached someone who's currently not operating."

"_I need your help."_

"Oh, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood." Stefan's next words made Alaric bring the bottle back down before he could take another drink.

"_Damon's dying."_

"What?"

"_Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time._"

Taking a deep breath, Alaric said, "What do you need?"

"_Bonnie is doing what she can to find an answer._"

"Any luck?"

"_I don't know. I'm going to go see her. Damon is locked in the basement at home. There's one thing—_"

"What is it?"

"_Can you tell Sirena to go over and talk to him. He needs hope now more than ever. He tried to let himself burn this morning._"

"Dammit…"

"_What is it?_"

"She just left to go…see her parents."

"_Great timing...Fine. Then can you go over. Just keep him from killing himself._"

* * *

Sirena felt as if her heart was about to burst from her chest. Her mother stood in her prized garden wiping the sweat from her brow with her glove, leaving a small dirt smudge mark behind. Placing her hands on her hips she stared down at her new addition to the garden.

"I think these Azaleas really pull everything together. What do you think, Mike?"

Sirena's heart skipped a beat as she watched her father step out from the shed to join her mother. "They look wonderful. Nice punch of color. Good choice, dear." He pulled his wife into a hug. "I think Sirena will really like them."

From where she stood with a pair of big sunglasses and her hair pulled back in attempt to keep herself unnoticed, Sirena's stomach clenched. They didn't know…

"She's due to be home in a week for break. They'll have some nice blooms on them then." Her mother beamed.

Fighting the urge to run back to the bus station and hop onto a bus back to Mystic Falls, Sirena took a deep breath and straightened herself out before pulling her sunglasses off and walking over to her childhood home. Now noticing their only daughter walking up to them, her mother placed a dirty hand to her chest and her father called, "Sirena!"

"Oh! We've missed you, sweetheart!" Her mother pulled her into a hug. Pulling a glove off she wiped away the dirt she had left on her daughter's shoulder. Stepping back to look at her, she added, "What are you doing home?"

"I just missed you guys," Sirena shrugged, trying her best not to cry, knowing what she was going to do.

"How's school? They're still keeping you full of deadlines and whatnot, right?" her father laughed.

"Sure are," she lied. What she wouldn't give to be able to come back to this life… to have her life revolve around deadlines, logos, branding, etc.

"Well come on… let's sit on the deck. I'll go grab some fresh lemonade." Her mother disappeared into the house while Sirena and her father took a seat at the table outside.

"Well, kiddo…Anything new? How's Mark?"

"Mark and I are kinda taking a break from one another," she frowned slightly, knowing anything was better than the truth.

"Bummer. I really liked that boy," her mother interjected, rejoining them and setting a tray with three glasses and a pitcher down. Pouring the drinks, her mother handed the first glass to her. The lemonade was delicious. As the cool liquid journeyed down her throat, Sirena wondered what they would think of her new diet…

* * *

Damon stood in the doorway of Katherine's room as she sat at her vanity mirror, grooming herself. She was so beautiful. He was truly going to miss her when he went on to war.

"Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners."

Caught, he stepped fully into the room, clutching at his hat in his hands. "My apologies, Miss Katherine."

Gazing at his reflection in the mirror, she said, "But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them."

Her voice was so seductive, drawing him to her. "Of course."

Going to stand in front of her floor mirror, Katherine let herself lean back into Damon as he stood behind her moving her hair to reveal the soft skin of her neck. "Will you miss me while off defending the south?"

"I shall," he whispered.

"Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away."

"I would think Stefan should be company enough."

She turned and her eyes locked onto his. "Is it so wrong for me to want you both?"

"Damon."

Damon looked behind him to find Sirena standing at the door. "Sirena?"

"Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no. Walk away. You had a choice."

Katherine pulled his face back to hers. "Promise me you will return quickly."

"I promise." Snapping out of it, Damon found his self to still be in the basement cell. Was Sirena really referring to Katherine?

* * *

"I think we're really going to get it this year!"

Sirena stood arms crossed looking down at her parent's handiwork. The garden was almost double the size it was last year. Her parents worked every year trying their hardest to win the neighborhood's Best Garden Award. "I'm sure you will, Mom. It's enchanting."

Her mom cast Sirena a sideways glance trying to figure her out. "Honey… Are you okay?"

Feeling as if she was caught, Sirena did her best to lie. "I'm fine, mom." When her Mom didn't look convinced, she said, "Really." Her mom could always see right through her. Letting it go for now, her mom gave her a slight nod before looking back to the flowers in front of them.

"Mom, I—" Sirena was cut off by the familiar ringing of her cell phone. Pulling it out, Alaric's name shone back at her. Knowing he wouldn't call her now if it wasn't important she answered the call. "Hey, what's going on?"

"_I'm so sorry, Sirena, but you may want to come home._"

"Why!?"

"_It's Damon._"

"What about him?"

Sirena's mother tried to look like she wasn't paying attention to her daughter's call, but still she got a confused look on her face.

"_He's dying, Sirena._"

Sirena didn't know what to say.

"_Sirena_?"

"I'll be right there. There's just something I have to do first." Ending the call, she looked to her mother, who was now certain something was up. "Mom, let's go sit down. There's something we need to talk about."

Her mother sat next to her father across the table from her, both staring back at their daughter trying to hide their worry. Sirena's stomach was tied in all kinds of knots at the thought of what she was about to do. "Mom, Dad… Mark and I were in an accident a while ago and while I look okay now… I wasn't."

Her mother grabbed onto her father's hand, scared to hear the rest. "My god, Sirena. Why didn't you call us?"

"There's more." Sirena looked down at her hands. "I… died."

Her parent's eyes grew wide and it was clear they were highly confused. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you died?" her father asked.

"I did. There's things out there we never would've dreamed were actually real. And well, one of them found me and he…changed me."

"Changed you how?" Her mother's eyes pleaded her for a better explanation, but she didn't know how to give it to her. Sirena had to look away. She couldn't take the way her mother was staring at her like she was crazy.

"I'm a vampire." Sirena's eyes flew back to their faces, searching for any signs of a reaction. Instead, they sat staring at her processing what she had just told them.

It was her mother who rose to her feet to approach her, placing a hand on each side of her head. "Honey, did you hit your head? I think you're confused."

Aggravated, Sirena took her mother's hands into her own. "I'm not confused." Looking to her dad, she let herself think about the delicious feeling of blood filling her mouth, making her eyes become veiny and she flashed her fangs at her parent's. Her mother let out a scream and was instantly back at her husband's side, clinging to him for protection.

Hating to see her parent's cower from her, Sirena took a breath to make her face return to normal. "Please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't hurt anyone actually," Sirena begged.

Her mother slowly stepped away from her husband with a hand on her chest. "I don't understand."

"I wish I could stay and explain everything, but my friend is dying and I have to get back to him."

"Your- your friend? And is he…like you?"

Sirena nodded. "Mark is, too."

Her parents looked as if they couldn't take any more of this.

Standing, Sirena said, "There's a reason I came back."

Her mother took a step back.

"I came to help you. To make it so you no longer have to wonder. To make you believe I died."

"But why—"

"It's the only way, Mom. I'm so sorry." Dashing in front of them, making her mother scream yet again, Sirena looked deep into their eyes. "Please don't be afraid. After I leave here, you will no longer worry about me. You'll know your little girl was in a car accident. That she died. Know that she loved you…" Sirena felt tears begin to stream down her face. "With all her heart. She was grateful for everything you did for her. You'll mourn her, but you'll know she wanted you to live your lives to the fullest."

Her parents sat before her, looking off into the distance, a good sign that her compulsion was in effect.

Throwing her sunglasses back on, Sirena turned to leave, but not before saying, "I love you."

* * *

Boots pounding on the sidewalk, Sirena wiped her eyes as she headed for the bus stop. That was one of the hardest things she ever had to do and to top it off she finds out Damon is dying. What's next?

"Get in, sweetheart."

Sirena jerked her head towards a black Aston Martin that sat idly on the side of the road. It was the driver that caught her attention.

"Did you follow me here?" Sirena asked as she slid into the passenger seat next to Declan.

"Klaus is alive. He kept you alive for a reason and you go off by yourself? Of course, I followed you. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"How touching," Sirena replied, staring out the window.

Declan stole a few glances at her. Softly, he said, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"You should be… It's your fault."

Returning his eyes to the road, he said, "Yes, I suppose it is."

They rode in silence all the way back to Mystic Falls. Declan swung his vehicle to a halt in front of the Salvatore home. Sirena jumped out and shut the door behind her, not wanting to talk to him.

"Sirena!" Declan called.

She stopped.

"Please be careful. Klaus may be off god knows where now, but he will be back. If he has a plan for you, you can count on that."

Shaking it off she dashed into the house and hurried up the stairs, but she slowed her step when she heard Damon was not alone.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Elena whispered.

Sirena stepped up to his door, out of sight.

"I know you love Stefan," Damon responded, his voice weak. "It will always be Stefan. But I love you...you should know that."

Sirena felt as if someone stuck a knife into her heart.

Elena sniffled. "I do."

"You should've met me in 1864. You would've liked me."

"I like you now…just the way you are."

Sirena didn't hear anything for a second so she stepped forward only to see Elena press a kiss to Damon's lips.

"Well isn't this touching."

Sirena spun around to see Katherine clutching something in her hand.

"And I'm jealous… Sirena got to witness the whole thing," Katherine smirked and Damon looked to Sirena.

"No," he whispered. "Sirena…"

"It's me you should be more worried about," Katherine said. "I'm the one who brought the cure." Everyone's eyes flew to the vial in Katherine's hand. Crossing the room, she shot a glance at Elena. "I thought you were dead."

"I was," Elena answered, looking down out of embarrassment.

Sirena watched as Katherine poured the blood into Damon's mouth.

"You got free," Damon observed. "And you still came."

"Yep. I owed you one."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

Katherine spun on her. "Are you sure you care? Look at you Elena," Katherine smirked. "Always stealing other girl's man, huh?"

Sirena shifted uncomfortably.

Elena stepped closer to Katherine. "Where is he?"

"He's paying for this." Katherine held up the vial. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over?"

Katherine shrugged. "He just sacrificed everything to save his brother. Even you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company." Katherine looked to Sirena. "Unless you have something to say about that."

Sirena clenched her jaw.

"Goodbye, Elena," Katherine smiled before waltzing toward the door. "Oh, it's okay to love them both. I did." She tossed the vial to Elena and then was gone in a flash leaving Sirena, Damon, and Elena in an awkward silence.

"Sirena," Damon pushed to sit up.

Ignoring him, Sirena looked to Elena after seeing he was getting better. "Take care of him." Turning she stepped back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena called after her.

Sirena looked between the two. "I'm going to go save Stefan."

Damon struggled to stand. "No! Klaus will kill you before you—"

"No, he won't," Sirena interrupted. "He wants something from me. I don't know what, but in my opinion it makes me the only one who has a chance of getting Stefan back. Maybe Klaus will strike a bargain."

"No! I'm not going to let you—" Damon went towards Sirena, but she flashed from the room and out of the house. Damon looked to Elena, both exchanging looks of worry.

* * *

"Look at you." Klaus knelt down to Stefan who sat surrounded by empty blood bags as blood dripped down his chin and stained his clothing. "You're ready."

"For what?" Stefan growled.

"You'll see." Klaus rose to his feet and put his hands behind his back. "Be patient."

"How do I know Damon is cured?"

Klaus' eyes rose to the door and a smile played on his lips when he saw who now stood in its opening. "Well, well, well… I think you may get your reassurance Stefan." Addressing the newest arrival, he said, "Glad you could make it, love. Now we can really get this party started." Klaus crossed the room and Stefan looked up to watch him run a thumb down Sirena's tear stained cheek and say, "You're coming with us."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	22. Southern Comfort

**SOUTHERN COMFORT**

Sirena hadn't had the urge to fight Klaus on taking him with them. Maybe it was the fear that he would kill her if she didn't comply or maybe it was because of what she had just witnessed back at the boarding house, but she didn't seem to mind the thought of leaving Mystic Falls behind… even if it was with Klaus.

"As promised, brother," Klaus stood over Elijah's daggered corpse as it rested in an open coffin. Elijah had actually grown on her. "You've been reunited with our family." Slowly, Klaus closed the lid, not taking his eyes from his brother's face. Sirena could've sworn she saw signs of remorse, but if they were in fact there they were gone in a flash. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight," he instructed two men who stood waiting idly for his command. Turning, Klaus moved to where Sirena stood at Stefan's side. "So? Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked her.

Nodding her head, Sirena looked to Stefan before telling Klaus, "Yes, Damon's okay."

Klaus was careful not to smile as he noted the change in her tone. Things must not be going well with the two lovebirds.

Acting as if he didn't care about what Sirena had just said, Stefan spoke of Katherine. "You won't be seeing her again, you know?"

"Because she's on vervain?" Klaus asked, clearly taking Stefan by surprise. "I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that."

Sirena's breath caught as Stefan stopped up into Klaus' face. "What is it that you want from us?"

Placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder, Klaus narrowed his gaze on him. "All will be explained in time once we leave this tragic little town." His eyes falling to Sirena, Klaus smiled. "You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

"Then are we done here?" Stefan drew Klaus' gaze back from Sirena, hoping to be able to keep him from her as much as possible on their little trip with the Original.

"Not quite. I have a gift for you," Klaus whispered, setting Sirena's teeth on edge. Looking back over his shoulder, Klaus held out a hand saying, "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." A teary-eyed young girl crept out from behind large wooden crates, making her way over to Klaus. Sirena could sense she was the only one who didn't know what her purpose here was. Stefan clenched his jaw as Klaus ran a hand across the girl's neck, brushing her hair back to reveal her creamy white skin. "See, I want to make sure you'll honor our deal. That you'll be of use to me." Klaus bared his fangs and leaned down, biting down hard into the girl's flesh. Sirena placed a hand on Stefan's arm, hoping he would be able to fight the urge that she was finding hard to resist herself. Biting her tongue, she kept herself from losing control.

Klaus wrapped an arm around the girl's chest to hold her in place as he looked up to Stefan, eyes glowing gold. "I could've compelled her to behave, but a true ripper enjoys the hunt." The girl cried, not liking where this was going and as Klaus released her she took off in a sprint.

"Stefan, no!" Sirena yelled at him as his lips began to curl up into a malicious smile. His arm jerked away from her grasp as he sped off for the girl.

Sirena stood her ground as Klaus moved to stand behind her. Glaring, she clenched her fists at her sides, angry at what he was doing to Stefan.

"Now, now." Klaus placed a hand on hers. "Calm yourself, love. It's all part of the plan. You see," Klaus gestured toward where Stefan now drained the life from the girl. "This is his true nature. This is the real Stefan." The girl fell limp to the floor and Stefan's eyes grew dark and veiny as blood flowed down his chin. Klaus smiled triumphantly. "Now we can go."

* * *

It had been what felt like weeks since Sirena has left town with Klaus and had been all over the east coast and still Sirena had no idea what Klaus' plan was. However, her focus was not on him. It was on Stefan. She was doing all she could to keep Stefan true to himself. As time went on, her mission was getting harder and harder.

It was a hot June night and Klaus had led them to a rather large rustic house in the middle of nowhere rural Tennessee. From where she stood leaning back against the car she could hear him talking to one of the young women who lived there. Shaking her head as she heard him compel her, she turned to Stefan. "So you're just going to go in there and do whatever he says…again? Why are you letting him do this to you?"

"I owe him, Sirena. He saved Damon's life," Stefan stared unseeingly ahead, waiting for the signal.

Sirena pursed her lips at the mention of Damon. She hadn't told Stefan about what had happened between him and Elena. Now was definitely not the time. She didn't want to push him over the edge he was venturing so dangerously close to. "Just don't lose yourself. You're one of the good ones, Stefan. If you can't fight it, then what hope do the rest of us have?"

Stefan shared a look with her. "I'm sorry, Sirena." He flashed away at the sound of the other occupant of the house making a run for it inside the house.

Rolling her eyes, Sirena waited. Klaus had told her to stay by the car. For some reason he never once asked her to take part in the killing and for that she was extremely grateful. No, all that was pretty much left to Stefan. Listening in on what was going on, she heard Klaus command Stefan to kill one of the girls quickly but to make the other suffer. Biting the inside of her cheek, she hoped that Stefan took mercy on both of them, but she knew that hope was futile. Screams broke through the silence of the night and it was just a moment before Klaus was striding toward her in the dark.

Taking in how she leaned back against the car with a pained look on her face, Klaus asked, "Sad you're missing out on all the fun?"

"Hardly."

Klaus smiled. "Do tell."

"I'm not exactly thrilled about you forcing my friend to do horrific things that he doesn't want to do. You've been making him do this stuff since we left Mystic Falls. When does it end?"

"I'll stop making him do these things soon enough. Trust me. Soon he is going to be doing them on his own free will."

Sirena stared at him disgusted. "But why? What do you have to gain from this?"

This girl was beginning to try his patience. No one ever dared to question him like has been this whole time. She's lucky that he has been in such a good mood since the transformation. He didn't answer her, but just shot her a warning glare.

"Fine! If you won't answer then can you at least tell me why I'm here?"

"Can't it just be for your company?" he teased.

"I highly doubt that's true." Sirena grimaced as the sound of the screams continuing as Stefan dragged out his torture on the girls, taking himself closer and closer to the edge.

"I find that I'm quite fascinated by you," Klaus smirked.

"Seriously?" Sirena scoffed. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that Declan is the one who turned me?"

"Well, there's that. I did take pleasure in taking something else of his."

"I'm not his. I don't belong to anyone," she fired.

"And what of Mr. Salvatore? Last I saw, you two were quite enjoying eat other's company."

Her patience at an end, she snatched her jacket from the hood of the car. "I'll be in the car."

Klaus smirked, but found himself wondering what the elder Salvatore could have done to lose her affections so quickly.

* * *

Bubbles glistened all around Damon as he sat submerged in his tub enjoying yet another glass of wine. As he went to pour himself another glass, he was disappointed when he found that only about an ounce was left in the bottle.

"We are out of champagne," he announced to the news reporter who leaned forward over his sink, finishing up her makeup for work.

"Hmm," Andie acknowledged, not bothering to look at the bathing vampire behind her. "No, you are out of champagne. I don't drink in the morning."

"Well, would you be a dear and walk—"

"I think you can probably get it yourself," she cut him off. "I'm not your slave."

"Hmm." Damon wondered to himself why he had even reached back out to Andie. He had broken up with her for Sirena, but he had royally screwed that one up. Now he guessed he probably just needed her around to keep himself from going mad from wondering if Sirena was even alive. Standing up, he let the bubbles slowly fall down his naked body. Stepping out onto the rug, he headed downstairs without even bothering to wipe himself off even in the slightest bit.

"I mean, you're dripping a little," she pointed out with a laugh.

"Mhmm." He descended the stairs, hearing the door slam. Not caring who it was he stepped into the foyer only to find Elena setting her bag down. "Morning," he greeted.

Turning around, she began to freak out when she saw he stood before her with only the cover of a few remaining bubbles. "Oh!" She spun back around. "You heard me! You knew that I was here." She shook her head incredulously.

"You know, you should learn to knock. I mean, what if I was… indecent?"

Covering her eyes, Elena grabbed a nearby towel and chucked it at him. Waiting a second so he had time to wrap it around himself, she peeked through her fingers and upon seeing he was decent dropped her hand to her side. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." She pulled a piece of paper free from her pocket, handing it to Damon. "Memphis."

"Another dead end, you mean?" Stepping closer, he took it from her.

"You don't know that."

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After two months this could be the clue that tells us Stefan and Sirena are alive and well and living in Graceland."

Sighing, Elena took the paper back from him. "Fine. I'll go by myself."

Flashing back in front of her, he took the paper back. "And let Klaus know you're tracking him? He thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in awhile."

"Okay, Elena. I'll check it out. If I find anything, I'll call you." He moved past her.

"Damon!" When he turned to meet her eyes, she continued, "Look, I know what happened between us caused a lot of tension between you and Sirena."

"You think? She ran away with Klaus!"

"I know they've been gone awhile, but— She's with him, too. She's gotta be. He wouldn't just kill her."

Shutting her down, Damon left her alone downstairs to head back up to his room. Yanking his closet open, a large map with numerous newspaper clippings pinned to it decorated the inside of his door. Adding the new papers to the map, he informed the approaching news reporter of their new lead. "They've moved on to Tennessee."

"Huh. That Florida victim you had me look into had family in Tennessee."

"Which one? Pensacola?"

"Uh huh."

Damon smirked at her. "Up for a road trip?"

She laughed. "No can do. I have got to work, but I can see if I can get you an address."

Damon gave her a quick kiss before she backed away, buttoning her coat.

"See you at the party," she called as she left the room.

"Get me that address!"

* * *

The next stop on Klaus' journey brought them to a small bar on the side of the highway. With the various motorcycles lining the front it screamed dive bar. The sign on the building read, 'Southern Comfort'. It was the kind of bar that was mainly occupied by regulars with just a few travelers thrown in. Stepping inside, Sirena was met by what seemed to be a cloud of cigarette smoke. The walls were lined with frames holding pictures of biker members and random cowboys. Sounds of pool balls cracking together mixed with the deep laughter of some 'tough guys' in the corner filled the room. Sirena felt a little uneasy as some of their eyes landed on her, looking her up and down as they licked their lips. Without thinking about it, she moved closer to Klaus as if he would protect her from their hungry eyes. Klaus took notice and smirked to himself. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he guided her in front of him as they moved through the bar.

"Stefan, go and make sure the locals won't disturb us."

With an agreeable nod, Stefan headed off to do as he was told, leaving Sirena alone with Klaus to take a seat at the bar.

"What to drink, sunshine?" he asked her.

Rubbing her hands on her jeans out of nervousness, she cast him a sideways glance. "A coke's fine."

Motioning to the bartender, Klaus called, "Coke please, sir."

The bartender waved and hurried off to fetch her drink.

"What're we doing here, Klaus?"

"The two lovely ladies back at the farm informed us that we would find who we've been searching for here in this bar."

"And who is that?" Her eyes wandered in search of Stefan who was busy making his way around to every man in the bar.

"A man named Ray." Klaus leaned back onto the bar, scanning the room for any newcomers.

Sirena couldn't believe she was actually getting answers. It was something she was definitely not used to. "Why?" she tried her luck.

"You'll see." Klaus gave a wolfish grin as this eyes landed on someone who had just sat down not far from her. Getting up, he left to go stand next to the man. Snatching up her drink, she followed behind him.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" he asked the scrawny bearded man who sat with his hands wrapped around an ice cold beer.

"Who wants to know?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Klaus smiled. "We started in Florida. Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two young women and they led me here…to you."

Ray's eyes bounced between Klaus and Sirena. "I think I'll be going."

Klaus jumped in front of him, preventing him from leaving. "Not so fast, mate. You've only just got here."

Sirena thought it best to just sit back out of the way. There was no way she was getting between Klaus and the man he had been searching for all along.

"Now your type are very hard to come by."

Realizing Klaus was referring to him being a werewolf, Ray attempted to leave in the other direction, but ran right into Stefan, who pushed him back against the bar. "I wouldn't do that."

"Vampires," Ray spat, looking to all three.

"You're swift swift, Ray." Klaus reached around Ray to grab his beer. "Yes, my friend and the lovely lady are vampires. He has compelled everyone in the bar so don't look to them for help."

Ray looked around to all of his normal drinking buddies, but they just looked away, continuing on their own business.

"I, however," Klaus went on. "I'm something else — a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire. I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray blinked rapidly, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both."

Sirena shook her head at his cockiness. He was way too proud to be a hybrid.

"You see, I want to create more of me. You being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon — Pun intended, Ray," Klaus chuckled. "I need you to direct me to your pack. So… where can I find them, Ray?"

Ray straightened his posture and Sirena knew he wouldn't betray his pack, meaning this was about to get a whole lot messier. "You can't compel me. It won't work."

Stefan scratched at his head and once given the signal from Klaus, who sat back to enjoy the rest of Ray's beer, called to the bartender. "I need a shot on the rocks, please."

Sensing something was up, Ray looked to Sirena for help. She wished she could help him. She really did, but she knew better than to cross Klaus. Dropping down from the bar stool, she said, "I have to use the lady's room."

Klaus smirked as she walked past him. He knew she didn't like to be party to the torture bits, but still he liked to see her squirm. Her purity was one of the things that set her apart from the rest.

What was she doing here?! Sirena stared back into her own reflection wondering why she had been so impulsive and came on this journey in the first place. Sure, she could say all day that it was to save Stefan, but deep down she knew that wasn't the only reason. She wasn't cut out for this. It wasn't in her nature to sit idly by while they tortured people in front of her. No matter how bad it got though, she couldn't let it break her. It was just so overwhelming. Stepping back, she straightened out her top. She was glad she had brought her leather jacket. While the days were terribly hot, the nights were kind of chilly. She wore a pair of jean shorts, a cream button down eyelet tank, a pair of ankle high boots and of course, her leather jacket. Pulling it tighter around her, she decided she could use some of that crisp air. Poking her head out of the door, she saw Klaus remained kicked back with his back to her as he watched Stefan continue to torture Ray. She did her best to sneak out the bar door, knowing he wouldn't allow her out of his sight for long. The bathroom was one thing, but going outside alone was another.

* * *

Pulling up to the house in Tennessee of the lead that Liz had so graciously provided them with, Damon and Alaric jumped from the SUV, taking in the view before them. Damon's phone rang out and once he saw who it was, he clicked ignore.

"Elena?" Alaric guessed and Damon made a face. "I don't know why you don't just come clean and tell her where you are."

"'Cause Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up," he half-lied.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her? I'm practically living there."

"Still sleeping on the couch?"

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out, but they don't. I don't know why. It's not like I'm helping or anything."

"Mhmm."

"Oh, surely that can't be true." Declan stepped out from the bushes with his hands in his pockets.

"What're you doing here?" Damon questioned him.

"Take a wild guess." Declan held up his hands.

"Tracking Klaus."

Declan pointed a finger over at him. "Bingo. Well, more correctly, I'm tracking Sirena."

Damon glared over at the man. "Well, get lost. We can take care of it."

"Damon," Alaric warned.

"Yes, Damon. Watch yourself. From what I understand you are the reason why our little Sirena is with Klaus in the first place. Am I wrong?"

Damon didn't answer, making Declan smirked down to the ground. "Ah, I knew it. A little birdie told me that when I dropped her off at your place that night she rushed upstairs to take care of you after hearing that you were dying only to find you locking lips with another. Elena. How tragic…" Declan gave Damon a devilish grin, knowing he was getting to him. And he oh so loved to get under his skin.

"Do you have any news, Declan?" Alaric asked, trying to avoid a fight.

"Nothing that you don't already know, but I do know of Klaus' tactics having had been at his side for so many years. They may come in handy. So what do you say? Shall we?" He gestured toward the house.

"It's quiet," Alaric observed, looking around.

"Too quiet," Damon added as they followed Declan inside.

The three men slowly walked through the house, noting the blood sprayed across broken frames dangling along the walls.

"In here," Declan called.

Joining him in the next room, Damon and Alaric saw him standing in from of two dead women sitting together on the couch.

"Ugh," Alaric grimaced. "Vampires for sure."

"Stefan, for sure," Damon corrected.

"How do you know?"

"It's his signature." Damon stepped up to the girls. "There's a reason they call him the Ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out, rips them apart, but then when he's done he feels remorse. It's the damnedest thing." Damon pushed one of the girl's leg with his foot, sending her head rolling to the floor. "Puts the bodies back together."

"Back together?"

"Definitely Stefan." Damon eyed Declan carefully as he noticed him running a hand down the door frames and along the walls. "What are you being all creepy about?"

Not looking back to Damon, Declan continued down the hall. "Trying to catch a hint of Sirena's perfume."

Damon and Alaric shared a look before raising an eyebrow at him. "Any luck?"

"No. Not even in the slightest."

This worried the three of them and it was Alaric who started to voice their fears. "Do you think he—"

"Killed her?" Declan finished for him and Alaric nodded. Declan smirked. "Not a chance. But maybe he was keeping her somewhere or she just simply waited outside."

Damon shrugged. Hopefully Declan was right. He didn't know what he would do if she had been killed because she went to save Stefan. Following after Declan as he exited the house, Damon called, "What did you mean — the night of the sacrifice — when you said that he may know who she really is? That you had been trying desperately to prevent her being used for something?"

Declan stopped. He stood with his hands in his pockets, staring out at the farmland ahead of him. "There is more to Sirena than any of you know. I can't fill you in just yet. If he doesn't already know about her, I can't risk the truth getting back to him."

Damon didn't know what to make of his words and before he could ask him to elaborate, he was gone.

* * *

Eyes closed, Sirena leaned back against the wood exterior of the Southern Comfort with her head tilted back. The cool breeze washed over her, sending chills over her and making goosebumps raise on her legs. It felt so spectacular. Lowering herself to the ground, she kicked her boots at the gravel, not wanting to go back inside. She thought back to everyone back in Mystic Falls. What were they doing right now? Were any of them searching for her and Stefan? Of course, they were. Elena wouldn't give up on Stefan so easily, but were any of them looking for _her_. While she hoped that they were, she also wished they weren't able to find them. Who knew what Klaus would do if one of them showed up to take her and Stefan home.

"Sirena Sterling?"

Her eyes flew open at the sound of her name. It was a man that had spoken. He had shaggy black hair, a scruffy beard and smelt of old sunscreen. "Yes?"

He crept toward her, putting her on alert. "I need you to come with me."

Pushing to her feet, he eyes darted to the door behind him. "Why? Who are you?"

"Never mind that now. Just come quietly and no one has to get hurt." The man reached back for something in his back pocket.

Sirena went for the door, but even in her vampire speed he caught her with a wooden bullet to her chest, a few inches from her heart. She fell to her knees. Slapping a hand over her mouth, he muffled her screams as he tied her wrists with vervain soaked ropes. Tears fell down her face as she looked around for something she could use against him.

"Stop fighting me, girl!" he growled, pulling her up to her feet as he tried to get a better grip on her. "Now, don't force me to jab a stake into ya."

As he went to pull her behind him, she kicked out as hard as she could against the wall, hoping to at least make some noise that may alert Stefan or even Klaus.

"That's it!" the man yelled, jabbing something into her side. It burned intensely until finally she passed out.

* * *

Klaus, still kicked back and enjoying Stefan's tactics of torture, smiled on as Ray choked on his next forced drink of wolfsbane filled shots. "Just tell us where they are, Ray. I'm going to find them one way or another. Put yourself out of your misery and give us a location," Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. He had to give it to him, Ray had balls.

Perking up, Klaus' face grew serious. A banging could be heard from outside the bar. Looking to Stefan, who had obviously heard it too, he said, "Keep an eye on our friend."

Flashing to the women's bathroom, he called, "Sirena?" No answer. Mentally cursing, he flashed through the bar's door. Sirena was nowhere to be seen. Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of her perfume and looking to his left saw a man closing the back of his blacked out SUV.

With a low growl, Klaus zoomed over to him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him back against the driver side door. "Who are you?!" he boomed.

"The hybrid!" the man spat. "I'm not telling you anything!"

Klaus laughed at the challenge. Dragging the man behind him, he opened the back of the vehicle. Sirena laid unconscious where the man had clearly just thrown her into the back. "What did you want with her?!"

"Like I said, I'm not telling you anything. I can't be compelled," the man laughed. "We will get her eventually. You can't keep her from us forever. She will die at our hands."

A low growl erupted from deep within Klaus. Twisting the man's head on his shoulders, he snapped his neck and threw him into the backseat of the SUV. Returning to where Sirena laid peacefully, he chewed on his cheek. There was much more to her than he knew. Slipping his arms underneath her, he lifted her into his arms and shut the back. Setting her down a bench just outside the bar, he brushed her hair back from her face. Pulling her shirt down just enough to get to the bullet, he pulled it free. Biting down into his wrist, he placed it at her mouth. He gave a satisfied smirk as he felt her start to react to the sweetness of his blood.

Her eyes blinked open and she shot up, her eyes darting around in search of the man no doubt. "Where is he? The man. He—"

"He's gone. No need to worry," Klaus reassured her. He gave her a minute to regain her composure before asking, "Did you recognize him?"

"I've never seen him before," she shook her head. "He said— He said he needed to take me somewhere, but he didn't say where or to whom."

_Damn, a dead end_, Klaus cursed inwardly. Not meaning to take his anger out on her, he warned, "If you ever go out on your own like that without me knowing about it, I will lock you away and you'll never see the light of day again." A saddened expression crossed her features, making him sigh. "Come on. Let's go see how Stefan is doing with our friend, Ray."

Sirena rolled her eyes, but still she followed him inside, looking back over her shoulder for any sign of where that man could have gone. However, she knew that Klaus had probably killed him. When they returned to Stefan they found him throwing wolfsbane soaked darts at Ray who was tied up against the dart board.

"Ah, looks like he's moved on to another party game." Klaus took a seat at the bar."

"It's barbaric," Sirena stated, sitting next to him.

"I find it quite entertaining," Klaus smiled to himself.

"That's why you're an animal."

"No, love. I'm a hybrid. We're a predatory species. We're built to enjoy the hunt." He kicked his feet up on the bar.

"But this isn't a hunt — it's torture."

"Tomayto, tomahto. It's still fun."

"The Stefan I know would never do this," she said, shaking her head. Stefan almost looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"The Stefan you know and the Stefan I know are two completely different beings, dear."

"The Stefan you know?" she asked, confused.

Klaus brought his feet back down to the floor as a woman dressed in all black approached him. "Hello, Mr. Klaus. I have some information. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that guy's brother, Damon, at the farmhouse."

Sirena's stomach clenched and she shift uncomfortably at the mention of Damon.

"Well, thank you. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work."

"There's more."

Klaus looked back to the woman, intrigued.

"He wasn't alone. He was accompanied by the vampire hunter and a distinguished looking man with an Irish accent."

Klaus' eyes were hooded. "Watch them."

The woman left and Stefan was instantly in front of Klaus. "My brother still on our trail?"

"He's getting closer. And what's worse is that it looks like he and Declan have joined forces." Klaus glanced back at Sirena. "I'm going to have to deal with that."

He went to push past Stefan, but he was stopped. "No, no, no. Let me handle it."

Klaus turned, surprised that Stefan would offer to take care of it himself. "Why should I let you leave?"

"Because you know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life. I'm in your service."

"Oh, well don't sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the slightest bit of fun?" he asked, motioning over to Ray. "Huh?"

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore," Stefan stated and left the bar, leaving Sirena staring after him. Hopefully, he didn't do anything that would get him or Damon killed.

* * *

"I am every parents worst nightmare. I'm the chaperone teacher from hell." Alaric threw back a shot of bourbon as he stared out at the waves of his drunken students.

"I love high school parties," Damon smiled, observing the festivities happening within his home.

Alaric shot him a disturbed look. "Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?"

"10 o'clock broadcast. She'll be here in a little bit."

"And what's up with that? Please don't tell me you are only with her because of Sirena—"

"Hello, birthday girl," Damon greeted Elena.

"Drink." Elena snatched his drink from his hand, earning a questioning look from both men. "Jeremy is smoking again."

"Is his stash any good?" Damon teased.

Looking at him with revulsion, Elena said, "You're an ass." Her gaze fell on Alaric. "Talk to him. Please. He looks up to you." Handing the glass back to Damon, Elena returned to her party.

"You're screwed." Damon shot Alaric a look of pity.

"Ah…" Alaric scratched at his head. Deciding to think on it later, he decided to focus on his best friend's issues instead. "Are you okay, Damon?"

"Yeah, I'm peachy."

"No, Damon. I meant it. I know it hit hard when Klaus took Sirena."

Damon avoided his gaze.

"I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Like what? Turn my attention to Elena?"

Alaric eyed him.

"Relax. That's what Andie is for."

Alaric shook his head. "That's not really any better."

Damon looked down at his phone. He had a text from Andie. "Andie wants me to pick her up."

"You mean your fake compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend?"

"It's a complicated dynamic. Hold down the fort, will ya?"

"You mean, the fort full of my drunk history students?"

Damon handed him a bottle. "Drink more. It'll feel less weird."

A few minutes later, Damon entered a very dark and empty news station building in search of Andie. Making his way through the various sets, his phone rang out. "Party Central," he answered.

"_Where are you?_" Elena demanded.

"I'm — by the punch bowl."

"_Don't do that, Damon. Don't lie to me! I saw your closet!_" Busted.

"Oh… Oh I gotta go break up beer pong." He hung up before she could protest. Searching the area, he came across a door that read 'Stage 3'. Entering, he found Andie's use in the middle of the floor. Raising his eyeline, he saw someone he didn't expect.

"Stefan."

"Hello, brother." Stefan stood with his arms crossed behind his back.

Damon sensed something was a bit off about his baby brother. "You don't write. You don't call."

"I need you to stop following me. Causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"

"What you're supposed to do is let me go."

Closing the distance between him and his brother, Damon said, "I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. You're walking a fine line, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"You see, the thing is, uh… I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go."

"Now I've got a birthday girl at home who's not going to let me do that."

Stefan nodded.

"And what about Sirena?" Damon asked. "Don't tell me she doesn't want to come home."

"She's fine. Leave her be. She's safer where she is."

Damon's face scrunched up, not believing his brother's words. "With Klaus? How so?"

"She got attacked, Damon. Someone came trying to kidnap her. Next to Klaus is the safest place she could be."

"What?! Who tried to take her? Bring her home, Stefan!" Damon felt slightly panicked.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. I noticed that since Sirena left with Klaus you went back to your old ways. Hey, Andie. You still there?"

"Andie?" Looking up toward the ceiling, Damon saw Andie standing on a ledge up in the rafters.

"Damon! I can't move, Damon. He told me I can't move."

"No, no, no. It's okay, Andie. Stay calm." Growling at his brother, Damon said, "Not cool, brother."

"Aw, come on! It's a little cool. Huh? Hey, Andie, you can move now."

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Damon wanted to rush to catch her as she stepped off the ledge, but Stefan slammed him back against the wall, preventing him from coming to her aid. Damon watched in horror as she fell to the hard concrete, her neck snapping with a sickening crunch. He growled as his brother held him by the neck.

"I said let me go!" Stefan released his brother and Damon flew to Andie's side, but it was too late.

* * *

"What if Stefan doesn't come back"

Klaus leaned up from where he stood at the pool table where he now had Ray tied down on his back. Sirena sat on a bar stool, leaning back against the bar. He caught his eyes wandering down to her crossed legs, but shook it away. Smirking to himself, he said, "He will."

"But if he doesn't?"

Klaus watched her very carefully, judging the reaction when he replied, "Then I guess I'll just have to kill his brother." The fact that she just sat there without caring to fight him on it intrigued him. "Interesting."

"What?"

"I mention killing the one you had seemed so close to and yet, you don't even bother to try to convince me of another solution. What did he do?"

"I don't know what you mean,"she lied.

"Oh, come on. You show up at Alaric's apartment out of the blue, you leave with me and Stefan without so much as a fuss, accompany us as Stefan maims and murders without one word of returning home. Surely he must've done something to lose your affections —Something bad enough to make you want to flee town."

"Fine. Yes, he did do something and no, I don't want to talk about it."

Klaus' lips twitched up into a smile as he lowered his gaze back to Ray's bloodied face as he begged Klaus to release him. "Please, let me go."

"Sorry, mate."

Ray's eyes flew to Sirena's blue orbs. "Please, do something. Help me."

Sirena averted her gaze, feeling helpless.

"There's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist."  
"I already told you where to find the pack," Ray gasped out, his breathing becoming more and more difficult as he choked on his own blood. "What more do you want from me?"

Klaus leaned onto the pool table, hovering over Ray. "Have you been listing to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus pointed a small dagger into the man's face before using it to slice his own wrist. Pressing it to Ray's mouth, Klaus held his head to it, making him drink his blood.

Sirena stomped over to them. "Klaus, what the hell?"

"He'll thank me for it later," Klaus laughed. "There we go! Atta Boy!"

Releasing Ray, Klaus smiled up at glowering Sirena as he wiped the blood from his wrist. Sirena's eyes caught sight of Stefan as he rejoined them, her gaze both worried and angry.

"What're you going to do now?" Ray lifted his head.

"It's time for step two, Ray," Klaus answered and with a quick twist he broke the man's neck. To Stefan, he greeted, "You're back."

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother. For your old life."

Stefan shook his head. "Nah. I don't care about anything anymore."

Sirena knew he wasn't being completely truthful. He would always care for found a seat at the bar, burying his head in his arms.

Klaus leaned close to Stefan's ear saying, "You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

"I need some air." Stefan leapt from his seat and brushed past Sirena, retreating outside.

Cautiously, Sirena slid into the barstool next to the one now occupied by Klaus. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath. "Does it really? Get easier, I mean."

Klaus stared solemnly down at his hands. "It does."

"But the guilt … The guild of taking human life—"

"Klaus chuckled. "Human life is meaningless."

"Mine wasn't," Sirena said and suddenly Klaus' eyes were boring into hers. "I liked my life. I may have been stumbling through it not knowing what I was doing, but I felt like it had some purpose. I had people who loved me. I mattered. Now I just feel—"

"Lost," Klaus finished for her.

Surprised that he knew what she was going to say, softly she said, "Yeah."

"That's just because someone hasn't shown you the proper way to enjoy life as a vampire."

"You mean killing and taking what I want when I want it?" She shook her head.

"No, love. I mean by enjoying the beauty of the world. Art, nature, music… people."

"But my family," she frowned. "How am I to enjoy life when they will all die around me or don't even know I'm alive?"

Klaus was beginning to come to realize why Declan had chosen this girl. She had spunk and yet she was so fragile, sensitive… "You'll learn to accept it."

Sirena let her eyes fall. She knew he was right about being able to enjoy the world now, but still…

"You'll learn to choose the few people deserving of your company. Unlike Mr. Salvatore. Besides, being a vampire has many more perks. You'll learn to appreciate them." He smiled over at her and she genuinely smiled back for the first time, but his smile soon fell. Klaus found himself feeling vulnerable around this girl. It was something he refused to ever feel but somehow she made it feel okay to show a different side of himself.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Damon Salvatore will pay for whatever it was that he did to you."

"No, Klaus. It's alright. Just leave him be."

"No matter what, Sirena. Blokes like that don't deserve someone as beautiful as yourself."

Sirena sat blushing in bewilderment. Had Klaus just called her beautiful? Letting out an awkward laugh, she said, "Is this your way of getting back at Damon or Declan even? Cause if so—"

"It's just the truth, love. Whether you believe it or not." Sitting straighter, Klaus slapped a hand down onto the bar as gasps could be heard from behind them. Ray had awoken. "Sounds like it's time for the next stop on our trip."

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. Misfires

**MISFIRES**

"_Whether suicide or tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars…" _Damon looked back over his shoulder as a picture of his recently deceased compelled girlfriend smiled back at him from the tv. She may have only been a compelled distraction, but Damon had still cared for her and it hurt even more to know that it was his dear brother that had taken her life from her. Shaking it off, Damon went back to ripping the newspaper clipping from the back of his closet door.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" he called.

Elena stepped into his room. "You've been dodging my calls."

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all."

Her voice grew soft. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" Sauntering past her with a handful of newspaper clippings and other leads, Damon stopped when she said, "He called me, Damon."

He looked back at her with shock plastered on his face. "What?"

"Stefan called me last night."

"Well, what'd he say?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

Damon could hardly believe it. "Where he's binge drinking on the country folk." Crossing his room to his fireplace he tossed the leads in. "We've been through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. And I don't mean geographically."

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called. And what about Sirena? She's out there and whether Stefan's humanity is on or not we know that hers still is. If Klaus has taken her—"

"She wasn't taken, Elena." Damon spun on her. "Stefan made it perfectly clear that she left on her own free will." Lighting a match, Damon threw it on the leads, burning everything.

"But why would she—"

"Don't you see? She didn't just leave to save Stefan… she left because of us!" Damon stalked towards Elena, eyes flaring out of anger. "It's because of what she saw happen between us that she is with Klaus."

* * *

Despite the fact that Sirena now followed behind Klaus and Stefan, who now had an unconscious Ray slung over his shoulders, she was still amazed at the scenery surrounding them. She had never been in the Smoky Mountains before and it was absolutely beautiful. Before she had been a vampire, Sirena was never really one for going on hikes in the woods, but after she had died she found that she was started to appreciate everything a bit more. Being in nature brought relaxation and serenity.

"You okay back there?" Klaus called back to Sirena as she strolled quietly behind them.

"I'm fine."

"'Cause if those legs of yours are getting tired, maybe Stefan could give you a lift, too," he teased.

"I said I'm fine." Sirena shook her head, going back to taking in the trees.

"How about you?" Klaus turned his attention to Stefan. "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down…"

"You know, I get that we're, uh…we're stuck together, but if could we maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding. You self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend."

"Maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There."

Sirena stepped up next to Klaus and couldn't believe her eyes. They had actually found a pack of werewolves. She didn't think they would ever be able to.

"Well, go on," Klaus urged the two of them to go forth.

As Sirena and Stefan entered the camp, werewolves began to take notice and stared at them worried when they saw the body slung on Stefan's shoulders. Dropping Ray to the ground, Stefan stood up and made eye contact with many of them while Sirena stood by not a clue on what to do.

It was a woman who dashed forward. "Ray! Oh, my god! What's going on?" She looked between Stefan and Sirena. "Who are you?"

Klaus stepped up to Sirena's side and said, "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

The woman slowly rose to her feet and began to back away. "You're the hybrid."

Klaus' smile grew. "You've heard of me. Fantastic." He looked around at everyone before placing a hand at Sirena's back and guiding her towards a fallen tree. Looking to the pack he asked, "Do you mind if we sit?"

No answer.

Klaus, Sirena and Stefan all took a seat on the tree as Klaus began. "It's fascinating, actually… a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." As if on cue, Ray jerked awake, gasping for air. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

Rolling onto his stomach, Ray pushed up to look up at Klaus. "What's happening to me?"

"Stefan?"

Nodding at Klaus, Stefan rose to his feet. "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to transition into a vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

Sirena looked around the group. Surely there was someone, but still she hated that this man was being forced into vampirism.

"It doesn't take much. Just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend? A girlfriend along for the ride?" Klaus stood, looking around the group until his eyes landed on one man. "You."

In an instant, Klaus grabbed him, biting down on his arm and pushing him to Stefan before his girlfriend could do a thing. I was the same girl who had rushed to Ray's aid. As she lunged forward, Klaus grabbed her by the neck, holding her back.

Stefan knelt on the ground holding the man down for Ray, but the wolf just stared at the blood, debating whether he should drink or die. "If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is, I don't know how to stop."

It was moments like this that Sirena wished she had the power to do something, but the truth of the matter was that she didn't. As Klaus still strangled the woman, he said, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You either join us or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," she snarled.

Klaus' eyes glowed yellow as the veins erupted from around his eyes. "Wrong choice."

While Klaus forced the woman to drink his blood, Ray was making his move to complete the transition. Pulling his wrist away, Klaus said, "She'll thank me for that later." Snapping her neck, he let her fall to the ground and as he looked at the others with his golden eyes and fangs bared, he said, "Okay. Who's next?"

* * *

"In a couple hours, the full moon will rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be."

Alaric trudged along with Elena in tow as they continued on their search for the werewolf pack that Klaus, Stefan and Sirena were supposedly searching for.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?"

"Shut up."

"A boy scout slash vampire hunter?"

"Slash a whiskey drinkin' all around lost cause." Alaric shook his head, ashamed of himself.

Elena laughed and Alaric stopped to throw his bag open on the ground. "Wow," she looked on in awe at the numerous weapons concealed in his bag. "You really came stocked."

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here." He handed her a homemade grenade. "Put that in your bag."

"Vervain grenade?"

Alaric rose to her level. "Wolfsbane."

Reaching into her pocket, Elena pulled something out. "Well, since we're exchanging gifts."

His eyes saw the familiar lapis lazuli ring sitting in the palm of her hand. "That's John Gilbert's ring," he stated, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of taking it back.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

"He gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well then, why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?"

"Okay, and how about you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour."

Alaric laughed slightly before thinking it over and finally taking it from her and slipping it hesitantly onto his finger.

Elena slipped her backpack from her shoulders to remove her jacket as she called back to him. "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause—" Suddenly she went flying through the air, landing with a splash into the lake. Coming up for air, she wiped the water from her eyes, Damon coming into view. "Damon! How are you even here?"

"Thanks for the tip, brother," Damon thanked Alaric.

Elena's accusing eyes went to Alaric. "You sold me out!"

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range full of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" he yelled.

"Get out of the water, Elena," Damon commanded.

"If I get out of the water, you're going to make me go home."

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you."

Elena glared at him.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots," Alaric shot.

Elena shook her head and looked off to the side. "You gave up on them, Damon."

"I didn't give up on them, Elena. I faced reality. She chose to go with Klaus."

"She chose to go with Klaus because of us; Stefan is with Klaus because he chose to save you. They're out here and need our help."

"They don't want saved. Now get out of the water!"

She crossed her arms. "No!"

Jumping down, Damon headed into the water after her. "What's your big plan, Elena? Hmm? You going to walk into a camp full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by?"

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest we've been to them since they left. I'm not going home!"

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe."

Standing her ground, Elena fought. "I'm not leaving before we find him."

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena."

"Then we'll find him before then." They stood in the water, staring each other down while Alaric shook his head from shore, not liking how close the two were now that Sirena and Stefan were gone. "Damon, please," she begged.

"Okay," he gave in. "Okay! But we are out of here before the moon's full and I'm werewolf bait."

"I promise."

"Not unless you want to relive that whole deathbed kissy thing that got us into this mess."

"I said I promise."

* * *

"Sirena, love, be a dear and tend to our human. We're going to need him when the pack awakens." Klaus smiled over at her, seeing her discomfort at the idea of the whole pack waking up to feed.

The man laid breathing hard and covered in blood from Ray's feed, his eyes pleading as Sirena approached him. Kneeling down, Sirena cradled his head. "Shhh. It'll be okay." Biting her wrist, she placed it to his mouth, allowing him to drink from her and instantly his wounds began to heal.

Klaus watched Sirena, captivated at her caring and sensitive side. It was a rare thing to find vampires so compassionate towards humans. Stefan may put on a charade of doing the same, but he knew better. Stepping up to Ray, he glanced him over.

"They're dead. They're all dead," Ray shook.

"He's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan mocked. "Build an army of hybrid slaves."

"No, not slaves. Soldiers. Comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?"

"Well, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick the fight."

Stefan shook his head. "What makes you so sure they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you break that horribly depressing chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughed. "That's why you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

Sirena ignored the conversation between the two men and instead focused on Ray as she stepped up to them. Blood was beginning to trail down his face from his eyes. "Klaus…"

Following her gaze, Klaus dropped down to sit next to Ray, who was beginning to shake. Making Ray look at him, Klaus began examining his face. To Stefan, he said, "You'll know why I'm keeping to around when I've decided I want you to know…. Something's wrong."

Stefan leaned forward to look at Ray.

"What's happening to him?" Sirena asked, worried.

"Huh… That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked, clearly mocking Klaus.

"Well, obviously."

"You said it was going to feel better." Ray's voice was shaky as he hugged himself closer. "Why doesn't it feel better?

Sirena looked to Klaus as he got to his feet and stood rubbing his finger along his lip, trying to figure it out.

"Some master race," Stefan poked fun.

"Lose the attitude," Klaus warned, crossing his arms.

Sirena jumped as the next werewolf came to life. It was the woman from before.

"Derrick," Klaus called. "Come feed your girlfriend."

Like a robot, the man got up and closed the distance between him and his love. Just as he was about to feed her, Ray jumped up and with a growl ran from the camp. Stefan stared over at Klaus in shock.

"Go get him." Klaus watched as Stefan ran after Ray, but after a few minutes he turned to Sirena. "Watch the group, Sirena. I'm going to go check on our friend."

Sirena nodded and went to stand next to where Derrick had just let his girlfriend feed. Kneeling next to her, she gently placed a hand on her back. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I really am."

"What do you care? You're with him!"

"I'm only traveling with him because of my friend. I don't want anything to do with this." Pausing, Sirena got up and added, "I know what it's like to be changed against your will. I never wanted this either."

The woman stared up at her, taken off guard by her kindness. Sirena left her side only to see to the other werewolves who were beginning to awaken. As she was leaning down to one, Klaus returned with a huge smile spreading across his face at the sight before him. It wasn't long before he had Derrick feed every last one of them some of his blood, completing their transition.

Trying to block out the sound of the sobs and the sight of these people walking around like zombies with blood flowing from their eyes, Sirena stood hugging herself as she stared down into the fire.

"Are you cold?"

She cast a sideways glance over at Klaus. "No."

"Well, something is bothering you. The way you're staring at that fire as if you're about ready to jump in."

"If you must know, I'm not thrilled about any of this." Turning to face him, she waved her arm around at the group. "These were people just trying to deal with the hand they were dealt. They don't deserve this."

"And how do you know, love? You do know that they must kill to trigger their curse, correct?"

"Yes, I know, but like Tyler Lockwood it could've been an accident. You know nothing about them…" Angry, she turned her gaze back to the fire, but Klaus remained with his eyes fixed on her.

"It's inevitable. It must be done."

"Why? For your super army?!" she shot. "Why is it so important to you?" Her eyes bore into his and what she saw there made her wonder if it wasn't about the army, but something else…

Derrick stepped up to the fire and Klaus reached out to him. "Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you."

As Klaus went to bite down into Derrick, Sirena protested, "Klaus, no!"

Fangs bared, Klaus smiled up at Sirena. "How about it, Sirena? Want some?"

Glaring at him, Sirena stood back as Klaus drained the life from the man. Sirena screamed out as a sharp pain erupted in her back. Klaus' head jerked up to see a sharp end of a stick sticking out from Sirena's chest. Throwing the man down, Klaus stared into the eyes of Derrick's girlfriend as she stood behind Sirena, holding the stick in place. It was the only way she could've overpowered Sirena in her zombified state. Sirena did her best not to squirm as each movement was agonizing.

"Careful, love. There is only one Alpha here," Klaus warned the woman, but she didn't heed his warning. Instead, she thrust her fangs down into Sirena's neck, making her scream out yet again before dropping her to the ground. Sirena's hand flew to her neck to find the fatal werewolf bite and she barely noticed as Klaus flashed over to the woman, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her from the ground.

"How dare you disobey me!" he boomed. "If I didn't need you, you would be dead right now! Try something like that again and you will wish you were!" Klaus threw the woman aside and in an instant was kneeling down in front of Sirena, yanking the branch free.

Through tear-filled eyes she could've sworn he had a saddened expression on his face as he said, "It's going to be fine. Calm down. Thankfully she just missed your heart." Pulling her to sit back against him, he bit down on his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink."

Not wasting any time, Sirena let the warm, sweetness of his blood flow into her mouth. She felt his hand stroking her hair as he rested his chin on her head. Her wounds healing, she brought her mouth away from his wrist and turned her head to look up into the blues of his eyes. They normally terrified her, but in this moment they actually looked soft and kind of caring.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I need you to stick around after all."

She couldn't believe she found herself not hating Klaus for the first time. So many emotions were running through her right now she wrote them off as caused by the scare of a fatal werewolf bite. Shaking her head, she pushed up from him and both got to their feet. Klaus cocked his head to the side, thrown off by how seeing her hurt like that made him feel, but his thoughts were soon gone from his mind as the two noticed they were being surrounded. Pushing Sirena behind him, Klaus looked at the mass of hybrids.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

While Alaric, Elena and Damon were hiking through the woods in search of the werewolf pack they had come face to face with Ray. After he had chased them through the woods, Damon had led him away from the two humans, but now fought against him, slowly losing the upper hand. Both men were locked in a grip, Ray trying his best to get a bite at Damon. To Damon's surprise, Ray let out a yell as his heart was ripped from his chest. Ray fell to the ground dead, revealing that Stefan stood behind him with a bloody heart in his hand.

Trying to catch his breath, Damon said, "Fancy meeting you here."

"What part of don't follow me anymore got lost in translation, Damon?"

"Might wanna take that up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you I'd stop with the late night phone calls," Damon shot.

"I didn't call her," Stefan attempted to hide the fact he was caught, but Damon was unconvinced.

"Sure you did," Damon smiled. "She's not gonna give up on you."

"Well she has to…because I'm never coming back."

Damon's face fell and he wondered if Sirena had told him about why she had left. "Is Sirena—Is Sirena alright?"

"She's fine, Damon. She's not particularly enjoying Klaus' trip, but she's alive."

"Did she say anything about why she left?" Damon fished.

"Just that it was to save me."

"She hasn't tried to leave? To head back home?"

Stefan stared hard at his brother. "No." Stefan turned to leave, but looked back over his shoulder to say, "Why don't you get Elena home. See if you can keep her there this time. Sirena will be fine."

* * *

Stefan returned to the werewolf camp only to find the area filled with dead bodies, most without hearts, and Klaus sitting alone by the fire with a beer in hand. His hands and shirt were covered in blood. Throwing Ray's dead body onto the dirt, Stefan clutched at his arm as a pain radiated from a bite he had received earlier.

"They went rabid," Klaus informed him, his voice sullen. "They turned on us. Some of them I killed while the others… just bled out. In the end… they're all dead."

Searching the area, Stefan noticed Sirena was nowhere to be seen. "Sirena? Did they—"

"In the tent. Changing into some clean clothes." Surrounded by his would-be army, Klaus lost his temper. Throwing his beer bottle against a tree, he let out growl. "I did everything I was told!" he screamed.

The commotion startled Sirena and she jumped from the tent in time to see Klaus shaking with rage.

"I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire." Looking to Stefan, he finished, "I killed the doppelganger."

Sirena's eyes flew to Stefan, knowing this wasn't true. Could this be the reason his plan wasn't working? Because of Elena? Sirena's breath caught in her chest as Klaus focused his gaze onto Stefan.

"You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying. You don't want to heal me," Stefan breathed, holding his arm up.

Sirena stared dumbfounded at the gash in his arm. When had that happened? Klaus looked down to the literally heartless Ray.

"I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry." Stefan hung his head, submitting himself to Klaus' punishment. But none came.

Sirena watched as Klaus' face actually softened. Lately, he had been showing signs of being more…well, human than people tended to think.

Stefan stepped up in front of him. "Do what you have to do."

Sirena joined them and brought a hand up to her mouth. "Please, don't hurt him. Please…"

Klaus looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It should've worked." Reaching down, he snatched up another beer bottle and seeing him bite down onto his wrist to let the blood flow into the bottle, Sirena let out a breath of relief. Holding the bottle out to Stefan, Klaus smiled. "Bottoms up. We're leaving," he whispered.

Klaus began to head out, but turned to look down at the corpses that laid all around them. With one last glance at Stefan, he said, "It appears you're the only comrade I have left." Twigs crunched under his feet as he went to leave, his sad eyes connecting with Sirena's as he passed. Sirena and Stefan exchanged a look of understanding and worry as they both wondered if he would figure out why his hybrids were dying off. Only time would tell…

* * *

**Review?**


	24. Gloria's

**GLORIA'S**

A black SUV neared its destination as its three passengers rode on in silence. The night sky above barely showed any stars as the light pollution of the city dominated. Klaus looked back over his shoulder at the backseat where Sirena had curled up asleep against the door. With a smirk, he pulled into a large storage area and brought the SUV to a halt.

Sirena jolted awake, confused when she tried to see where they were. The three of them leapt from the vehicle as Klaus led them over to an opening. As they drew closer city lights came into view. Seeing the famous Sears Tower, Sirena's jaw dropped; She knew exactly where they were.

"Welcome to Chicago," Klaus announced staring out at the sight before them.

"It's beautiful!" Sirena had never been anywhere like this before, but had mostly just stayed in smaller towns much like Mystic Falls. Her biggest family vacation was to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, which she still loved but it was nothing like this. Klaus smiled down at her, amused by her excitement.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan stared off as if trying to remember times long lost.

"Well, that's a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend," Klaus smirked at him. Looking to Sirena, he said, "Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun."

This was the first Sirena had heard much about the out of control Stefan. She knew he had had some issues a while back after having drank some of Elena's blood or something, but it was nothing like any of this.

"Stefan was known for being careless; Killing whoever and whenever he wanted."

Sirena eyed Stefan as he leaned against the wall, trying to remember.

"Chicago was magical," Klaus added.

"Yeah, well I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan turned to face Klaus, whose smile dropped.

"Down to business then." Klaus closed the door.

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." As he passed Sirena, Klaus said, "Ready to see Stefan's old favorite place to play?"

She hardly believed this place would still be around after so long. He had said that Stefan had been here in the 20's, so there's no way it was in good shape anyway. However, she was soon proven wrong as they stepped into a bar not yet open for the day. Running her hand along the wood of the railings, Sirena took in her surroundings. It was surreal standing in a bar that had been thriving in the 20's.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus leaned on the railing between Sirena and Stefan.

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan stated, eyes darting around the room.

"You got to be kidding me," a new voice called, entering the room. It came from a beautiful black woman with really short white hair. She had a very elegant look about her.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…"

"Stop!" the woman cut Klaus off, making him smirk. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

Sirena stood wondering if this was the witch that Klaus had referred to. The woman looked to Stefan and smiled. "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…"

"Old and dead? Now if I die who's going to run this place, huh?"

Klaus leaned down to Sirena's ear saying, "Gloria's a very powerful witch."

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me eventually."

"Stefan, why don't you go fix us up a little something from behind the bar?"

Stefan looked hesitant. "Yeah, sure thing."

Klaus and Gloria grabbed a seat at the table nearby. "You look ravishing, by the way."

Gloria smiled, flattered. "Speaking of ravishing… who is this?"

Sirena's eyes went wide, realizing she was referring to her. In these situations she liked to stay in the background, but now Klaus held a hand out to her. "Come here, love."

Joining them, Sirena let Klaus help her into a seat.

"This, Gloria, is Sirena. A friend of Stefan's. She's new to being a vampire. Bet you'll never guess who turned her." Klaus sat with a smirk on his face, but was surprised when Gloria answered.

"Mr. Declan Callahan."

"How did you know?" Klaus asked, unamused.

"Word travels. Especially when the word involves a vampire as old as Declan."

Klaus sat clenching his jaw.

"Don't worry, sugar. If I knew what he was up to, I would tell you. However, I do know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news _really_ travels."

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old… we'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah," Klaus sighed. "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me."

"What is this?" Stefan approached them holding something in his hand.

Seeing what it was, Klaus rose to his feet. "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago is a magical place."

"But this is me….with you." He turned the item around to show them and sure enough there it was, a picture with Stefan wrapping an arm around Klaus, smiling like they were the best of friends.

"Look, I'm opening in a few minutes… I meant what I said," Gloria drew Klaus' attention to her. "Bring me Rebekah and maybe, just maybe, we can get this figured out."

"Fine." Turning to Sirena, Klaus said, "Stay here. Enjoy the nightlife of Chicago while Stefan and I go and fetch Rebekah. We'll be back shortly."

Sirena didn't bother to protest as the two headed for the door.

* * *

It had been what felt like an hour and still no sign of Stefan and Klaus. Gloria had hooked her up with one of her famous drinks, but still Sirena found it hard to enjoy herself while everyone else around her danced to the music and enjoyed each others company.

"So how did you end up with those two?" the witch asked.

"Long story. Unfortunately, it's better than being back at home."

"That bad, huh? Maybe I should fix you up with something stronger," she winked.

"Oh, no I couldn't—"

"Thanks, Gloria. You're too kind," Declan cut her off as he leaned onto the bar next to Sirena.

"How did you—"

"Gloria and I go way back," Declan smiled to Gloria, who nodded and headed off to attend to other customers. "She gave me a ring when you arrived."

"What are you doing here, Declan?"

"I've come to get you home."

Sirena shook her head. "I don't want to go home."

"You can't be serious." He stared at her incredulously.

"I am."

"All because Damon had his head up his ass and chose to throw you away for Elena?"

"Wow. You went about that so delicately," Sirena said, her voice oozing sarcasm.

Declan smiled, dropping his head. "Sorry. It's just— You're here with them because of Damon?" Sirena said nothing. "Come on, Sirena. Being here with him is not safe."

"He hasn't done anything to me. It's Stefan you all should be worried about."

"I don't care about Stefan. I care about you, darling."

Sirena eyed him suspiciously.

"Come," Declan held a hand out for her to take. "At least come have a seat with me at a proper table."

* * *

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria smiled at the eldest Salvatore brother approaching her bar.

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this I would have stuck around."

Gloria cracked a smile, laughing as she said, "I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd."

Damon leaned on the bar. "You've seen him?"

"With Klaus. Bad combo. They had a pretty little thing with them."

"You know where they went?"

"They'll be back in later tonight. Klaus and Stefan are out running a little errand for me."

"What about the girl?"

Gloria gestured across the bar and Damon looked to where she had pointed, seeing Sirena sitting at a table with Declan. His heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since he had seen her. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. They hadn't spoken since that night at the boarding house. His heart beat in his chest even as he pulled out a seat next to her, catching both her and Declan off guard.

"Damon?" she gasped.

"Surprise." Looking to Declan, he said, "You come to rescue her, too?"

"Naturally." Declan smiled over at Sirena, who just rolled her eyes.

"I am not in need of any rescuing," Sirena restated, clearly annoyed. "Plus, I have nothing to say to you, Damon."

Declan chuckled to himself, amused at her anger towards the Salvatore.

"You guys are going to get yourselves killed. Klaus is not in the best of moods lately. I don't think he'll think twice about killing either of you."

"What is Klaus up to these days?" Damon asked her.

Heaving a deep sigh, Sirena replied, "You know, just trying to create more hybrids, failing, toying with Stefan, etc."

"Fun. And you get pulled along for the ride."

"I'm not being pulled along. I _came_ along."

"See, I get that you're mad at me and everything, but why did you come along?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on Stefan… especially since you're preoccupied with his girl," Sirena fired, taking Damon off guard.

Declan laughed. "Why don't you move along, Damon? You're just causing problems."

Damon narrowed his eyes. A vibrating could be heard from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and stared down at it for a moment before standing. "Well, I guess I have to go."

"What is it?"

"Elena had a near run in with Klaus."

Peeved, Sirena just waved him off. "Fine. Go see how dear Elena is doing."

Damon looked to Sirena, not really wanting to leave, but he had to.

"He'll never learn, you know?" Declan offered and Sirena just leaned her head forward into her hands. Dropping her hands to the table, she went to ask Declan what she should do only to find she now sat alone. _Ugh, vampires_, she thought to herself.

Over the noise of the music and the chatter, Sirena caught the sound of Klaus' very distinctive accent.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

Looking to where it had come from, she found him sitting at the bar with Stefan sipping on a beer. Taking a moment to gather herself, she rose to her feet and made her way over to them. Just as she reached them, Klaus raised a shot glass and said, "To friendship." Throwing it back, he looked to Sirena. "Hello, dear. Have fun?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Wait," Stefan interjected. "So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?"

"All good things must come to an end. While you were dancing the night away with my dear sister the bar was raided. I had no choice but to make you forget you had ever even met us."

"You compelled me to forget?"

Sirena was having a hard time keeping up. Klaus had a sister? And why did Klaus seem so sad?

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks…Unless you're running from someone." Stefan began to piece the puzzle together.

Klaus' soft voice turned serious. "Story time's over."

"I need another drink. A real one." Stefan's sudden change in his demeanor had Sirena confused until she looked past him to see Damon standing in the doorway. She tried to shake her head no without giving anything away to Klaus, but as Klaus waved Stefan off to go without him, he was off.

Grabbing the bottle, Klaus offered it out to Sirena. She took it and poured herself a drink. The least she could do was try to distract him. The bar was closing and customers began to make their way to the door.

"Stefan forgets how we once were as brothers. I miss what it feels like to have someone understand you. To have someone who doesn't look at you as if you're an abomination."

Sirena stared over at him, bewildered. "Is that what you think? That you're an abomination?"

"That's what they all say."

"I hardly think that's fair."

Her words shocked him. Looking over at her, her soft gaze made him feel at ease.

"I mean, werewolves and vampires aren't exactly natural. I think it's a little prejudice for them to think that of you."

"You know… you continue to amaze me, Miss Sterling." As he went to take a other drink, he stopped and smiled to himself, feeling the arrival of someone else at the bar. "I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now."

Sirena looked up to see Damon sitting next to Klaus. What the hell was wrong with him?

Damon just smiled and said, "Oh, honey, I've been called worse."

Klaus snatched the little umbrella from his drink and began twirling it in his fingers. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me my brother and Sirena back… You'll never have to see me again."

"See, therein lies the problem. From what I can tell, she doesn't want to go back. Least of all with you."

"She's just a little pissed at me." Looking to Sirena, he added, "You'll come around."

"You must really have a death wish." Klaus shook his head as he grew angrier. "I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be pushing my buttons, so…" Klaus went back and forth with himself.

"Damon, just go," Sirena demanded.

Damon shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Sirena jumped up as Klaus' hand flew to Damon's throat, strangling him. Damon's feet were soon dangling above the floor as Klaus proceed to stab him with the umbrella toothpick. "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few times." Klaus stabbed him again. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." Again. "Ohh. Almost."

Sirena cringed as Klaus slowly began to twist and push the toothpick deeper.

"You want a partner in crime?" Damon asked. "Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun."

"Klaus, just let him go," Sirena begged.

Klaus ignored her pleas. "Look, I don't know what you did to her, but I know you don't deserve her and yet here she stands, begging for your life."

Damon's eyes connected with Sirena's just before he was thrown across the room, crashing into a table. Luckily, the bar had cleared out by this time. Sirena knew it would've been a whole lot more fun with cops involved.

Klaus broke off a leg from the table. "I think I'll just do her a favor." Klaus knelt down to Damon and lifted the leg. Sirena's hand flew to her mouth, not wanting to see Damon die. Before Klaus could plunge it into his heart, the table leg burst into flame.

Klaus let out a growl of frustration. "Really?"

Sirena turned to see Gloria now on the other side of the counter. "Not in my bar. You take it outside."

Dropping down to Damon's face level, Klaus whispered, "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back. As for Sirena…well, you're pushing her away all on your own."

Klaus pulled Damon up with him. Damon looked past Klaus to where Sirena stood with tears in her eyes. He knew it was true. He had hurt her and it was going to take time to move past it. With one last look over his shoulder, he left the bar.

* * *

Stefan had soon rejoined them and they had made their way back to the storage center they had been at when they had arrived. The only thing Sirena saw different now was the coffins that he had had with him back in Mystic Falls now sat in the room; However, one was now empty and a man lied dead behind it.

"Rebekah," Klaus called out. "It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Sirena jumped as a girl flashed up to Klaus, stabbing him in the chest. Klaus gasped out in pain, but he soon pulled it free from his chest, dropping to the floor. The blonde just stared up into this face.

"Don't pout," he said. "You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"No, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah began to walk away from him, but he followed after her.

"I understand you're upset, Rebekah… So I'm going to let that go." He got her to stop and face him. "Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering." Looking off to the side, Klaus called, "You can come in."

Stefan stepped into view and Rebekah's face lit up. "Stefan."

Klaus waltzed up to him and placing a hand on his chest said, "Now you remember." Klaus stepped behind Stefan to stand beside Sirena as Stefan began to remember the past.

His face softening, he said, "Rebekah?" He slowly stepped towards Rebekah, but Klaus stopped him.

"Stefan."

Stefan turned and when he looked upon Klaus he began to remember the times with him as well. "I remember you. We were friends."

Klaus stepped forward. "We _are_ friends." He placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, but soon looked past him to his sister. "And now the reason you're here… Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?" Rebekah repeated.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?"

Sirena stepped forward in time to see Rebekah place a hand to her chest, her eyes dropping quickly when what she was reaching for wasn't there. "Where is my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off."

"I don't know. I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it, Nik. Now! I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus yelled, grabbing onto his sister's shoulders.

Rebekah pushed his hands away from her and returned to her coffin to search for it. Throwing the pillow out she searched as far as she could, but finding nothing flipped the coffin over in a fit, screaming out. Stefan exchanged a concerned glance with Sirena. He knew exactly what they were looking for.

* * *

Dance music boomed from above as clothes kept appearing through the curtain door of the dressing room Sirena now occupied. Having been daggered for nearly a century, Rebekah was in desperate need of some new clothes. They had promptly headed to the nearest designer clothing store where Klaus had insisted that Sirena feel free to try on some clothes as well. Sirena thought what the hell, might as well pass some time. It wasn't every day she got to try on some designer clothing.

"I must say," Rebekah called to Sirena from her own dressing room. "I am glad there is another girl here. I might've daggered myself if I had to be alone with those two."

Sirena laughed and Klaus called, "Very funny, Rebekah."

"Nik, there has to be more to this dress."

"There's not."

Rebekah pushed her curtain aside and stepped out for the reveal. Sirena could hear her disapproval of the item. "So women of the twenty-first century dress like prostitutes, then? You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing."

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

Before Klaus could answer, Stefan said, "It's…dance music."  
"People dance to this?"

"Mhmm."

"Are you done?" Klaus shot.

"And why are you so grumpy?"

"I needed one thing from you for the witch to see why my hybrids are dying. One thing, your necklace, and you lost it."

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years."

"So what do you think?" the blonde asked Stefan.

Sirena was so glad she was still in the dressing room. She was so worried that she was going to give away either the fact that Elena was alive or that she has the necklace they needed.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Stefan said, getting up and leaving the store.

"Sirena?" Klaus called to her. "Is everything okay in there?"

Sirena stared at herself in the mirror, barely recognizing her reflection. These clothes weren't exactly something she would have worn herself. This dress was a bit too revealing for her, making her feel uncomfortable in her own skin.

"Come on out. I'm sure the nice saleslady picked you out some nice—" Klaus' voice dropped off as Sirena stepped out. The black lace dress was sexy as hell, hugging her in all the right places and falling to her mid-thigh to show off her tanned legs. The plunging neckline made him have to force his eyes up to her face.

Becoming nervous under his stare, Sirena tucked some hair behind her ear. "Too much?"

"Not at all," he breathed not taking his eyes from her. "You're breathtaking, my dear."

Sirena's face heated as he made her blush. "Thanks. Well, um— I guess I'll get changed back."

Klaus caught her arm just as she was about to step back into the changing room. "Be sure to bring all the clothes you fancied out and take them to the counter."

"But I can't afford—"

"Nonsense. It's on me, love."

"Oh, no, I can't let you—"

"It would be a damn shame for you to walk out of here without that dress."

Smiling, Sirena thanked him and closed the curtain behind her. _Why was he being so nice to her?_

* * *

After paying for their new clothing, Klaus, Rebekah and Sirena had found their way back to Gloria's; Stefan nowhere to be seen, but it wasn't long before he rejoined them.

"You left us," Rebekah pouted.

"Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan's eyebrows rose dramatically.

"Tell me about it," Klaus shot a look toward Rebekah.

"What's she doin'?" Stefan asked, referring to Gloria who sat doing a locator spell at a table in the center of the room.

"She's failing," Klaus replied.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on."

Sirena could tell the woman was frustrated.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah jumped down from where she sat on the bar, joining Gloria.

"See! Now this one offers a solution. Alright, give me your hand, sweetheart."

Rebekah slipped her hand into the witch's and Gloria began to concentrate.

"So she's uh— looking for the necklace?" Stefan asked, looking to Sirena.

Sirena gave him a concerned glance before returning her gaze to Gloria. Her chanting soon ceased and she looked to Klaus, her next words sending chills down Sirena and Stefan's spines.

* * *

**Please leave some reviews, my lovelies!**


	25. Back to High School

**BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL**

"I found it."

Three little words from Gloria sent Stefan and Sirena into a swirling hurricane of panic and worry. The two shared a look of dismay while Klaus and Rebekah were elated at the fact the witch had caught a glimpse of the necklace.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

Gloria shook her head. "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images— there's a girl with her friends…"

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back," Rebekah nodded.

"Okay, well I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive," Klaus smiled, approaching them and leaning down towards Gloria.

"I need more time… and space. You're harshin' my juju."

"We can wait."

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked."

Not wanting things to get worse, Sirena jerked a head towards Klaus, signaling for Stefan to jump in.

Catching the hint, Stefan slapped a hand down onto Klaus' shoulder. "Hey… Hey, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway." Leaning closer, Stefan spoke into Klaus' ear. "I'll let you pick who we eat."

Not exactly what Sirena was hoping for. During their travels Sirena had only fed when she absolutely needed to since there were no blood bags hanging around Klaus. With a nod from Klaus, the four vampires left the bar after some dinner and it wasn't long before the others had compelled themselves some young ladies to feast on.

Sirena sat off towards a corner of the storage area, knees pulled up into her chest while she waited for the others to finish. She was absolutely starving, but she would rather starve than take a poor girl's life. Her head hung between her knees as she tried to fight the urge to give in.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored," Rebekah pouted next to the lifeless blonde at her side.

Ignoring her, Klaus looked up from his dinner to Stefan. "You were right about being hungry."

"It's been a long day."

"Try being related to her." Klaus motioned towards his little sister.

"You're being mean," she whined, making Stefan laugh. "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute," Klaus defended.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because, dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat?! I am not a brat!"

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise," Klaus teased.

Stefan laughed again only this time turning the fun around on Klaus. "Oh, you're no picnic either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off."

Sirena was surprised that Klaus actually laughed along with his sister, who eyed him flirtatiously saying, "Fantastic."

Stefan dropped his food down onto the floor with a thud and got to his feet, wiping the leftover blood from his mouth. "I need to go."

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus was about to bite back down into the girl laying limp in his lap, but his attention was caught by the young vampire sitting alone in the corner.

Sirena sat taking deep breaths, trying her best to keep control of her hunger and to keep thinking about things other than the intoxicating smell of the blood in the room. A hand brushed past the hair hanging down around her head to gently lift her chin. Her eyes instantly found themselves looking into Klaus' as he knelt before her, watching the veins dance under her eyes.

His eyes searched her face. "You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she lied.

"You see, I know that isn't true. Your eyes betray you, my dear."

Biting her cheek, she looked away from him.

"It's been days since you've eaten." Standing up, Klaus held a hand down to her. "Come on."

Her eyes shot up to his. "I don't want to feed on those girls."

"Calm down. We're going out into the city."

Hesitantly, she let him lift her to her feet and begin to lead her from the building. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Rebekah begin to follow them. "Stay here, little sister."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Just wait for your dear Stefan to return. He'll need some company."

* * *

After leaving the storage building, Klaus had led Sirena back downtown. It was as if it was a completely different place when the sun went down. There were lights everywhere you looked and in the most brilliant of colors. It was just as Klaus had said… Chicago was magical. The wind whipped her hair around, making her wish she had brought a hair tie, but she did her best to twist it around and hold it to one side with her hand as they walked down the street into the heart of the city.

"So I'm curious as to why you would rather starve yourself than indulge in one of the locals…"

Sirena looked over at him as if it was obvious. "I don't want to take human life."

"I realize that, but you could simply just eat and erase. No need for killing."

Sirena bit her lip, knowing the reason.

"Do tell."

Turning her face away from him, she shook her head. "I guess I'm just— I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

"Neglecting your nature isn't natural. Look at Stefan…" Klaus held a door open for her and the two stepped into a small bar that was absolutely packed full of people. They took a seat at the bar and Sirena turned to him.

"I would just rather stick to the bag. Damon taught me to control the urges, but I haven't had a blood bag in awhile so…" she said, almost as if she was turning it around on Klaus.

"Well, there's your first mistake. You let Damon teach you." Klaus' eyes rolled in his head.

Sirena let her lips turn up into a small smile. "He wasn't that bad. Both of the Salvatore's have been so nice to me since I was turned."

"And where was Mr. Callahan during all of this. He is the one who created you, correct? He should've been the one to teach you."

"I didn't even know who he was for the longest time."

"Well," he started, waving a bartender over. "Let me show you a new little way to get what you need while refraining from taking a life."

A tiny blonde stepped up to them from behind the counter, smiling as she awaited their order.

"Hello…" Klaus looked down to the girl's name tag. "Kate." He leaned forward onto the bar. "My lovely friend here is thirsty. Can you please make a cut in your wrist and fill her up a glass of your blood without anyone seeing you? And don't forget to bandage yourself up."

"Sure thing," the girl smiled brightly before disappearing.

"Klaus!"

"Easy, love. This is your alternative. A healthy way of living. Blood bags are no way for a vampire to live."

It was mere moments later that the girl returned with a glass nearly full to the brim of the liquid Sirena had been longing for. Taking the glass in her hands, it was warm to the touch from the blood, making it hard for Sirena to keep herself from getting all veiny. She took a small sip, but then began to chug it down before looking to Klaus, her eyes begging for more.

"We'll get you some more in due time. I've got somewhere I want to take you." Wiping a drop of blood from her chin, Klaus took the glass from her and set it down onto the counter. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he smiled down at her triumphantly as they headed back out to the street.

Walking down the crowded street, all Sirena could think about was getting more blood and everywhere she looked there was a source. Pulling her jacket tight around herself, she fought the urge.

"Think about something else," Klaus said, leaning down to her ear as they walked along. "Aren't you in the lightest bit curious as to where I'm taking you?"

Shaking away the thoughts of blood, she realized she did want to know. The blood had just been pushing that back further into her mind.

"Where are you taking me then?"

"Don't you like surprises?"

"It depends. So far I haven't much cared for your surprises."

"Fair enough," he smiled, looking down to his feet. "However, I do believe you'll enjoy this one."

Soon they had arrived at the doors of their destination. "The Sears Tower!?" she exclaimed.

"No one should come to Chicago and not visit the Sears Tower at least once."

Smiling, she was actually excited. Klaus had compelled a guard to allow them to be alone to enjoy their visit to the top of the building. As soon as she stepped from the elevator, the sight before her took Sirena's breath away. Rushing forward, she put her hand to the glass. The entire city was below them, a sea of twinkling lights. "Oh, it's absolutely beautiful!"

"You like it?" Klaus asked from behind her, arms crossed.

Spinning around, she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "Are you kidding?! This is amazing!" Turning back around, she continued to take in the view. "It's breathtaking."

Klaus smirked as he watched her move around the Skydeck, enjoying every angle of the view of the city. Seeing that she had found the area where you could walk out onto glass, he joined her. "Well, go on. Aren't you going to try it?"

Sirena let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know. Don't get me wrong… I love roller coasters, but this is a whole new level."

"You're a vampire. No need to be afraid."

Not wanting to seem like a wimp, Sirena took a breath and stepped forward onto the glass ledge. Sirena's heart skipped a beat as she stared down at the city raging below her. Klaus joined her and before she realized what she was doing her hand flew out, grabbing onto his arm as if it would keep her from falling. Instantly dropping it back down to her side, she looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"No harm done," he smirked to himself.

Sirena swallowed hard, realizing how close they were standing. After all, The Ledge was a rather small space. There was just enough room for two people…

"You see that building there?" Klaus pointed down.

"Which one?" Sirena couldn't quite make out which one he was pointing to but he moved her to stand in front of him.

"There."

Sirena nodded. His breath was hot on her neck, making her body ache to be touched. Honestly, it didn't matter who it was, but everything with Damon had her all mixed up and needing affection. That was why she was starting to feel these confusing feelings for Klaus… at least that's what she was telling herself.

"That's Gloria's, our next stop. We need to check up on how she's doing on locating the necklace."

Thinking over everything they had done over the past few months, Sirena cautiously asked, "What if there isn't a way to help your hybrids?" Quickly, she turned her head back to look up into his face. "I just mean… what if you were never meant to be able to create more hybrids?"

Klaus' face grew serious as he thought it over. "I have to be able to create more."

Sirena studied the look on his face. What was it that she saw there? "Are you afraid of being the only one? Of being alone?"

Stepping back away from her, Klaus said, "I'm not afraid of anything." He stomped off towards the elevator, leaving her staring after him. "Tour's over."

* * *

Klaus burst into the storage area with Sirena close behind him, interrupting what appeared to be an intense conversation between Stefan and Rebekah. "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately."

Sirena took in the expressions on Rebekah and Stefan's face, but it was Klaus who asked, "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikael," Rebekah answered. "He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it."

"She's wrong. Klaus…" Stefan began his defense, but it didn't matter. One snap later and Stefan was falling to the floor, dead. Sirena's gasped and Rebekah narrowed her eyes on her.

"You! I thought you were going to be a nice new friend to me, but no—"

Everything went black.

Sirena woke gasping for air and her eyes flying around, searching her surroundings only to find Stefan lying next to her with a crowbar jutting out from his abdomen.

Falling to her knees at his side, Sirena wraps her hands around the cool metal of the crowbar, yanking it out. "Stefan! Stefan, wake up!"

Coming to, Stefan let out a groan of pain. "Damn, Rebekah!" he growled.

"She did this to you?"

"I woke up. Klaus was here. He said he was searching for what I was holding onto." Stefan paused, eyes dropping to the floor and breathing heavy. His eyes raised to Sirena's face and she knew something was wrong. "He found her, Sirena. He found Elena."

"Oh, my god," she breathed. "Where are they?"

* * *

Sirena had ended up at the high school and was now roaming the halls for signs of either Elena or Klaus. How she ended up trying to save Elena's life, she'll never know… Of course, she knew she was doing it for Stefan, but helping Elena out was the last thing on her mind and hated the fact that that's exactly what she was doing. With her vampire hearing, Sirena could hear Tyler's voice emanating from down the hall and at the sound of it, Caroline was in trouble. Flashing down the hallway, Sirena found Caroline trying her best to fight off Rebekah.

"Let her go!" Sirena yelled, drawing Rebekah's attention.

"Well, well… look who decided to show. Stefan enjoying himself?" Rebekah smirked, twisting Caroline around so that she had her in a choke hold.

"Sirena?" Caroline stared at the black haired vampire in shock.

"Caroline, is it?" Rebekah asked. "Sorry, but I'm only in need of your boyfriend." With a twist, Rebekah broke Caroline's neck.

"Caroline!" Tyler lunged forward, but Rebekah caught his arm. "What the hell do you want?"

"It's not what I want, dearie. Now come along. You too, Sirena."

Sirena followed behind Rebekah as she dragged Tyler at her side. Thrusting the gymnasium doors open the three stepped inside.

"Get off of me!" Tyler yelled.

"Hush now," Rebekah commanded.

Sirena saw that Elena, Bonnie, Matt and two other high school students accompanied the room with Klaus. Trying her best not to look at Elena, Sirena's eyes darted around the room, finally landing on Klaus.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning she can be quite mean," he smiled.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah shoved Tyler over to Klaus.

"Leave him alone," Elena ordered.

"I'm going to make this very simple," Klaus yelled, jerking Tyler to stand in front of everyone with him. "Every time I try to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually. You can ask Sirena. Nasty business, isn't it, dear?" Sirena glared over at him as he bit down onto his wrist and made Tyler drink. Everyone save for Rebekah watched in shock. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake… you better hurry." Klaus snapped Tyler's neck, making Elena, Bonnie, and Matt gasp out in horror. Smiling, Klaus headed over to sit on the bleachers with his sister at his side, watching as the others surrounded their friend.

"He killed him," Matt shook his head in grief.

"He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire," Elena corrected.

"But it's only a matter of time," Sirena interjected. "Klaus is right, I've seen it. You don't want this for Tyler."

"And if Bonnie's successful," Klaus jumped down from the bleachers and proceeded to cross the gym towards them. "He'll survive his transition. Go on then. Go and fetch your grimoires, enchantments and whatnot. I'll hold onto Elena. For safe keeping." Klaus wrapped a hand around Elena's arm, but still Bonnie looked as if she didn't want to leave. Rebekah stepped up behind Elena, looking as if she was ready to rip her throat out.

Knowing Bonnie didn't stand a chance against the two of them, with a reassuring nod Sirena said, "Bonnie, go. Hurry." Bonnie nodded and she took off out of the gymnasium with Matt. The door slammed shut behind them.

Rebekah spoke up from behind Elena, making her jump. "So this is the latest doppelganger… The original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

Rebekah flashed a smile at Elena before dragging Tyler out of the gym by his arm.

Klaus pulled Elena closer. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing…Now why don't you sit tight while we wait for your little witch friend to find our solution." Klaus returned to his spot on the bleachers. Sirena looked from where Elena knelt next to her two fellow high school students to where Klaus sat leaning forward onto his knees. Choosing the lesser of two evils, Sirena headed over to stand in front of him. "These are innocent people, Klaus."

His eyes were full of amusement as they met hers. "I would think you of all people would think of Elena as anything but innocent."

Sirena stood thrown off by his statement. "What do you—"

"I've lived a long time Sirena. I know jealousy when I see it. My guess would be that whatever Mr. Salvatore did to you involved dear Elena."

Sirena grimaced and looked away from him and he knew he was right. "That doesn't mean I think she should die. And the others didn't do anything."

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to get what I want. That's something you'd be right to remember." His eyes darkened and Sirena couldn't believe she had thought there was more to him than what everyone saw.

The side door to the gym creaked open and Stefan stepped inside. "Stefan." Elena rose to meet her boyfriend, but it wasn't her he greeted first.

"Klaus."

"Have you come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for forgiveness and pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you've broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore," Stefan raised his voice so Elena could hear, but lowered it again for Klaus. "Whatever you ask of me, I will do. You have my word."

"Stefan? What are you—"

Klaus cut Sirena off. "Fair enough." Jumping down, he waltzed towards the high schoolers. "Let's drink on it. Kill them." He gestured towards the two on the floor, making them jump up in fear.

Stefan didn't move.

"What're you waiting for?"

"What, no.. Stefan, no," Elena started. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said—"

Klaus whipped his hand around, slapping Elena so hard she whirled through the air before landing hard on the gym floor. Stefan growled and charged Klaus, but it was Klaus who got the upper hand, grabbing Stefan by the neck. Sirena dashed over, stopping behind Stefan.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go," Stefan growled. "I'll do whatever you want. You have my word."

"Your word doesn't mean much. Now I've lived by your word all summer, during which time I've never had to resort to this. Stop fighting," Klaus compelled.

"Don't do this," Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't, don't…"

"You'll do exactly as I say, when I say it. You will not run. You will not hide. You will simply…just…obey." Klaus released Stefan, but Stefan didn't even try to move; He just remained there frozen.

"Stefan, no…" Sirena's eyes bounced back and forth between Stefan and Klaus.

"Now kill them…Ripper."

Stefan's eyes turned a deep shade of red as the veins erupted underneath them. In a flash, he was biting down onto the girl's neck, her screams echoing off of the gymnasium walls. Sirena turned away as Stefan dropped the girl to the floor and stalked after the boy. She wanted nothing more than to run from the room.

"What's the matter, love? Something bothering you?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

Sirena spun on him. "You know damn well something is bothering me."

Klaus' face grew stony. "Don't forget, Sirena, I am not one you want to cross."

"Then kill me, Klaus. What's keeping you from doing it?" she challenged and his face softened ever so slightly.

The door burst open behind her, slamming back against the wall as Rebekah entered. "Where is it? Where is my necklace?"

"What are you going on about?"

"She has my necklace. Look," Rebekah answered as she handed the phone in her hand to Klaus.

Klaus' gaze fell on Stefan. "Well, well… more lies."

Both originals stood in front of Elena, staring at her accusingly. "Where is it?" Rebekah repeated.

"I don't have it."

"You're lying!" Rebekah lunged at Elena, biting down hard on her neck. Elena screamed and Stefan started towards them, but it was Klaus who yanked his sister away from Elena.

"Knock it off!"

Through teary eyes, Rebekah yelled, "Make her tell me where it is, Nik!"

Klaus sighed and brought his hands up to his mouth. Taking a breath, he knelt to Elena's level as she attempted to scoot away. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it."

"Katerina. Of course…" Klaus clapped his hands together. "Welp, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would've made things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus crossed the gym to the scorekeeper's table. The scoreboard clicked to life, twenty minutes on the clock. Stalking back towards Stefan, Klaus said, "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again only this time I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"Klaus…Don't do this to him!" Elena begged.

"Nobody leaves. If she tries to leave, fracture her spine," Klaus pointed down to Elena as he stalked out of the room with Rebekah.

"Sirena," Elena called. "You have to follow after him. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"What about Stefan?" Sirena stared at her, shocked.

"I can handle it."

Sirena raised an eyebrow at her. "I can help!"

"I've got this!"

Shaking her head out of annoyance, Sirena left the gym, casting one last look back at Stefan. Sirena found Klaus leaning back against the lockers, alone. Her eyes scanned the area for a sign of the blonde original, but there was none.

"Are you following me now, Sirena?"

Ignoring him, Sirena asked, "Where'd Rebekah go?"

"She went to babysit the little blonde vampire and Tyler. He should be waking up soon." Pushing away from the lockers, Klaus stopped in front of her. His gaze nearly making her want to turn and run. "You may intrigue me, Sirena, but nothing can come between me and my hybrids. If you get in my way, I will kill you."

He started to walk down the hall away from her, but stopped when she said, "I intrigue you?"

He turned and his eyes connected with hers.

"I think you're lying. I don't think you'll kill me. You could've let your hybrids kill me back at that werewolf camp, but you didn't. I wouldn't have been your problem anymore."

"Is that what you think? That you're my problem?"

Sirena swallowed hard as Klaus stepped closer and closer to her, making her back up into the lockers behind her, trapped.

His face was mere inches from hers and he said, "I keep you around because I enjoy your company. Don't let that change."

Bonnie and Matt could be heard coming down the hallway towards them. Klaus backed away from Sirena slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"…Hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive," Matt stated.

"…Tyler," Bonnie said, her voice full of a sad realization.

"He's going to die, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Klaus interrupted them, leaning against a door with his arms crossed. "Given the choice, doppelganger or hybrid, I'd go hybrid every time."

"But what—"

Klaus ignored Bonnie. "You and boy wonder go to Tyler. Sirena and I are going to go fetch our doppelganger."

Bonnie and Matt didn't waste any time. They pushed past Sirena and Klaus and went to be with their friend. Sirena did her best to keep up with Klaus as he scoured the halls. "You're just going to kill her?"

"Not exactly," Klaus smirked. Sure enough, Elena burst through one of the glass doors, running straight into Klaus. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Dragging Elena along, Klaus led them to the cafeteria where they found Stefan driving a broom handle into his stomach.

Sirena stared at him with disgust. "Stefan!"

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

Stefan had sweat glistening on his forehead from the pain. "No!"

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you! All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!"

"Stefan…" Elena shook her head.

"You're strong, but you're not that strong." Klaus yanked the broom handle from Stefan's body. "Turn. It. Off."

Stefan glared at him before doing something none of them expected. Shoving Klaus backward, he screamed, "No!" Klaus slammed him back against the wall.

"Klaus, don't!" Sirena shouted.

"Turn it off!" he screamed in Stefan's face and in that instant Stefan was defeated.

"What did you do?" Elena whispered.

Klaus turned to face her. "I fixed him."

"You call this fixed?" Sirena yelled at him.

"This is his true self, Sirena. One day you'll understand. Until then… I think a test is in order, don't you?" Going to Elena's side he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelganger's neck." Klaus moved Elena's hair to the side and left her there alone as Stefan's demeanor changed to that of the killer inside.

Sirena saw Stefan start to move toward Elena and as he dashed forward she tried to flash in front of him to stop him, but two arms wrapped around her waist. Klaus held her to him as she watched over his shoulder as Stefan drank from his girlfriend. "Stefan, stop!"

"I told you, love… This is Stefan's true nature. Not even his love could stop it."

* * *

**Review?**


	26. Declan

**DECLAN**

Klaus paced outside of the Mystic Falls hospital impatiently. After stopping Stefan from killing Elena, Klaus had taken some of her blood to test it out on Tyler Lockwood. Luckily for Klaus, keeping Elena alive had been a wise decision. Tyler was now Klaus' very first hybrid. Klaus was elated, but why couldn't he shake this feeling deep down inside him that was almost making this moment bittersweet?

"So the doppelganger being alive isn't the problem— her blood is the solution?" Rebekah thought out loud from where she sat on the hood of a Toyota parked in the lot.

"Seems so." Klaus approached her, placing his hands on the hood.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

Rebekah smiled down at her brother. "A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

"It makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead—"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species," Rebekah finished for him.

"Leaving me alone for all time."

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids… You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah shook her head, finally starting to understand her brother's motives after all these years.

Klaus stared back at her, trying to find the words, but he couldn't. Instead, he played it off. "What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid and get out of this one pony town," Klaus spun away from her knowing gaze.

"This is about Sirena, isn't it?" she asked, staring at the back of his head as he stiffened and avoided looking at her. She knew she was right. "She's getting to you."

Klaus clenched his jaw. Turning to face her, he feigned a smile. "Hey, why don't you go get the truck? I'll get Elena."

Rebekah shook her head as she slid down the front of the vehicle. Klaus was never one to let his emotions take over. He was the complete opposite of her and she wondered if he could ever change as she left him alone. Just as his sister disappeared around the corner, Klaus sensed someone coming up behind him.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Spinning around, he came face to face with Damon, who was stomping towards him, full of determination.

"Where is she?"

"Elena? She's making a donation to a greater cause. Oh, wait… or did you mean Sirena?" Klaus teased.

"Sirena can take care of herself," Damon stated as he tried to pass Klaus to the hospital.

"I'm well aware of that." Klaus pressed a hand against Damon's chest. "I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but uh, I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus slammed Damon back against a car, pinning him to the hood and reaching above his head to prepare to slam his fist down into the eldest Salvatore's chest to rip out his heart…

"Don't you wanna know about your friend Mikael?"

Klaus froze, filling with fear. "What do you know about Mikael?"

"Just that he knows you're here."

"You're bluffing."

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage."

His patience at an end, Klaus threw Damon against a nearby truck, but when Damon regained his composure, Klaus was gone.

* * *

"Well, isn't this cozy," Stefan observed as he leaned against the banister in the library of the Salvatore boarding house drawing the attention of both Elena and Damon as they sat close together in front of the fire. Damon got to his feet, eyes connecting with an icy blue pair staring at him from behind Stefan. "What are you doing here, brother?"

Stefan stepped down into the room to pour himself a drink. "Last I checked… we live here." Stefan looked down to Elena. "Klaus is gone but he asked me to keep watch on you until he returns." Seeing that Damon was staring after Sirena as she left to head up to her room, Stefan added, "Both of you." Returning his gaze to Elena, he said, "From now on… you are under my protection." Raising a glass, he turned to leave.

Damon and Elena eyed him with caution.

"Mmm. By all means, carry on." Stefan waved his hand as he walked out, leaving them alone.

"Maybe you should, um…head home. It's probably best for you to not be here."

Nodding, Elena grabbed up her things and headed out the door. "I'll um, see you tomorrow." Walking towards the exit, she passed Sirena who had just descended the staircase and now stood with her arms crossed. Elena didn't acknowledge the look she was receiving from the vampire and instead just walked out the door.

The door slamming shut, Sirena turned on Damon as he looked her up and down from the library doorway. "Looks like you two have been busy."

"It's nothing, Sirena." Damon reached out for her, but she grabbed onto his arm, thrusting him around into the wall.

"Don't you lie to me, Damon. I am not an idiot."

Damon put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay…"

Sirena let him go, but her face never softened.

"Honestly, that night… that was the only kiss. I swear."

Sirena shook her head. "There's still something between you two, Damon. You can't hide it."

Damon's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Klaus will be back for her, you know," she warned, her voice hard.

"I know."

"His hybrids mean way too much for him to just let her be."

"It's because he's a monster, Sirena."

"I've seen people do worse things…" Sirena shot at him. Sirena started up the stairs, but Damon was soon in front of her.

"Sirena, just let me— I just want to say I'm sorry. You should've never been there to see that."

"No, Damon. What should've never happened was you kissing her in the first place!" Sirena pushed past him, retreating to her room.

* * *

The next morning Sirena was drawn downstairs by the sound of girls laughing, and music blaring. Joining Damon at the entrance to the lounge, Sirena saw Stefan sitting on the couch in front of some girls she had never seen before playing on a blood splattered Twister mat. This was exactly what she had wanted so badly to prevent.

"Ooh! Sirena," Stefan greeted, holding up the Twister spin card. "Would you like to spin?"

Sirena cast him a repulsed look, stepping back. The smell of blood was strong and Sirena still didn't have a great hold on her temptations yet.

"Is this what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked.

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be."

There was a loud knock on the door. Sirena was surprised to see Rebekah come waltzing on in carrying numerous shopping bags, not even bothering to acknowledge Damon's presence at the door. Rebekah looked to Sirena for help. "Where's Stefan?"

Sirena held a hand up gesturing towards where Stefan sat.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies I'm actually supposed to care," Stefan said meanly.

Sirena placed her hands on her hips. Damon stepped up next to her, a look of confusion painted on his face. "You're Klaus' sister?"

Rebekah looked back over her shoulder. "Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." Returning back to Stefan, she asked, "Which one's my room?"

Stefan laughed. "You're not staying here."

Rebekah looked back between Damon and Sirena, who said nothing. Sirena had no clue as to how her staying here would work out. There was no doubting that she disliked Elena. It was only a matter of time before she came to feel the same way about Damon. And who knew how she really felt about Sirena.

"Rude. Well, I guess I'll see to it myself." Rebekah disappeared upstairs in search of somewhere to stay while Klaus was gone.

Jutting a thumb back over her shoulder toward where the blonde original had headed, Sirena said, "I guess I'll go help her."

She found Rebekah setting her things out on the bed in the room across from hers. From the looks of it she had at least been left all of the clothes she had bought after Klaus had undaggered her.

"What're you doing?" Sirena leaned against the door frame.

Rebekah smiled back at Sirena. "What do you mean?"

"You could've stayed anywhere. Why here?"

"What's wrong? I figured you would like another girl's company. Especially one who hates Elena as much as you do."

"I don't hate her. I just don't like her very much." Sirena entered the room, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, I do hate her and I fully intend to make her life a living hell."

"Why? I mean, other than your necklace…"

"She has what I want… Even though Stefan's humanity is off, he will never love someone like he loved her. Back in the twenties we were inseparable…now he has her." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'm an Original for goodness sake. You would think I would be held higher than a silly little human girl."

Sirena was starting to realize her and Rebekah were actually quite similar.

Holding two of the bags she had come in with out to Sirena, Rebekah smiled. "Here. These are yours, I believe."

Peering inside, Sirena saw the black dress that Klaus had liked so much. "All my clothes from the store?"

"Mhmm. They were in the car. Luckily Klaus left everything behind when he took off."

"Where did he go?" Sirena sat the bags down at her feet.

"No clue. And I don't care. He left me here. Now I'm mad at my dear brother," Rebekah sighed as she dug through the bags. "So," Rebekah turned to her holding up two shirts. "What should I wear on my first day of school?"

* * *

After Rebekah had left to go to school, Sirena had grown bored and found herself heading towards Damon's door. She could hear that he was on the phone. Pushing his door open, she stayed in the doorway. Damon's eyes found hers as he continued to speak into the phone.

"Is that the bell!?"

"_Damon!"_

_ "_Ring! Ring! Don't wanna be late!" Damon slid his phone back into his pocket and crossed the room to Sirena. "Where's Barbie Klaus?"

"She decided that after over a thousand years it was time to start high school."

"What!? That's where Stefan went. They're following Elena."

"So what? Klaus won't let them kill her or even hurt her for that matter. She's his key to his hybrids." Sirena stepped past him, running her fingers along the edge of his dresser.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Any clue as to where Klaus went?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, you were off partying with him all summer…"

"Doesn't mean I knew what he was up to." Facing him again, she added, "I was just along for the ride to get away from here."

Damon stood, clearly aware of how it was all his fault. "There's a bonfire tonight, if you're interested. Want to go?"

Not giving him an answer, Sirena pushed past him, leaving his room.

"Sirena," Damon called after her from his door. "For what it's worth… I'm glad you're back."

With a slight nod, Sirena left the boarding house for a break away from all her Damon drama.

* * *

Sirena sat back trying to avoid getting swept up in the sea of drunken teenagers as the bonfire raged on. Leaning back against a tree she tried her hardest not to spy on Damon as he sat charming Rebekah with the melty goodness of roasted marshmallows.

"Still getting to you, huh?"

Sirena jumped as Declan handed her a cup of beer. "Would you stop just showing up like that? It's getting old. And he is NOT getting to me."

"Sorry," he laughed. "Whatever you say."

"What do you want?" Sirena gulped down her beer, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"I thought I would come say hi seeing as how Klaus left you behind and all."

"Well, hi."

Declan took a sip of his own beer, smirking away.

"So what has Mark been up to? I assume he's still in your little group."

"He is. He's just been keeping an eye on things for me while I've been watching over you."

Sirena cast a sideways glance at him. "You've been watching over me?"

"Of course. I needed to make sure you were safe."

Sirena didn't say a word. Damon fed Rebekah yet another marshmallow and the two sat licking the remaining sticky goodness from their fingers.

"Want to go for a walk?" Declan asked, following her gaze.

After a moment, she nodded. "Sure."

Placing a hand at the small of her back, Declan led her away from the group. Alone, the two walked as the sounds of the party disappeared in the distance. "I noticed Elijah wasn't with you on your journey."

"Klaus daggered him. He's keeping his family in these coffins that he travels with."

"Typical Klaus."

Sirena looked over at him. "It really wasn't that bad with him. Apart from everything with the hybrids it was actually kind of enjoyable."

Declan looked at her as if she was crazy. "You can't be serious?"

"He even took me to the Sears Tower," Sirena smiled, remembering how much fun she had.

Declan laughed. "You had fun with Klaus…"

"Yes." Sirena eyed him.

"That's something I haven't heard in awhile."

As they walked along, Sirena looked over at him out of the corner of her eye, unsure if she should ask about Charity. "Declan…"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Charity?"

Declan's face dropped. "You don't want to hear about that." He went to turn away from her, but she caught his arm.

"I do."

Declan studied her face before deciding to give her what she wanted. "Charity was the love of my life. I met her in Klaus' court while we were in England."

"Was she a—"

"No… I had planned on turning her, but that chance was taken from me," Declan frowned. "When Klaus found out what Katerina had done, he went on a rampage. He blamed me and Elijah for not seeing what was going on with her and Trevor and letting them get away. To punish me, he killed her… right in front of me."

Sirena's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my god… I'm so sorry."

Declan shook his head, fighting back tears. "It was a long time ago. He thought we took away his chance at breaking the curse so he took away my chance at love. So now you see why it is so funny to me that you enjoy his company."

"Maybe he's changed."

Declan chuckled. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know. It's just… I saw a different side to him in Chicago."

Declan grabbed her by the shoulders. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he leaned in close. "Don't let him fool you for a second, Sirena. Klaus only cares for himself, not even his family. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sirena cocked her head to the side. "Why? You could always just turn someone else?"

Declan froze. "I care about you, Sirena. You may not believe it, but I do. You're special."

"Sirena!"

Declan and Sirena both spun to find Damon jogging toward them. Declan growled out of annoyance. "We're in the middle of something."

"Too bad. Something happened. Alaric's car exploded while he and Elena were trying to get Stefan back home vervained."

"Did they—"

"They got out. They're alright, but we should get home."

Sirena nodded. "I'll be right there." Turning back to Declan, she said, "Come over tomorrow?"

Declan gazed down at her, surprised.

"I have some questions," she clarified.

With a smirk, Declan nodded. "I'll see you then."

Walking toward Damon, Sirena looked back over her shoulder to Declan. "Good."

* * *

Damon awoke the next morning with a sharp pain in his abdomen. As he tried to move his hands to find the source of the pain, he realized that his hands were bound to the arm of the chair by chains. Opening his eyes, he saw a fire poker jutted out from his chest and winced in pain. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

He struggled against the chains, trying his best to get himself free. "Oh, Stefan," he grunted. His eyes dropping to the floor he saw his daylight ring laid on the rug before him. "Low blow, Stefan. Low blow."

Stefan appeared in the doorway and leaned against the banister, laughing. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it."

Stefan shook his head with a grin. "I didn't do this."

"Quit screwin' around."

"I didn't," Stefan repeated, looking more closely at the situation his brother was in. "It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Damon grimaced, screaming out in pain as Stefan ripped the poker from his chest, dropping it to the floor with a loud clang. Stefan also ripped the chains from one of Damon's hands before patting him on the shoulder and leaving.

"Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself!" Damon yelled after him. Before he knew what was happening, sunlight flooded him and his skin begin to burn and bubble, making him cry out.

"What the hell!?" Sirena dashed into the room, finding Damon all blistered and red. Grabbing onto the chains around his chest she easily broke them as well as the ones around his other wrist. Having him now free, Sirena flashed him over to the safety of the shade on the couch before rushing to close the curtain, but as soon as she began back towards Damon the curtain was pulled from it's rod, flooding the room with light.

Damon began to scream yet again. "My ring! It's on the floor! It's—"

Sirena's eyes went instantly to the rug and sure enough, there was his ring. She snatched it up and slid it back onto his finger. Slowly, he began to return to his normal color. "Better?"

Damon nodded and sat up, his eyes darting around suspiciously. "Yeah."

"What was that, Damon?" Sirena's voice was full of worry.

"It's Mason Lockwood. It's got to be."

"But how—"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the spell Bonnie cast to send Vicki Donovan away."

There was a knock at the door and both looked at each other confused. Sirena jumped up. "I almost forgot. That's got to be Declan."

While she hurried off towards the door, Damon headed upstairs. "I guess I'm gonna go change into something a little less…messy."

Jerking the door open Sirena smiled a greeting to Declan. "Come on in. You want a drink?"

Declan held up a hand as he entered the house. "No, thanks."

"Alright," Damon called as he headed towards them. "I'm off to find out what the little witch did."

Declan shot Sirena a questioning look. As they passed by the lounge Declan caught sight of the chain-covered chair. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Fun night?"

"Damon thinks he was attacked by a ghost."

"Ah…"

"Yeah, so you kiddies have fun." Damon flashed a warning look at Sirena. He clearly still didn't trust Declan.

Damon left and Sirena smiled politely at Declan. "Do you want to—" She gestured towards the library.

"Sure," Declan grinned, following behind her. Sitting down in a chair across from Sirena, he said, "I'm assuming you want to know more about my history with Niklaus."

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she held up a hand. "You caught me."

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"How about when you two met?"

"Let's see…I guess we would have to start in Ireland, a village outside of Dublin. Edward Bruce of Scotland had invaded Ireland… "

_Ireland, 1318_

Hooves pounded into the dirt as the black stallion sped across the grassy plains towards the village as smoke billowed above, darkening the sky. Long dark hair whipped around Declan's face as he drew nearer to his destination, his eyes filled with rage as he saw the bodies lying lifeless around his home. The huts still burned as a bearded man with red hair dressed in a full suit of armor thrust his sword down into the heart of the villager that remained.

"No!" Declan screamed, drawing the attackers attention to him. The man laughed as he slid his bloody weapon back into its sheath, flashing a decayed toothy grin. Declan kicked at the sides of his horse, urging him to push himself to go even faster. All he could think of was knocking the man's head from his shoulders, but before he could even draw his sword an arrow lodged itself into his chest. Groaning in pain, Declan clutched at the arrow, lost balance and fell hard to the ground.

He reached out for his sword, which had fallen a few feet from him, but an armored boot stepped hard onto his hand, threatening to break the bones. Declan growled up at the man, staring down at him with a dark grin.

"Don't even think about it, laddie." The man kicked the sword out of Declan's reach. "I'll be taking this back." The man ripped the arrow from Declan, tearing more flesh on its way out, making the man chuckle. "Waste not. End of the road, boy."

With one swift movement, the man's sword flew from its sheath and sliced down into Declan's chest. Every muscle in Declan's body tensed at the pain as he stared wide-eyed as the man stepped on his chest to pull his sword free. The man's laughter disappeared into the distance as he stalked off, leaving Declan to die alone.

Declan laid staring up at the passing clouds for what felt like a lifetime until he heard two men approaching.

"Look here, Elijah. This one is still breathing yet." A man with long blond hair came into view, smiling wolfishly down at Declan. "He's a strong one."

"What are you thinking, brother? He may prove to be useful in our ranks," a man with long flowing dark hair and strong features spoke, his hand resting on the hilt of his own sword.

"I think you may be right. Do you wish to do the honors or shall I?"

"You go ahead, Niklaus."

Niklaus knelt at Declan's side and just as Declan's vision was fading, he saw the man bite his wrist before placing it at his mouth. Declan didn't have it in him to fight it, so instead he just let the sweetness flow into his mouth. But in an instant everything went black.

_Present Day_

"So Klaus turned you?" Sirena didn't know what to say.

"Yes," Declan nodded.

"But he did it without your consent—"

"He saved me," Declan cut her off. "I am forever grateful for the new life he has given me. He made it possible for me to exact my revenge."

"On the man that killed you?" Sirena leaned forward, extremely interested in his story.

"Yes. It was Edward Bruce himself that had killed me. After I had awoken and completed my transition Klaus and Elijah informed me that they had come to take care of Bruce themselves because he had come to fight against the English rule in Ireland at the time. They offered me a chance to get revenge and I took it."

"What happened?"

"We hunted him down. Of course, he was no match for the three of us. At the Battle of Faughart Klaus saw it fitting to have him quartered and to top it off he had parts of his body sent off to various towns in Ireland while his head was delivered to King Edward II himself for good measure."

Sirena gulped. "You guys sound like monsters."

"This man terrorized and wiped out whole villages. Women, children… He had it coming to him." Declan's face was stony as he remembered his own village.

Sirena stared over at him with sympathy.

"And you must understand… I was not always as I am today. I can now control my hunger, my temper…but back when I was still new and lived in Klaus' castle…I was just as Stefan is now."

_England, 1400's_

Klaus' castle was full of guests who had come to celebrate the homecoming of their Lord Niklaus even though most of them had never even laid eyes on him. Cheers over mugs of ale and the laughter of the noblewomen filled the room while Elijah roamed the room in search of his comrade, Declan. It was in the dark corner behind the stairs that he found him, hidden away from the view of the guests, a young girl limp in his arms as he dug his fangs into her neck.

"Declan?"

Declan ignored him, continuing to feast on the young brunette.

"Declan!" Elijah said more forcefully.

Declan glanced up from his meal, face covered in blood. Taking a deep breath he wiped his face on his sleeve and let the girl fall to the floor, dead. "What is it, Elijah?"

"Niklaus is due to arrive any minute. You know he wouldn't like you feeding like this so close to our guests when we are trying to keep a low profile."

Declan rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." Dragging the girl off to another room, he hid her away with Elijah hot on his tail.

"You've got to get yourself in control, Declan."

"Why!?" Declan yelled. "No one is a match for us."

Elijah grabbed onto Declan's arm spinning him around and slamming him into the wall. "It wasn't your fault, Declan. There's nothing you could've done. Calm yourself and go enjoy the party," Elijah compelled him and Declan did as he was told.

As Elijah watched his friend leave, Klaus appeared in the doorway behind him. "Trouble, brother?"

"He is still pushing his humanity away. He doesn't want to deal with the guilt and pain of the loss of his village."

Klaus crossed the room to his brother. "Humanity is a joke."

Elijah watched him sadly, knowing he brother wasn't always so harsh and cold.

_Present Day_

"I was wreckless. I killed just for the fun of it. I enjoyed it, relished in it. It was my nature and it was driven by the hatred I had in my heart for a man that had already been killed." Declan stared down at his hands.

"But you eventually got your humanity back…"

"That I did," Declan smiled.

"But how?"

"Oh, in one of the most wonderful of ways." Declan got up from his seat and went to stand in front of the window, staring out at the trees surrounding the Salvatore, blowing in the wind. "There's only one thing that can truly accomplish something that magnificent."

Sirena eyed him, waiting.

Turning back to look over his shoulder at her, he smiled. "Love."

_England, 1400's_

Declan slumped back in one of the many chairs in Klaus' great hall as the party continued around him in a blur. He stared down into his goblet of wine as he tried to fight the urge to rip the throat out of the nearest noblewoman.

"Why so glum, friend?" Klaus asked, sitting across from him.

Declan just raised his brow, not bothering to look up. "You said it would be better once we killed him."

"I did. You got to see that man ripped apart just as he did to your village as well as many others. Did that not make you feel even the slightest bit better?"

"Not enough," Declan said, throwing back the rest of his wine.

With the snap of Klaus' fingers, a young maid appeared to refill Declan's goblet. "Thank you, my darling." Looking back to Declan, Klaus said, "There's nothing wrong with enjoying the splendors of being what we are. So enjoy them. Don't let your guilt make you waste this new life."

Klaus rose from his seat and headed off to mingle with his guests. He did love the attention. Thinking over what he said, Declan tried to think of ways he could push out the guilt and spend more time enjoying life, but nothing came to mind. In his anger he knocked his glass over, jumped from his seat and turned to storm off to his room; However, he ran right into the same young girl who had poured his drink, sending the pitcher she was carrying from her hands to the floor. Wine poured all over the place, wasted.

"Oh, my god… No! I'm so sorry," she fell to her knees, trying to fight back tears from fear that Klaus would punish her for wasting the precious liquid.

Declan lifted her up to her feet by her arms, but she averted her eyes. "Look at me, girl."

Hesitantly, the girl raised her eyes to his, taking him by surprise. She was so beautiful; Blonde curls peeked out from beneath her maid's hat while blue eyes shone up at him.

"Sir?" she asked, through blush pink lips.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"The wine, sir. I'm sorry. Lord Niklaus will not be happy—"

"Don't you worry about that. I will tell him I was the one to spill it."

"But why would you do that?"

The truth was Declan didn't know why he was willing to take the blame for this girl. It was as if she had cast a spell on him by just gazing into his eyes. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

Her voice was a mere whisper when she answered, "Charity, sir. Charity Sinclair."

_Present Day_

"You miss her," Sirena frowned.

"There isn't a day that I don't. She's the one who saved me. She's the reason my humanity came back."

Sirena wasn't at all shocked. When he spoke about her, his whole demeanor changed; He showed a longing for something long lost.

"I miss you as well, my love," a sweet voice sang from behind Sirena, making both of them spin around. A woman who looked like she fell out of a stitch in time stood dressed in a beautiful maroon medieval dress with blonde braids throughout her hair smiled back at Declan, tears in her eyes.

Declan furrowed his brow. "Charity?"

* * *

**Reviews?**


	27. Heartbreak

**HEARTBREAK**

Sirena and Declan stood staring in shock at the woman who had joined them in the Salvatore Boarding House, taking them by great surprise. Sirena's eyes bounced back and forth between Declan and Charity, trying to figure out how it was even possible for her to be standing here with them.

Declan took one step forward. "Charity? But how—"

His words cut off from disbelief and Charity smiled back at him. "I do not know how, my love, but it is me. It is really me."

As if it had finally set in that she was really standing in front of him, Declan closed the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms. "I can't believe it." Declan let a few tears fall freely, taking the moment to fully enjoy the fact he was again holding his beloved in his arms.

Charity pulled back and placed her hands at each side of his face, smiling back at him with glistening eyes. "You look so different," she giggled.

Declan let out a small laugh before remembering they weren't alone. Casting a quick glance at Sirena, Declan said, "Charity, this is—"

"Sirena," she finished for him, taking a step towards her and extending a hand, which Sirena happily shook. Looking back over her shoulder at Declan, she added with a grin, "I've been watching over you. I must say… I'm happy to see you haven't reverted to your crazy vampire self." Turning her gaze back to Sirena, she gave a slight nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sirena."

"You as well," Sirena returned her smile before looking past her to Declan, who stood wringing his hands. "I'm guessing this has something to do with why Damon was attacked by Mason this morning."

"You're probably right." Declan stepped back up to Charity's side, staring over at her in admiration.

Sirena could see the love between them. It seemed as true and pure as love could be and for it to still be intact after so many years of not seeing one another was amazing to say the least. Sirena was filled with hope that maybe one day she could find someone to share such a love with. "How about you two enjoy this time together and I'll head out to find out what's going on?"

Declan and Charity smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you."

Grabbing her jacket, Sirena left the Boarding House in search of Damon, Alaric, Bonnie… anyone who could get her updated on the situation. Stepping inside the Grill, she found Damon and Alaric sitting at the bar… but they weren't alone. To be honest, Sirena wasn't entirely surprised by the fact that it was Mason Lockwood who leaned onto the bar next to Damon.

As she joined them Mason locked his eyes on her. "You." His eyes narrowed. "You know, I've been dying to thank you for helping this asshole capture me and eventually rip my heart out."

Sirena's heart jumped into her throat. "I'm— I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to—"

Mason smiled, making her stop and stare at him, confused. "Forget about it. I'm over it. No use being angry about something you can no longer change. Besides…he's the one who tortured and killed me." He nodded toward Damon. Lifting a shot glass towards his mouth he looked to the three staring back at him. "One of you will pay for this, right?"

No one answered.

Mason raised the glass and said, "Cheers!" before throwing it back.

"Just get to it," Damon shot. "I killed you, you want revenge, get in line."

"Actually," Mason leaned toward Damon. "I want an apology."

Alaric let out a laugh and Sirena rolled her eyes, knowing Mason would never get one.

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon asked. "You know your nephew was turned into a little hybrid maniac."

"Damon!" Sirena glared at his insensitivity.

"What?! It's true," Damon smirked.

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive, which is like…always." Damon cast an annoyed sideways glance towards Alaric.

"Not necessarily. Not if you could find a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that can kill him." Damon froze upon noticing Mason's smirk. All three of them were intrigued. "What do you know?"

"I _know_ that you need to apologize."

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

Alaric shook his head in frustration. "Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!"

"Seriously, Damon. You killed him. The least you can do is say you're sorry," Sirena fired.

They all waited as Damon took a deep breath. "You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do."

Sirena couldn't believe that was his actual apology. There was no way Mason would accept that. She shook her head and turned away, but her attention was regained by the sound of Mason laughing.

"That's good enough." Jumping down from the barstool, Mason said, "Meet me at the old Lockwood Cellar. Bring a shovel." Casting a cautious glance back at Sirena, he added, "Come alone."

As Mason walked away, Damon called, "What, are you going to bury me alive?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Wouldn't that be a wonderful idea," Sirena murmured so they could hear her, earning a narrowed gaze from Damon and a chuckle from Alaric.

* * *

After Damon had left, Sirena and Alaric had spent a little time throwing back some drinks at the bar before Sirena decided to head back to the boarding house. Walking up the driveway towards the front door, she checked her phone for any updates on the whole ghost situation. Sliding her phone back into her pocket raised her eye line only to nearly jump out of her skin. Charity stood directly in front of her, taking her by surprise. Taking a deep breath, she tried to regain her composure. "Oh, my goodness. You scared me," she laughed.

Charity smiled sweetly. "I am sorry."

Sirena let her eyes wander around the area. "Where's Declan?"

"At home. I came to see you."

Head cocked to the side, Sirena asked, "Why me? Don't you want to spend your time with Declan?"

"Your witch friend is moments away from sending us all away. Declan and I said our goodbyes. We both know we will see each other again." Charity brushed her fingers along a shrub nearby, smiling at the familiar feeling as the leaves tickled her fingertips. Her eyes again meeting Sirena's, she continued, "I know we just met and all, but would you be so kind as to do me a favor?"

"I guess. Unless it's something terrible, then no thanks."

Charity giggled and took both Sirena's hands in hers. Her eyes grew pleading. "Watch over him for me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Our time together was cut short, but it was nothing short of magical. I had hoped he would yet again find love. It's always been what has kept him from letting the monster take over. I never wanted him to be alone. He deserves better. It was wrong of him to turn you against your will and he has done many a terrible thing in his days. One thing you learn as you watch the living from the other side is that no one is innocent. No one deserves the pain of loneliness; it cripples you. It's often what drives some to do such things. Just be there for him. I know it's a lot to ask, but… I can't see him suffer. It's the only thing worse than being alone over here on the other side. Can you do that for me?"

Sirena nodded, moved by the woman's speech.

Charity's eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over as she gave Sirena a smile of gratitude. "Thank you."

As if she had never been there in the first place, she was gone.

* * *

"You're here. About time." Damon sat fiddling with a flashlight as Alaric joined him in the cellar.

"Didn't you have anyone else to call?" Alaric pushed past him.

"No," Damon replied, taken aback by his friend's harsh tone. "Actually I don't."

Alaric stopped and slowly turned to face his friend.

"Because I need a non-vampire to get in the cave and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust."

"You don't trust Sirena?"

"I was referring to humans only. Of course I trust her. She may be mad at me right now, but I know I can trust her…even if she doesn't trust me."

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that."

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?"

"I shouldn't have to get over it. She's my friend, Damon. And she was your girlfriend or whatever that was. It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Well," Damon stepped closer. "Sometimes I do things I don't have to do."

Alaric raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. "You going to recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah, well…" Damon smirked. "I didn't mean it with him."

The tension between the two friends seemed to melt away and with a nod Alaric stepped into the cave before them.

* * *

Sirena was standing over numerous photographs of ancient runic carved into a cave wall. It was what Damon had found with Mason Lockwood. Alaric's apartment was now littered with the photographs as he tried his best to work to translate the story. One picture kept drawing Sirena's attention. Holding it gently in her fingertips, she examined it.

"That one translates into 'Niklaus'," Alaric informed her.

Sirena couldn't help but notice she had that unsettling feeling at the mention of Klaus' name. Clearing her throat she set the picture back down before anyone could notice her reaction. "And this one?"

Alaric followed her gaze to another photograph. "That one is 'Mikael'."

"As in the vampire hunter they were searching for?"

"Damon's been calling him 'Papa Original'."

Sirena's eyes grew wide. "So Mikael is—"

"Their father. Yep. Surprised us all." Alaric stood nodding as he threw a post-it note pad and a pen down onto the table.

"Want some help?"

"I can use all the help I can get."

Pulling up a seat next to him, she saw him place a post-it onto the photograph with a symbol of a moon with fangs underneath. It read: vampire. "Are you sure that is vampire? I mean, what about that one?" Sirena pointed to the photograph at its right. It was a sun with two top fangs.

Alaric picked them both up to compare. His eyes darted back and forth before pulling the post-it from where he originally had it and moved it to the other photograph.

"So that would make the other one—"

Alaric scribbled something on a new post-it note and placed it on the first photograph. Holding it up so she could see, he said, "Werewolf."

Not even ten minutes later, Sirena could hear Elena's voice drawing closer to Alaric's apartment. Sirena did her best to focus on the carvings instead of listening to what the doppelganger had to say, but after she left to meet Rebekah at the boarding house, Alaric suggested she follow along to make sure Rebekah didn't do anything to hurt Elena. Sirena was not thrilled and took her good old time getting there.

Entering the boarding house, she found the two girls upstairs in Stefan's room. Elena's voice emanated from the room as she prepared to leave. "Maybe you can compel yourself a friend."

Sirena stepped into the room, arms crossed. "She has one."

Elena stood shocked that Sirena suggested she was Rebekah's friend, while Rebekah beamed at the young vampire.

"Now are you going to let her go on with the story or not?"

Elena rolled her eyes and turned back into the room.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give," Rebekah went on. "It belonged to the original witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"Not just the hybrid curse… She's the one who turned us into vampires. My family went to the witch Ayana for help in saving our family." Looking between Elena and Sirena, she asked, "I'm thirsty. Do you guys want a drink?"

As she passed by them, they followed her down to the library. "So vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked.

"What else would it be?"

"A curse."

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Yeah, but why stay? If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?"

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility. Strength. Senses."

"How did they convince her to do it? Witches are supposed to keep the balance," Sirena questioned.

"Ayana turned against my parents. My father told my mother it was in her hands alone."

"In her hands?" Elena stared after Rebekah. "How could she do anything?"

"Because my mother was also a witch."

"What?"

"The witch of the original family. The Original Witch," Rebekah said the last part as if it should've been obvious in the first place. Looking to Sirena, she asked, "Where do they keep their best vintage?"

Sirena gestured towards the cabinet Damon stored his bourbon and Elena kept pushing. "But if your mother was a witch then are you—"

"A witch? No. A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other. Never both." Rebekah pulled a bottle from the cabinet and examined it before setting it down. Turning towards Elena she said, "My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"How did you turn?"

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality." She paused, staring into the fire still burning in the fireplace. "That night my father offered us wine laced with blood… And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Sensing the memories were getting to Rebekah, Sirena stepped towards her wanting to comfort her.

"He killed you?" Elena asked.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah snapped the top of the bottle off and threw it into the fire. "Nik was the first to wake. It was just the two of us in the hut. He was by my side when it happened. My father burst in with one of the young village girls, telling us to drink. He said we had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. He tried to force me and Nik tried to stop him. After pushing Nik aside he forced the girl's cut wrist to my mouth."

Sirena felt sorry for Rebekah. It was no wonder she felt so connected to Klaus. It was hard for her to imagine him as she described; trying to protect someone from turning. It made him sound so compassionate. "So you were the first of your siblings to turn?"

"I was."

"What was it like? I mean, your family was the first so I would assume it would be different for you."

"It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength, there was a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems. Neighbors who had once opened their homes to us could now keep us out. The flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. The spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away." Rebekah's eyes flew to Elena's, knowing she would be thinking it was a way to kill Klaus. "So we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated… the hunger. Blood. It was blood we craved above all else. We could not control it. With that, the predatory species was born."

"So what about Klaus? Elijah had said that he wasn't your father's son. That's why he's a werewolf. How did that work out?"

"When Nik made his first kill it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame. My mother tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on him to suppress his werewolf side and she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village and then he came home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. I tried my best to reassure him that our mother didn't hate him. That was when Elijah arrived and the three of us made a pact to stick together as one."

"Even though he stuck you in a coffin for fifteen years?"

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn. Elijah is moral and Nik…" Rebekah faced Sirena. "Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years with our family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Elena stared at her like she was crazy.

"He's my brother and I'm immortal," Rebekah spun on her. "Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Her eyes bounced between Elena and Sirena as she gulped back tears. Stomping towards Elena she said, "You've heard the story now it's time to go. I said leave, Elena. I don't know what you're up to, but I am no longer playing along."

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael."

"And I've given you a thousand, but I know you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine."

Rebekah's face grew hard as she stepped up into Elena's space. "Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. He will kill us all. Me, Klaus, Damon, Sirena, Caroline, even Stefan. Make no mistake, if you come after my brother I will rip you apart and I get my temper from my father. Now leave," Rebekah ordered, moving aside for Elena to pass.

Now that they were alone Rebekah returned to her bottle of bourbon, downing it as fast as she could. Cautiously stepping up to her, Sirena said, "Are you okay?"

Rebekah slammed the bottle down onto the table, shaking her head. "Who does she think she is?! What makes her so special that the world must revolve around her and Stefan? I could crush the life from her without breaking a sweat."

Rummaging through the cabinet, Sirena found herself her own bottle to pour herself a drink. "I know exactly what you mean. When I first came here I actually liked her, but when I finally get to a decent place with Damon she swoops in and ruins it all."

"Well, I'd say you're better off."

"How so?" Sirena wiped a remaining drop of bourbon from her lips.

"As long as that doppelganger bitch is alive you'll never come first. I know from experience. Stefan loved me, and now because he found a new love with Elena I am just Klaus' bratty little sister to him."

The two sat in silence, thinking over the love they had each lost. It was Sirena who broke it. "May I ask you something about Klaus?"

Rebekah nodded, swirling the liquid around in her bottle.

"Why does he care so much about these hybrids? I would think he would like the idea of being the most powerful being."

"There's one thing you must understand about my dear brother. My father terrified us all, but it was Nik that he took his anger out on. Even before my father found out he was not his son he treated him different than the rest. He was always shouting at him, calling him names, and breaking him down. To him, Nik was foolish and impulsive." Rebekah came around the table to stand next to Sirena, looking her in the eye. "I believe that finding out our mother bore him out of infidelity made him feel even more alone and when my mother turned her back on him, well… that was the final push. From then on he has felt alone and like he has something to prove, though he will never admit it."

"That's awful," Sirena said, feeling genuinely sorry for him.

Rebekah's eyes fell to her hands. "He's so different from the brother I grew up with. He was so compassionate, sensitive, and always put family above all."

"Do you believe there is no hope for bringing that out in him?"

"In all my years I have yet to see any proof that my sweet brother is still in there, but you never know. There have been a few developments after all."

"Like?"

Rebekah smirked. "I've never heard of him saving another vampire that wasn't family without getting something in return and yet… he saved you. He's either going to be cashing in that favor in the future or it's some proof."

Sirena lowered her head out of slight embarrassment.

"We both know your friends intend to kill Nik. How do you feel about that? Be honest."

Sirena froze. Slowly, she lowered the glass from her lips and her eyes rose to meet Rebekah's questioning gaze. "I understand why they want him dead. He has given them no reason to like him and every reason to hate him, but—" Sirena bit her lip. "I saw a different side to him on our travels and like you said he saved me. More than once. So no, I don't want him to die."

A satisfied smile spread on Rebekah's face, making Sirena wish she knew what was going through her mind. As Rebekah went to pour herself a drink, the front door flew open and Elena entered. "I thought I told you to leave. Twice."

Elena's boots stomped across the room to them and Sirena noticed she was holding some of Alaric's photographs in her hand. "How do you know Mikael killed your mother?"

Rebekah shook her head at Elena. "Nik was there. He told me."

Elena began to slowly shake her head sympathetically and Sirena knew this wasn't going to be good. Elena took another step towards the two vampires. "He lied to you."

"And how do you know that?"

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. The story for your family, how your parents arrived…" Elena laid a photograph with a white oak tree carving onto the table. "How they made peace." Another photograph. This one showed a figure with numerous shapes around them. "The spell that turned you into vampires. And this," Elena continued, laying down a photograph with a sun and moon symbol with fangs. "This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol."

Sirena wondered where Elena was going with this. She had seen these before, but she had no idea what would have Elena so frantic.

"And this is the one for your mother," Elena laid a photograph with a symbol matching the necklace on it.

"The necklace?" Rebekah asked, making the connection.

"And this is the story of her death," Elena said slowly as she laid the final photograph down.

Sirena's eyes widened as she realized why Elena had rushed over, but she hoped it wasn't true.

"The hybrid killed the Original Witch," Elena pointed out. "Not Mikael. Klaus."

Rebekah began to shake her head in denial. "No. No, he wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him. Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you."

That was it. Rebekah couldn't handle it any more and how could anyone blame her. She began to scoop up the photographs. "These mean nothing. They're just stupid drawings, drawn by stupid people who had no idea who my family was." With one swift motion, she threw the photos into the fire, letting them burn away as if it would change the truth.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena pushed.

"That's enough, Elena," Sirena growled.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!" Rebekah spat.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years we have to make it stop!" Elena got in Rebekah's face, but that was a mistake.

Rebekah pushed her back against the wall, her veins under her eyes prominent as she screamed in Elena's face. "Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!"

Sirena dashed to their side, trying to calm the situation. "Rebekah, calm down! It's okay. Don't let her get to you. That was a long time ago even if it was true."

Rebekah took a deep breath and her face slowly returned to normal. Releasing Elena, she backed away slowly before finally breaking down, the truth hitting her hard. She slowly fell to her knees and began to cry. Sirena knelt beside her, rubbing a hand on her back. With fire in her eyes, she narrowed them on Elena and growled, "Get out of here, Elena. Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

Elena turned on her heels and left the two girls alone. Trying to contain her anger at the doppelganger, Sirena wrapped her arms around Rebekah, trying her best to comfort her.

* * *

**Review?**


	28. Homecoming

**HOMECOMING**

While the others were downstairs plotting away at how to kill Klaus once and for all, Sirena sat surrounded by various homecoming dresses and shoes as Rebekah tried to find the perfect combo.

"Will you be going tonight?" Rebekah's eyes landed on Sirena's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, no… I don't think—"

"You should. Then you don't have to worry about being caught in the middle as they go through with their plan."

Thinking it over, Sirena realized she was right.

Kneeling down, Rebekah grabbed a dress from the pile. "Here." The dress was a beautiful hot pink, lacey dress. "Now we just need some shoes…" Rebekah scanned the floor around her for a pair worthy of the dress. "Ah… here we are."

Sirena took a pair of nude pumps from her.

"Something simple. The dress is too pretty to distract one with a complex heel. This color will look lovely on you."

"Thanks, Rebekah," Sirena smiled appreciatively.

"Don't mention it. Now let's go see how it's going."

The two reluctantly descended the stairs and as the others came into view, Sirena sucked in a breath of air at seeing that Declan was among them. "What're you doing here?"

Declan shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Well, Mikael found me once he arrived in town. He told me you all would be taking on Klaus and I thought it sounded like fun." Seeing she wasn't amused, he added, "Plus, you said you had fun with him and that naturally has me worried, albeit jealous. Consider this me doing you a favor."

Before she could respond Damon jumped in. "Wait, what now?"

"Just never mind," Sirena shook her hand as if trying to wave away the subject.

"So what's the plan? How are you going to get Nik to come back?" Rebekah crossed her arms in front of her, obviously skeptical and trying to avoid looking at her father as he laid daggered in the center of the room.

"I'm going to call him. Of course, my word won't be enough so it comes to you. It's you that he trusts above all," Stefan approached the blonde before punching Klaus' number into his phone and taking a seat. They all waited quietly and within seconds Klaus' voice could be heard on the other end. "Your father's dead," Stefan said, bluntly.

"_What did you say to me?"_

"Oh, my mistake. I don't mean your actual father. Mikael. What do you want me to do with the body?"

"_Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."_

Stefan's eyes danced around the group as they all waited to see if he would give them away. "He came at Elena. We vervained him. We found a dagger on him that we assumed was meant for your sister. Elena plunged it deep into his heart. Enough of an explanation?"

"_Where is he? I want to see his rotting flesh!"_

"Well, he's here. Come by whenever."

"_If you're lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So answer with your life— Is what you're saying the truth?"_

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

"_I wanna talk to Rebekah."_

"Well, that's not a problem. She's right here."

Everyone turned to Rebekah as she took the phone form Stefan. "Hello, Nik."

"_Bekah, love, what's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger?"_

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good." There was a brief pause on both ends while Klaus took in his sister's words. "I miss you. I'm miserable here."

"_I'll be home soon."_

"Good. See you then, brother." Ending the call, Rebekah handed the phone back over to Stefan, her eyes falling on Sirena. "He bought it. He's coming home."

* * *

"Here put this on next." Sirena held out a bottle of top coat nail polish to Rebekah, who sat watching over her father waiting for him to reawaken as she painted her nails for the dance.

"Thank you."

Sirena stood with her hands tucked into her back pockets as she stared down at the lifeless body before her. "So you haven't spoken to him since you left your home here after you turned?"

"Not once." Rebekah didn't even look up from her nails.

"I couldn't even imagine not speaking to my father for that long. It's killing me just to not be able to call him."

"Yeah, well, I've been living my life believing he killed my mother."

Sirena frowned and noticed Mikael's hand twitching and regaining its color. "I'll leave you two alone," she said as she backed from the room to head up to her own. Stepping inside, she found Declan standing just in front of her bed, examining her room. "What're you doing in here?"

"I just needed to talk to you before we went through with our plan."

"About?" Sirena eyed him suspiciously.

"Seeing Charity yesterday really got into my head and don't get me wrong… I am more than grateful to have been able to see her and get that closure that we both needed, but… now my mind's all mixed up. I've been thinking over all the things she said to me." He stepped up to her, searching her face.

"What things?"

"I've lived a long life, Sirena. If I die tonight, that's okay, but I could never forgive myself if I never got the chance to do this—" His lips crashed down onto hers before she had time to react. Maybe it was the fact she knew Damon was within hearing distance or maybe she had been wanting this all along— Either way she let his hands tangle themselves up into her long locks as his mouth ravaged hers. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help but let herself get lost in the moment. Her hands moved up to cup his face and the pain from seeing Damon kissing Elena was still there, but somehow his kiss let it fade away for a moment. However, that moment was ended when there was a knock on her doorframe. She pulled away and turned to find Rebekah standing in the doorway, her eyes giving it away that she had been crying.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "Do you mind helping me with my hair?"

"Sure," Sirena breathed out, short on breath from Declan's kiss. Not knowing what to do with Rebekah staring them down, Sirena gave Declan a quick nod before heading for the door and as she reached it she looked back at him to say, "I'll see you after everything is done."

* * *

As she wrapped a bit of Rebekah's blonde hair around the heat of the curling iron, Sirena's mind was reeling. So many thoughts and feelings were racing through her head and Rebekah could tell she was troubled.

"What're you doing?"

"I just thought loose curls would be nice. You have such beautiful hair—"

"No, I mean with Declan. You can't lie to me, Sirena. I know what I saw."

Sirena sighed. "I honestly have no idea. I didn't expect that at all. I think he's just worried he's going to die tonight."

"I've known Declan for a thousand years. He's not one to let himself be bothered by the thought of dying."

Not saying a word, Sirena focused on Rebekah's hair.

"I also never saw him kiss another woman that way since Charity."

"What're you saying?"

"Just be careful. Being a vampire and having heightened emotions makes finding true love even harder. Trust me, I know," Rebekah said, sitting back.

Sirena gave her a look of sympathy. "There," she said as she sat the curling iron down and spun Rebekah so she was facing the mirror.

Rebekah examined herself in the mirror, her face lighting up with satisfaction and becoming close to tears. "Thank you. To be honest, this is my first high school dance. I'm actually nervous."

Sirena smiled, remembering her first high school dance. Mark had been her date and showed up to her house with a lily, her favorite flower. He had been so nervous he was shaking so bad form having to meet her overprotective father. "You'll be fine," she reassured her. "I was always the same way. Always so nervous, but once I got in, you couldn't keep me from the dance floor. Afterwards, my friends and I always went out to eat."

Rebekah's smile fell. "I envy you, you know. You got to enjoy your high school years. I've spent my whole life running from a man who's downstairs as we speak."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sirena said, "Hey, how about we go to the Grill after? I'm sure Matt won't be opposed to a bite." Realizing what she said she tried to recover. "Oh, I mean food wise…like human food… oh, you know what I mean."

Rebekah laughed. "That would be fantastic…oh no!" Rebekah spun to face her. "I forgot you don't have a date. We could compel you one if you'd like." A sly smile played across her lips.

"No, its alright," Sirena chuckled. "I don't need a date. Less drama anyways."

Gathering up her curling iron and other supplies, Sirena said, "Well, I better go get ready. Leaving Rebekah behind to get changed, Sirena headed off to do her own hair. She decided to throw it up into an updo, pinning it up so some tendrils fell loose. After putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she threw on a bracelet from her dresser and headed back to Rebekah's room. Over the sound of her heels clicking on the hard wood floor there was a loud thud from Rebekah's doorway ahead of her. Dashing to its entrance, she found Elena standing over Rebekah, her body limp with a dagger protruding form her back. Sirena's accusing eyes flew to Elena. Flashing over to her, she slammed her up against the wall. "What the hell did you do?!" Sirena snarled as Elena fought to get free. In a blur, Declan pulled Sirena away as Damon whisked Elena to the other side of the room.

Struggling in Declan's arms as he kept her from going after Elena, Sirena growled at her. "First you tell her that her brother killed her mother, turning her world upside down, and now you take this night away from her?!"

Elena just shook her head, looking down at the girl she had just literally stabbed in the back.

* * *

Declan's eyes were going back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match as Sirena paced angrily in the library. "Care to sit?"

She quickly shook her head no.

"To be fair, Rebekah could've ruined the whole plan," Declan defended Elena's decision.

"I don't care about the stupid plan," Sirena snapped.

Declan raised his eyebrows at her and she quickly tried to recover.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I just— Elena makes me so angry. Plus it doesn't help that you and Damon are on her side."

"Since when do you care what I think?"

Her pacing ceased, her eyes meeting his. She didn't know what to say. Even before his kiss he had begun to grow on her.

Declan smirked. "Maybe I should kiss you more often."

Sirena couldn't even find words and instead just stood there like an idiot.

"Change of plans," Damon announced as he pranced into the room. "Gym's flooded. Party got moved to Tyler's." His eyes switched from Declan to Sirena and with a smirk, he asked, "Ready to party?"

* * *

Music blared as the live band played on in the backyard of the Lockwood manor. Partygoers enjoyed the free beer as they danced away and stood around gossiping over how others dresses were 'so last season'. Shadows were brought to life by the lights of the stage as well as the lights twisting up the trunks of the trees and danced around the yard. It was a party of epic proportions. This was especially because there was much more than high schoolers in attendance. Klaus smirked as he weaved smoothly through the crowd enjoying his father's wake. Scanning the masses, something up near the house caught his eye, stopping him in his tracks. A hot pink dress hugged at the curves of Sirena's body as the loose curls around her face bounced as she descended the stairs to the yard. His jaw clenched when he saw that she was on the arm of Declan. Spotting Tyler making his way across the yard carrying a couple cases of beer, he decided to have a little chat with him to avoid having to converse with Mr. Callahan.

* * *

Sirena stood alone looking out over the herd of Mystic Falls teenagers. They were all just so oblivious. Of course they didn't care their homecoming had been flooded out; there was now a live band and an endless supply of beer.

"Where's your date?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Klaus stepped in front of her, a smile playing on his lips. It was the first time she'd seen him since the night at the high school. She tried very hard not to think about handsome he looked in his nicely pressed suit.

"He's getting me a drink," she answered, trying to avoid his gaze.

Klaus held the bottle in his hand out towards her.

"No, thanks."

"Suit yourself," he smiled. "If I do say so myself… You're nothing short of stunning, Miss Sterling."

"Careful, Klaus," Declan rejoined them. "That almost sounded as if you were hitting on my date."

Sirena rolled her eyes and Klaus let out a laugh. "What's wrong, Declan? Worried she'll realize what a bore you are?"

"Not in the slightest."

Turning his attention to Sirena, Klaus said, "To be honest, I am glad you aren't here with Damon. At least with Declan I know he knows how to treat a lady." Bringing a finger up to his smirking lips, he added, "I guess that's unless you've fallen over the edge. That's when the ladies are really _dying_ to get a night with you."

Declan's face grew hard as he narrowed his eyes on the hybrid. Shooting Declan a triumphant smirk, Klaus turned to Sirena. "Be careful, love. Many a time I have had to pull this one back from the edge. Don't let him pull you over with him."

Declan and Sirena both noticed Elena a ways behind Klaus, beckoning Declan to follow after her. Clearing his throat, Declan said, "Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me for a minute." Flashing a warning gaze at Klaus, he added, "I'll be right back."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the young vampire and the hybrid. Biting her lip, Sirena looked off in the distance, trying to ignore the fact that Klaus stood staring at her as he finished off his beer. The tone of the party calmed as Sanders Bohlke's The Weight of Us began playing and suddenly Klaus outstretched his hand to her.

Sirena looked at it confused for a moment before looking to his face. "What?"

"Would you care to dance?"

"You want to dance with me?"

"Well, your date just left you and as host it's my duty to entertain. Besides," he smiled. "It'd be a shame to not dance at least once at homecoming."

Her eyes searched the crowd for any sign of Declan, but found none.

"It's just a dance, love. No need to read anything into it," Klaus smirked.

Letting a smile pass over her lips ever so briefly, Sirena slipped her hand into his, letting him lead her to the dance floor. As his arm wove itself around to her lower back, pulling her closer, Sirena took a deep breath, not sure of what she was doing; She was now dancing with the enemy her friends intended to kill tonight. There was a feeling of electricity between them that not even she could deny.

_ I'm not ready, I'm not ready, for the weight of us…for the weight of all of us… _

They swayed in a smooth rhythm and his eyes bore into hers. His tone soft, he said, "I'd like to ask you something if you don't mind."

Sirena swallowed hard. "Alright."

"Did you come here to kill me tonight, Sirena?"

His question shocked her, but still she stared back into his brilliant blue eyes and answered, "No. I just came to enjoy the party."

His lips twitched upward. "I'm glad you came. I've been waiting to celebrate my father's death for some centuries now."

"Rebekah told me about him. Mikael. He's sounds awful."

"He was. What else did she tell you about him?"

"She said he would kill us all if they woke him. That he kills all vampires."

"He made it his life's mission to kill me, but yes, he did do anything he could to fight back against the species he had a hand in creating." Klaus noticed Sirena seemed a little uneasy on the subject of Mikael. "But he's dead. He can't kill any of my hybrids or vampires for that matter. So no worries… He can't harm you."

A short pixie-haired woman approached them, interrupting their conversation to say, "Klaus, you have a visitor."

Without taking his eyes from Sirena, Klaus responded, "Well, tell my visitor I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Tilting her head, the girl continued, "He said his name is Mikael."

Sirena felt Klaus tense up at the mention of his father's name. Clenching his jaw, he looked down at the girl. "We mustn't keep him waiting then. You better get everyone out back while I have a little chat with my dad."

The girl walked off and Klaus let his arms fall from Sirena. He lowered his eyes to the floor and Sirena could practically feel the disappointment radiating from him. In a low voice he asked, "Did you know he was still alive?"

Sirena began to panic. "Klaus, I can explain—"

His hands wrapped themselves around her arms as he yelled, "Did you know?!"

Sirena began to shake and she slowly nodded her head, confirming what he hoped wasn't true. He released her and headed into the house. Even as her inner voice was screaming at her to turn and run back to the boarding house, Sirena followed after him. Entering the foyer, she saw Klaus standing at the front door, glaring daggers at Mikael. Thinking it was best, Sirena stopped a few feet behind him.

"Hello, Mikael. Do come in. Oh, wait… you can't," Klaus taunted.

"You can come outside if you want." Mikael's demeanor was calm yet intimidating.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb," Klaus shot back as numerous hybrids crowded in the yard behind Mikael, but he didn't seemed phased and instead just shook his head.

"You can't kill me."

"No, but it'd make one hell of a party game." Klaus held his index finger and thumb up as if ready to snap his fingers. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

Mikael smiled mockingly in spite of Klaus' threat. "The Big Bad Wolf. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget… they may be sired by you, but they are still half vampire. They can be compelled by me."

To Sirena's surprise, the same pixie-haired hybrid that informed Klaus of his father's arrival stepped into view next to Mikael, jerking Elena over to him to Klaus' dismay. "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." Mikael using Elena to draw out Klaus didn't come as a surprise to Klaus, nor to Sirena; However, what came next did.

"Go ahead. Kill her," Klaus challenged.

Elena's eyes widened. "No, Klaus. He'll do it."

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael jerked his head back towards the hybrids, waiting for their instruction.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" Mikael yelled and Sirena felt some pity for Klaus. "What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one."

Klaus' eyes began to tear up and as Mikael leaned forward to repeat in a whisper 'no one', his body began to shake. "I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward, and I won't have to."

Even though Rebekah had told her of Klaus' past with their father, she never truly understood why Klaus was the way that he was, but now she had a slight insight from the heartbreaking scene unfolding before her eyes. Having someone in your life that constantly tore you down and made you feel like you were nothing and that nobody cared — There was no wonder why Klaus was the way that he was. A tear fell freely down Klaus' cheek as he said, "All my life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael chuckled. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael's eyes connected with Sirena's before he rammed a dagger into Elena's back.

"No!" Sirena yelled as Elena screamed out and fell to the ground. Dashing out, she went to Elena's side only to be snatched up by Mikael. His arm wrapped around her chest, holding her to him. Klaus had both hands on either side of the door frame, staring down into Sirena's face. He had just told her Mikael wouldn't harm her and now she was in his grasp.

"Ah, now it seems I have your full attention," Mikael taunted with a laugh and behind Klaus Sirena could see Damon starting into the room. Noticing the widened eyed fear on Sirena's face, Klaus spun just as Damon flashed over to him to thrust the white oak stake into his stomach. Klaus screamed out in pain as Damon flung him around, landing hard on his back.

"No! Let me go!" Sirena struggled against the strong hold that Mikael had on her. Mikael and Sirena both looked to 'Elena' as she rose to her feet with a sly smile.

"Katherine," Mikael stated.

Katherine turned to face the group of hybrids and pulling two wolfsbane grenades out she said, "Baboom." Tossing them at the hybrids, the grenades exploded, sending the hybrids dashing off in all directions in search of cover.

With as must strength as she could muster, Sirena brought her heel down hard onto his foot, catching him off guard. To her relief his arm fell from around her chest, but before she could dash away his hand clasped around her neck.

Klaus could feel the stake inching its way to his heart. Growling through his teeth at Damon, he fought to get the upper hand. In a blur, Stefan tackled his brother from Klaus, pinning him to the ground. Getting to his feet, Klaus saw Mikael lifting Sirena off the floor by her throat as her feet kicked frantically beneath her as she struggled to get free. Something on the floor caught his attention; It was the white oak stake. Snatching it up, he flashed forward, tackling his father to the ground and driving the stake through his heart.

Sirena shakily got to her feet from where she landed hard on the cement of the porch. Grabbing the wall for balance, she watched as the stake protruding from Mikael's chest burst into flames. As his screams intensified so did the flames until they consumed him. The fire burned so bright she nearly had to shield her eyes, but not Klaus; He wasn't missing a second. As the fire died down, he wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks and turned back to her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

All she could do was nod, feeling as if it was her that should've been asking about him. "Are you?"

Without an answer, he slowly stepped toward her and as he got to her side they heard Damon yell at Stefan. "What the hell did you do?!"

Klaus stepped into the light of the room. "He's earned his freedom," he answered for Stefan, who released his brother and rose to his feet to meet Klaus. "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

Sirena had to give him one thing— he was a man of his word. A slight smile spread on her face, but it fell as she went to look to Damon and found that he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

After returning home and finding solitude in her room, Sirena laid listening to Damon vent to Elena about their failure tonight. Books could be heard being flung across the room as he took out his anger. "Anything that could've gone wrong, we were prepared!"

"I don't understand… Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything. It was what we were counting on," Elena thought out loud. After a brief pause, she added, "Where's Katherine?"

"She ran for the hills, like usual, the minute things got bad! And who could blame her?! Klaus would've crushed her! I had him, Elena! I had Klaus! This could've all been over!" The sound of glass shattering echoed up to Sirena's room, but it was what she heard next that made her ears perk up.

"What about Sirena?" Elena asked. "Do you think she told him?"

"No, Elena. I don't."

"But you heard Declan. She said she had fun—"

"Drop it, Elena. It wasn't her. End of story."

Sirena was grateful to hear Damon sticking up for her against Elena. Her phone began to buzz at her side. Running her hand through her hair she propped herself up on her elbow to stare down at the 'unknown caller' shining up at her from her screen. Hesitantly, she tapped answer and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Well if it isn't the baby vamp who nearly died from coming to my rescue."

"Katherine," Sirena sighed. "What do you want? I assume you're halfway across the country by now."

"Not quite. Just calling for a quick girl talk. It's come to my attention that you've got some kind of connection with Klaus."

"What're you talking about? We don't have a —"

"Let's skip the part where you deny it. I know Klaus and I know how to manipulate. Now… don't tell Damon, but the reason Stefan interfered was because…"

_Flashback to the Party_

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you. " Katherine glared into the eyes of Klaus, who believed she was Elena.

"People have been after me for a thousand years and I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're planning, go ahead. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed."

"It won't be for lack of trying," Katherine responded, trying to move past him, but stopped by him stepping in her way.

"Ah, you'd be smart to tell your little boyfriend, Damon, to mind his manners tonight because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me. Even in my death my hybrids have their orders. So you kill me, you're killing him, too. It's the only way to keep you two from hurting those who don't deserve it."

_Present_

"At first I didn't understand what he meant, but the night I brought the cure to Damon…the kiss he and Elena shared."

Remembering that night made Sirena stiffen. Through clenched teeth, she said, "And?"

"Don't you get it? He chose Damon because of you. He could've chosen anyone. Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan… Jeremy."

"So you told Stefan. And you called me just to tell me this. That it's my fault that Damon almost died."

"Not so fast. Whatever hold you have on Klaus, take my advice… use it."

"You're basically telling me to be like you? To do to him what you did to Stefan and Damon."

"Manipulation has gotten me far in life. It doesn't hurt to have some fun while you're at it. Bye now." Sirena could practically hear the mischievous smile on Katherine's face.

* * *

**Please review.**


	29. Negotiations

**NEGOTIATIONS**

"Unbelievable…"

"You're feisty when you're angry," Damon teased Elena from where he stood taking aim at the dart board in the Grill before sending it flying into the bulls-eye. After his brother had fled town after their monumental disaster of a night, Damon had slipped back into his normal way of dealing with it— drinking it away.

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just— I'm worried."

"Why? Because Jeremy lost his job at the Grill? He can survive, Elena." Damon scrunched up his nose, knowing it wasn't the end of the world.

"He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody, he isn't really talking to anyone…"

"It's typical teenager."

"Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about," she continued for him.

"Not everyone. He still has you." Throwing another dart, he frowned as he missed his target by nearly an inch. Something had him off. His focus was just nothing compared to what it should be. Elena stared at him concerned as he retrieved the darts.

"You okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not okay?"

"Well, you're day drunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look."

Damon stalked over to her with a flirtatious smirk. "Hmm, what is my most attractive look?"

He moved in closer and Elena held up her hand, stopping him. "I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying that this is my least favorite one."

His face fell as he said, "Noted. I'll see if I can make any improvements."

"Don't mind me," a familiar accent spoke up from behind them, making them spin around.

"Klaus…" Damon moved to stand between the hybrid and Elena. "You gonna do this at the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

Klaus shook his head with an amused grin, looking past Damon to Elena. "You never learn your lesson, do you mate? Besides, I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate."

A man stepped up beside Klaus and both men smiled at the look of shock on Elena's face as she recognized him as the man that had been following her earlier that day. Klaus looked over his shoulder at the man. "Go get a round in, would you Tony?"

The man headed off with one final mocking glance at Elena. Damon shrugged it off and addressed Klaus. "I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour."

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out."

"Cute. Blonde bombshell. Psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

Stepping down closer to Damon, he leaned in closer. "Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer: not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Reaching down, he casually took a dart from Damon's grasp and stepped up, ready to aim.

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena questioned.

"Well, for starters you could tell me where I might find Stefan," Klaus replied, turning and pointing the dart in Elena's face, making Damon again step between them in defense for the doppelganger.

"Stefan skipped town the moment he saved your ass."

"Well, you see, that is a shame." Angry, Klaus spun and shot his arm out, sending the dart flying into the dartboard so hard it buried itself about an inch deeper into the cork than normal, making Elena jump. "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Stefan and Klaus problem," Elena fired. Not liking her snotty remark, Klaus advanced on her, only to again have Damon step in his way. Klaus laughed at Damon's protectiveness over the girl as if he could do anything to stop him. "Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." With one last look between the two, Klaus left them alone to consider what he had said and joined Tony at the bar.

"Do you think they'll find him?" Tony asked him as he took a seat and waved down the bartender.

"They'll have no choice. Elena will do anything to keep her friends from getting hurt and Damon always has a way of drawing Stefan out. Even with his humanity off Stefan always puts his brother first."

"What did he steal anyway?" Tony asked, throwing back a shot of bourbon.

"He has four coffins of mine. My family. I want them back," Klaus' said, his voice hard.

"Four?" The seat next to Klaus was pulled out as someone joined them.

Without looking to see who it was, Klaus smiled at the familiar Irish accent. "Declan. I was wondering what happened to you. Seems you left your date at the party and disappeared for the fun. Oh, but don't worry. I kept her company."

"Ah, Klaus. I was off helping dear Katherine."

"Of course, you were," Klaus narrowed his eyes on him.

"Now back to what you said… You say there are four coffins?"

Klaus didn't say a word. He knew where he was going with this.

"Now, let's do the math here. We know Elijah is in one… Finn and Kol in two others… Now, who or shall I say what is in the fourth?"

"Leave it alone, Declan," Klaus warned.

Declan smiled in victory. Klaus' determination to not discuss the coffin told him that there was something in there that he didn't want getting out. He may be able to finally get his revenge. A wide smiled spread on his face as he stood from his seat. With a wave back over his shoulder as he walked away, Declan said, "Catch you later, Niklaus."

* * *

The past couple of days had definitely been rough and Klaus swinging by the Grill hadn't exactly made anything better. Beginning to feel his morning buzz wearing off, Damon made his way to the small bar in the library to pour himself a drink. His mind was buzzing with questions about everything that had transpired: his brother and his whereabouts, what he had stolen from Klaus, why Klaus was so irked by the feelings Damon had for Elena, etc. Deep in his thoughts he failed to hear someone enter his home, but as he poured his drink he sensed he was no longer alone. Doing a one-eighty he saw Klaus leaned arms crossed against the frame of the library's entrance.

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" he grinned.

"I'd say we're overdue," Damon agreed.

"Well, while not playing footsie with the doppelganger you've been busy plotting and scheming."

"You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure."

Klaus smirked, knowing this was true. Stepping fully into the room, he stopped in front of the eldest Salvatore. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Who would've guessed your own brother would betray you?"

"Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you," Damon countered.

"Yeah, well, she's fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?"

"That's the thing with younger siblings," Damon chuckled. "You just never know what they're gonna do. Drink?" Damon set his own glass down to retrieve another, filling them both up before handing one to Klaus.

Accepting the drink, Klaus raised it saying, "Cheers, mate."

"Down the hatch."

Taking a swig, Klaus grinned. "You know, we've actually got a lot in common you and I."

Damon's face scrunched up in disbelief. "Really? Well, yeah, maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Or maybe we could bond over Sirena — How does that sound?"

Klaus' eyes grew dark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on. We're bonding. No room for secrets anymore. You've been riding my ass about her ever since you took her with you on your little werewolf hunt. I asked myself: why would a hybrid dick like yourself care about my relations with Sirena?"

Klaus stood silent, glaring at Damon.

"What? Nothing? Fine then answer this, why are you so mad at my brother? You say he stole something?"

"My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed up awaiting the day I saw fit to wake them," Klaus answered proudly, glad there was a change in subject. Damon had brought up a topic that Klaus didn't even want to venture to himself, let alone with a Salvatore. "And he pinched the bloody lot."

"Of course he did. Such a buzzkill my baby bro. Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you."

Turning on him with a knowing smile, Klaus nodded. "You know your drink stinks of vervain so I can't compel you. And despite how much I've been wanting to kill you as a favor to the dear Sirena it would be of no use because you're actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. That's proving to be extraordinarily annoying. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" He pulled his phone free from his jacket pocket and upon dialing a number brought the phone to his ear. Speaking to the person on the other end, he said, "There he is! So that thing I told you to do— why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

* * *

As Sirena headed for the front door of the boarding house Declan stepped out from the shadows. With a heavy sigh, Sirena said, "Great. What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Sirena."

"Really? Because you seemed fine with running out on me with Katherine and leaving me with Klaus."

Declan gave her an apologetic look. "I knew you would be fine with him and Katherine needed my help."

Sirena shook her head, not wanting to hear it. She understood why he had to leave, but it still annoyed her. She was so tired of being put on hold for one of those doppelgangers. "How could you possibly know that for sure? Do you know that Mikael almost killed me?"

His head dropped.

"How about that someone tried to kidnap me at a small bar we had stopped at on Klaus' journey to find werewolves? Klaus was just inside and still this guy had enough time to vervain me and get me into his truck."

Declan's eyes darkened. "Who was it?"

"We don't know. The guy never said where he was taking me. He wasn't a vampire. I'm pretty sure Klaus killed him. So no clue as to who that could've been?"

"I'll ask around. I have some contacts who may know something." Declan slid his hands into his pockets.

Sirena tilted her head, studying him hard. "What do you know about me, Declan? I know you're hiding something from me."

Declan shook his head. "Look, I came here to tell you something. I ran into Klaus at the Grill. He said that Stefan stole his family's coffins from him."

"And?"

"And he said there were four."

"So? Is that supposed to mean something?" Sirena wasn't following him.

"Well, yeah. Rebekah is downstairs, and I know he has Finn, Elijah, and Kol in three of the coffins."

"So who's in the fourth?"

"That's what I asked him. Either it's someone special or it's a weapon we can use against him."

Sirena knew what he was getting at now, but she just shook her head, annoyed by all the 'kill Klaus' nonsense. Were they ever going to give it a rest? "I want nothing to do with any of this. How the hell do you all keep pulling me back in?"

She went to walk by him, but he caught her arm. "Sirena, please. Don't get much closer to him. It isn't best for you."

Pulling free of his grasp Sirena caught his eye. "And how do you know what's best for me?! Because you're the one who made me? Good decision there… Don't worry about me, Declan. You should go tell Damon or Stefan what you figured out. If they haven't figured it out already…" Again heading for the door she stopped and faced him. "And Declan…"

"Yes?"

She took a moment before she said, "You can't kiss me again, okay?"

Declan looked disappointed, and yet he said, "As you wish."

He was gone in a flash and Sirena continued on her way inside. Walking through the entryway, Sirena set her bag down onto a side table and peeked her head into the living room. No one was there. "Hello?" she called out. Poking her head into the library she was surprised by who she found standing there. "Elena? What're you doing here?"

Elena spun around. "I'm just— I'm waiting on someone."

Realizing she didn't want to elaborate, Sirena just nodded. "Fine, whatever. I'll be upstairs." Shaking her head in annoyance, she went up to her room to change into some pajamas, but it wasn't long before she heard whom it was that Elena had been waiting for. The sound of a British accent met Sirena's ears and she followed it to the basement. More specifically, to the room Rebekah's lifeless body was kept.

"My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a minute."

"Apparently, no one can turn their back on Elena," Sirena interjected, taking them both by surprise and earning a glare from Elena. She stepped up behind Klaus, who let his eyes land on hers for a second before Elena spoke up.

"You have Rebekah. A deal's a deal."

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared."

"As Sirena implied, I am the one who daggered her. When she wakes she'll come after me."

"I can control Rebekah." Klaus knelt at his sister's side, staring down at her lovingly. "Besides, I need your help finding Stefan."

"I told you I don't know where he is."

Gently, Klaus pulled the dagger free from Rebekah's body. "You're lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking is who's gonna die next?" Getting up in Elena's face, he continued, "Bonnie? Caroline? Damon?" He smirked and looked briefly to Sirena before returning his attention to Elena. "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

Shaking her head, Elena said, "He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem."

Sirena noticed that Klaus looked taken aback by Elena's response, but still Elena went on. "You should know, I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows you killed her. Let yourself out."

Sirena moved aside so Elena could storm out as Klaus still stared down at his sister. "She's telling the truth. I was there when she told Rebekah. She didn't exactly take it well."

"She'll get over it. It was so long ago," Klaus said, but it sounded like he was more trying to convince himself.

"For what it's worth, I wasn't aware that she planned to dagger her. I even tried to make it right. Rebekah and I had actually become friends."

Klaus looked over his shoulder at her. "Well, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. You actually remind me a bit of her. You're her first female friend in centuries."

Sirena shifted uncomfortably where she stood at the door. "Um, I should've said this before, but thank you for saving me…again. I know you probably just saw an opportunity to kill Mikael once and for all, but—"

"And what if it wasn't just to kill Mikael?"

"Well then I really, really appreciate it. I know, that's a lame way to show my gratitude, but I promise I'll find a way to repay you."

Klaus smiled. "I'll hold you to it." His eyes glided over her. She was quite adorable in her pjs.

Returning his smile shyly, Sirena turned to head back up to her room and said, "Goodnight, Klaus."

* * *

Not far from town was a rather lavish looking home; however, the inside was all torn up and where there would be furniture there was carpenter tables and construction tools. In the center of one room was a coffin. Klaus stood staring down into the face of its occupant as he swirled his Merlot around in his glass.

"Sweet dreams, Rebekah."

The pixie-haired hybrid soon joined him, awaiting orders.

"Show her to her room, would you, love?"

"Sure," the hybrid obeyed, quickly wheeling Rebekah off to her room in Klaus' new home.

Despite the strong smell of saw dust that came along with renovating lingering in the air, Klaus smiled as he caught the scent of someone very familiar. "I'm surprised you're still in town." His eyes connected with Stefan's, who leaned carelessly against the doorframe across the room. "I gave you your freedom. You could've gone anywhere."

With a shrug Stefan replied, "This is my home, Klaus."

Stepping down into the room and setting his glass down on a rung of a nearby ladder, Klaus smirked. "Well, if we're gonna play this game then I was here first."

"Ya know," Stefan cleared his throat in attempt to come across as intimidating. "I don't like your hybrids. They're everywhere. Kind of like fleas." Stefan approached him. "I want them gone."

"Yeah, well, uh— I kinda like having them around."

"Hmm," Stefan smiled.

"You know, I'm hurt. I'd hoped I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off, but here you are guzzling vervain like the rest of them I'm sure. So much for friendship."

"Friends don't strip friends of their freewill."

Klaus studied Stefan for a minute, thinking it over. "Okay, yeah, granted that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom— isn't it time you've handed them over?"

Stefan stepped even closer to Klaus, making him unsure of what was going through the young Salvatore's mind. "Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I'll remove them myself."

"Mmm. You see, if you continue to threaten me I'm going to be forced to retaliate. Kill people and it'll get messy…again."

Stefan shrugged it off with a smile. "Do whatever you want. I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do, yeah. Maybe I care so much that I drop Elijah in the Arctic."

"Well, maybe I'd be willing to lose one brother if it meant I got to kill yours."

"Try me. Let's find out."

Both men stood smiling back at each other trying to figure one another out. Who would budge first?

"Is everything okay?" the female hybrid asked, entering the room behind Stefan.

"Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point."

Stefan let his lips twitch up into a smile before snatching a nearby saw blade and in one swift motion spinning around and slicing it through the air. With a thud, Mindy's head fell from her shoulders to the floor. Turning to a stunned Klaus, Stefan smiled. "Well, one down. You may want to, uh, send the rest of them away before it gets messy…again." Throwing the saw back down onto the carpenter's table, Stefan left a very angry Klaus behind.

* * *

As Damon and Alaric strolled up towards the Lockwood Manor, they had been talking about Stefan and his new dedication to his revenge on Klaus.

"I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed."

Alaric raised his eyebrows at Damon. "So, suddenly you care about who lives or dies?"

Damon flashed his friend a smile. "It's a small list."

Sighing, Alaric looked around as party guests made their way into the Manor. "Can't a council meeting ever just be a council meeting?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sirena waltzed up to them, her dark blue eyelet skirt flowing around her.

The two turned to face her and Alaric scrunched up his nose. "Just not my idea of fun, I guess."

"And it's not usually mine, but it's a small town, not much to do here. Besides," she said walking alongside them as they headed for the door. "It's a nice break from trying to kill people."

"Not people. Klaus," Damon corrected.

"Yeah, yeah… so I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about Stefan."

"And?"

"And I want to help. If there's any way to get his humanity back, I want to help in any way I can to make that happen."

Damon chuckled. "Thanks, but I don't think there's much you can do. I mean, if Elena can't even get him to turn his humanity back on then—"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that Elena was the only one around here with any hold on the Salvatore's."

Damon was speechless and Sirena cast Alaric an apologetic look before departing to go in search of a drink. She found herself thinking about how becoming a vampire had affected so much about her; this included her drinking habits. Nowadays she was way more inclined to order a Bahama Mama than an ice cold Coke. Her vampire sense of smell led her to a waiter carrying a tray full of wine glasses containing a delicious smelling Riesling. Snatching one for herself, she went to take a sip and over the rim of her glass she saw Damon leaving Alaric alone at the model of the Wickery Bridge. Following after him, she stepped up beside him as he grabbed a drink of his own.

"What is your problem, Damon? All I want is to help."

"Well, we don't need it. Look, it's nothing personal, just that I don't think there's anything you can do."

"Why the hell not!?" Sirena tried her best to keep a soft tone while they moved from room to room through many party guests. "It almost seems as if you're not wanting to save him at this point."

Damon didn't say anything.

"Did something happen?"

Damon turned on her. "Look, Klaus is the reason Stefan is like this and frankly it's starting to seem like you're more and more on Team Klaus."

"I am not," she argued, but she couldn't deny not being against him either. Taking a breath she asked, "Is this about Elena? Are you afraid that if Stefan gets his humanity back that—"

"No! Just sit this one out, okay?" Damon's eyes flared with an oncoming anger. He hated it when it came down to Sirena and Elena. The whole thing had him confused and oh how he hated that feeling.

Sirena rolled her eyes, but stopped once she followed Damon's gaze to where Carol Lockwood laughed as she entertained none other than Klaus. Taking a deep breath she reluctantly followed him over.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Damon said, drawing Klaus' attention. "Nice vest."

Klaus' eyes bounced back and forth between Damon and Sirena. "Thank you very much, Damon. Sirena," Klaus bowed his head in greeting. "Carol and I were just discussing whether you would be the other big benefactor, Damon."

While Carol took a moment to work on persuading Damon to donate to their cause, Sirena locked eyes with Klaus. She was sure he wasn't thrilled about seeing her there with Damon.

"Do you realize you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Damon fired at Carol.

Carol shook her head, embarrassed by Damon's question and Klaus stepped in. "Oh, come now. Some might say I've saved him from all that nasty full moon business." Directing his attention to Carol, he voice softened. "I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, but still, I'm very sympathetic."

Carol nodded and her demeanor changed to a more authoritative one. "Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town."

"From who? His hybrids are who the town need protection from." Damon narrowed his eyes on Klaus.

"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family."

"Not gonna happen."

"That's what I thought which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"And if we get Stefan to stand down?" Sirena asked, surprising everyone.

"Leave it alone, Sirena," Damon growled, earning a hard look from Klaus.

"What about your hybrids?" she ignored Damon. "How do you know they won't harm the townspeople?"

Klaus grinned. It seemed that Sirena was becoming more and more open to hearing his sides of things lately and he quite enjoyed that. "I can control my hybrids. I'll make sure that no one is harmed at their hand."

Sirena bit her lip, thinking it over and Damon fought back a snarl. "Damon, it sounds like a good agreement."

"No, Sirena. We can't trust him."

"And we're supposed to be able to trust Stefan right now? I'm sorry, but between the two Klaus is the only one who has stayed true to his word even if we didn't like what word he was holding to."

"Please, Damon," the Mayor interjected. "Get your brother under control or the Council will be forced to take action against him."

Damon looked between the Mayor and Sirena. "You've got to be kidding me."

Klaus smirked at Damon's obvious frustration. "Oh, come on, mate. Give peace a chance."

* * *

After the very aggravating talk with Klaus, Damon had headed off in search of council from his dear friend, Liz. Unfortunately, she seemed to also be on the 'get Stefan to back down' bandwagon. As he returned to the party he caught a glimpse of none other than Stefan heading upstairs. Pursuing him, he arrived just in time to slam Stefan against the wall as he was about to cut the head off of another hybrid. Stefan pushed himself free of his brother's grasp. "What're you doing?"

Damon's eyes burned into his brother's. "What're _you_ doing!? No dead hybrids at the Founder's Party."

"I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town. He didn't listen so now I'm saying it louder."

"You don't think there's ten more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make twenty more? Have you forgotten Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she's a human blood bag for the rest of her life!?"

"Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore."

"Don't give me that no-humanity crap! You can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried, Stefan. Just like your brain! You want to take Klaus? You have to be smarter."

"No, maybe I kill someone who means just as much to him as his hybrids, if not more."

Damon's eyes widened as realization set in. "No, Stefan. You wouldn't kill her. You don't have it in you."

Stefan smirked. "The look in your eyes tells me you aren't so sure anymore. To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain." Stefan slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder before leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

Cool air kissed Sirena's cheeks as it blew her loose curls around her face as she walked through the moonlit gardens of the Lockwood Manor. The flowers around her made her heart ache for home as she let her fingers graze the soft petals of the lily before her.

"Favorite flower?"

Sirena jerked her head around to see Klaus leaning on the fountain behind her. "What?"

Approaching her, he said, "The way you were looking at it, eyes full of admiration."

Sirena gave a small smile and again looked down at the white lily. "It reminded me of my mother." Not looking at him even as he was at her side, she went on, "She has her own garden and she is just so proud of it. It was actually one of the last things we talked about before I told her what I was and what happened to me." A tear trailed down her cheek but didn't make it to her chin before Klaus wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, love. Truly I am."

"I just miss them so much." Sirena had been avoiding looking him in the eye because to be honest she was embarrassed by him seeing her like this, but her blue eyes slowly rose to meet his. "Why are you so nice to me?"

He stared back at her for a moment before replying in a hushed tone, "Why are you so nice to _me_? After everything you've seen me do. After you've seen who I really am…"

"Maybe I don't think this is who you really are."

Klaus didn't know what to say as her bright blue eyes stared up into his, catching the light of the moon. The way her eyes held his, enchanting him, made his breath catch in his chest. Her gaze again fell down to the lily and when she went to apologize… he was gone. Mentally slapping herself for being so forward with him, Sirena shook her head. Suddenly there was a sharp burning pain in her back as a hand slapped over her mouth to stifle her screams before the garden blurred into darkness.

* * *

"What now? You know, I'm feeling rather agitated and seeing you more and more is not helping one bit." Klaus let Damon close the door behind them as the entered the Lockwood's study. The way Sirena made him feel was really beginning to get to him. He was beginning to realize how much this young vampire was becoming more of a weakness of his and there was nothing more than a weakness.

"Stefan just grabbed Elena," Damon informed him, sounding quite frantic.

Klaus threw his hands up as if he wasn't surprised. "Well, he's getting desperate. I know you're worried about your girlfriend and all but—"

"He's going to try to use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her," Klaus shook his head, unalarmed by the situation.

"You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council Party. He's operating on crazy right now."

"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing."

Damon crossed the room, getting up into Klaus' face. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know him better than anyone else and right now I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink."

Thinking it over, Klaus said, "I tell you what. I'm gonna go for a walk, get some fresh air to help me think." Honestly, he just wanted away from Damon. As he walked the grounds he kept his eyes open for Sirena. He wasn't sure how he felt about their earlier conversation in the garden. It was strange to him how she could affect him so easily. His phone jerked him from his thoughts as it rang out from his pocket. Bringing it to his ear, he greeted, "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

"Well, that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back."

"Okay, then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge."

Shaking his head as if Stefan had just told him a joke, Klaus said, "I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her." All that was heard next was many protests from Elena before her voice was muffled. Klaus grew concerned. "What's going on?"

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire."

"You won't do it." Klaus' eyes were hooded as he did his best to read Stefan.

"Really? Try me. Because I have someone else who'll die next. Only thing is, she won't come back from it." Elena's screams could be heard as she begged Stefan to slow down and Klaus began to scan the area for Sirena with a bit more urgency. "Where is she?" Klaus snarled.

"Somewhere you won't find her. How should I do it? Decapitation? Chain her to a chair and leave her to burn when the sun rises? Or rather should I just drive a stake through her heart?"

Klaus closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, feeling his victory slipping away. The engine of Stefan's car could be heard growing louder as Stefan sped down the street and after a moment Klaus gave in. "Fine. I'll send them away. You win." To Klaus' dissatisfaction, the roar of the engine didn't cease. "Stop the car, Stefan!"

Klaus heard the tires of the car screech to a halt and promptly ended the call, furious. Stefan had found his weak point.

* * *

**Reviews please! With a cherry on top! ;)**


	30. Weak

**WEAK**

After Stefan's stunt at Wickery Bridge, Elena had called Damon for a ride back to the boarding house where they now stood in front of the blazing fireplace.

"You know, Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked."

Elena tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head. "Well, his methods sucked."

"Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain." Damon smiled down into the fire as he sipped on his bourbon.

Rolling her eyes, Elena brought her hands up to her hips as she thought over everything she had heard Stefan say in the car, including the other victim of his plan. "Don't sound so impressed."

Turning towards her with a smirk on his face, Damon chuckled. "Well, I can't help but feel a little proud." Noting her nervous demeanor, Damon sat his glass down and cupped her face, caressing her cheeks as he stared down into her eyes. "You gonna be okay?"

"You can't kiss me again."

"I know."

"I can't. It's not right."

"It's right. It's just not right now." His hands fell from her face. "Goodnight, Elena."

Grabbing up her things, Elena headed home. Damon put the fire out and refilled his drink, ready to head up to his room for bed, but something wasn't right. He was sure Elena had left and yet he felt as if he wasn't alone. "Sirena?" he called, but something hard collided into him, sending him flying back into the bookshelf, books raining to the floor around him. Two hands yanked him up roughly by his shirt to his feet and slammed him back hard against the bookshelf.

"Where is she?!" Klaus growled into Damon's face.

"Who? Elena?" Damon asked, his voice strained.

"Oh, don't be coy. Not Elena. Sirena!"

"What? She must still be at the party!"

"Don't play games with me! Your brother took her! He threatened to kill her! Maybe if you weren't too busy flirting with the doppelganger you would've noticed that Sirena hadn't made it home yet."

Genuine confusion crossed Damon's face. "I didn't even know he took Sirena."

Klaus released Damon. Shaking his head in disbelief, he said, "She didn't tell you."

"Elena?"

"She was sitting next to him as he told me, but I guess I can't say I'm not surprised she kept it from you."

"Did he say where she was?"

"No, he failed to reveal his hiding place to me," Klaus scoffed.

Beginning to pace, Damon rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "Well, there's only so many places he could hold a vampire. One of them is here, but obviously she isn't here…"

Klaus was growing impatient. Normally he would just let Stefan kill whoever it was he was holding hostage as long as it wasn't Elena or one of his hybrids, but this time it was different. No matter how much he wanted to fight it he felt as if it was his duty to protect this girl. Maybe it was because she was the only one who had ever believed there was more to him than the monster. He didn't want to believe it but he was starting to really care for her. It was actually proving to be quite inconvenient for him.

Damon stopped his pacing and faced Klaus. "There's only three other places in town that he would be keeping her."

Wasting no time, Klaus started for the door. "Come on. Divide and conquer."

* * *

The air was musty and clouded with dust, which was even more evident in the rays of sunlight that shone through the vent near the ceiling. Not a sound from the outside could be heard; In fact, all that could be heard was the strained breathing of the room's only occupant. The dirt floor showed markings of dragging feet, no sign of a struggle, and they ended at a pair of high heels, once shiny gold. Dirt decorated the pair of legs that leaned idly to one side as the prisoner sat unconscious and chained to the chair. Raven curls hung like a curtain around Sirena's face as her head hung forward. She began to stir at the sound of the metal bar of the door being lifted just before it creaked open. Her eyes blinked as she fought to keep them open, but still through her blurred vision all she saw was a pair of black oxfords stopping front of her. There was a great relief as the chains that bound her wrists were broken and two hands cupped her face.

"Sirena? Are you with me, darling?"

All she could muster was a small nod and two words — my ring.

Within seconds she felt her ring being replaced on her finger before she was lifted from the chair. As she was being carried out she let her head rest against her rescuers chest and heard, "It's alright, love. You're safe now."

* * *

The next morning, Sirena awoke tangled in the softest sheets she had ever slept in. As she stretched out enjoying the feeling of the silk on her skin, something in her mind clicked. Her eyes bolted open and she jerked upright, taking in her surroundings. Pulling the sheets in closer to herself, she realized she was still in her clothes from the party the night before, except for her jacket that was in the chair across the room. Her hand flew to her back as she remembered the intense pain she had felt in the garden.

"Oh, good. You're awake," Klaus called, entering the room with a glass of blood.

Sirena ran a hand through her hair, trying her best to tame the bird's nest. "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I just remember being stabbed with something from behind. Vervain maybe."

Klaus handed her the glass and slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I found you in the old vampire holding cell under the jail. Brought you here so I could make sure you were safe."

"Safe from?" she asked, taking a long delicious drink of her breakfast. It felt so good to get some blood in her and she could already feel her strength start to return. She just assumed the person who had attacked her was from the same group as the man back at Southern Comfort.

"Stefan." Klaus looked off, clearly annoyed by even the mention of the Salvatore's name.

"But why would you—"

"Let's not get into that now. Just know that Stefan won himself a round." Klaus' aggravated expression didn't come as a surprise to Sirena.

"So, um, is this your—" She shifted uncomfortably, making him smirk.

"Bed?"

She nodded.

"No," he chuckled. "It's Rebekah's."

"Oh, alright." An awkward silence fell between them and Sirena fiddled with the hem of the sheets. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she got to her feet and straightened out her clothes. "Well, I should probably get home."

Klaus grabbed her jacket from the chair and moved to stand in front of her. "You know, if you need somewhere to stay so that Stefan can't hurt you, I could make arrangements or you could continue to use Rebekah's room while she's away."

Klaus held her jacket out for her and as she slipped her arms in she replied, "Thanks, but I think I should just go back home."

"Very well then. I'll take you home myself." He almost sounded disappointed.

"Oh, no. You don't have to—"

"Besides," he cut off her protest. "I need a word with my old mate."

With a small smile, Sirena handed him the empty glass and her eyes dropped to the floor. He watched her for a minute, wishing he could read her mind. "Are you going to be alright?"

Sirena raised her gaze to him, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Klaus knew she was not being completely honest with him and stepping in closer he said, "Just so you know, you can tell me. I won't use it against you. I give you my word."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's just— I mean, I got tortured before and I got through it, but… this was different. He may not have tortured me, but Stefan is my friend. He saved my life. If he hadn't found me when I was turned who knows where I would be now. He took me in, taught me how to handle things, and—"

"And now he threatens to kill you," he finished for her, understanding.

It clicked within Sirena that Klaus and Stefan had once been as close as brothers and now he also threatened to kill Klaus. She knew he was only using her as leverage, but still, the real Stefan—humanity Stefan— would've found another way. "I'm just hurt for now, but I'll survive."

Klaus smiled. This girl was tougher than he had originally given her credit for. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

Stefan returned home only to find Klaus sitting in the Great Room, helping himself to a glass of bourbon. "What're you doing here, Klaus?"

Klaus smiled. "Oh, I just brought your prisoner home and am now enjoying our stalemate."

"You found Sirena. How?" Stefan didn't hide the aggravation in his voice.

"Your brother was actually quite instrumental in that."

Stefan's jaw clenched. "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to leave her out of this. She views you as a friend as I once did. Poor girl." His face grew stony as Stefan sat in the chair across from him. "My hybrids left town as demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back."

"Well, see, Klaus… I'm not negotiating."

"And you understand holding them indefinitely is the same as dropping them in the ocean?"

"No, no. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years and we'll talk."

Klaus took a sip of his bourbon in attempt to keep his calm. "I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal."

Stefan leaned forward toward Klaus. "Or what? You make one move and I'll drop—"

Klaus laughed. "Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?"

Stefan sat back, temporarily defeated, knowing Klaus was right.

Klaus shook his head and took another sip before chuckling. "There's only so many times you can threaten to kill your friends before they turn on you, mate."

Before Stefan could answer, they heard Sirena clear her throat from the doorway. She watched as Stefan's face quickly changed to reflect the slightest bit of regret as he took in her tired and weakened state. The vervain had really taken its toll. He had given her a lot more than normal since he wasn't sure if she had been drinking it like the rest of them.

Her eyes fell on Klaus. "Um, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Stefan?"

"Not a problem, love. I was just leaving." He pushed up from his seat. "I think I made my point." With a sly smile to Stefan he left the boarding house.

Silence flooded the room as Stefan avoided Sirena's gaze. Completely unsure of how she was going to go about this, Sirena crossed her arms across her chest and slowly approached Stefan, coming to a halt in front of him.

"Look, Sirena. I—"

Sirena held up a hand, silencing him. "I understand why you did what you did, Stefan. I do." Stefan looked taken aback by her words. "I know that this revenge on Klaus means a lot to you. Others may not get it, but don't forget— I was there when he made you do those horrible things. I know he's taken a lot from you, but I just have one question." She paused, biting at her lip before asking, "Why did you actually have to vervain me, chain me up? You could've just said you did. You knew about what happened when Brady and Jules took me and Caroline. So how could you?"

"I had to, Sirena. If he would've surrendered and later found out that you were just fine… he would never take my threats seriously again."

Sirena couldn't say that she was shocked by his logic, but still… "So are you saying there are more threats to come? That I should be watching my back?"

His head fell. "May be smart on your part."

Disgust with Stefan was making her want to storm off, but she wasn't giving in that easily. Getting down onto her knees in front of him so that they were face to face, she took his hands in hers. "I know you aren't really yourself right now, Stefan, but I'm going to help you. I don't know how yet, but we'll figure something out."

Stefan's expression turned almost sorrowful. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. You're my friend. You saved me and showed me ways to not give in to the monster inside me. I'll be damned if I don't return the favor."

* * *

"How's life on the road?" Klaus leaned forward onto the bar of the Grill, his drink he so desperately needed after his previous night rested before him.

"_Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?_"

"Boring. For now," he smiled, seeing Sirena enter and find a seat at the far end of the bar.

"_If you want any of us back all you have to do is say the word._"

"There's no need. I think I can pass the time with one of the locals. You're clear what you need to do?"

"_I got it covered._"

Ending the call, he returned his phone to his pocket and grabbed up his drink to relocate. "Need to get away and relax? Stefan not coming around as you had hoped?"

Without looking his way as he sat next to her, Sirena sipped on her drink and said, "He'll get back to the old Stefan eventually."

"Mhmm. Yes, but who is going to get hurt in the process?"

"You did this to him," she shot an accusing look his way.

"Fair enough. I do admit that may have been a little far. Dick move on my part, but I was wanting to relive the old days in Chicago. I was feeling nostalgic. Besides, it would've happened one way or another. What with Damon after his girl and all."

"I don't get why you think it's okay to mess with people's minds. I mean," she turned to face him. "Compelling people to be your friend, never knowing if they actually like you for you, well, sorry Klaus, but that sounds extremely lonely."

Klaus sat silent, staring down into his drink.

"What're you so afraid of letting them see?" His eyes connected with hers and what she saw there told her she had hit a soft spot. "Look, I'm sorry. I had some drinks back at the boarding house before I came and they're making me say stupid things. This is why I never used to drink," she laughed, trying to play it off.

Watching her as she nervously downed the rest of her drink, Klaus knew she was right and this was just another one of those moments where she got to him. Shaking it off, he cleared his throat and signaled the bartender for a refill. "Well because of Stefan all of my friends are now out of town and quite frankly I'm bored. So…" He accepted his new drink and smiled to Sirena. "How about the most mysterious lady in town tells me a bit about herself?"

Nearly spitting her drink out from barely being able to contain her laughter, Sirena said, "Me? Oh, I am far from mysterious. Trust me."

"I have to disagree, Miss Sterling. I know almost nothing about you."

"Okay, well… I'm really not that interesting. Not much to tell. I grew up a few towns over. Only child. My high school sweetheart was also turned when I was and is now off doing God knows what for Declan. We got into a wreck on our way back to campus from a party."

"What were you studying?"

Sirena eyed him suspiciously because of his sudden interest in her background. "I'm an Advertising and Graphic Design Major." Klaus smiled. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not surprised you're in the arts."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know exactly. Have you been to the Louvre?"

"No, but I've always wanted to go."

"What's stopping you? You need to start enjoying your life as a vampire."

"I can't— It's just that something is holding me here."

Klaus' face fell as he realized what it was that held her here, anchoring her to this miserable town and keeping her from living her life to its fullest. "Damon." His jaw clenched tight. "I'm curious as to why, despite all the troubles he's caused you, you still have feelings for him."

"I don't—"

"You do. You know his feelings for Elena are strong. It's the damn allure of the doppelganger and he's fallen for it twice."

Sirena tapped her finger on the rim of her glass. What was his problem? Was he trying to make her angry because of what she had said earlier?

Klaus turned her chair towards him. "My goal isn't to upset you. Quite the contrary. I want you to be free of him. I don't want you to fall prey to him again. As you know our emotions are heightened— this includes heartache."

Her eyes dropped to the floor. She knew he was right, but it's not like she could help it. Damon has had a hold on her from the start. Swallowing hard, she said, "Klaus…"

"Yes, love?"

"Did you surrender to Stefan because he was threatening to kill Elena or was it because of me?" Normally she wouldn't have the courage to ask such a question, but boy was the alcohol working overtime.

Klaus' eyes focused on hers. "I knew Stefan wouldn't harm a hair on Elena's head. Their love was too strong."

Even though he didn't come right out and say it, Sirena had her answer. "But why?"

A smirk played on his lips. "And there is what makes you so mysterious, Miss Sterling."

Her breath caught in her chest. Klaus checked his phone and whatever he saw there made him quickly rise to his feet. "I'm sorry to leave in such a rush but I have a matter to attend to. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

Still trying to sort her thoughts out, Sirena turned back around to find solace once again in her drink. Another drink later and she was again blessed with company. "Usual please, Billy," Alaric called.

Sirena took in his rugged appearance and could tell he was too having a rough week. "You alright?"

Alaric raised an eyebrow at her from over his glass as he downed the brown liquid. "Mhmm."

"I heard about your accident. Didn't exactly sound pleasant."

"Yeah, well, dying never is."

"I'm sorry you got caught up in all this crap…again."

Alaric rose his empty glass as a signal to the bartender. "I'm not the only one."

Sirena swirled her drink around in her cup, knowing he was referring to her. "I want to help. Just don't know where to start."

"Well, maybe you can just work on distracting Klaus."

With a heavy sigh, she thought back to her call with Katherine. "I can't. What good would it do anyway?"

"Might just give Stefan the time he needs to get that fourth coffin open."

Taking a moment to decide whether or not she should say what was on her mind or not, Sirena sipped her beverage. "And what if I don't want anything to do with something that would destroy Klaus? I was just saying I wanted to help get Stefan's humanity back."

Alaric, taken by surprise, quickly sat his drink down and faced her. "Wait, what are you saying?"

Feeling suddenly under pressure, Sirena stammered, "It's just— I think there's more to him."

"He's killed people, Sirena."

"Yeah, well, so has Stefan and Damon and Caroline… None of us are perfect. From what I've heard, Stefan used to torture innocent people for sport. How does that make him more deserving of our trust?"

"Either way I know it isn't going to be pretty. I'd be thinking about whose side you're on."

Anger was beginning to rise inside of SIrena. "Why!? Why does it have to be this way?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Sirena." Alaric read a text on his phone. "Looks like Klaus knows where his coffins are."

"What?"

"Damon's on his way there now."

Sirena let out an exasperated sigh. "Dammit."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	31. Dinner Deals

**DINNER DEALS**

The run down house that remained the resting place of the hundred dead witches was quiet. Damon's boots on the candlelit stairs was the only sound that could be heard as he descended into the basement, where the coffins remained hidden. From a shadowed corner, Klaus stepped out, the light from the flames accentuating his features as he said, "What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less." The flames of the candles around the room intensified and Klaus fell to one knee, screaming out in pain as he clutched at his head.

Damon smirked. "Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart. I made the exact mistake the first time I came in here."

"Hell yeah, you did," Sirena stated, earning stunned glances as she descended the stairs to join them. "Almost got burnt to a crisp."

"Oh, and how you tried to save me," Damon teased as Klaus growled up at him. Making a pouty face he added, "Come on, Klaus. Say you're sorry."

"The funny thing about witches is, living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants." Klaus screamed out in pain, but fought through it, rising to his feet. "And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back! As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." As if someone flipped a switch, the flames died down to their normal state and Klaus relaxed. Stepping into Damon's space, Klaus stared at him hard before looking past him to Sirena. To the witches he said, "Now… please…show me the coffins."

Sirena stepped forward in awe as the coffins she had seen back in Chicago appeared in front of them; however, one was missing. As Klaus ran his hand along the dusty surface of the coffin closest to him, he seemed to take notice of the shortage as well. Turning on Damon, he asked, "Where's the fourth?"

Damon cocked a smile as Klaus yelled at the witches to reveal the coffin to him. It was then that Sirena knew Damon was up to something and watched as he circled around behind the coffins. "Well, here's the thing…they can't. It's not here." His triumphant grin was plastered on his face even as Klaus began around the coffins toward him.

"What did you do?"

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to grab one."

Closing the distance between them, Klaus growled, "I will tear you limb from limb."

Sirena didn't want to get between them, but it seemed that she didn't have any other choice. Jumping between the two men, she blocked Klaus from Damon, but that didn't stop him from continuing his threat. "Only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest."

"Sorry. Same rules apply. You know—" Damon's eyes fell to the back of Sirena's head and back up to Klaus. "Leverage and all."

Klaus snarled.

"I know you want your family back, but something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more." With a wink, Damon left the house, leaving a steaming Klaus behind.

Letting out a furious roar, Klaus kicked a nearby shelf over, a cloud of dust rising in its wake. He began to pace in front of the coffins, hands on his hips.

"Klaus…"

He ignored her and continued to pace so she placed a hand on his arm. His head jerked toward her, his eyes raging.

"What's inside the coffin, Klaus?"

His eyes told her she wouldn't get her answer so with a nod she left him alone, hurrying to catch a ride home with Damon.

* * *

Sirena sat with her legs hugged up into herself as she watched as Damon leaned onto the mantle above the fireplace, deep in thought as he stared into the fire. Apparently while Elena and Bonnie were on their way to see Bonnie's mother about the coffin, a hybrid had got to them first and compelled her to kidnap Bonnie and urge her to reveal the coffins location. It had worked…

"So a hybrid got to them first?" she asked.

"Yep. Blew that plan to bits."

"And are they all still—"

"Alive?"

Sirena nodded.

"Yeah, they're alive. But still not the family reunion Bonnie was hoping for."

"Poor Bonnie." Sirena felt sorry for the girl. They may not be the best of friends, but Sirena liked her. She was strong willed and that was proving to be so important in a life like this.

They both turned at the sound of the front door opening; Stefan stepped in, shirt torn and covered in blood. "You're still alive," he stated, seeing his older brother. "I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins."

Damon shook his head, crossing the room to his brother. "Don't look so happy. I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one."

"Probably a good choice."

Sirena got up and joined them. "So now Bonnie's mom can open it?"

"Yeah, you know, if you're banking on that, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers."

"Ah, doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night." He turned to leave, but Damon's next question made him stop in his tracks.

"Is Elena okay?"

Stefan's fist swung around, smashing into Damon's face. Sirena jumped out of the way as Damon's fell to his knee. When his eyes rose to her face, she shot him a 'you deserved that' glance.

Getting up rubbing his chin, Damon said, "I take it you two had a heart to heart. And I take it you don't wanna talk about it. Noted." Pulling a dagger from the back of his pants, he added, "So why don't we talk about this?"

"Is that—" Sirena stepped up beside him, her eyes glued to the dagger that now rested in Damon's hand. "What did you do?"

* * *

Trudging through a field out by the old Salvatore property, Sirena took in the scenery while trying to tune out Damon's phone conversation with Elena. He had tried to keep her from coming with him, but she had insisted and now she had the pleasure of listening to him and the doppelganger. He was trying to convince Elena and Alaric that Alaric's new romantic interest, Dr. Fell, was the one going around killing people. Poor Alaric. He wasn't exactly having the best luck in the girlfriend department, which made Sirena feel extremely sorry for him. He was such a great guy. Sirena smacked at a mosquito trying to feast on her arm…how ironic…

"_Hey, where are you?"_ Alaric questioned.

"Tea with an old friend." Damon hung up. And there standing before them was none other than Elijah himself.

"Elijah," Sirena greeted, earning a warm smile. He looked different. More…'with the times'. "Love the hair cut."

"Thank you, Sirena."

"Ah, my favorite Original. Back from the dead. She's right… you clean up nice."

Elijah pulled a small piece of paper free from his suit pocket. "You left something in my jacket pocket."

"Oh, yeah," Damon pretended to have forgotten. "Dear, Elijah. Lets get together. Plot the destruction of your brother. XOXO—"

"—Damon," Elijah finished.

"Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?"

Elijah shrugged. "I'm here. Let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

"Not a clue."

Damon exchanged looks with Sirena, but deep down she knew he was being honest. Lying was beneath Elijah.

"Fine. Any clue how to open said coffin?"

"Klaus has been carrying that coffin around with him for centuries now. Unfortunately, I was not there when he sealed it."

"Dammit. So that's it? I bring you back and you don't have a single helpful thing to say?"

Elijah cocked a smile, his eyes falling to Sirena who hung back as if she had no desire to be involved. This only made his smile grow wider. "Maybe I can offer a way to buy some time. We can have a… negotiation dinner, if you will."

"There's no way Klaus will negotiate anything."

"Maybe that's not the point. Maybe you just need some time for your witches to work their magic."

Realization set in on Damon's face. "Ah, yeah."

"I'll tell Klaus and you talk to Stefan." Looking back to Sirena, he added, "You should come too, Sirena."

Sirena knew it was highly unlikely it would go smoothly, but what the hell… she didn't have anything better to do tonight.

* * *

Sirena had absolutely no clue what to wear to this dinner and continued to toss clothes from her closet in search of something suitable. She ended up deciding on a cute black skirt with a floral pattern, a black v-neck tank, a pair of jeweled nude heels, and a gold and pearl necklace to finish the look. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders as she gave herself a satisfied look in the mirror. Throwing on her beige trench coat, she fastened it around herself and headed to check on the guys. It was in Stefan's room that she found them.

Stefan was standing in front of his mirror buttoning up his shirt, giving Damon a judgmental stare. "So, you unleashed an Original to help him out?"

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him… He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect."

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon."

Deciding to wait out the bickering, Sirena took a seat near the door.

"Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust Elijah almost as much as I trust you."

Stefan turned with an annoyed smile focused on his brother, his eyes fixed on him and looking as if he was fighting the urge to attack. "Hm. Well, I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?"

"Oh, yes. This is about me kissing Elena…"

Sirena's heart sank and the rest of his words were lost as she focused on the first sentence. Seriously, again? Forget the fact that it hurt Sirena that Damon shared yet another kiss with Elena, but how the hell were they supposed to get Stefan back if his brother kept kissing his girlfriend? Rising from her seat, Sirena said, "I'll just wait in the car."

Damon stared after her, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up in front of her. While she waited for Stefan and Damon, Sirena swiped through the contacts on her phone. In the past, she would have plenty of friends in here that she could text about the current situation and get advice on what to do. But now her contacts mainly consisted of people who Damon was closer to than her. Her thumb stopped swiping as she came across a contact she didn't remember adding into her phone. The name — Klaus. Had he put that in there? She couldn't think of anyone else who would've added him in. Both the passenger and driver side doors opened and the Salvatore's jumped in. She quickly locked her phone before either of them could see her phone's newest addition.

The whole ride over she tried her best to get the fact Damon had again kissed Elena from her mind, but it was proving to be quite difficult. To top things off she was heading to a dinner where she had to listen to the arguing of a bunch of egotistical vampires. How fun…

* * *

Elijah was waiting at the door to greet them once they had arrived. "Niklaus, our guests have arrived."

Damon was the first to enter. Klaus was waiting to welcome them as they entered the study where he had a table set up for their dinner. "Ah, Damon. Stefan." Sirena stepped out from behind Stefan, her eyes meeting Klaus'. He looked surprised to see her. "Sirena." He watched her as she let Elijah help her with her coat.

"Thank you," she smiled at Elijah before looking back to Klaus who was taking in her appearance with a grin.

"You look ravishing," Klaus complimented her, making her cheeks begin to blush. He smirked at his word's effect on her, but it soon turned to a frown when he saw he wasn't alone in admiring her beauty. Damon stared over at her as if seeing her for the first time. In order to draw his attention away from Sirena, Klaus said, "Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" He gestured toward the table behind him.

"It's better to indulge him," Elijah stated, walking past them to take a seat.

Stefan was the first to step down towards Klaus with Damon and Sirena close behind. "I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out."

As Sirena waited behind the Salvatore's she admired the interior of Klaus' home. Sure, she was just here yesterday morning, but she hadn't exactly had time to look around. Behind the table three girls all dressed the same in a gold shirt and a black skirt waited patiently for their orders.

"Well, we can sit here and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides," Klaus smiled between Stefan and Damon. "The choice is yours."

"I don't know about you, Stefan, but I'm starved," Damon said, going for a seat.

Klaus held a hand out to Sirena, which she took and let him lead her around the table. Pulling out the chair for her, he waited until she had seated before pushing it back in and taking his place at her left. Damon sat across from her and his eyes now bounced back and forth between her and their host. The girls began filling each glass with some Merlot before going off to fetch dinner. Sirena was extremely relieved that the girls weren't on the menu, but still found herself wondering whether they were compelled or if Klaus had them on the payroll. Who was she kidding? Of course they were compelled. She sat quietly as her plate was sat in front of her. The smell of the food before her made her mouth water. It was a juicy filet mignon cooked medium rare and served with rosemary garlic red potatoes and some seasoned broccoli. They all had begun enjoying their food, all except for Stefan.

"Lost our appetite?" Klaus asked him.

Stefan didn't say a word and instead just gave him a mocking smile.

"Eat," Damon ordered his younger brother. "I thought we agreed we would leave grumpy Stefan at home."

"That's the spirit," Klaus chuckled. "Five of us dining together? Such a treat." Klaus smiled over at Sirena who gave a quick smile in return. Turning back to Damon, he asked, "Is that what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"

"I knew how he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier."

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries but we always made it through." Elijah and Klaus shared a warm brotherly glance.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last time I checked she was still daggered because you were too afraid to face her," Stefan said, trying to get under Klaus' skin.

"If you're referring to the fact the Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."

Sirena smiled down at her food. Stefan was trying to break their brotherly bond, and well, he failed.

"Hey, Stefan. Remember when you killed dad? Might want to tone down the judgment until dessert," Damon said under his breath.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Not kiss his ass for seven courses."

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

Sirena shook her head at them and continued to enjoy her meal. That is, until Elijah spoke. "So, Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

Sirena sat her fork down, her stomach in a knot.

"I don't know. Ask Damon," Stefan fired a look at his brother.

Klaus laughed, leaning his head down onto his hand before looking to a confused Elijah. "I'm sorry. You've missed so much. Uh—" He looked to a troubled Sirena. "Trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over," Stefan warned.

Klaus brought an index finger up to his smiling lips as if silencing himself.

Damon caught Sirena's gaze and said, "You know what, probably best to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile."

"You're probably right." Klaus nodded. "It's just the allure of the doppelganger, still so strong. What do you say, brother?" Klaus addressed Elijah. "Should we tell them about Tatia?"

Sirena took a long drink of her wine, hoping it would help her get through this very irritating discussion.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah wiped his hands on his napkin.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katherine, I think they may be curious to know about the originator of the Petrova line."

Elijah set his wine down and began. "When our family settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. None loved her more than Niklaus."

Sirena was growing more and more uncomfortable as the story went on. It was bad enough that Damon had love for Elena, now she had to learn Klaus had also loved a doppelganger.

Holding up a finger, Klaus interrupted his brother's story. "I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much."

"Wait a minute," Stefan jumped in, leaning forward onto the table. "So you both loved the same girl?"

Elijah didn't answer and instead just continued. "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood we consumed in the wine the night we became vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I… grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

Klaus smiled. "But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family."

Elijah raised a glass to his brother. "Family above all."

Klaus clinked his glass to Elijah's repeating, "Family above all."

"So, Sirena," Elijah drew her attention. "You've been extraordinarily quiet this evening. How've you been?"

"Oh, you know, just surviving." She let her eyes land on the Salvatore's.

"I went around to check on my old friend, Mr. Callahan. He seemed quite worried about you. He said he hadn't heard from you and is guessing his kiss scared you off," Elijah said with a sly smile.

Sirena felt her face flush and felt all eyes on her.

"He kissed you?!" Damon exclaimed.

"Yes! Once. I told him he couldn't do it again and you really have no room to talk," she glared.

Elijah looked utterly shocked that no one knew about this, not even Klaus who sat looking as if he was ready to snap. "So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

Sirena and the others sat back, allowing the girls to clear the plates from the table so that they could get down to business. Sirena ran her index finger and thumb up and down the stem of her wine glass as Damon suggested an idea.

"It's easy. Klaus gets his coffins. In exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Elena, and Sirena live happily ever after with no grudges."

"Deal sounds fair, brother," Elijah stated, casting a sideways glance at Klaus, who looked less than satisfied.

"I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave her behind." His eyes fell to Sirena, who narrowed her eyes on him, trying to hide the hurt she felt. The news of her kiss with Declan had hurt him even if he wouldn't admit it and he couldn't help but want to return the favor.

"Excuse me," she said softly, getting up from the table to retreat outside for some fresh air.

"I'll talk to her," Elijah said as he followed after her.

Klaus snatched up his wine and moved to stand behind his seat. "Let's say I do leave her here. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen," Klaus leaned forward onto the back of his chair, eyeing the Salvatore's. "The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

Damon and Stefan both sat silent as Klaus' words sank in, hitting them hard. They knew he was right, but neither one of them was willing to accept it. "I'm gonna go…check on Sirena." Damon pushed up from his chair, heading outside, but not before Klaus added, "The same goes for her, you know. You'll never truly give her the love she deserves. At least not while Elena is alive." Damon didn't bother to turn around and just continued on his way.

"Hmm. All this talk has made me thirsty." All it took was one look and long-haired blonde waltzed over to him, ready to be fed on. "What do you say, Stefan? Can I interest you in an after dinner drink?" Brushing the girls hair back to reveal the soft skin of her neck, Klaus bared his fangs and sank them into her flesh to feast on her blood. As he pulled away, there was a single drop of blood left on his chin as he let her lifeless body fall to the floor at his feet.

"Ah, delicious. Aged to perfection." He wiped the blood away with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth to savor the last drop.

Stefan stood and began around the table. "Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, was to drive a wedge between me and my brother."

Klaus' smile faded. "Oh, no. You're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena you're going to lose your brother and he's going to lose Sirena."

Interrupting, Damon called, "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table."

Klaus looked to the three as they returned and hanging back with her arms crossed was Sirena.

"We've made an offer," Damon went on. "Now you counter."

"Okay," Klaus agreed, taking a seat with Elijah standing at his side. "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human." He looked back over his shoulder to his brother. "Maybe that nice football player? The blonde one."

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon scowled.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and happy life and pop out the perfect family."

Stefan gave a knowing smile. "And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Right, Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me that coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. So," Klaus got to his feet, coming around to stand in front of the fireplace. "What do you say, Stefan? Do we have a deal?"

Stefan went around to meet him and Sirena's breath caught in her chest as she waited to see what he would say. Klaus held his hand out to him to shake on it and slowly Stefan accepted it. However, no one expected to hear his next words.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."

Furious, Klaus twisted Stefan's arm around and kicked in his leg, effectively breaking both bones before thrusting Stefan's hand into the fire. Damon rushed forward, but Elijah intercepted him and slammed him back against the wall, keeping him from interfering. "Stop!" Damon yelled.

Sirena began to panic. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's simple, Sirena." Klaus looked back at her while still holding Stefan's hand in the flames. "Damon gets my coffin back or Stefan gets burned alive. Tick tock."

Damon fought to make a decision as Klaus glared over at him and giving Stefan one last look, he headed for the door.

"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

Elijah swiftly left the room. Stefan's hand still remained in the fire and the blistering skin was making it very difficult for Sirena to keep her dinner down. "Is it absolutely necessary to keep him in the fire while they're gone?"

"What's wrong, love? Look at it as payback for the pain he caused you."

"I don't need payback. Just let him go!"

"Go ahead and kill me then," Stefan hissed. "I know you'll do it as soon as you get that coffin."

Klaus pulled Stefan back from the fire, whipping him around to face him. "You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus shoved Stefan in attempt to push his buttons and provoke him, but Stefan just shoved him back. Sirena realized he was right though. Stefan seemed different. He wasn't quite as emotionless as he had been. Something must've gotten to him.

"Is it because Damon had Elena eating out of the palm of his hand?"

"That's enough, Klaus. Leave him alone!" Sirena stomped towards him. The last thing Stefan needed right now was to be forced to shut off whatever emotions he had right now.

"No, Sirena. It's not. I warned you that Damon was always going to choose her. It's about time Stefan saw that as well."

Sirena didn't respond and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps behind her. It was Damon and Elijah, but they weren't alone. One of the servants accompanied them and she was holding a platter covered in a red cloth.

"Elijah… why haven't you left?" Klaus asked, confused.

"Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah pulled the cloth away to reveal two silver daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus looked worried.

"What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

From behind Elijah, a young looking man stepped out into the light and Sirena noticed Klaus actually looked scared as he backed up saying, "Kol?"

"Long time, brother."

In a blur, another man with long hair and similar features to Elijah appeared, grabbing one of the daggers and stabbing it through Klaus' hand.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus turned to run out of the room, but was stopped by the only sibling Sirena recognized of the three. "Rebekah?"

Thrusting the dagger into Klaus' stomach, making him double over in pain, Rebekah snarled down at him. "This is for our mother!" She shoved him back into the room and into Kol's restraining arms. As she and Finn closed in on him Elijah looked to the Salvatore's and Sirena.

"You're free to go. This is family business."

Klaus' fearful eyes found Sirena's. She wanted to help him, but she knew she was no match for any Original, let alone four. Looking sorrowfully to Elijah, he jerked his head towards the door. Damon's strong hands wrapped around her arm, pulling her towards the door to leave. The last thing she saw was Klaus' pleading blue eyes.

* * *

**Review?**


	32. The Mikaelson's

**A/N: The dress that Sirena wears in this chapter is one of my absolute favorites! Please check it out on my Polyvore collection for the story. Find the link on my profile. :)**

* * *

**THE MIKAELSON'S**

"I love what you've done with the place, Nik," Rebekah mocked, hurling a glass vase at the painting hanging on the wall. On his knees in the center of his siblings, Klaus stared up at her with teary eyes.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well, you're right," Elijah stepped forward to join Kol, Finn and Rebekah as they all lined up in front of Klaus. "None of us will be."

"You're staying behind," Finn added, much to Klaus' dismay.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. Then Sirena will fly back into Damon's arms and you will be alone. Always and forever."

As his tears threatened to spill over, Klaus snarled, "If you run, I will hunt you all down."

"Then you'll have become everything you hate," Elijah smiled mockingly. "Our father."

"I'm the hybrid!" Klaus yelled at them. "I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah stared down into the fear in Klaus' eyes and in that moment someone entered behind him.

All five stared in shock as a woman with long flowing blonde hair entered the room, moving past them towards Klaus. "Mother?" Rebekah breathed.

Their mother stopped in front of Klaus, his face wet from where the tears had left their mark. He fidgeted in place, avoiding her gaze. "Look at me!" she demanded and slowly his eyes rose to meet hers. "Do you know why I'm here?" Her voice was strong and authoritative.

Taking a breath, he stood still and replied, "You're here to kill me."

"Niklaus, you're my son and I am here to forgive you."

Klaus felt himself relax as if a heavy burden was just lifted from his shoulders.

Facing all of her children, she said, "I want us all to be a family again."

* * *

The Mikaelson mansion was a buzz with new life as the now reunited family readied themselves for the night's festivities. Kol and Finn were being fitted for new tuxes while Rebekah sat back, relaxing as a girl did her nails for her.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am," Kol grinned at himself in the full-length mirror in front of him.

"Ah, Kol, you know I can't be compelled," she teased. Finn smirked from behind her, but his attention was stolen as the front door burst open.

Klaus stormed in, stopping in front of Rebekah. "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's predictability. "Here we go."

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" he fumed.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol snorted. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself," Klaus retaliated.

"And who are you? My father?" Kol spat, knowing full well it would get under Klaus' skin.

Rounding on his brother, Klaus said, "No, Kol, but you are in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol challenged.

The two glared deep into the other's eyes, waiting for the other to make a move, but they were stopped as Esther yelled, "Enough! Niklaus… come."

Klaus shook his head out of annoyance at his brother and followed obediently after his mother to the other room. "Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace? Acceptance? … Family?"

Esther's voice was soft as she faced him to say, "You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?"

"Give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same."

With a shake of his head and his voice nearly a whisper he said, "I just don't understand. I killed you and still you forgive me."

She stepped closer to him. "It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift."

Her words hit him and made him feel something he hadn't felt in a really, really long time.

"Now," she smiled. "Who are your bringing to the ball this evening?"

Klaus let out an embarrassed sigh. "Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going."

"Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening."

* * *

Sirena laid on her bed, occasionally checking her phone for a sign of Rebekah or even Klaus. She had expected to get something as small as a text from Rebekah. She hoped she didn't think she had anything to do with her being daggered. That would be most unfortunate. Thoughts of the previous night's events had kept her up all night wondering what they had done to Klaus and if he was even alive. Covering her face with her pillow, she thought to herself, _why do I let him get to me so much? _

"You alright there?"

Throwing her pillow aside and sitting up she saw Damon standing at her door. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded. "Yeah, you know, just hanging out."

"Okay," he said, raising an eyebrow at her awkward behavior. As he went to leave she saw he had a tux slung back over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait!" When he popped his head back in she asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging out," he teased.

Her head cocked to the side she gave him an irritated look. "Funny. But seriously, is something going on?"

"Well, the Originals are now one big happy family again so naturally the whole town is going over to celebrate. Aren't you going?"

She shrugged. "Didn't even know about it until now. I guess I didn't get an invite."

"Huh," Damon looked upwards. "Then what is out on our porch with your name on it?"

Sirena actually felt her stomach leap with excitement. Brushing past Damon she called back to him over her shoulder. "Why didn't you bring it in?"

"Not my mail," he replied, heading off to his own room.

Rolling her eyes, she hurried down to her destination and was astonished to find a lovely silver box with a shimmering silver ribbon. On top was an invitation with her name written in the most beautiful calligraphy. She rushed off to her room and sat the items on her bed. Unfolding the invitation, she found written inside: 'Please come join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebrations.' Flipping it over, there was more. In a different handwriting, it read, 'I'd be honored if you would grace me with your company this evening. Fondly, Klaus.' So he was alive… Biting her lip, she placed both hands on either side of the box and gently lifted the lid. She gasped as the most beautiful icy blue gown glittered up at her. Lifting it free, she held it up to herself. The color matched her eyes perfectly. It was a strapless flowy, light fabric that was almost sheer below the hips with beautiful sparkling stones decorating the abdomen. Something shiny caught her eye from inside the box; the dress wasn't alone. She easily sat her dress on her bed as she investigated. In her hands now rested a beautiful diamond necklace that looked to be priceless. Letting out a deep breath, she hurried off to get ready for the ball.

* * *

"Sirena, I'm ready to get to this ball thing. Are you ready?" Not getting an answer, Damon looked to his watch. "If you want to ride with me we need to go now. Fashionably late is fine, but I don't wanna be—" His sentence was cut short as he looked to the top of the stairs. His reaction to her made Sirena grin as she descended the stairs. Damon gulped as he tried to regain his composure. No words could describe how she looked tonight while doing her justice. "You look beautiful."

Sirena blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon found himself wanting to reach out for her, to hold her in his arms again. He wished he had taken the initiative to ask her to the ball, but he knew he would be having to keep an eye on Elena all night since Esther requested to speak with her. Taking the last step, she stopped in front of him and for a moment she thought he was going to say more.

Clearing his throat, he said, "That dress is stunning. Courtesy of Klaus, I presume."

"It is."

"Well, do me a solid and try to get your date to spill the beans on why his mother wants an audience with Elena."

And with that the moment was gone… "That's strange. Why would she bother with talking to Elena?"

"No clue. But she already tried to have her killed twice. Once by Vicki Donovan and again by trying to trick Klaus into thinking her death was a key part of creating hybrids." They started to head outside to leave.

"Lovely. So what you're saying is to not have high expectations for a quiet night? Probably not good with a house full of Originals."

"As long as Esther doesn't try any funny business, it should be a night full of drinks, dances, and delightful company."

Sirena sighed. "Look, it's no secret I don't like Elena, but that doesn't mean I want her dead. However, that also doesn't mean I'm going to be any part of this either. I have no reason to upset anyone at this party."

"Fair enough," Damon said, pulling the passenger side door open. "Shall we?"

Giving him a wary look, she let him help her into his car and they were off. Arriving at Klaus' mansion, Sirena was amazed at the way he could transform his home into something that looked like he pulled it straight from a book of fairy tales. Stepping inside she saw that this was nothing like the 'homecoming party'. This was classical, elegant, very … high society. Beautiful music radiated throughout his home from the foyer as guests mingled, whispering questions about who the Mikaelson's really were.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline hurried over to Sirena and Damon, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "Your dress is amazing! Where did you get it?! I have to check out their store!"

Sirena laughed. She hadn't had the chance to really catch up with Caroline for a while. Frankly she was glad she was here around people after her father had chosen to not complete his transition after someone had slit his throat in the hospital. Apparently, people were dropping like flies around town and it made Sirena really nervous. She just had an awful feeling about it.

"Um, it was actually a gift."

"Seriously?" Caroline looked shocked.

"From Klaus," Damon filled her in.

Caroline's eyes darted back to Sirena.

"Don't even say it, Caroline," Sirena warned.

With a satisfied smile, Damon headed off to converse with the Mayor.

Obviously not able to hold it in anymore, Caroline said, "I'm sorry, but what? Please don't tell me you're still fine with him. I mean, Elena has told me some things, but after Tyler I didn't want to believe them and—"

"What did Elena say?" Sirena cut her friend off.

Caroline's face fell. "Just that you and Klaus seem to be getting closer."

Sirena took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I've had just about enough of Elena to last a lifetime or two."

"She told me about Damon. About how —"

"Don't. Really, Caroline. Not tonight. Please."

Caroline stared back at Sirena with genuine sympathy. "It's just that it makes sense now."

"What does?"

"Why you haven't been around as much. I've barely seen much of you since you got back. I know we didn't like hang out all the time, but still…"

Sirena gave her a small smile.

"Just— How about we go out for lunch or something sometime? I just get the feeling you need a friend and I don't mean the Original bitch."

Even though Sirena was Rebekah's friend that one still made her chuckle a little. "Sounds good, Caroline," Sirena smiled.

"Good. I just don't want you spiraling because of Elena and Damon."

"I'm fine. And for the record, I think maybe everyone's jumping to conclusions about Klaus. I know he's done some terrible things, but I get the feeling there is so much more to him and maybe…" Sirena stopped and her eyes fell to the floor.

"What?" Caroline asked, bringing Sirena's gaze back up to her.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who needs a friend."

Caroline's shoulders slumped. "Just be careful, okay? I'm having the worst time with Tyler because of Klaus."

"Who knows… maybe he'll end up releasing him from that sire bond."

"I hope you're right, but I won't hold my breath."

The front doors opened and in came Elena. Sirena turned away, trying to avoid getting aggravated. She had thought that Elena wasn't coming tonight. She noticed Caroline fidgeting uncomfortably and she said, "Go ahead, Caroline. She's your friend. I'll catch up with you later."

Caroline smiled graciously and hurried off to greet Elena, leaving Sirena to search the crowd for any of the Mikaelson's she had seen the night before. It didn't take long before she spotted one and it so happened to be the one she was hoping to find. Klaus stood conversing with one of the party guests. Everything about him showed he was used to this scene. The way he carried himself, his inviting but distant smile, the way he sipped his champagne while pretending to be interested in what the girl droned on about. Lifting his glass for a drink, his gaze strayed to the right, making him freeze as he found the one he had been waiting to see. Lowering his glass slowly, he left the woman dumbstruck in mid sentence as he glided across the room to Sirena.

Klaus bowed before her and taking her hand in his placed a soft kiss on her knuckle. Straightening back up, he said, "I see you received my package."

"You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. I wanted to."

She beamed at him and said, "You have great taste."

"Well, you would look beautiful in anything. I simply think this color is your best. It truly makes those beautiful blue eyes stand out even more than they already do."

Sirena blushed, dropping her eyes to the floor shyly.

"Have you been here long?"

"Damon and I just got here a few minutes ago."

Klaus' smile fell. "I wasn't aware you came with Damon."

"I _rode_ with Damon. I was under the impression my date was here waiting for me. Was I wrong?" Sirena waited, hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself and soon Klaus' lips twitched back up into a smile.

"No, you weren't wrong, love. Come," he placed a hand on the small of her back. "Let me get you a drink."

While Klaus had gone off to fetch her some champagne, she looked out over the crowd of smiling faces. She spotted Elijah… Rebekah… the one she recognized as Finn and….

"You must be Miss Sterling."

Her head jerked towards the voice at her left. Kol stood there flashing a wide smile with an outstretched hand, which she kindly shook. "Yes, I am. And you're—"

"Kol. My sister tells me our brother fancies you."

Sirena chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about that. We've just—"

Kol leaned in. "Rebekah is good at reading these things. I trust her instincts."

Taking a deep breath, Sirena just smiled, growing quite uncomfortable by Kol's presence.

"She also said that Declan Callahan turned you."

"He did."

"Well, your 'maker' is a huge part of the reason I got daggered." Lowering his voice, he added, "I may be unable to go after Niklaus, but I may be wanting to get some revenge one way or another." Whispering in her ear, he said, "I'd watch your back, dear."

Sirena got shivers running up her spine and as quick as he had come, he was gone, leaving her feeling very uneasy.

"Here we are," Klaus called, approaching and handing her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you," she took the glass from him, taking a sip in hopes that it would calm her nerves and Klaus took notice.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah," she laughed it off as if it were nothing. As she went to take another drink she raised her eyebrow and said, "Just met your brother."

"Well, seeing as how you've already met Elijah and by how you're shaking, I'd have to guess that it was Kol. Am I right?"

Sirena hadn't noticed she was shaking and tried to make it stop while nodding in response.

Klaus' face grew hard and his eyes darkened. "What did he say? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no. He's just— intense. That's all." She could tell he wasn't completely convinced, but luckily Elijah began tapping on his glass, drawing everyone's attention.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please," Elijah addressed the crowd and they quickly began to fill the foyer as his siblings joined him on the stairs.

Klaus placed a hand on her arm. "Please, excuse me a moment."

She nodded and watched him leave to lean on the railing behind Elijah as he spoke. "Welcome! Thank you for joining us," Elijah smiled to everyone. A woman descended the staircase to stand by Kol and Sirena had to assume that it was Esther. "You know, whenever our mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Sirena's eyes didn't leave Esther. She was very elegant looking for someone who had just spent the last thousand years in a box. Her breath caught in her chest as Esther's eyes became fixed on her as Elijah went on.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if you all could please find yourselves a partner, please join me in the ballroom." Elijah dashed down the stairs to lead the way.

It was only a moment before Klaus was again standing in front of Sirena. Taking her empty glass, he handed it off to a nearby waiter and held his arm out to her. "Would you grant me the pleasure of having the most beautiful dance partner?"

With a playful smirk, Sirena wrapped her arm around his. "You're lucky you're a smooth talker, Klaus, but I warn you… I've never done a waltz."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to lead then," he gave her a flirtatious smile.

Her stomach filled with what felt like hundreds of butterflies as they lined up with the others and Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love began to play. She was surprised by how natural it felt as they began the steps along with the others. _I can do this_, she thought to herself, taking a calming breath.

Klaus hadn't taken his eyes from the girl at his side, opening his mouth to say something, but changing his mind. They stepped in rhythm with the others as they moved to get ready for the actual waltz. "Don't be nervous."

Looking over at him, her eyes met his and suddenly she seemed calm. "I'm not."

The guys twirled their partners around to the waltz position. His hand held hers while the other held her by her lower back and she found herself wanting him to pull her in even closer. She couldn't help but notice how good he smelt. Bergamot, basil and juniper berry… It was intoxicating. Again, her feelings and impulses again frightening her, she averted her gaze.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she lied. He eyed her and she sighed. "It's just— I'm surprised I haven't stepped on your foot. I'm no dancer and I'm not used to ball gowns."

"Well, you had me fooled. You're absolutely enchanting, love." He paused to take in her smile before saying, "You know, I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

"To be honest, I was surprised you invited me. You could've invited anyone."

"Yes, but I wanted for you to be the one on my arm tonight. The _only_ one."

Klaus caught her gaze and his eyes told her that he was being completely sincere. It felt good to know she wasn't someone's only option but was their only choice. In that moment, her eyes landed on Damon dancing with Elena. Smiling back at Klaus, she said, "I'm glad I'm here with you, Klaus."

With yet another twirl, the men switched partners and Sirena found herself now in Declan's arms. Surprised, she said, "What're you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Sirena," he replied in his Irish accent. "You look lovely. Are you enjoying the dance?"

"I was," she fired.

"Whoa now. Where is this hostility coming from?"

"I'm sorry, Declan. I'm just a bit peeved with you."

"And why is that?"

"You told me you would tell me why you turned me and all you've managed to do is try to kill Klaus and kiss me."

"This is true," he gave a devilish grin.

"I take it you haven't heard anything about who attacked me?"

"You'll know once I know, dear."

Sirena rolled her eyes, making his smile grow.

"He's right, you know."

She narrowed her gaze on him. "About?"

"Blue really is your color."

She gave him a small smile, but was slightly annoyed by the fact that meant he had been eavesdropping on her and Klaus earlier. Off to her right, Klaus danced with his new partner, but kept a watchful eye on Declan. He had a feeling Declan was up to something, and he was sure it involved Sirena.

* * *

Having had retreated outside for some peace and quiet, Klaus and Sirena walked side by side along the driveway. Even though Sirena loved parties, she wasn't fond of huge crowds of people and was now relieved as they ventured away, the distant laughter and music dying down as she stared up into the vast night sky.

"Do you like staring up at the stars?"

"I do," she smiled. "I like how I can just look up and they remind me of how small we all really are. It helps keep things in perspective. Sometimes when I was younger, if I had some sort of problem like my boyfriend broke up with me or I did poorly on a test, my father would always tell me to look up into the heavens. When I would, my problems just seemed so silly, you know? There's so much more out there and we're just little specks in a infinite universe." Dropping her eyes to the pavement, she added, "Doesn't seem to work as much anymore."

Klaus shifted in place, cocking his head to one side. "Why not?"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly."

"Maybe it's because now that you're a vampire your problems are easier to rid yourself of."

"But it's not easier. In fact, I have way more problems now than I ever did." She leaned forward onto the waist-high wall in front of them, the stone cool to the touch as she stared out over the landscape. Klaus leaned next to her and studied her saddened expression in the moonlight. She had such a wonderful way of viewing the world, but she had hardly been able to explore it.

"Let me take you away from here. Get you away from your troubles and show you the world. All you have to do is say the word, love."

"Your family was just reunited. Don't you want to stay and enjoy it?"

"My family may all be alive now but still have yet to be truly reunited. They're angry with me and no matter how much I try to explain that this house was for us as a family to live together as one, they will not accept it. So let's just get away. I promise that it would soon make your problems a thing of the past."

Sirena shook her head. "You can't seriously think it's that easy."

"Of course it is."

"No, Klaus. It isn't." His gaze became hooded as she stared back at him incredulously. "I'm sorry that I can't just run away from my problems like you. Or that I can't compel myself some new friends if mine don't agree with me."

Klaus went to speak, but she interrupted him.

"Why do you just take the easy way out? If you put time into fixing problems instead of running from them you may find you develop some actual real relationships."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Sterling," Finn spoke up from behind her. "My mother would like a word."

With one last look to Klaus, she turned to face Finn. "She wants to see _me_?"

"What is mother up to, Finn?" Klaus questioned.

"I believe she just wants to meet your lovely date; however, that is between mother and Miss Sterling," Finn smiled as Klaus let out a small growl of frustration.

Even though Esther's request had Sirena nervous, she still stepped toward Finn. After her conversation with Klaus she was glad for the excuse to get away from the tension. Finn had led her up the grandiose staircase to a door at the end of the hallway. Opening the door, he moved aside so that Sirena could pass through. Esther stood waiting in the center of the room, smiling brightly as Sirena entered. "Please. Come in."

Crossing the room to her, Sirena attempted her warmest smile and nodded in greeting. "It's nice to meet you. I'm—"

"Sirena Sterling," Esther finished for her. "I know. I'm sorry to interrupt your enjoyment of the party. I just wanted to take a moment to meet you." Esther eyed Sirena, crossing the room to her. "Tell me, what do you know of your family, Sirena?"

"My family?"

"Where they come from, who they are…"

Sirena shrugged. "It was just me and my parents at home. We had some distant relatives, but those were mainly my grandparents and whatnot."

"Hmm, good," Esther mused.

Sirena was curious as to why Esther was interested in her family. "Why do you—"

"I must say I'm not surprised Niklaus is so drawn to you. And before you go denying it, I can see the way he is starting to look at you. I thought the night he saved you from his failed attempts at hybrids was a fluke," she laughed. "But I was wrong."

Sirena was confused. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"To be honest, I've peeked in on him a few times. A couple of those involved you." She smirked.

"Well, to be honest, that's kind of creepy."

Esther smiled at Sirena's humor. "He's different when he's with you. I've watched over him for a thousand years and during that time I have seen him do some truly horrid things. You, however, are somehow bringing out the best in him."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think so. I'm not doing anything really. All I've done is give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Perhaps." Esther turned to the table behind her, setting out some herbs, a bowl and a dagger. "You're a sweet girl. So just be careful. I would hate for something bad to happen to you." There was a knock at the door and Esther gestured toward the door, "I'm sorry but I have another visitor. Until next time."

As Sirena headed to the door to leave, it swung open and she came face to face with Elena. The two girls exchanged looks of surprise as the moved past one another. The door closed behind her and she returned to the party. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, she found a very furious looking Damon.

"Don't tell me you've been to see Esther, too."

"As a matter of fact, yes. She requested to see me. What's wrong with that?"

His eyes burned into hers as he spat, "Did you at least find out what she wants with Elena?"

"Believe it or not, Damon, but not everything revolves around Elena."

His angry eyes flitted around the room as he stood seething.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?! What's wrong with me is that I came to protect Elena and I end up with a broken back and am told I'm a liability because I care too much."

"Seems to me that you care about the wrong people," Klaus stated, joining them. Sirena avoided looking him in the eye, still feeling the tension from earlier.

"As if I didn't have enough problems to deal with right now," Damon scoffed.

"You could leave, mate?"

"You know what," Damon leaned forward. "Good idea. Sirena, I'll talk to you later."

As Damon stormed off, Sirena shook her head and Klaus stared down at her as she tried to look anywhere but at his face. "So what did mother want?"

"As Finn said, just to meet me. She did say she'd spied on us from the other side a few times."

"That's one thing about the dead. So nosy."

"I'm sure that when your own son kills you and traps you on the other side for a thousand or whatever years there isn't much else to do."

Moments later Esther appeared on the staircase, commanding everyone's attention. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you to join me in raising a glass."

A waiter appeared in front of Klaus and he grabbed two glasses, handing one to Sirena.

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

Sirena raised her glass with the rest of the room, her eyes locked on Klaus' as they gave cheers and drank up. Esther again retreated upstairs and the waiter took their empty glasses. Sirena crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Will you come with me?" Klaus asked. When Sirena just eyed him, he added, "I have something I want to show you."

With a nod, Sirena let him guide her through his house and she wondered what he would be so eager to show her. They came to a room and crossing the threshold her heart skipped a beat. She gasped. "Oh my— Klaus are these real?"

The room was full of extraordinary paintings and drawings that were good enough to be showcased in the best of museums.

"They are."

Sirena stopped in front of a rather large painting of the reflections on a lake hanging on the wall.

Klaus stepped up beside her. "I wanted to show you that we share a passion."

"They're amazing," she breathed. Looking at the table below the painting, she saw it was home to many cups full of different drawing mediums: graphite, charcoal, pastels, etc. There were also numerous pieces of parchment lying on it with some rather beautiful sketches on them. Carefully grabbing one, she examined it closer, appreciating every detail — the strokes, the gradients, the signature…

"Are these— Did you do these?" Her eyes flew up to his face, making him shift uncomfortably. Outside of his family, there were none who knew of his artistic inclinations.

"Yeah, um— actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice."

"I'd love to see it," she smiled over at him, catching him off guard.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm sure it's beautiful. We can, um— we can add it to our list of places you're going to take me. That is… if you still want to take me."

Klaus smiled. "As you wish."

Her eyes danced from drawing to drawing, letting her fingers graze the texture of the paper. She stopped only as Klaus' hand covered hers, making her eyes connect with his.

"I want to tell you that I appreciate everything you said outside. You were right. We can't run from our problems. So how about we fix them before we go. Besides, I'd hate for your burdens to dampen your experience."

"That sounds great," she smiled, before looking back up to his work.

"I'm glad you like them. It's nice having someone around who appreciates the beauty of art as much as I do."

"One of my favorite things about any form of art is that it gives you some insight to parts of the artist that are quite often hidden. Feelings. A single piece can reveal so much." She sat his drawing down and looked back to him. "You know what I see here? Loneliness." She waited for a reaction, but he remained still. "Each piece expresses that same feeling and I'm sorry, but I'm starting to understand why your hybrids mean so much to you. I know you don't want to be alone, but I couldn't help but notice that even after you made your hybrids nothing seemed to change. So maybe it's more than being the only one of your kind. Maybe you just need someone who understands you and treats you like—"

"Stop," Klaus clenched his jaw. "Enough. You know nothing about how I feel. We've had fun tonight, but it's time for you to go."

Tears had begun to well up in his eyes and Sirena sighed. Deciding not to push her luck, she turned to leave. Stopping at the door, she looked back to where he leaned forward onto his fists on the table. "Just so you know… I recognized the look in your drawing because mine are the same way."

Klaus closed his eyes as her footsteps faded away.

* * *

**Please leave me some reviews! :)**


	33. Linked

**LINKED**

The Mikaelson ball had worn Sirena out and she had gone straight upstairs to crash on her bed, but sleep didn't come easily. Unfortunately, Damon had brought Rebekah back to the boarding house for some very loud and rambunctious fun, making it hard for anyone to get some shut-eye. Stifling a yawn, Sirena shook her head and asked, "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

Caroline heaved a sigh. "I asked how your night was at the ball." She stared across the table at Sirena. It had been about noon when she had called her to see if she wanted to meet for dinner at the Grill and she had still been asleep.

"It was pretty good."

"Just pretty good? It looked like you enjoyed your dance," Caroline said with a teasing smile and Sirena let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Yeah, well, I think I may have went a little too far when I told him my theory on why he needs his hybrids."

"Psh! Whatever. I'm sure he needed to hear it. He needs to realize he can't just control people."

"I know. I don't regret saying it. I just think he may not wanna be talking to me anytime soon."

"Well, good riddance," Caroline said, crossing her arms over her chest, earning a disapproving look from Sirena. "So, are you just giving up on Damon?"

"He made his choice, Caroline. He chose Elena. Then when she turned on him, he chose Rebekah."

Caroline leaned forward onto the table, a glint of interest in her eye. "What?!"

"Yep. They kept me up all night."

"They didn't have the tact to go somewhere else?"

"It's his house, Caroline."

"Yeah, that he invited you to stay in. You aren't a guest. You _live_ there."

Sirena merely shrugged it off.

"Some friend you have there in Rebekah."

Sirena ran an aggravated hand through her hair. She knew Rebekah knew about her history with Damon, so yeah, it hurt that she would do that knowing full well she was in the house and could hear everything. "Can we move on, please?"

"Fine. So what about Declan? I heard you two kissed."

Not exactly the topic Sirena was hoping to move to, but oh well. "Man, word sure does travel fast, huh?"

"Only when it's good."

"Declan kissing me is good gossip?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"There's nothing with Declan. He kissed me. I told him he couldn't do it again. End of story."

"Was it good?"

Sirena blushed and smiled as she said, "Yes, it was actually."

"So then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I still don't know why he turned me. He keeps dancing around giving me an answer. Kind of hard to trust him."

"Hmm. I see your point."

"So what about you? How are you holding up?" Sirena gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm dealing the best I can. Keeping busy. Maybe I'm just still in shock. I don't know. I'm just grateful I got to spend his last moments with him. Not many people can say that."

"Any word from Tyler?"

"He left me a voicemail, but that's about it lately," Caroline replied before sitting up straight, her eyes going wide.

"What?" Sirena followed her gaze and saw that Klaus and Kol had approached Alaric and Dr. Fell at the bar. _Just perfect_, Sirena thought.

"They're just staring over here," Caroline whispered.

"What?" Sirena didn't want to make it obvious and turn around, so instead she decided to try to listen to what they were saying. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she focused in on their conversation.

"Isn't that the girl you were with last night?" Kol asked.

"Leave it alone, Kol."

"Or what? You two have a quarrel already?"

"I said leave it alone," Klaus growled.

Caroline picked at her fries, exchanging looks with Sirena, who shook her head. "I think I'm gonna…" she gestured towards the door.

Caroline nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Sirena smiled, pulling her jacket on before heading for the door. Just as she was crossing the street, she heard Klaus calling out for her.

"What's the hurry?"

"No hurry. Just heading home," she responded without looking back at him.

Klaus hustled to catch up to her. "Well, how about we sit and chat a spell?"

"That's alright."

Klaus jumped in front of her, preventing her from going any farther. "Please."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Oh, no. I'm over it," he smiled.

Sirena raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Klaus sat down on the nearby bench with his arm resting along the back. "Get to know me a bit."

Thinking it over, Sirena hesitantly sat down next to him. "Alright."

Klaus held up a finger saying, "Oh, but first I have something for you." Reaching into his coat he pulled out a small velvet box.

Taking the box from him, Sirena stared back at him with eyes full of suspicion before gently lifting the lid. Inside was a rolled up piece of parchment and as she slowly unrolled it, she gasped. It was a charcoal drawing of her the night before as she stared up at the stars. It was very ethereal. "This is amazing!"

"You like it?"

"I love it," she smiled brightly back at him.

"It's my apology for how I acted last night."

Her eyes studied his face and what she saw there was actual remorse.

"I'm just not used to having someone cut into me like that."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I shouldn't have gotten that personal."

"No, you were right. I shouldn't have chased you off. To be honest," he paused. "I nearly called to have you come back so that we could talk."

Sirena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would've never expected any of this from Klaus. In fact, if someone would've told her back when they were werewolf hunting that she would one day have Klaus saying he wanted to sit and have Sirena get to know him more, she would've nearly laughed herself to death. "Well, I wish you would have. I would've been over in a heartbeat last night. Damon had some unexpected company last night."

"So he's moved on from Elena?"

"I doubt it. But it sounded like Rebekah was a good distraction."

Klaus chuckled. "So it wasn't the quarterback then… I never would've dreamed she would lower herself to be with Damon."

"Hey, now watch it."

He attempted to control himself. "I'm sorry, love. It's just—" Suddenly, his demeanor changed and he brought his hand up to his chest as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. Pushing up from his seat, he looked to the ground confused. Sirena got to her feet, worried.

His eyes fixed on her accusingly. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I've been here with you," Sirena answered honestly.

His hands wrapped around her arms as he held her forcefully. "What did you do?!" he snarled into her face.

Sirena looked around to see if anyone was around as she said, "I didn't do anything. Let me go!"

Her eyes were pleading and he released his grip on her as he took a breath. Realization set in and he turned towards the Grill. "Kol!"

In a flash, he took off and Sirena did her best to keep up. They came to an alleyway behind the Grill, where Alaric was carrying a limp Kol towards Stefan and Damon. Before they knew what was happening, Klaus undaggered his brother and sent Alaric flying back against the brick wall. Stefan then charged at him and Klaus flung him to the side with ease.

"Klaus, stop!" Sirena yelled and started down the stairs toward them as Klaus stalked towards Damon, who readied for a fight.

"I should've killed you months ago," Klaus raged.

"Do it," Damon taunted. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?"

"Didn't you know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

His anger overcoming him, Klaus went to attack Damon, but from behind Sirena Elijah commanded, "Leave him."

Klaus and Sirena both turned to see Elijah standing in the moonlight at the top of the stairs.

"We still need them, Niklaus."

"What did mother do?"

Elijah didn't say a word.

"What did she do, Elijah?"

Stefan was beginning to come to where he laid on the stairs and Sirena dropped to her knee beside him. Pulling a phone from his jacket pocket, Elijah approached Damon.

"Are you okay?" Sirena asked Stefan who nodded in return. They both turned to listen to Elijah's new demands.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll tell my sister to kill Elena right now."

Damon looked up to the clock tower. It read 8:45 pm. "You told me we had until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early."

"What is going on, Elijah?" Klaus growled, not liking the talk of killing the doppelganger.

"Your mother linked all of you. Whatever happens to one will happen to the rest," Stefan answered, dusting himself off as he got to his feet.

"She means to kill all of us," Elijah turned to his brother.

"But how? Those daggers don't work on Klaus." Sirena couldn't understand how a mother could even think about killing her children even if they were vampires.

"She's using Bonnie and her mom to harness their power. If we can get to them, we can stop her," Damon stated. "Stefan and I can find them."

"But we need to—" Elijah started, but Klaus cut him off.

"Let them go, Elijah. We must go have a talk with our dear mother," Klaus slapped a hand down onto his brother's shoulder as their younger brother began to stir.

"What can I do to help?" Sirena asked and all eyes fell on her.

"You should go home, Sirena," Damon suggested.

"No, dammit! I am so tired of you treating me like I am useless! I'm not going to just sit at home while all of this is going on."

"I can't protect you, Sirena," Damon stated.

"I'm not exactly fragile, Damon. I can handle my own."

"I can protect you," Klaus stepped toward her with a devilish smile. It amused him greatly to see Sirena snap at Damon.

Damon and Stefan just stared back at her, caught off guard by her outburst but deep down they knew she was right. They so often told her to stay behind. It was Elijah, however, that spoke up.

"Come with us. I know mother has taken a shining to you. Maybe, just maybe, you can help convince her that her actions are wrong."

The three Originals brushed past her and with a victorious nod back at Damon, she followed after them. Sirena couldn't say she was surprised that they ended up in front of the abandoned witch house. It seemed like everything magical ended up here.

Sirena had obeyed Klaus' orders to stay close to him as they drew nearer to the circle of flames surrounding his brother Finn and Esther.

"My sons, come forward," she called as Finn jumped in front of her protectively.

"Stay beside me, mother."

"It's okay. They can't enter."

Kol was the first to come to the perimeter of her protective circle and the flames intensified, keeping him at bay. "That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays the sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn," he spat.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine," Esther defended, her voice low.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity," Elijah fired.

His hands tucked away in his jacket pockets, Klaus walked in front of Elijah as his mother said, "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough," he growled. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I will send you back to hell."

Esther came to the edge of the barrier, glaring across into Klaus' eyes. "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther's eyes grew pink and watery. They soon landed on Sirena.

"They're your children, Esther. How can you so easily take their lives away?"

"You must understand… I created something unnatural. I have to right the balance. You do not deserve this, but collateral damage cannot be avoided. It's truly a shame that you were born into this mess."

Sirena was confused. _Born into it_? She wasn't linked to the Mikaelson's. How could she possibly be considered collateral damage? Klaus moved to her, pushing her behind him. "She isn't part of this. Now come out here and deal with us without hiding behind your magic, mother," Klaus growled.

Esther gave a sad smile. "If only you all had stayed true to your human selves. We would then not be here today. I may have turned you into vampires, but you let yourselves turn into monsters."

"Enough!" Kol yelled.

Stepping back into the center of the circle, Esther raised her arms to the sky and Sirena began to panic. The flames grew higher and when Sirena thought this was a sign that her spell was working, Esther screamed out. "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

Sirena shielded her eyes as the flames became too bright to bear. In an instant, they died out. She and the others stared around the area in bewilderment. Esther and Finn were gone.

* * *

Opening the door for her, Klaus stepped to the side to allow Sirena to enter his room. It was just as she had expected and then some— luxurious, dark and of course, full of art. "Um, just make yourself at home and I will be right back. I must have a word with Elijah and Kol."

She gave a quick nod and he pulled the door shut behind him as he headed down to his siblings. She sat at the edge of his bed, tapping her hands idly on her thighs as she tried to wait patiently. Looking around the room she saw that he had a table with even more drawings that she assumed to have been drawn by him. Hanging from the walls and on easels were pieces she actually recognized and she got up to get a closer look. There was a Monet, Cezanne, Whistler… As she circled around the room, she came to a dresser and sitting atop was a very old looking tool that she had no idea what its use was along with a rather ancient looking pitcher. Both items seemed to date back as far as the chair sitting close by. The chair looked to have been carved from stone and had many Viking looking designs carved into it. Tracing her fingers along the designs she could feel the grooves that had been created by a blade. Everything about it made her feel that it was authentic and why wouldn't it be? She didn't think that someone like Klaus would surround himself with fakes or replicas.

Crossing her arms over her chest she slowly made her way back over towards the bed. She cocked her head to the side as she gazed up at numerous frames hanging on the wall above Klaus' bed. As she got closer she saw that each frame held a handwritten letter, all different handwriting, names and dates. Picking one out, she leaned closer. Part of it read— '…My passion for you knows no end. My life before you was only a shadow of an existence…' It was a love letter. Were they all love letters?

The door opened and she spun around just as Klaus entered. "Sorry about that. My brothers are heading off on their own ways. Kol just wants somewhere to party and Elijah wants to get away." Klaus stopped at a small table at the far side of the room to pour himself a drink. "Would you like one?"

Sirena shook her head. "No, thank you." Gesturing towards the Monet, she said, "I thought that painting was missing."

Klaus smirked. "It's been in my possession for years now."

"Monet was always one of my favorites."

"He was as stubborn as an ox."

"You knew him?!" Sirena almost didn't believe him.

"I did. While he was a brilliant painter, he often bored me. He wasn't happy unless he was painting and would sulk otherwise. He was quite the bull-headed business man though."

"So have you been to his gardens?"

"I have. I was there when he was just starting to plan the area. Even helped him design a section myself."

Sirena shook her head with a smile. It must have been amazing living all these years among the greatest of artists, inventors, etc. "And what about these?"

Klaus looked to where she was pointing at the old artifacts lying on his dresser. "Just mere tools from when we first came to this country."

"They were yours?"

"Nothing special really. Just some old Viking artifacts."

"And the chair, was that from your home, too?"

Klaus nodded.

Sirena chuckled as she slid her hands into her back pockets, staring down at the chair, "It's kind of a weird thought that maybe one day a thousand years from now someone may be checking out things from my time. If I'm lucky to even live that long."

Klaus took a sip of his drink as he joined her, running a hand along the smooth stone of the top of the chair and thinking back to when he had last sat on this chair in their old hut. It was the day he had killed their mother, the day she put the hybrid curse on him.

Sirena noticed the saddened expression on his face and bit at her lip. "What now, Klaus? Is it over with Esther? Won't she just try again?"

"I'll end her before she can take me down. I've done it before." Spinning on his heel, he returned to his bottle of bourbon, refilling his glass and sitting on the soft surface of the edge of his bed. "I should've known all that talk of forgiveness was just rubbish. She never loved me. Why would she start now?"

Unsure of how to approach the situation, Sirena slowly stepped up to stand in front of him. "I'm sure that isn't true. I mean, it isn't just you that she is trying to kill, if that helps."

Klaus looked up from the rug to her face, knowing she was just trying to help, but honestly it didn't make him feel any better. It still remained that their mother was trying to kill him and all his siblings.

"Is there anything we can do to break the connection she put on all of you?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to have a talk with the little witch to see if she can unlink us."

"Bonnie? Please don't hurt her, Klaus," she pleaded.

"Easy. I just want to have a little chat with her."

Hesitantly, Sirena took a seat next to Klaus on the bed. "What if she can't do it?"

"Well, I'll have to find someone who can or else my mother is just going to try to find another way to sacrifice us and then we'll all die. You and your friends will be rid of the Mikaelson family."

"Don't say that," Sirena shot. "You know I don't want any of you dead."

"Well, you may be the only one."

"I'm sure there's plenty of people out there who want Damon dead, Stefan… and I know there's got to be a hell of a lot of people wanting Elena dead."

Klaus gave a humored humpf.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Sirena twirled her daylight ring around her finger nervously. "Besides, she did say that I was collateral damage. I have a feeling I'd be dying along with you."

Klaus placed a gentle hand on hers. "I won't let that happen."

Out of the corner of her eye, she again caught a glimpse of the letters in the frames above his headboard. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up to her, waiting.

"What are those?"

Looking back over his other shoulder he eyed the letters. "Oh, those. You don't want to know about those."

"Why not? They seemed like they were all love letters. I'd think they were from old girlfriends, but they're all to and from different people." A playful smile found its way to her lips, but it soon faded as he just stared down at the drink in his hands.

"They're just a little something I've collected over the years."

"Odd thing to collect," she said through a yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"No, I'm fine. I think it's just catching up to me from last night."

"Nonsense. Let me fetch you some of Rebekah's nightclothes. You can stay here tonight."

"It's really okay. I'll head home. I'm sure she doesn't want me borrowing her clothes," she called as he left the room.

He was back in minutes, handing her a pair of comfy shorts and tank top set. "It's really nothing. She won't even notice they're gone. You can shower if you need to as well."

"Trying to tell me something?" she joked. Getting up, she headed for his bathroom to take advantage of his luxurious shower. "Where will I sleep?"

"Well, my mother's bed is now available as well as Finn, Kol, and Elijah's."

She didn't know how she felt about sleeping in any of their beds. It seemed kind of weird to her. It was fine when it was Rebekah's bed somehow.

Seeming to have read her mind, Klaus stopped her as she went to shut the bathroom door. "You're also welcome to stay in here, if it's more suitable to you. I can find somewhere else to sleep." He turned to leave, but she called out to him.

"Please stay."

He froze at her words, utterly surprised. When he turned to face her, she was staring back at him, nervous and chewing on her bottom lip. "Alright… I'll be here when you get out."

While Sirena was upstairs in his bathroom showering, Klaus had headed downstairs and now stared into the flames of the fireplace. Footsteps echoed off the wood flooring behind him as Rebekah joined him.

"I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone, too."

Rebekah trailed her hands along a stack of Klaus' drawings. "I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me."

"Well, aren't we a pair," Klaus teased, turning from the fire to face his baby sister. "What's this I hear about you and Damon Salvatore?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business, Nik," Rebekah answered with a sly smile.

"After everything Sirena had been through with him, Bekah. I thought you two were friends."

"I did, too. Yet she still helped Elena dagger me in the back." Rebekah's eye flared with animosity.

Taking a step towards her, Klaus said, "Is that what you think?"

Rebekah merely stared back at him.

"It might interest you to know then that she had nothing to do with it and even tried to remove the dagger. From what I understand, she even attacked Elena," Klaus smirked and Rebekah's face fell. She actually felt herself feeling guilty. Shaking it away she decided to change the subject.

"There's something I need you to see." Rebekah clicked though her phone, stopping on a video and handing it to her brother.

"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?"

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history. Look at the images on the far wall."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at the mysterious shapes. "What is it?"

"A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree."

"And? We burned that tree to the ground."

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar."

The symbol glaring back at him made his stomach knot. "This can't be right."

"A White Oak tree 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik."

* * *

**Please review.**


	34. Melodies

**MELODIES**

Rays of sunlight made their way past the velvety curtains, warming the soft skin of Sirena's cheek, stirring her from a deep sleep. Stifling a yawn she stretched her legs out to enjoy the feeling of the cool sheets on her skin. Rolling onto her left side, she opened her eyes to find herself staring over at Klaus' face as he continued his slumber lying on his side facing her. He looked so peaceful. Drifting down his neck to his left shoulder, her eyes landed on a tattoo. It was a feather that had pieces break away to become birds. Something about it spoke to her. Maybe it was just the design of it or maybe it was something more… Slowly she reached her hand out towards it, wanting to trace a finger along its outline, but just as she was about to make contact, his hand wrapped around her wrist. Panicked, her eyes flew to his face and as her eyes stared back into his he released her, remembering why he was not alone. Rolling back over she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Picking nervously at the hem of the sheets she apologized. "I'm sorry. I was just admiring your tattoo."

"No worries, love. I guess I'm just not used to sharing my bed," he replied, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Did you sleep alright?" He chuckled as she quickly nodded. Getting up, he moved to the window, pulling the curtains aside to let the daylight in. "It's nearly midday."

Swinging her legs out over the edge of the bed, Sirena did her best to fix her hair all the while letting her eyes wander over to his fit physique. "I should probably head home. They may be wondering where I am."

Klaus turned to shoot her a look of disbelief. "So what? You're a big girl. Besides, I'm sure their hands are full with Elena."

Shaking her head, Sirena headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she searched the cabinets for some mouthwash. It would have to do until she made it home to her toothbrush. As she swooshed it around in her mouth for optimal cleaning, she stared back at herself in the mirror. One good thing about being a vampire was not looking like shit after staying up all night. Dark circles are anything but cute. After Klaus had come back up to his room last night they had just stayed up and talked. Mainly about what it was like being around for all of the major events of history. To him, it was all just another one of his memories, but she found it fascinating. She had fallen asleep while listening to his stories of the French Revolution, WWII, painting with famous artists, etc.

On her way out, she was stopped at the door. Rebekah now stood between her and the exit, her face not giving Sirena any clue of her emotions. Hands resting on her hips, Rebekah said, "Now, I wonder what Damon is going to think about your little slumber party with my brother."

Sirena couldn't believe she was actually saying such a thing considering her recent relations with the eldest Salvatore. "I don't think he'll care too much. He has had his hands full," Sirena shot, which made Rebekah smirk.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sirena's eyebrows rose out of surprise.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Sirena asked incredulously.

"Yes. To be honest, I was a little mad at you. After all, I did think you had part in me being daggered by that doppelganger bitch."

Letting out a small laugh, Sirena didn't hide her disbelief. "I don't know why you would think that. I can't stand Elena, for one. Secondly, you're my friend. I'm not one to stab a friend in the back."

Rebekah gave a warm smile. It felt good to know she actually had a true friend, but honestly she hadn't known it at the time. It had been so long since she had even known what a true friend felt like. "Well, better hurry home. Maybe we can go for a bite here soon?"

"It's a date," Sirena winked at her before walking past. However, something flashed through her mind, making her stop in her tracks. "Rebekah… what are all those letters in Klaus' room?"

"Oh, those bloody old things? There was a time when Nik would have some fun in the new town's we would travel to. He would sleep with some young woman, kill her, and then go back to her home and steal her love letters. Honestly, I think they were his way of trying to get the feeling of reciprocated love. Quite sad actually."

Sirena agreed. While it did hold a very morbid factor, it was also very sad. To have to resort to that just to try to feel some love… Sirena couldn't imagine it. Looking up in the direction of his room, Sirena felt sympathy for him.

* * *

After going home to and empty house, Sirena wound up at the Grill. Darting between the Grill's regulars to get to a table her eyes caught sight of a familiar sitting at the bar. Changing course, she plopped her bag down onto the bar, taking a seat next to Declan. Not even taking his stare from his drink, a smile crept up on his lips as he said, "Well, well. If it isn't my progeny…"

"What?" Sirena shook her head confused.

"I created you. Therefore, you're my progeny."

"Newsflash — my parents created me," she countered, which only made Declan's smile grow.

Finally turning to face her, his eyes bore into hers as he asked, "Fun night?"

"Just a normal one. Why?" His stare made her avert her gaze, which she tried to hide by signaling down the bartender.

"So normal is staying overnight at the Mikaelson's?"

Sirena gulped. _Great_. "That's none of your business."

Declan chuckled. "So he _has_ gotten under your skin."

"No one has done anything." The bartender stepped up to them and she ordered her usual glass of Coke. "Now enough with the questions. It's my turn."

Declan looked intrigued.

"Why does Kol have it out for you?"

Declan's smile fell and he returned his attention to his alcohol.

Not getting a response, Sirena shifted in her seat. "Seriously, Declan. At the ball it was as if he was threatening me because of you. What did you do to him?"

Casting her a sideways glance, Declan sighed. "It was a long time ago. Right after Klaus killed Charity. After her loss I quickly slipped back into being a ripper, only this time it was much, much worse. Kol was known as being the most reckless of the Mikaelson brothers and we went from town to town creating havoc everywhere we went. However, our main goal was to find a way to kill Klaus for good. We both wanted revenge on him for what he had taken from us. In 1702, we found ourselves in Spain. It was there we had run into a witch who knew of a prophecy that revealed another way to get back at Klaus."

This was way more than anything Sirena had expected. "What was it?"

Declan smirked. "In due time. Klaus had found out where we were and came after us, but he was too late. We had already heard the prophecy."

"This is all great, but I'm missing the reason why Kol wants to get revenge on you."

Ice clinked against the glass as he swirled his drink before downing it. Rubbing the back of his hand across his lips, he looked to Sirena. "Because while Klaus was about to dagger him I fled, leaving him there to fend for himself. It's because of me that he has been in his coffin for over 300 years."

"You just left him? How could you—"

"I was a ripper, Sirena. I had no humanity at all. All I cared about was myself and my revenge. A lot like how Stefan was for awhile."

"No. If it had been Damon about to get staked, Stefan would've found a way to stop it. He just wouldn't admit he still cared about his brother."

"Maybe so. But Kol is not my brother."

Sirena bit her lip. "So what are you going to do?"

"What?"

"About Kol? You're not going to let him come after people because of you, are you?"

"You don't know Kol. He's far more devious than Klaus. He's more like a petulant child."

Sirena glared over at him. "So you're not going to do anything? He's just free to take it out on me?"

Declan stared back into her eyes for a moment before heaving a sigh. "I'll talk to him, but I'm warning you… stay away from him at all costs."

* * *

Her conversation with Declan had been enlightening, but it also raised more questions. What was the prophecy that they had heard? Would they try to use it against Klaus? Would Declan convince Kol to leave her out of their fight? All these questions ran through her mind. Stopping at the front door of the Boarding House, Sirena took a deep breath, preparing herself for the disapproving looks and teasing comments from Damon for being out all night. She didn't even want to know what he'd say if he knew she had spent it in Klaus' bed. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside only to find the flames of the fireplace bringing life to an otherwise dark room while a single silhouette before them sat staring into their depths. Sirena's brow furrowed as her boots sounded on the wood floor, closing the distance between her and where Stefan sat leaning forward onto his knees, obviously deep in thought.

"Stefan?" She couldn't help but feel on edge around him after everything she had seen him do over the past few months. Thoughts of him taking her hostage haunted her and you just can't unsee the stuff she saw on their travels. "Stefan, are you okay?"

"Not exactly." His tone was low, but there was something in it that made her feel more at ease. This definitely wasn't crazy ripper Stefan.

Moving to kneel in front of him, she asked, "What happened?"

His eyes seemed to stare straight through her as if still fixated on the fire behind her. "I nearly killed someone tonight."

"What?" Her heart sank.

"Elena was there."

Before she could get him to elaborate, the door opened yet again and this time Damon waltzed through. Sirena rose to her feet and Damon's eyes darted between her and Stefan. "They let Ric go. Liz says they're out of suspects, but Ric is off the line." Their silence made him start towards them, stopping a few feet behind Stefan. Sirena's gaze dropped to the floor, wondering what Damon would say about Stefan's eventful night. In a low voice, Damon addressed his brother, "I know it may not seem like it now, but you did well tonight."

Sirena couldn't believe it. In an instant her eyes were staring accusingly at him. "You were involved?!"

"He needs to get this moderation thing down." To Stefan, he added, "Before you know it, you'll be the King of Moderation."

Rolling her eyes, Sirena said, "How could you push him?! And now, of all times?"

"Now is the perfect time, Sirena. There is a road called recovery and we are on it." Damon turned his attention to a nearby bottle of bourbon and proceeded to pour himself a drink.

Stomping towards him, Sirena took his glass from him. "So nearly letting him kill someone is recovery?!"

"Relax!" He snatched his glass back. "I had it under control. Besides, I had help from Barbie Klaus."

Jumping up from his seat, Stefan joined them, "Why do you even care, huh? Getting Elena to hate you. Why? Is it because you feel guilty because you kissed her? Is that it, Damon? Because you can stop. Go back to hating me. It was a lot easier."

"Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?"

"I don't need your help," Stefan shook his head and turned away.

"Don't need it—" Damon's face was full of shock. "Are you kidding me?! Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

Turning his gaze back on Damon, Stefan asked, "What are you talking about?"

"1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood. You seriously don't remember?"

Stefan gave a quick shake of his head and Sirena's curiosity peaked. "What happened, Damon?"

"Stefan fed on a pretty little thing. Fed so hard the poor thing lost her head. His remorse set in and he tried desperately to put her back together. The Founder's Council murderer had nothing on you. Decades in you were known as the Ripper of Monterey. I watched you go over the edge and I didn't do anything to stop you."

"You couldn't have," Stefan said his voice full of sorrow.

"Sure I could've, but I didn't want to." His eyes reflected his regret, but it was replaced by determination in a second. He stalked towards his baby brother. "But I want to now. I will be there to pull you back every second every day until you don't need me anymore."

"Why?"

"Cause right now… you're all I got." With eyes flooded with loneliness, Damon quickly glanced past Stefan to where Sirena stood watching the scene unfold before her and she knew he was genuine.

Not able to find the words to fully show his appreciation, Stefan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and with a nod he left the room, leaving Sirena and Damon alone in an awkward silence.

In an attempt to avoid her gaze, Damon turned back to his glass of Bourbon. Sirena knew he wanted nothing more than to protect his little brother. Stefan meant the world to him. He would die a hundred times before letting anything happen to his baby brother. At his side, she leaned back against the table, her eyes demanding his attention. "You know, you're not alone, Damon."

Damon held the bourbon in his mouth, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as he stared straight ahead.

"Even after all we've been through… I'm still here for you. All you have to do is—"

"What? Ask?" Damon scoffed. "You're best buds or whatever you wanna call it with the enemy, Sirena."

"And you shacking up with Rebekah is any better?!" Sirena fired, making Damon freeze. He clearly hadn't been aware she knew about that. They may not be together or anything close to what they were before he kissed Elena, but that didn't mean he didn't care for her, even if it didn't seem like he did. She still had some kind of hold on his heart. His fling with Rebekah — he knew that must've hurt her even if she wouldn't admit it to him. Just like seeing her with Klaus hurt him.

Calming his voice, he stated, "He took my brother away from me. I want him dead."

"No, Damon. Elena is tearing you two apart. Not Klaus. You're just using Klaus as an excuse at this point and if anything he gave you two something to work together on. With Elena, you're both fighting each other for her affections and she knows it." _Something I will never understand._

Damon knew she was right. Taking a seat at the piano, he let his fingers wander along the keys while Sirena watched him with a mix of pity and frustration. How could she ever get through to him?

Sighing, she swung her legs over the seat, sitting next to him. Her eyes followed his fingers, trying to memorize the movements as his fingers skillfully found the notes to a beautiful melody she didn't recognize.

"Do you play?" he asked, his voice soft.

"No. My mom always wanted me to learn, but I was always too busy drawing."

"Here. Just watch…" he instructed as he played a tiny piece of the melody with his right hand. Looking up to her with encouragement he said, "Now, your turn."

"I can't," she protested, but he took her hand in his and gently placed it over the keys.

"You can."

As if they were playing a game of Simon, Sirena followed his motions as he replayed the same tune. Her turn. Her fingers moved easier and with more fluidity each time she tried. After successfully playing the first segment, she let a small triumphant smile play on her lips as she watched him play the next part. In that moment, Sirena and Damon let themselves feel completely at ease with the other as if the past problems had dissolved into nothingness, but still it wasn't as before. Something was different. It wasn't a moment of passion or desire, but one of pure enjoyment of the other's company. She felt herself regaining some trust and respect for the vampire at her side.

"What was that? Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy…" he joked, making her laugh out as he playfully smacked at her hands.

"I dug into the family archives from the early 1900's," Stefan's voice ripped them from their moment, making them spin around to face him where he stood in the doorway, a very musty book in his hands.

"Oh, now you want to be helpful?" Damon teased his brother.

"Would you rather I go back to being mad at you?" He had a point.

"What did you find?"

"Well, nothin' from 1912. They never did arrest anyone that committed all those murders, but they did get a confession ten years later." He tossed the open book onto the piano, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

"They did? Who?"

"Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha. They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in the old insane asylum."

"Then what?" Damon stared patiently at his brother.

"The trail ends there. I mean, she was a founder. You know how they like to look out for their own."

"Samantha Gilbert," Damon repeated. "That is very weird."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her."

"Vampire?" Sirena asked.

"The numbers don't add up." Damon shook his head.

"So you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive and running around Mystic Falls? Killing the Founders?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, puzzled.

"It's not possible. If she had become a vampire, we'd know about it, right?"

"Well, then she must've had a ring that brought her back to life."

"Like the one Alaric has?" Sirena asked, not liking where this was going. "Geez, how many of these rings are there?"

"She was a Gilbert, right? Those rings are passed on through generations." Stefan began pacing in the doorway.

"Yeah, but even if she had a ring she wouldn't be alive today. Doesn't protect her from old age."

"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one and the other is …"

"Alaric's." Sirena's heart sank. If all this was true then she knew it wasn't good news for Alaric. Her eyes bounced between the two. "So what? Is he being possessed by it or something?"

"I don't know," Damon replied, closing the book and beginning to pace with his brother.

From deep within her pocket, Sirena's phone buzzed from a text. _Klaus_.

'_Up for a road trip_?'

She looked to Stefan and Damon, but both looked pretty stressed by the new Alaric info. Looking back down to her phone she tapped in a response. 'Because last time was so much fun?'

'_Come now, love. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself at least a little_.'

Truth was that she had. Sure, it was mostly torture, but there were some highlights. She had enjoyed the Sears Tower until he went all nuts. She would be lying if she said it was all bad. Biting at her lip, she had a quick debate within herself before announcing. "Klaus just asked me to join him on a road trip."

Two sets of eyes instantly fixated themselves on her. "Absolutely not! You can't. Last time we didn't see you for months," Damon shot, but Stefan remained calm.

"What for?"

"Didn't say, but I can try to find out." Her fingers went to work on her phone, typing in 'And what is the purpose of this road trip?'

'_Going to retrieve my brother and I would love some company._'

"Sounds like it's to go get Finn," she informed them.

"Well, you know what I think," Damon shrugged, clearly annoyed.

"Stefan?"

Stefan leaned against the piano, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I think you should go."

Damon threw his hands up in defeat. "Dammit, Stefan!"

"She can keep an eye on him. Let us know if he's up to something."

"Not a good idea, Stefan."

Stefan's eyes fell on her. "It's up to you, Sirena."

Thinking it over, she asked, "What about Alaric?"

"We'll handle it. No worries."

She wasn't sure about this, but nonetheless she typed, 'Where to?'

'_Up North a ways_.'

'I'll go, but with one condition. We make a stop on the way…'

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	35. Hurt

**HURT**

Having had been asked by Damon to find somewhere to stay for the night due to some devious plan he was cooking up, Sirena had wound up staying all night with Caroline. She had actually really enjoyed herself. It had been so long since she had a sleepover with a friend. It was a night full of a mound of various snacks and really bad reality tv, which she hated, but it was all much needed. This was especially because today she was going on her road trip with Klaus. It was hard telling what events would come to pass so it was nice to have a night to feel like a 'normal' girl. She never knew she could miss sleepovers so much. When she was younger, her and her friends would make lava cakes, pig out on Tostinos pizza rolls, play board games and stay up all night giggling up a storm effectively waking up the rest of the household.

"Are you excited?" Klaus asked, shooting her a sideways glance from the driver's seat and yanking her from her thoughts. While he really did enjoy her company, he had also asked her along because none of them had been able to solve the mystery of her mystery attacker back at Southern Comfort. Honestly, he wanted her near him so he knew she would be protected in case someone took advantage of his absence.

"Hmm?"

"Excited? Or rather, nervous?"

"Oh! Not sure really," she replied, turning her gaze back to the passing trees. "A little of both, I guess." The line of familiar houses passed by, but one caught her attention — their destination. "Stop right up here," she directed.

Klaus' black SUV came to a stop in front of the yard where Sirena had spent her childhood. She stared out the window affectionately, her eyes not landing on a spot that didn't hold some sort of memory. The large rock her father had brought home for her was still decorating the front yard. So many a time had she climbed up as if climbing a mountain and even once she had fallen off earning a scrape that spanned her shin. "Do you want to go in?"

Sirena didn't look at him, her eyes transfixed on the front door. After a moment she said, "They think I'm dead."

"Doesn't mean you can't compel them to forget."

Her head snapped towards him, her eyes connecting with his. "No! I already messed with their minds enough. I can't do that to them again."

He watched her as she stared hoping to catch a glimpse of one of her parents. He didn't understand why she was so against compulsion or even why she held onto such a brief past. Twenty-three years is a blink of an eye compared to the life she could have. Disappointment slowly crept onto her face as she slowly realized her parents wouldn't be coming into view. Klaus tapped his thumb on the steering wheel before pushing his door open. Ignoring her protests, he jogged up to the Sterling's front door, rapping his knuckles on the Mahogany wood. With his hands slid into his pockets he put on a friendly smile when he heard the footsteps approaching to greet him. A woman who, despite a small resemblance, didn't look like Sirena greeted him with a warm smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes please, ma'am. I'm looking for a lad named Dave. I'm supposed to be picking him up, but unfortunately I've seemed to have lost my paper with his address."

"I'm sorry, but there's no one named Dave here. In fact, I don't think there's anyone by that name on this block," she gave a sad smile, unhappy to have to disappoint the charming stranger.

Klaus feigned disappointment and began to step back down the front step. With an appreciative wave, he grinned, "Well, thanks for your help. Have a nice day!"

"You, too!" she called. "And good luck finding your friend. I'm sure he's around this place somewhere. Small town."

Sirena was frozen in place. Savoring every last second her mother was in view, trying her best to burn every movement, every smile, the sound of her voice into her mind. As Klaus jogged back to the SUV, her mother closed the front door and Sirena found herself letting out the breath she had apparently been holding in. Sliding into his seat and bringing the engine to life, Klaus glanced over to Sirena.

"You're shaking."

Sirena merely nodded. It took everything in her to not jump from the car and run inside to hug her mother. She wanted nothing more in the world than to feel her comforting embrace. Knowing he shouldn't push the subject, Klaus pressed his foot to the gas and drove off towards their next stop.

* * *

A few hours of riding in silence had passed and upon arriving at their final stop Klaus and Sirena were now ambling side by side down a busy city street. It was a typical city really. Everywhere you looked there were local shops surrounded by a sea of fast food restaurant chains. For instance, Clio's Espresso Express was lodged between a Starbucks and a McDonald's. Personally, Sirena would rather enjoy a cup from a local café anyhow. Klaus stalked along as if he was completely unaware of the city surrounding him and only focused on his goal — finding Finn.

"How do you know he is even here?"

"I put a trace on his cell phone that I gave him," he smirked triumphantly.

"Did you do that with all of your siblings?" His smirk grew and she knew she had her answer. "Not exactly the best way to regain their trust."

"It's nice to know where your family is at."

Sirena simply shook her head in disapproval of his controlling nature. Biting at her cheek, she mulled a question over in her head before asking, "So why bring me along? You could've had one of your hybrids accompany you or even compelled yourself a road trip buddy."

"I find it rather intriguing that I didn't have to compel you. You see, either you're here because the Salvatore's want you to keep an eye on me or rather you genuinely wanted to tag along. The mystery, darling — did you come because of one of those reasons or both?" Their eyes connected as he searched her face for any glimpse of an answer to the riddle, but when he found none he returned his gaze to the front. "Whatever the answer… at least you aren't stuck back there with Damon."

Sirena's brow furrowed from confusion. She didn't look at it as being 'stuck'. In fact, she still enjoyed his company even after everything. Even last night they seemed to be beginning to get back to where they were before — that's it! "Klaus, are you worried I will go back to Damon?"

As if he hadn't even heard her, Klaus said, "Ah! There he is."

Sure enough Finn's muscular physique could be seen lumbering ahead of them. With a heavy sigh, Sirena followed after Klaus as he sidled up next to his older brother. "Hello, Finn."

Finn eyed his new company not bothering to hide his annoyance. "'Ello, Niklaus."

"While I'm not here to chat I will ask you one time — where's our mother?"

"Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives and when she does I will sacrifice myself all over again."

"Well, how fortunate I found you," Klaus continued, sounding cheery as if celebrating a victory before the battle is even won. "I require your assistance."

"I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead."

"Well, that's the thing, you see, you won't be able to see me dead because if I die you die so wish unfulfilled I'm afraid," Klaus countered and Sirena couldn't help but smile on the inside at the obvious little brother, big brother squabble.

"Oh, bother someone else, will ya Niklaus?!"

"Why when I can bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls. I have a witch there that can undo Esther's spell that linked us together."

"I have no wish to be unlinked!"

Jumping ahead of his brother Klaus pressed a hand to Finn's chest, stopping him from going any further. "Again with the wishes… Let me rephrase — you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years."

Showing no signs of worry, Finn looked to Sirena as if he had forgotten she was even there. Looking back to his younger sibling he fired, "What happens to one happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger but you'd lose your precious Rebekah."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Klaus stated, standing his ground.

With an unbelieving shake of his head, Finn pushed past. He looked back one final time before flashing down the nearby alleyway. To Sirena's surprise, Klaus just watched him. "Wait, that's it?" she asked, not believing Klaus would give in so easily.

Gently grabbing her arm, Klaus guided her towards the same alleyway Finn had disappeared down. "Not quite."

From the looks of it, Finn had run into 'Team Klaus' Rebekah. Spinning to face Klaus and Sirena, Finn inquired, "What're you going to do? Kill me?"

"Oh, that's right," Klaus stared into his brother's eyes. "You've got a death wish. Fine. Pathetic, but I'm not going to let you take the rest of us down with you."

Sirena jumped back with a gasp as in the blink of an eye Klaus slammed his brother back and forth between the brick walls of the alley before letting him fall hard to the pavement with a thud. Rebekah gave a wicked smile as she yanked their brother to his feet and began to lead him down the alley without a doubt toward the SUV. Sirena was in awe at how easy it was for them to get Finn to come with them. She had seen Damon take a bigger beating than that and still managed to escape certain circumstances. Finn was a freaking Original.

"Aren't you worried that he's just going to try to get away?"

"In his state, Finn is no match for Rebekah and I," Klaus said matter-of-factly. "Finn is the most noble of us all. He does not believe in feeding directly off humans. Therefore, he is weak. Easily persuaded," he grinned.

Sirena nodded in understanding and Klaus stopped walking, turning her to face him.

"I wasn't just trying to teach you to drink directly from humans because it's a vampires nature. Never settle for weakness. You need to be able to protect yourself from those who may want to hurt you. There's always someone out there stronger, hungry for power and they will do anything for it."

Sirena understood every word he was saying. She couldn't help but think back to when they were all terrified of Klaus coming to Mystic Falls to sacrifice Elena and before she could stop the words before they left her mouth, she said, "People like you?"

Klaus stepped back, looking as if he had just been slapped in the face. Her stomach clenched into the biggest of knots and the guilt she felt made her want to be sick.

"Klaus, I didn't mean—"

"I think it's time to get you back to those who would never harm you then," he shot, clearly hurt by her words, and stomped ahead of her towards the SUV.

She couldn't believe herself. Yes, he did torment her friends and there are stories upon stories that have him as the ultimate villain, but she knew that he had been trying his hardest to show her he wasn't always that guy. She had even on occasion found herself thinking he could change. To top it off, his response only made her feel worse. Damon had hurt her tremendously and somehow he was still in her closest circle. The ride home was going to be a long one.

* * *

Finn's body crashed violently onto the cold marble of the Mikaelson foyer. Klaus and Rebekah stared down at their brother calmly with Sirena hanging back behind them. To her, it didn't seem like Klaus had any worries about whether or not his brother would aid him.

"Gather your witch," Rebekah said to the brother at her side. "Let's get his blood and get on with it." The way she shifted impatiently told Sirena that she had other things she would rather be attending to.

"You can't force me to help you," Finn hissed.

"Oh, I most likely could. But why force when I can persuade?" With a sly smile, Klaus directed his attention to the staircase. The others followed to where he was looking to find a beautiful red haired woman descending slowly toward the foyer. Years of waiting for a lost love reflected on the woman's face as she looked to be near tears as she stared down at Finn, who gazed over at her in shock.

"Hello, Finn," her eyes brightened.

"Sage!" Finn was to her in an instant wrapping his arms around her in an embrace that held a thousand years of love.

"What do you know… true love prevails," Rebekah gave a half smile.

Even though Sirena could only see the back of his head, she knew his expression held some sign of hurt and longing for something he had always craved as he said, "It does occasionally have its uses." Pulling out his phone he read a message from Kol — '_Let me know when I'm needed'. _Sending off a response of '_I will'_ he added, "Easier than torturing him."

Stepping in front of her brother, Rebekah's eyes bounced back and forth between her brother and her friend, noting the obvious tension. Making a mental note to ask him about it later she said, "Love itself can be torture enough." She paused. "Speaking of, I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?"

"I have some business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me and you'll know why retribution is in order." Rebekah cast Sirena a quick look of apology before heading out to carry out her mission.

Sirena did her best to avoid thinking about what Damon could've done to deserve Rebekah's wrath. There was no doubt that it was something she would not like at all.

Klaus grit his teeth at the fact that yet again Damon Salvatore had caused yet another trouble in his life. Without even bothering to turn around to face Sirena, he said, "You should go. The Salvatore's will be wanting a full report and I've business to attend to." His words told her that Klaus believed he now had the answer to his question… He now thought that she only went with him to fetch Finn because Stefan and Damon wanted her to keep an eye on him. And just like that, he walked from the room, leaving her alone.

Sirena had missed quite a bit while she was off sticking her foot in her mouth. This included Stefan and Damon working up some plan with the others including some wooden stakes they had made with the old Wickery Bridge sign. This led to them killing Finn, which was really a shame because Sirena actually liked him quite a bit. They never really talked much, but what she did see of him he seemed to be a very noble man.

Caroline had filled her in on everything and she said that the whole plan was to take out all of the Originals but Klaus had forced Bonnie to undo the linking spell, saving the rest of his siblings as well as himself from the same fate as Finn. It turns out this was a good thing. According to Elena, Stefan and Alaric once an Original is killed all other vampires created from that bloodline die very shortly after and apparently it isn't pretty.

In an effort to find out who they all descended from Damon and Elena had gone off on a road trip to track down some vampire named Mary. Unfortunately, Kol was there waiting for them. However, Sirena had a feeling this wasn't why Elena and Damon were now acting strange around each other again. She just kept reminding herself that she didn't really want to know what happened on their trip and as a matter of fact she didn't want to know what he did to Rebekah either. It wasn't her problem. Not anymore. She really needed to start breaking bad habits of letting Damon hurt her and then get drawn back in again. This time was close. Besides, there were more pressing questions running through her mind.

While the others weren't sure who they descended from, Sirena knew exactly who her life was tied to. Klaus. So two of her questions were these: Did Stefan actually want her to go with Klaus because he knew she wouldn't be on board with their 'kill Originals' scheme? And even worse, will they still try to kill Klaus after knowing everyone from his bloodline will die, including her?

* * *

**Reviews please! :)**


	36. Boundaries

**BOUNDARIES**

Blue eyes stared piercingly into the canvas before them, examining the drying paint. Swirling the brush on his palette, Klaus let his latest feelings flow from himself through the paintbrush to the surface of his work-in-progress. Ever since the Mikaelson Ball he'd been painting and drawing almost as much as he used to, but now it was different. He was way more aware of the feelings shining back at him and this was all thanks to Sirena. She had said that what she saw in his work was loneliness, something they apparently had in common. Now his work seemed to be mocking him as he tried to rid his work of the emotion. No matter how hard he tried he proved to be unsuccessful and it was beginning to anger him. He had definitely noticed that it seemed to be less evident when things were going smoothly between him and her, but did hers do the same thing? No, of course not. She still saw him as a monster. She had made that perfectly clear to him. His anger spilling over, he thrashed the paintbrush out at the canvas. Breathing hard, he took a step back and was actually surprised that his impulsive act had actually made the painting even better. Raising his eyebrows he gave a shrug and sat his palette down on a nearby table just as his sister entered.

"What took you so long?" he inquired.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake," she replied. "Luckily, I'm quite the charmer." Holding the stake up, her lips spread into a smile.

"That's it?"

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

Klaus took it from her and felt a slight twinge of relief as he tossed it into the fire.

"Well that's that then." Rebekah turned to leave.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving."

Freezing in place, she tried to hide her worry. "Today?"

"Why not? You know what Sirena said. There's nothing for us here." His eyes dropped to the floor. "We'll grab the doppelganger and be off by sunset."

Spinning on him, she readied her argument. "But tonight's the decade dance."

"So?"

"So I'm head of the committee. We have to go."

"I'm not going to any dance." Klaus turned back to his painting, trying to put an end to the debate.

"She'll be there."

"That means nothing to me," Klaus lied.

"Oh, please. I know that isn't true. Just as deep down you know it isn't true that Sirena thinks you're nothing more than a monster."

Klaus twirled the paintbrush in his fingers, staring at the loneliness in his painting and thinking it over.

"Go for me at least. Please," she pleaded.

Turning, Klaus closed the distance between them. Giving in with a deep sigh he said, "Okay, fine then. One last hoorah."

Rebekah smiled sweetly. "One last hoorah, Nik."

* * *

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, Caroline. About ten times," Sirena returned Caroline's bright smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just Bonnie, Elena and I used to always get ready together. Now they're off doing their own thing. I'm just grateful for the company and —"

"And for letting you get me all dressed up for the dance," Sirena finished for her with a grin.

Caroline gave an embarrassed sigh. "It's kind of like a passion of mine."

"Well, I appreciate it." Looking at her reflection in Caroline's vanity mirror she looked as if she had fallen straight out of the 1920's. The beautiful sequined headband decorating her finger-curled hair was the perfect accent for the extravagantly embellished dress she wore. "I must say, you did an excellent job."

"Aww. Thanks."

"So, um… since I'm your date I'm guessing Tyler is still… well, not here."

Caroline's smile faltered. "Yeah. I can't wait until he can come home. He's missing out on senior year. This year was supposed to be epic!" She plopped down onto her bed.

Sirena hated it when Caroline was upset. She was one of the nicest people she knew. Plus they had that whole we're both captured and being tortured experience together. She moved to join Caroline on the bed. "Look," she said, "It still has the potential to be epic. The only way it still has the chance is if you don't stop trying, right? Let's go to this dance, have a blast and just let tonight be about dancing until we drop." Getting up, Sirena took Caroline's hand and pulled her to her feet. "So let's go. We're late for the twenties."

* * *

The school gym looked spectacular. Rebekah and Caroline had really outdone themselves. Not that Sirena would tell Caroline, but she was glad Rebekah pushed the 20's instead of the 70's. The 70's just didn't hold a light to the glam of the 1920's in Sirena's opinion. The fashion, the music, the parties, the deco — it was amazing!

Sirena took it all in from the sidelines. She and Caroline had danced their butts off, but Tyler had shown up as a good surprise for Caroline, leaving Sirena to cool down while they danced, making up for lost time. Couples swayed back and forth to the music, lost in each other's eyes. There was Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie and Jamie, Stefan and Elena, and … Klaus.

He stood out from the rest without any effort. Standing there looking very dapper in his cream colored suit, his eyes fixed themselves on her from across the gym, the distance between them nothing but tension. Time seemed to stand still as both stood trying to decide whether to go to the other or not. Sirena took a deep breath as Klaus went to take a step in her direction, but suddenly her view of him was blocked and she now stared back into the blues of Damon's frantic eyes.

"Come on," he gestured to the door, "We all need to talk."

Sirena let out a breath of frustration as she nodded. Before she followed Damon out into the hallway she looked behind her, searching the crowd for Klaus, but all she saw was a sea of dancing high schoolers.

Catching back up to the others, she heard Elena say, "If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something."

"We tried medicine," Damon shrugged, "We tried magic."

"But I thought Bonnie gave him herbs," Sirena thought out loud.

"Well the thing is, for them to work he has to actually take them and he hasn't been. I found his untouched stash," Damon answered.

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan offered.

"What? To pretend to be Alaric?" Damon asked incredulously. "The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who only hates vampires, and vampire sympathizers."

"So wait," Elena interrupted, "What are you suggesting we do?"

"I'm suggesting we put him out of his misery."

"You can't be serious," Sirena stared Damon down, hoping to see some sign that he was joking. Sirena couldn't imagine not having Ric Around.

"No, no way in hell!"

They all spun around to find Jeremy standing behind him looking furious.

"Oh, come on," Damon shot, "It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing."

"You're out of your mind," Jeremy fired, before turning on his heels and leaving with Elena in tow.

Sirena sighed. "Damon, there must be another way."

"It's Jeremy. He's just a kid who doesn't underst—"

"That's just it," she argued, "Just a kid who's lost everyone and now you're wanting to willingly kill his closest thing to a guardian and therefore take away from them."

Damon didn't respond and Stefan stood rubbing an index finger over his lips.

"Alaric would never give up on saving someone," Sirena continued, "I just think we should do the same for him."

Giving in, Damon stepped toward her, his face mere inches from hers. "Okay, fine, but —"

"Guys!" Jeremy ran towards them, looking worried out of his mind. "It's Esther! She's here and she's with Elena."

Without hesitation, they ran outside hoping to come face to face with the witch, but it came as not so much of a surprise when they found that she was no longer there and neither was Elena. The surprise did come, however, when they went to follow Jeremy to go after Elena and ran into an invisible barrier keeping them from leaving. At their feet they found a white line that seemed to run all around the school.

"Salt," Damon stated, bringing his hands to his hips in defeat.

Luckily, they had the very person who could help right inside the school at their backs. While Damon and Sirena went off to find Bonnie, Stefan stayed behind and it wasn't long before the person he had been waiting on showed up.

"Rebekah, call me back immediately," Klaus spoke into his cell, storming from the school. "I only came to this dance because of you and you're nowhere to be found." Hanging up, his eyes dropped to the white line on the pavement. Taking a deep breath and rolling his eyes, he addressed the company behind him. "What is this?"

Stefan approached Klaus, saying, "Your mother is back."

Klaus pursed his lips in anger. He knew it was only a matter of time. "Delightful. Then I take it she's no longer here."

"She took Elena and left."

"And Sirena? Where's she?"

"With Damon. They went to find Bonnie to get us out of here."

Of course Klaus wasn't happy about Damon and Sirena being together, but it sure beat her being taken by his mother. Turning, he walked past the Salvatore towards the high school doors. "Well let's go see how they're doing, shall we?"

The two arrived and Bonnie was already standing in the center of the candlelit classroom chanting. Jeremy paced back and forth, keeping a watchful eye on Bonnie, Jamie stared on in confusion, and Stefan watched from afar. Sirena leaned back against the desk next to Damon, trying to ignore the tension that remained between her and Klaus. She could tell he was taking care not to look in her direction.

"What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loophole," Klaus eyed the witch.

Matt burst into the classroom. "People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier."

Stepping forward, Jeremy offered a plan. "Matt and I can leave. We can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is."

"It's suicide, Jeremy," Stefan stated.

Klaus rushed over and wrapped his hand around Jamie's throat, lifting him from the floor, strangling him.

"Klaus, leave him alone!" Sirena yelled, stepping up behind him.

"I'm the bad guy, love. It's what I do." Klaus addressed Bonnie, ignoring Sirena's protest. "Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go," Bonnie pleaded.

"Not until you get us out of here."

Stefan joined Sirena behind Klaus. "Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell."

Klaus' eyes bounced back and forth between Stefan and Sirena until finally he freed Jamie. Sirena knew that he was acting like even more of an ass because of what she had said to him. Her hurting his feelings was going to get someone hurt… or worse. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. "Klaus, can I speak to you outside?" Starting for the door, she didn't have to look back to know he would follow.

"Sirena?" Damon called, afraid of what could happen if the two of them were alone while Klaus was angry.

"No need to get so territorial, mate," Klaus grinned, closing the classroom door behind him. The two walked the halls, neither one saying a word. Sirena wanted to get some distance from the curious ears of the others.

Once they'd reached the gym, Sirena stopped. Moving to face her, Klaus said, "Go on. Out with it. Don't leave me in suspense."

"You can't do that, Klaus. These people are my friends," she stated, looking him straight in the eye.

"No one tells me what to do. If I think that some persuasion is in order to get the job done, then I'll do what I have to do. You shouldn't be surprised."

Sirena knew he was referring to what she had said. "I'm sorry!" she blurted with dropped eyes, catching him totally off guard. "I didn't mean what I said before. It's just this whole thing with you and Stefan and he's my friend and sooner or later —"

Klaus placed a gentle finger to her lips, silencing her. "Apology accepted."

Relief washed over Sirena. She hadn't expected him to forgive her so easily. Honestly, he always seemed to be the type to hold a grudge for centuries. Klaus held his hand out to her and she gladly took it, letting him lead her in a sway to non-existent music. She found that she truly loved dancing with Klaus. His moves were flawless; Not flawless in a technical 'I've been training for years' kind of way, but in a way that held emotion. It surprised her.

"I would've loved to have known you in the 20's. Your fire, your passion, vitality… it all would've been perfect for that time."

Looking up at him, she said, "Weren't you and Stefan just terrorizing the people of Chicago? Doesn't sound like fun to me."

Klaus smirked. "We could've found other ways to entertain ourselves. The parties, oh the parties… you would've loved them. Everything back then was so daring and mysterious. Two words that also happen to describe you perfectly."

"I'm not that daring," Sirena chortled.

"Was it not daring to befriend me despite everything I had done to your friends? Despite what they would think of you? Is it not daring to challenge me?" His smirk grew.

Sirena knew he was right. Giving Klaus a chance went against everything her friends wished.

"Not many people would've had the courage to try to get to know me. For that I owe you a great deal of gratitude."

Their eyes met and she could tell he was being entirely sincere. "Well… I'm glad I did."

His lips pulled up into a smile. "I must say, you look perfectly glamorous tonight. You pull off the 20's very well."

"Thank you," she blushed, making him smirk, but it soon faded.

"You should know, earlier today I had planned on packing up and leaving, putting Mystic Falls in my rearview with no intention of coming back."

As he spoke, Sirena's heart dropped. What would she have done if he was gone forever? How would she feel about that?

Stopping their swaying but still holding her, he said, "I'll leave after Esther is dealt with unless… unless you think I should do otherwise." His voice was soft, hopeful even.

The truth was she really did want him to stay, but what did that mean for them? "Why do you care what I want?"

"But isn't it obvious, love?"

He dipped her back slowly, making her stomach fill with butterflies. She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned down close. His lips grazed hers…

"So sorry to interrupt this overly adorable moment," Damon interrupted and Klaus lifted Sirena back up, keeping his arm around her waist. "But Bonnie is ready to do the locator spell." The two men glared daggers at each other. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Sirena headed outside and left the two men behind, who she figured would be having a rather heated discussion.

Lights flashed behind her from the entrance to the school as Sirena stood on the red carpet staring out at the trees. What had just happened back there? Was Klaus really about to kiss her? The whole thing had Sirena all shaken up. What would she have done if Damon hadn't walked in when he did? She knew all her friends still looked at him as the bad guy even if she didn't, his temper left something to be desired, his hybrids meant the world to him… and yet, something inside of her was really hoping he would kiss her. Whether he was going to kiss her or she misread things, she didn't want him to leave.

"Everything alright?"

Sirena spun around to find Stefan standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you looked like you had something on your mind," he paused, "That and Damon told me about what happened in the gym."

She mentally cursed Damon, but she should've known he wouldn't keep it to himself. "Okay, so what?"

Stefan held his hands up in defense. "Easy. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Relaxing a little, Sirena took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm just confused is all."

"Look," Stefan stepped up to her, "Everyone knows I am not a fan of Klaus. That may even be the understatement of the century, but it's obvious he feels something for you. What may not be so obvious to everyone is that you also feel something for him."

Sirena looked from the red carpet to her friend. "What should I do, Stefan?"

"Whatever feels right. Just be sure to take care of yourself no matter what you choose to do. I still don't trust him. Klaus will do whatever he has to in order to surround himself with hybrids. Just remember that."

Sirena gave him a small suspicious smile. "Why are you being so understanding?"

With a chuckle, Stefan said, "You have always been there for me, even in my darkest times. The least I can do is be there for you."

"Thanks." The two faced out towards the boundary line and his furrowed brow told her he was more than worried for Elena. "She'll be okay, Stefan. No matter what happens, Elena always seems to come out alright."

A half-hearted smile was all Stefan could manage. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help but feel helpless from being stuck here.

"You know this is your fault," Klaus called from behind them, striding up to stand before them. "You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost."

"I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther, we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again."

Klaus cast Stefan a reminiscent smile. "We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this reminds me of our time together in the 20's."

"You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it."

"Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood."

"Well he already has a brother," Damon interjected, placing himself at Stefan's side. "Not to be, you know, territorial or anything."

Klaus chortled at Damon's obvious stab. "Oh no, of course, the Salvatore's and their unshakeable bond. I wonder what will happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?"

Sirena always felt uncomfortable whenever someone talked of Elena having to make a choice between the two brothers. Of course there was her past with Damon and while it was in fact a past, she still didn't like to be reminded of Elena's role in it. On the other hand, there was Stefan. What would happen to him if he wasn't the one Elena chose? She cringed at the thought of her friend letting go of what was left of his humanity.

Bonnie exited the school. "It's done. Esther's not fighting me any more. The boundary spell is broken."

Klaus slowly reached a hand out to test if what she said was true. When his hand crossed the line without any resistance, he gave a quick smirk back to Sirena and then was gone into the night.

* * *

After they were free to leave the high school, Sirena had rushed home to change out of her clothes from the dance to go and relax a little before something else came to try and kill them all. Unfortunately it wasn't long before her night took another turn for the worse. One text from Damon and she found herself standing in the cemetery with the rest of the gang, no one saying a word. They shared a silence full of heartbreak as they awaited Alaric's exit from the tomb where he had been forced by Esther to turn into a vampire. Her plan had been to use his alter ego to turn him into the ultimate vampire-killing weapon. Her plan failed, but that didn't mean they weren't still at a loss. Alaric didn't want to complete the transition.

Sirena stood fighting back tears, trying to be strong for her friend. She hadn't known him very long, but he had made a huge impact on her. A comforting hand found its way to her shoulder. Damon's hand dropped down to hers and she gratefully let him take it. They may not be romantically involved, but it made her feel better having him by her side as a friend. She squeezed his hand a little harder as Alaric appeared from the darkness, clearly surprised to see everyone there to support him. His eyes found each one, sending each one a thought of gratitude as his eyes glistened from tears threatening to spill over. With a nod of his head, he disappeared back inside to let himself die.

Everyone had left Alaric in peace, all except Damon who had stayed behind to be there for him. Sirena sat staring into the fireplace with a tear-streaked face, downing a bottle of Damon's finest bourbon in honor of Alaric. What would they all do without him? If it weren't for him, she would probably be dead right now. He was always looking out for her. Deep in thought, she almost didn't notice the company at her side.

"What are you doing here, Declan?" she demanded, not bothering to look his way.

"We need to talk," he said, watching the light of the fire dance across the features of her face. She almost looked as if she had checked out.

"Not the time."

"I'm afraid it has to be. I think you may be in danger."

Sirena gave him a look of indifference. "I'm sorry, but I'm a bit too preoccupied to worry about that right now."

Declan pushed up from the couch to stand in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry about Alaric, but I need you to listen." Once he was convinced he had her full attention, he continued, "I think you should come with me. I need to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Kol."

With a humored humpf, Sirena said, "I take it you two had your talk."

"Yes, and I couldn't convince him to leave you be. He may come after you."

Jumping to her feet, Sirena got in his face. "Why?! Why me?! I have nothing to do with you getting him put in that damn coffin! Why not just go after you himself?"

"Because the prophecy wasn't about me!" Declan sighed, lowering his voice. "The prophecy was about you."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	37. The Rescue

**THE RESCUE**

"So let me get this straight," Sirena paced in front of Declan. "You heard some prophecy, I don't know, three hundred or so years ago and now you think that Kol is going to try to kill me over it or something."

"Something like that, yeah," Declan nodded from his seat on the couch.

"What exactly was this prophecy about? Or rather what happened that is making Kol so vengeful?"

"It was 1492 when Klaus had massacred Katerina's family and that was also the year that I became allies with his brother, Kol. I wanted revenge for Charity's death and he just wanted to run recklessly throughout the countryside, feeding off the locals without discretion, which of course was against the wishes of his siblings who had been running from their father for centuries. I knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped. Klaus and Elijah were always telling him what not to do."

"And did he?"

"Oh, yes," Declan grinned.

_Spain, 1702_

"Where is this Seer we've been searching all over for? All I want is to relax with a nice warm drink and a pint of ale," Kol smiled devilishly.

"She should be here. This is where the man said we'd find her." Declan's eyes searched the tavern they had been led to in hopes of finding the well-known Seer.

"And what if she doesn't show?" Kol spat, but Declan ignored him, catching a glimpse of an elderly woman sitting in a dark corner of the room, her face nearly completely hidden by a tattered shawl. Hitting Kol's arm he gestured towards where she sat. Her eyes still behind the shawl, she motioned for them to join her.

The two men sat at the table across from her, leaning forward onto their forearms. "Are you… The Seer?" Kol questioned, sounding skeptical.

"I am, Kol Mikaelson." Lifting the shawl from her face, she revealed herself. She looked as if she could be a hundred or so years old. Her skin almost seemed to hang from her face in the wrinkles as dark infinite pools of eyes stared back at them. "You seek a way to destroy your brother."

"I do," Kol confirmed, now very interested. "So you know of him?"

"The Cursed Original. Yes, I know much about him."

"So then you know he killed my Charity?" Declan asked.

The woman nodded and stared into Kol's eyes as if she knew something terrible that he didn't. "He has killed many and will kill many more. Becoming a vampire has nearly snuffed out what was good in him. If his other side is unlocked, it will become even worse."

"Okay, but how can we stop him, kill him?" Declan urged, growing impatient. He knew the rest of the Original's were in Spain as well, hiding from Mikael and he didn't want to be caught.

"Niklaus has been searching for a way to lift his curse put upon him by your mother. While he has failed, he will again have another chance only this time he will be successful. Unlocking this side of himself will make him more powerful than all. Esther has made it so the blood of the doppelganger is the key to all. Her blood will be needed to create more of his species. Once the curse is broken, the key is broken."

"So he won't be able to make any more?"

The woman gave a knowing grin, setting Declan and Kol on edge. "I foresee there will be another."

"Another doppelganger?"

"No…There will come a day when a young girl will be born. Her blood will unlock the door for Niklaus."

"What's with the riddles?! Get on with it!" Kol pounded on the table, but Declan calmed him.

"Please, what do you mean a door?" Declan asked.

"Drinking her blood will get rid of the need for the doppelganger. If he drains her, he will be able to create more of his kind without trouble."

"That can't be allowed to happen," Kol fired, "I want him dead! All he does is spoil my fun!"

"There must be a way to eliminate him." Declan stared across the table with his eyes full of desperation.

"I only see parts of the future. I know not how to kill him nor what will happen with the girl."

"Dammit!" Declan sat back in his chair, frustrated at their failure to find a way to kill Klaus.

"I can, however, tell you where to find the girl," the woman offered.

"Go on," Declan leaned forward yet again.

"I cannot tell you who she is or what she will look like, only that she will be the first female in the line of Katerina's sister."

"Katerina Petrova?" Declan asked, surprised.

"The very same. The Petrova bloodline is all connected to the doppelganger."

"Thank you. That is at least something," Declan nodded gratitude to the woman. "Now, we'll leave you be."

The two men rose and while Declan headed for the door, Kol headed for the bar. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Kol called back. "I'll meet you outside in a bit."

"Fine," Declan shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "But make it quick. Your siblings are too close for comfort here. While Kol was busy getting plastered, Declan leaned against the wall of the side of the tavern, looking out at the reflections on the water. How was he going to be sure that he would find the right girl? And even more, how would he find the daughter of Katerina's sister? When Klaus had slaughtered the family, they had thought them all to be dead. It was going to take a lot of time and effort, but he knew it was worth it. Looking up to the moon, he thought back to his Charity. _I will avenge you_, he sent a silent promise up to her.

Screams erupted, jerking Declan from his thoughts. On the horizon the night sky glowed orange. The village was aflame. Mikael… Rushing to the door of the tavern to gather Kol, Declan stopped upon hearing the familiar voices of Klaus and Elijah. Despite their orders to flee the city with them, Kol refused, stating that Mikael only wanted Klaus. Without a second thought, Declan fled, leaving Kol to his brothers.

* * *

"I would later learn that they had daggered him and stuffed him into his coffin to rot." Declan looked up from the rug to Sirena's stunned face. She sat trying her hardest to process everything he had just told her, but there were still questions to be answered.

"So am I… am I, uh—"

"The girl? Yes." Declan waited for her response.

Her breathing began to come heavier. "But how? My parents aren't descendants of the Petrova line."

"Your real parents are."

"What did you just say?" Sirena looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. He couldn't possibly be suggesting that Michael and Tammy weren't her real parents.

"We weren't the only ones the Seer had told about the Prophecy. Your parent's people were ready and once you were born they took you to your new family to conceal your identity."

"You've got to be joking. There is no way in hell!" Sirena jumped to her feet, unwilling to believe it was true.

Declan placed his hands on her arms to steady her. "You must believe me, Sirena. That's how I found you." He paused. "I knew they had a little girl, but she had disappeared. I watched them every day, trying to see if they would give away your whereabouts. They did. They checked in on you. They posed as civilians and visited a neighborhood barbecue your parents had taken you to. This one mistake they made led me to you."

Sirena felt faint. She remembered those barbecues. How could he possibly know about them without having had actually been watching her then? Her head was spinning. "That's why you turned me?!"

"Yes." Declan looked ashamed. "My original plan was to eliminate you."

"Eliminate me?! You mean kill me, Declan!" She corrected him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes, but I watched you, tried to learn more about you. It amazed me that a simple girl could lead to the siring of an entire race. I watched you through good times and bad. I saw you experience college and make and lose friends. I witnessed the turbulent nature of your relationship with Mark. The one thing that I noticed was how no matter what you always stayed strong and caring. You reminded me so much of my Charity that I couldn't end your life completely. My only other option was to turn you."

"Your ONLY other option?! You could've let me live my chaotic life, Declan!"

"The chances of him learning of your existence were too great," Declan explained.

This was all too much for Sirena. She had come to terms with being a vampire, but this? This was too much. She had to get out, get away from Declan at least. This was one of those times when she really needed a friend to vent to. Her phone buzzed, but when she yanked it from her pocket her screen shone back with one of the last names she wanted to see in her life. _Elena_.

"What?" Sirena answered, glowering at Declan.

"_Oh, um, I'm sorry, Sirena. I just wanted to see if you would mind helping me and Caroline with cleanup from the dance. Rebekah bailed so it's just Caroline right now. But it's fine, I'll just—"_

"No, it's fine, Elena. I would love to help. I need to get out of the house anyway."

Declan narrowed his eyes, wanting to talk this out some more. He needed to explain a bit more.

_"Alright, cool. Meet you outside the school?"_

"Yeah, that's fine. See you there in ten." Ending the call, she moved past Declan for her coat.

As she pulled the door open, Declan called, "Sirena, we need to talk about this."  
"No, we don't. At least not now. I need time to process this. I'll call you when I'm ready."

* * *

Klaus smiled back at Jeremy from the Gilbert's porch as the young boy answered the door with, "What the hell do you want?"

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?"

Stefan pulled the door open wider, stepping protectively in front of the youngest Gilbert. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Well, for starters little Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside."

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan suggested to Jeremy.

When Jeremy showed no sign of moving Damon stepped up beside him and commanded, "Now."

With an exasperated sigh, Jeremy left the three alone to their business.

"Hm. Poor lad," Klaus said, "Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you."

"Yeah, about that. Something happened," Damon informed him, but Klaus already knew what he was going to say.

"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town. Just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, Sirena, doppelganger."

"Hm. I would've figured you would've gotten Sirena first. But I guess we see that hybrids mean more than her."

Klaus cracked a smile. "You would know all about choosing the doppelganger over Sirena wouldn't you, Damon. No, you see, I tried your place first to find Sirena only to find the house empty. I figured she would be with you and well, who are you two always looking after? Put two and two together and…" Klaus tilted his head back and forth, the solution not needing to be said.

"Can't help you there," Damon glared as the Salvatore's took pleasure in slamming the door in Klaus' face.

Klaus paced back and forth on the porch, trying to see through the blinds on the window, but he wasn't able. Slowing to a stop, something caught his attention. The daily newspaper laid idly cast to the side and kneeling down he took it into his hands, folding it over. Again, Klaus began to pace only this time it was in the Gilbert's front lawn. He glared up at the house, his patience waning. He was not going to leave here without either of the two girls. It was incredibly stupid of them to try to keep them from him. It was only a matter of time before he got his way.

The same blinds he had been trying to see through opened just enough so that Damon could be seen peeking out. With his vampire hearing, Klaus heard Damon say, "Klaus wants in. We have to keep him out." With a wolfish smirk, Klaus threw his arm back and hurled the newspaper with inhuman strength at the window, busting through the glass.

* * *

"Why are we walking so slow?" Sirena asked Elena as they crept through the school. She could feel something wasn't right, but then again she always felt that way around Elena. But this time for sure there was something not right. Elena was too cautious and her heartbeat had quickened since they entered the building. All her suspicions were confirmed when she could hear crying coming from the direction of Alaric's old classroom. Both girls ran towards the sound, but of course Sirena beat Elena there. What she saw made her stomach clench into knots.

Caroline's hands were staked to the desk she was sitting at with pencils while her mouth was bound with what looked like a vervain-soaked cloth. Tears streamed down her face and Sirena began having a serious feeling of déjà vu. Alaric was sitting at his old desk, but by just looking at him you could tell he wasn't himself. "What is this?!" Sirena demanded.

"Caroline," Elena turned on Alaric, "Let her go, Alaric!"

He held a hand out towards the blond. "Free her yourself."

Rushing to her friend's side, Elena rubbed her arm soothingly as she tried to pull one of the pencils free. In an instant Alaric was there shoving the pencil back into her hand. All three girls jumped.

"You said you would let her go!" Elena protested.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!" Turning on Sirena, he added, "And you, when are you going to stop trusting Elena?"

"What do you mean?" Sirena shifted in place.

"I called her and told her to bring you here. Didn't exactly have to threaten too hard to get her to do it either."

Sirena bit her lip. She really didn't trust Elena. The only reason she had come was to help Caroline with the cleanup. Of course Elena's first idea was to trick Sirena. She could've just asked for help or at least let her know what they were walking into.

Elena looked at her apologetically. "Sirena, I'm so sorry. I just—"

"Save it, Elena. Don't you think you've done enough to her already," Alaric fired. "Now both of you sit down!"

Both did as they were told, each taking a seat at each of Caroline's sides. "Why was it so important I bring her anyway?" Elena asked.

"Oh, but that's one of the best parts. Did you know that if Declan hadn't turned her that Klaus would have no need of your blood? Well, at least not after the sacrifice."

Sirena narrowed her eyes on him. "How did you know—"

"That you were the key to him being tied down by the doppelganger's blood? Oh, Esther told me. She did create the curse after all. She wants you dead, Sirena."

Sirena sat fuming.

"The Petrova bloodline is what bound the entire curse. Elena's held it together, yours eliminates it. You're the end to Klaus' curse."

"But wait," Elena interrupted, "That would mean…"

"She's also a descendant of the Petrova bloodline. You two are related in some distant way. I myself find it hilarious given your past," Alaric gave a sadistic smile, but neither girl found it quite as humorous. "Now," Alaric went back to business, "Which of you dies first? Blondie or Blue Eyes?"

* * *

Still outside waiting for the Salvatore's to hand over the girls, Klaus yelled, "I think you're probably going to want to let me in!" The door remained closed and upon looking back over his shoulder, Klaus found a new approach. He crossed the street to the neighbors house and there lying in the center of the fenced yard was a soccer ball. Gathering it up as well as a few posts from the white picket fence, he returned to the Gilbert's front yard. Soccer ball in hand he hurled it at the front door, busting it open with ease. Jogging up the steps with a diabolical grin he stepped up to the doorway firing one of the posts into the house, nearly missing Damon's head before it lodged itself into the wall. Stefan pushed Jeremy and Bonnie down behind the counter for cover as he too knelt to the floor. Damon on the other hand snatched the post from the wall and returned fire. Klaus felt the wind from Damon's shot whiz past his shoulder before breaking his last piece in two and aiming another piece at Damon. To his dismay, he missed and instead shattered a picture frame that hung on the wall.

"Missed me!" Damon taunted, kneeling back down behind the table.

Klaus would have liked nothing more than to get rid of Damon Salvatore for good. After throwing in his last piece of fence, Klaus returned to the neighbors yard to gather up another weapon. When he returned he was bearing a propane tank and the newspaper, now aflame.

However, before he could use it, Stefan appeared in the doorway. "Put it out."

"Come outside and make me," Klaus challenged, raising his eyebrows in surprise when Stefan actually stepped out onto the porch.

"The girls aren't here. Alaric has them and Caroline and he's going to kill them unless you turn yourself over to him."

Throwing the newspaper down with a growl and dropping the propane tank, Klaus shook his head as he mentally kicked himself for not getting Sirena fast enough. "You know I'll be walking into certain death if I go in alone."

"Normally I would be fine with that, but if you die there is a one in four chance we all die with you," Stefan stated.

"I'll take those odds," Damon retorted, joining the with a fragment of the picket fence resting on his shoulder and earning an evil glare from Klaus.

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies," Stefan continued.

"I'm good with that, too."

Turning on Damon, Klaus said, "It might interest you to remember that Sirena was turned by Declan, who I don't know if you are aware was turned by yours truly. So if I die, she dies. Are you still fine with that?"

Damon's mouth pressed into a hard line.

Stefan was obviously not okay with that plan either. "Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?"

Damon sat back and watched as his brother and Klaus began to pace, deep in thought until Klaus stopped. Pointing at Damon, he offered up a plan. "Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and I grab Sirena to get them to safety?"

"Huh… that's a great idea," Damon snorted, "What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

"Nothing," Klaus smirked.

"Ah, wise guy. Sirena's in there. Don't you want to run off into the sunset with her? Do you really think she'll do that if she knows you got me killed by one of her friends?"

"This really isn't helping," Stefan complained.

Bonnie came through the doorway, arms crossed. "I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might?" Klaus repeated, "Your words don't inspire much confidence."

"I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down, including yours."

Facing out towards the road, Klaus thought it over. Of course, he didn't want to be walking to his death, but if he didn't Sirena may die in the process. Facing the group once more, he said, "Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena and Sirena will be dead, I will be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."

* * *

After revealing Sirena's past to Caroline and Elena, Alaric had treated Sirena in the same fashion as he had Caroline. Blood dripped down her hands from where number two pencils were now pinning her to the desk. Her mouth burned from the vervain that was sizzling her skin, making it start to peel from her face where the cloth had been rubbing. Why was it that Caroline and Sirena seemed to be making a habit of getting tortured together? It was almost enough to make Sirena want to leave this place and get as far away from all this as she could. Somehow she felt like it wouldn't really make a difference. Her only hope was that someone was on there way to save them. Since Elena was with them that meant at least Stefan and Damon would come running.

"What's the point in torturing them?!" Elena yelled.

"To make it easier on you when you put them out of their misery," Alaric replied. Caroline and Sirena shared looks of worry as Alaric handed the white oak stake out toward Elena.

"What? No!" Elena shook her head, refusing.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well, here are some vampires, Elena. Kill them."

"This isn't what I meant."

"Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena, but you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart." He began to circle around the two vampires. "Who will it be first, Elena? Caroline? Or Sirena?" He rubbed a hand down Sirena's black curls, making her cringe.

* * *

"Abby just showed up," Stefan informed Klaus as they climbed from his black SUV in the school parking lot. Both eyed the school for any signs of any violence going down, but everything was quiet.

"Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with the girls."

"I'll go with you."

Klaus leaned back on the hood of his car. "Really? What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe."

"And that's what makes you the better option. Back in the day when Elijah and I were both vying for the affections of Tatia, Elijah was also the better option. I was a lot like Damon. Impulsive, selfish… I would've put what I wanted first and foremost, but not Elijah. Looking back with what I know now, I don't think I was really even in love with Tatia," Klaus admitted with a chuckle. "It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that. I mean, personally I think she's wasting her time with Damon."

"You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other, it's actually had the opposite effect."

Klaus laughed. "Has it? Has it really? Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as how you and Damon are so close."

Before walking away, Stefan said, "Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Elena had her eyes glued to Alaric as he walked around the room.

"Because you need me," he responded, "Because you're an eighteen-year old girl without parents or guidance with no sense of right or wrong anymore."

"Look at you. How is this right?!" She waved a hand in the direction of Sirena and Caroline.

Pointing the stake at Caroline, Alaric said, "She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now, how is that right? And her—" Klaus redirected the stake to point at Sirena. "She's attacked an innocent man and nearly killed another. How is that right?!" Casting a shadow over Elena as he stood over her, he added, "You're just as bad as them. Running around with vampires. Screwing around with the Salvatore's. You disgust me. Now," he jerked her from the desk, forcing her to stand in front of Caroline with the white oak stake in hand, "Kill them."

Elena cast an apologetic glance down to her best friend. Tears fell down Sirena's cheeks, burning as they hit her vervain-stained cheeks. She didn't want to have to watch what Elena was going to do and it was even worse knowing she would be next. She just hoped Elena would do the right thing.

Spinning on her heels, Elena thrust the stake towards Alaric's chest, but he caught her arm with ease. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"You did," she growled through clenched teeth as she broke the vial of vervain across Alaric's head. His screams echoed throughout the halls as his face smoked and sizzled. Elena pulled the pencils free from Caroline's hand who in turn did the same for Sirena. Elena pushed both girls out ahead of her.

"Let's split up," Caroline said, hoping to confuse Alaric and keep him from catching them.

Nodding, Sirena darted off to the left. Sirena stopped, looking back to see if Elena had made it out as well. She started to head back, but strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her off to the side with a hand covering her mouth to stifle her screams.

"Shh. It's me, love. It's only me." Klaus' breath was warm against her neck as he whispered in her ear. The warmth of his body against hers soothed her, making her feel safe. "I'm going to get you out of here. You're safe. Now listen to me, I want you to go straight to Declan's."

Suddenly, he whipped her around to face him. Brushing her hair from her face, he ran a thumb across her reddened cheek. His blood began to boil at the signs of torture she had endured. "Did you hear me? I want you to stay there until I come to get you. He will keep you safe. Now go," he ordered, "No looking back."

Sirena had a bad feeling she couldn't quite swallow. It almost felt as if this would be the last time she would be speaking to Klaus. Her eyes connected with his, not wanting to let go. Wrapping a hand around to the back of his head, she pulled him into her, their lips melding together. Klaus returned her kiss with such fire that she had never felt before. She only wished it had been under better circumstances. Why hadn't she had the courage to do this before? He kissed her hard as her hand slid down his face to his cheek. Pressing a couple more soft kisses to his lips, she said, "Don't keep me waiting." He knew she meant that as she wasn't going to say goodbye, that he would make it out alive, and with that they parted, heading in opposite directions. It was time to deal with Alaric.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	38. Desiccated

**DESICCATED**

"This is ridiculous! I should be out there making sure everyone is okay."

Declan's eyes never left Sirena as she walked back and forth in front of his fireplace. He was as surprised as anyone when she had turned up at his door, face damaged by vervain and in bloodstained clothes. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I can't. I'm too on edge." Running a hand through her hair, she worried about everyone that had been back at the school. Surely, Klaus wouldn't have gone in alone. If someone had been with him, who had it been? Rebekah? Tyler? Stefan and Damon? It could've been any of them really. "Ugh!"

"What happened exactly?" Declan asked calmly.

"I don't know. Elena tricked me into going to the high school because Alaric wanted me there to kill me. This was all because of that damn prophecy! I had no clue about any of it yesterday and today it seems like it's hitting me from every direction."

"So he knows? Of course, he does. Why didn't I think of it before?! Esther created him," he rubbed his face with his hands. "What else?"

"Well, he tortured me and Caroline, tried to get Elena to kill us, but instead she freed us."

"And you just got away?"

"Not exactly. Klaus was there. He told me to come here and stay here until he came to get me because you would keep me safe and—"

Declan looked up as her words trailed off. "And?"

"And, um— Caroline went the other way."

Narrowing his eyes on her, Declan was sure that wasn't what she had been planning on saying. "I'm sure she got out."

"Yeah, but still… I need to go see what happened."

"Why don't you just call them?"

"Alaric took my damn phone," she threw her hands up in defeat. With pleading eyes, she said, "Just let me go check on them."

"I can't. Klaus was right. You should stay here. It's nightfall and Alaric can roam freely now. If he wants you dead, then I think it's safe to say he may come after you."

Sirena shook her head. "I'm not going to just sit here."

She went straight for the door, but he flashed directly in her path. "I can't let you, Sirena. It's for your own good."

"I have to know, Declan."

His face remained stony and he didn't budge.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him, she turned back into the room. "Fine then. Can I at least have some space?"

Staring at her with suspicion, he replied, "Alright, but you won't be alone." Raising his voice, he called, "Mark!"

Mark entered the room and Sirena found herself actually happy to see him. It had been so long and right now he was the closest thing to her old life.

"What's up, Declan?"

"Sit here with Sirena. Just make sure she doesn't leave," Declan ordered before leaving them to themselves. Mark found a seat on the couch, but didn't say a word.

Sirena crossed her arms. "So?"

"What?"

Sitting facing him on the couch, she said, "How about for starters you tell me where you've been? I haven't heard from you in what seems like forever. What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Just taking care of things for Declan. He basically treats me like his errand boy," Mark chuckled.

Sirena nodded.

"So, uh— Are you alright?" His voice was full of concern.

"Yeah," she lied. "I'll be better once I know people are alright and I get some sleep," she forced a laugh.

"Declan told me he had to give you some bad news earlier today."

"That's the understatement of the century," she said with a half smile. "Let's just say that my past is a lot more complicated than I thought."

"That blows. Well, I'm here for you if you need anything. I know we have pretty much grown apart, but uh, that's one thing that'll never change."

"All of this means that it's because of me that all this happened to you, Mark. I'm so sorry. If we hadn't been together and leaving that party he would've just turned me and you would be off finishing college." The guilt was overwhelming. Not being able to hold it back, she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Mark pulled her in for a hug, "Don't cry. I don't blame you for what happened to me. It's not your fault. I'm kind of glad he turned me. And I'm sure your friends are okay."

For a moment, Sirena just sat there and cried it out. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Her entire existence had turned out to be something she hadn't expected, she had been tortured, had kissed Klaus and who knew what else would happen. There was one thing that she knew for sure…Klaus was still alive. If Alaric had been successful in killing him, she wouldn't be here and neither would Mark and Declan for that matter.

Mark pushed her back easily to look her in the eye. "I know I did a lot to you in the past that I regret. I just want to apologize. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

Sirena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking to her lap. "Don't worry about it, Mark. That's all in the —"

He lifted her chin, nodded toward the door and mouthed, _Go_.

"But—" she whispered.

He shook his head and mouthed, _Go see if your friends are okay_. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tightly, whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

Making a stop at the Salvatore boarding house for a fresh change of clothes, she found the place empty, which she didn't like at all. Either they were off doing something or it meant the worst. Her next stop was Klaus' mansion. It too was empty, but upon entering she was met with the strong smell of blood. After inspecting, she found a chair with binds attached as well as some medical supplies that looked to have been used for drawing blood lying in the center of the room. What in the hell had happened while she was at Declan's? She was beginning to panic since she couldn't seem to find anyone. If they had dealt with Alaric, then why hadn't Klaus came and got her like he said he would?

Next up, Elena's. As Sirena walked up to the front porch, she was taken aback at the site of the place. There was broken glass from a window strewn about the porch, but she was relieved to hear the sound of laughter coming from inside the house. As she was about to knock on the door, something she heard stopped her. She couldn't have heard them right…

Laughter erupted from Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy as Elena held her shot glass up to say, "To a Klaus-free life!" They raised their glasses as well as she added, "And to all of you. My family."

Tossing back their vodka, they were surprised when they saw Sirena standing in the hallway staring into the kitchen with consternation.

"Oh my god, Sirena," Caroline sat her glass down onto the counter and moved towards Sirena, but before she could get to her Sirena fled.

Returning to Declan's she didn't even bother with knocking. Bursting into his living room he was instantly in front of her, hands on her arms holding her in place.

"What the hell, Sirena?!" Declan yelled, his Irish accent thicker in his anger. "I told you to stay here! How am I to keep you safe when you're out running around?! If Alaric had—"

"Something's happened to Klaus, Declan," she interrupted.

"What?" he asked, confused. Clearly, he knew that if Klaus had been destroyed then they would've been as well. "But how—"

"I don't know what happened. I went to Elena's and they were all toasting to a 'Klaus-free life'."

Declan let out a deep breath. "That could mean a lot of things, Sirena."

"Yes, I know that, but it can't be anything good."

"Maybe he just left town for good," Declan offered, "You know, to get away from Alaric."

Sirena raised an eyebrow. "Without Elena?"

Declan shrugged.

"There's no way. They were way too happy. They wouldn't have been celebrating that much if there was the slightest chance he could return."

"Alright, alright… Just breathe for a second," he said, moving her to the couch to sit as he pulled out his phone, typing away. Even with as much as he hated Klaus and would love to see him rotting in a coffin just as he so often did to his family, he hated seeing Sirena upset.

Sirena sat biting at her lip going through all the possible explanations in her head. There wasn't a one that comforted her. The couch shifted as Declan sat at her side.

"I sent a text off to Elijah. He said he'll be here as soon as he can."

It wasn't long before Elijah was at Declan's door, looking as gentlemanly as ever. "Hello, Declan," he stepped inside and nodded a greeting to Sirena. "Now what is the worry with Niklaus?"

Sirena rose to her feet. "I overheard Elena and the other's toasting to a 'Klaus-free life'. Do you have any idea what has happened to him?"

"I do not, but I am just as curious as you are. Rebekah did, however, inform me of my mother's newest creation. He must be dealt with."

"Is there a way to bring the real Alaric back?"

"I'm afraid not. Your friend Alaric is no longer there. My mother made sure that when she turned him his humanity wouldn't be intact."

Sirena knew he would say something like that. It was exactly what she was afraid of.

* * *

Elijah had found that Klaus had been desiccated and was now in the Salvatore's possession, who in fact had been the ones to cause it with the help of Bonnie and Jeremy. Even though Sirena had known they all had been trying to get rid of Klaus, she still felt a bit betrayed. After finding out that all their lives were tied to his Sirena had thought maybe they would back off, but no… she was wrong. What was worse was that Stefan had just had that talk with Sirena at the high school. It was as if everything he had said to her had been a lie, but she should've known better. Elena always comes first and now here she was, right in front of Sirena, who sat glaring daggers at her from between Declan and Elijah.

Elena, Stefan and Matt sat at the table across from Elijah with Damon on speakerphone in the center of the table, listening to Elijah's proposition. "All we need is to take the stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth. Alaric will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked.

"We've done it before," Elijah smiled, "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading our father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?"

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah," Elena spoke up, "And after everything he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

It took everything Sirena had to keep herself from launching across the table at Elena. In that moment she felt herself wanting to rip her throat out. Declan must've sensed her anger, because he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. It was that or he was preparing in case he had to hold her back.

"I give you my word, Elena," Elijah said softly. "I will not revive Klaus in yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will teach him some manners."

It was as if Elijah had just slapped Sirena across the face. "Wait, what? You can't be serious!"

Elijah ignored her protests and Declan pulled her back, whispering, "Not now, Sirena."

Furious, Sirena shot daggers toward Stefan with her eyes. Of all the people in the room, he had seemed to understand and now he was all for giving Klaus over to be kept in a box for over a hundred years. Shoving Declan off of herself, Sirena stormed from the house.

"Sirena, just wait," Declan called from the door, following after her. Reaching out for her arm, he pulled her to a stop. "Be patient. A hundred years as a vampire is nothing."

"It is to me, Declan. I haven't lived more than 25 yet! Do you realize how ridiculous a hundred sounds to me? Of course not, you're like what a thousand?!"

"At least he isn't dead."

"No, he's just lying in a coffin somewhere. He's helpless and if Alaric finds him—"

"But he won't! Elijah will get him and take him somewhere safe."

"How does anyone know that for sure? I'm sure Alaric could find him."

Declan didn't have an answer. He just stood over her, thinking. "Why are you really this upset over him being in a coffin, Sirena?"

Tongue-tied, Sirena tried to offer up an explanation. "I just… It's just not right, Declan. He just saved me and now he's in a box."

"That's not it, is it?"

Sirena tried to play it off. "Seriously, Declan, do you know how many times he's saved me or tried to protect me from something?"

Declan was unconvinced. "I know what kind of man he is, Sirena, and it floors me that anyone would be upset over him being decrepit. And I've saved you, protected you. How would you feel if mine and Klaus' situations were reversed?"

Sirena was speechless. Honestly, she hadn't even thought about that. "I would try like hell to set you free, too."

"Really?" Declan asked, unbelieving. "Even though I ruined your life?"

"You didn't ruin my life, Declan," she sighed. "Sure, I'm pissed about my entire situation, but like you said, you could've killed me. That or someone else would've come along and done it. At least now I can't be used to unlock Klaus' siring ability or whatever. So maybe you even saved me. Now I have a chance at seeing the world."

"Did you bump your head or something?" Declan joked.

"I'm serious, Declan," Sirena smiled. "Thank you."

Declan furrowed his brow. He never thought Sirena would ever see it this way. He was definitely grateful that she did and it helped to know that she would be just as worried with him as she was with Klaus. Despite the fact she had told him he couldn't kiss her again, Declan began leaning into her, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips on his.

Sirena's breath caught in her chest as Declan was a mere inch from kissing her. Gently, she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Declan, there's something else you should know about what happened at the high school."

Straightening back up, Declan waited.

"I kissed Klaus." Sirena's eyes lifted to his, unsure of how he would react.

Clearing his throat, Declan said, "I can't say I'm surprised."

"It all happened so fast. To tell you the truth," her voice dropped to a near whisper, "I'm not sure if it was just because I had a bad feeling he wasn't going to make it or if it was something more."

"Well, maybe in a hundred years you'll be able to know for sure," Declan said, clearly upset as he stalked off from the Gilbert's lawn.

Sirena felt guilty as she watched him disappear. She would be lying if she said she didn't know he felt something for her. She may even have felt strongly towards him as well but things were just so much more complicated with Declan. Their history was… well, bumpy. Deciding to head back inside, Sirena went to see what they all had decided regarding Klaus.

* * *

While Sirena had been outside with Declan, Elena and Elijah had come to an agreement that she would let him take Klaus' body back with him and Elena would be left alone to live out her human life. After they had left, Elijah informed Sirena that Rebekah would be meeting Damon at the place where he was keeping Klaus in order to take Klaus with them.

Looking over to her friend, Sirena said, "Do you really think Elijah will keep Klaus in his coffin for the next hundred years?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was longer than that," Rebekah responded bluntly. Sirena's silence drew her gaze. "You never know though. If I had it my way, he would be out in an instant. I always did have a soft spot for Nik."

"I always wished I had a big brother," Sirena said as she watched road signs fly by as Rebekah raced down the highway.

"Hmm," Rebekah smiled, "I had five brothers. I'll tell you it isn't as much fun when you're the only girl."

Sirena's lips curled upward as she pictured how it would've been for Rebekah. "Where will you go?"

"I'm sure Elijah and Finn will head for Europe. As for me, I would love a trip to Hawaii. Get some relaxation in while I can."

"Sounds nice."

Rebekah studied her friend. "You could come with me, you know? You don't have to stay here in this uneventful town."

"Uneventful?" Sirena laughed. "My life has never had so much drama!"

"Well, at least the scenery is much better in Hawaii."

Thinking it over, Sirena said, "I just might do that then."

Rebekah's phone rang. "Yes, Damon?" she answered, annoyed.

_ "Where in the hell are you? I'm getting quite bored over here."_

"We're on our way. Patience is a virtue."

_ "What do you mean we?"_

"Sirena is with me."

_ "No, no, no, no, no! Do you know how much of a bad idea that is?"_

Sirena looked to Rebekah, holding her hand out for the phone. "Do you know how much I don't care, Damon?"

_ "Sirena, you can't be here!"_

"And why not?! Maybe you should've thought about all of this before you desiccated Klaus."

_ "We had no choice, Sirena."_

"Sure you did, Damon. You just saw an opportunity to get rid of him and took it."

_ "Yes, we did! And good thing because he was draining Elena of her blood!"_

That explained the chair, blood and medical supplies at Klaus'. Why would he have been draining all of her blood? Was he planning on running?

"Look, Damon, it doesn't change the fact that I'm coming so deal with it." Sirena hung up and handed the phone back to Rebekah who sat smirking.

* * *

Another hour had passed and they had finally arrived. They walked among hundreds and hundreds of storage units. "Did he tell you where he would be?"

"Nope," Rebekah answered, leading the way. "Damon! Damon, where are you?"

"This is ridiculous. Why wouldn't he give you an idea of at least a general area? He HAS to be able to hear you." Sirena glanced down each row as they passed in hopes of finding a sign of where Damon was.

"Damon, this isn't funny!" Rebekah called.

"Rebekah, something doesn't feel right. Surely he would've said something by—"

As they rounded a corner, Rebekah was snatched and yanked aside. Sirena reacted as quickly as possible only to find herself pinning Damon against the cold steel of a unit door. Damon's eyes flared as he held a finger up to his lips. He mouthed _Alaric is here_. Motioning for them to follow, he headed off to stop in front of storage unit number 1020. Sirena's heart skipped a beat as a casket came into view as Damon lifted the door. Fighting the urge to yank the casket open, Sirena helped the two roll the casket back toward Rebekah's vehicle.

Sirena screamed, "Rebekah!" as Alaric appeared behind her, slamming the blonde's head into the car before throwing her off to the side. Before Sirena knew what was happening, Alaric had a hold of her.

Lifting her from the ground by her throat, he growled, "You won't be getting away this time!" Damon lunged forward, but Alaric merely kicked him away, sending him flying. Sirena did the only thing she could think of to do. Her nails began to dig themselves into his right eye, making him scream out in pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Damon pulled Sirena free, but not before Alaric thrust his hand forward. They both went backward, colliding with Rebekah.

Losing his patience, Alaric jerked the lid of Klaus' coffin open. Sirena caught a glimpse of his desiccated flesh and her heart sank. "Alaric, please don't!"

"No!" Rebekah screamed!

"No, don't!" Damon joined in their protest, but Alaric didn't listen.

"No! No! No!" Rebekah cried as Alaric pulled the white oak stake free from inside his coat. Slamming it down into Klaus' chest, Alaric glared down into Klaus' wide eyes as he let out one last gasp.

Damon grabbed a hold of the girls, keeping them from running to Klaus' side. Both screamed and cried at the sight before them. The stake protruding from Klaus' body burst into flame. Removing it from the Original, Alaric turned on the three behind him. "Next."

Damon pushed the girls in the opposite direction saying, "Run, go!"

They didn't hesitate and were off in a blur. They didn't stop running until they reached the woods of Mystic Falls, finding Elijah waiting right in the center with Declan. Elijah turned and upon seeing their faces knew that they had been there to witness Klaus' demise.

"He's gone, Elijah," Rebekah sobbed, "There was nothing I could do to stop it."

Sirena stood at her side, completely numb. She couldn't even meet Declan's concerned gaze. It was only a matter of time before they would both perish.

"My dear Rebekah I'm afraid we have a bit of a mystery on our hands," Elijah stated. "Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived including these two." He gestured towards Sirena and Declan. "You said he turned their bloodlines. I know for a fact that at least these two are tied to Klaus. I was there when Declan was turned."

"I thought he did."

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol," Elijah deduced.

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus. I'm sure of it."

"Then how are they all still alive?"

"I'm not sure. Elena called. She and Matt are heading back to be with their friends as we speak," Elijah looked off into the woods. After a moment, Rebekah pulled out her cell, dialing a number.

Declan stepped up to Sirena, hands in his pockets. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I can't tell what I'm feeling."

"You're in shock. It'll all work out. I don't know how we're still here, but you can—"

"You're alive. Congratulations," Rebekah said into the phone with Stefan on the receiving end.

"_Rebekah_."

"Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute now," she said, her voice vengeful.

"_Yeah, he told me that. He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now_."

"That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running," Rebekah was shaking with rage.

"_What are you talking about? We had a deal_," Stefan's voice began to rise.

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric is—_"_

"_Rebekah, no!_" Stefan yelled, but Rebekah ended the call.

"Rebekah, we can run. It will only be until—"

"No, Elijah!" she fired at her eldest brother. "Not again. I'm ending this now." Before the argument could continue, she was gone and Sirena didn't feel even the slightest urge to stop her.

* * *

Not wanting to deal with what situations might arise if she had gone back to the Salvatore house, Sirena had gone home with Declan. It had been a sleepless night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Klaus' desiccated face and the flames that engulfed him. Having no desire to stay in bed all day, she forced herself to get up and shower. It felt as if she was just going through motions. Despite the many protests from Declan and Mark, she headed out to the Mikaelson mansion.

Rebekah stood in the study, not moving but just staring at all Klaus' artwork that filled the room. It all looked as if he had started to pack it all away. Rebekah's face looked just as Sirena's did. Puffy bloodshot eyes, pale complexion, exhausted…

Stepping up to her side, Sirena joined her in admiring Klaus' work. Absolutely all of it was exquisite. Sirena was reminded of their conversation in this very room the night of the Mikaelson Ball. Loneliness… The word hit her hard.

"Still want company in Hawaii?" Sirena asked and Rebekah's lips twitched into a smile.

"Absolutely."

Sirena nodded. Getting away from Mystic Falls seemed to be the best solution. She couldn't stay here.

"You should know…Elena is in transition."

Sirena's eyes flew to Rebekah's face, which showed no emotion. "Into a vampire?!"

"If we stay here, we'll be stuck with her forever."

_Son of a bitch_, Sirena mentally cursed. "Well, now Stefan and Damon will be at her mercy for all eternity, huh?"

"They're incredibly stupid. Both had great girls right in front of them. Passed up for Elena…" Rebekah shook her head. The two stared solemnly into one painting in particular. It looked to be the most recent. There was so much emotion: anger, loneliness, desperation… "You know, I think my brother loved you. I don't think he truly understood and if he did, he never admitted it to me, but I never saw him put someone before himself like he did with you, not even me."

Tears burned in Sirena's eyes. Sirena gave a faint smile to Rebekah as she turned to leave. "I'm going to go pack. Meet you in an hour?"

Rebekah nodded and Sirena left for the Salvatore boarding house. Going through her closet, she started throwing items into a bag on her bed, but as she pulled back some of the hanging articles of clothing, she froze. Hanging there was the dress Klaus had bought for her to where to the Mikaelson Ball. Memories began flooding her mind. Next her fingers grazed the black lace dress that he had bought for her back in Chicago. She had never had the chance to wear it yet. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus on packing. Grabbing a armful of clothes she turned to pack them up. She gasped as she came face to face with none other than Kol.

"Hello, love," he said with a devilish grin before snapping her neck. Everything went black.

* * *

**Please leave me some reviews, loves!**


	39. On Edge

**ON EDGE**

In the damp basement of the old witch house, Bonnie and Jeremy sat in silence, deep in thought. After a vengeful Rebekah had run Matt and Elena off of Wickery Bridge resulting in Elena's death, Bonnie had been trying everything she could to prevent Elena from having to transition and remain human. But every road she went down led to a dead end. It didn't help that she had done a spell to put Klaus' soul into Tyler's body, preventing him from actually dying when Alaric used the white oak stake on him. Now he was constantly on her about getting him back into his own body. It also didn't help that Elena and Stefan had been kidnapped by the council so if she couldn't save Elena then she would be dying for real with no human blood around to complete the transition. The pressure of it all was not helping one bit. Her phone buzzed. It was Damon. "Damon," she answered, rubbing her aching head.

"_Matt and I are heading to the pastor's ranch. He thinks that the Council is keeping them there."_

"Yeah, I know where that is. Makes sense, but why Elena? They can't know she is in transition."

_ "Alaric told the Council about everyone including vampire supporters."_

Bonnie nodded, knowing she was most likely on the list of supernatural beings he informed them of as well.

"_There's more_," Damon paused, "_I can't find Sirena anywhere. I checked her room and there's clothes strewn everywhere and a half packed bag on her bed. I think the Council may have gotten her too."_

"Dammit. What are they going to do to them, Damon?"

_ "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good."_

"All right. Well keep me posted. I'll keep trying whatever I can on this end."

She hung up and stared up at Jeremy. "Let's try my plan."

Jeremy shook his head, protesting, "Bonnie, I don't like this. It's too dangerous."

"We've been over this, Jeremy. Now please, sit down. I need to draw from you to find Elena."

Reluctantly, Jeremy sat down onto the dirt-covered floor, placing his hands in hers. Closing his eyes, he listened as Bonnie began to chant. Her voice gradually became more labored, making him reopen them to look at her. His eyes grew wide when he saw Bonnie's nose was bleeding profusely, running down to her chin and turning her teeth red. Her chanting more difficult, she began almost choking out the words.

"Oh, my God," Jeremy worried, "Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes. Bonnie, I can't let you do this." He tried to free his hands but her grasp was too strong. "Bonnie, you're dying!"

Her chanting grew louder as black veins sprouted on her arms, making their way up to her face.

"What the hell is that?!" Jeremy asked, but beginning to hyperventilate Bonnie released him and fell onto her side, dead.

"Bonnie, no!" Jeremy rushed to her side, shaking her violently trying to wake her. "Bonnie, wake up! Wake up!" Time stood still for Jeremy as he continued to try to wake the girl before him. "Bonnie, wake up! Come on. Open your eyes."

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and Jeremy exclaimed, "You're awake!" He pulled her up into his lap, holding her close.

"I couldn't do it. It didn't work," she stated, her voice full of defeat.

"It's alright. We'll try something else. Here." He grabbed a towel and began gently wiping the blood from her face.

"I can't, Jeremy. They won't let me."

Moments later, Klaus, still trapped in Tyler's body, and Caroline stepped into the room. "There she is!" Klaus exclaimed with a smile. "I'm afraid it's come time to get me into my body, Bonnie. Caroline would like her boyfriend back."

"It's going to take time," Bonnie stated, "After what I just tried I don't have the strength in me to do it right now."

"Nonsense. Let's get this show on the road. My sister is in there with Stefan and Elena and I'm sure she's going to want to see her big brother."

Bonnie bit her lip, knowing Klaus may not like what she had to say next. "She's not just in there with Stefan and Elena."

"Well, I don't care who is in there, alright? I just want in my own body," Klaus said as he turned away.

"Sirena's with them," Bonnie blurted.

Klaus stopped and faced the witch. "What do you mean Sirena's with them?"

"Damon said she wasn't at home. Sounded like she was packing to leave, but was taken."

Klaus growled. Why must everyone try his patience? "You put me back in my body now, Bonnie!"

"She said she's not strong enough!" Jeremy defended.

"You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out. If I was in my own body I could be in there and have them out in an instant including the precious Elena."

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous."

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" Klaus boomed.

"She said she can't, okay?" Caroline intervened, earning a death glare from Klaus. "We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?"

Dissatisfied, Klaus ripped open Tyler's shirt, breathing hard he forces Tyler's claws to extend. Plunging the nails into Tyler's chest, Klaus begins to attempt to rip out Tyler's heart.

"What are you doing?" Caroline screams.

"Ripping out Tyler's heart. I'll jump into someone else." He looks to Jeremy, "Maybe you." Grunting in pain, Klaus proceeds with digging into Tyler's chest.

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathes.

"You're hurting him! Stop! Stop!" Caroline pleads with Klaus.

"He's bluffing," Jeremy accuses, "He needs a witch to do that."

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten?" Klaus shot. "Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!"

He was dangerously close to successfully ripping Tyler's heart from his chest when Bonnie gave in. "Fine, I'll do it! Just stop!"

Removing his hand from Tyler's chest, breathing heavy he says, "Good. Let's begin."

* * *

"Declan!" Mark's voice echoed throughout Declan's home.

"Yes, what is it, Mark?" Declan stopped when he saw who Mark had opened the front door to. Klaus stood with his hands behind his back and a devious smile on his face. "Well, well… Niklaus. You're alive."

"Oh, don't act so surprised, Declan. Did you really think it would be that easy to be rid of me and that the Salvatore's would be the ones to do it?" Klaus gave a humored laugh.

"What brings you here, Klaus?" Declan questioned abruptly, wanting to get to the point.

"I've been searching for Sirena. Damon had thought she was taken hostage along with Stefan, Elena and Rebekah, but he was mistaken. Is she here?"

Declan's face changed from annoyance to concern. "No, last I heard she was going to check on your sister since we all thought you were dead."

"So you know nothing about why there would be signs of her packing to leave at the Salvatore's?"

"She was leaving?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Sirena wouldn't just leave. I know her. She would've told everyone goodbye," Mark interjected.

"Hmm. You see, that poses a problem. Another scenario would be that she was taken by the same people who were after her at Southern Comfort."

Realization set in and Declan mumbled angry curses under his breath.

"Do share, Declan. If you know something, you damn well better let me in on it," Klaus warned.

"Kol," Declan replied. "It has to be him."

"What would my brother want with Sirena?"

Declan remained silent. There was no way in hell he was going to reveal what he knew of Sirena's role in Klaus' curse.

"What do you know, Declan? I won't ask again," Klaus' face grew hard.

"I won't tell you, Klaus," Declan stood his ground. "Just know that if he did in fact take her, she is in grave danger."

"Fine. Have it your way. But know that if anything happens to her I will have your head. Do you understand?" Klaus' voice was low in a tone of a threat.

"Oh, enough, Klaus! Do you want my help in finding her or not? We may not like each other, but at least working together may get her back here safely."

"What can I do to help?" Mark asked, stepping forward.

Klaus had pretty much ignored his presence until now. His eyes fell to the young vampire. "Just leave it to the big boys, lad."

"No, if Sirena is in trouble I need to help."

Before Klaus could tear into Mark, Declan stepped between them. "Mark, I'll call you when I have need of you. For now, why don't you just wait to see if Sirena gives you a call?"

Mark looked between the two men, but knowing he was no match for one let alone both he shook his head in defeat and left the room in a huff.

"Now," Declan returned his attention to Klaus. "Any idea where Kol may have taken her?"

* * *

Klaus carefully placed the last of Elena's human blood-filled bags into a protective briefcase. It was all that was left to be used in creating his hybrid army. If his mother insisted on coming after him every chance she got, he was going to damn well be ready for her. Heels clicking on the marble flooring, Rebekah stormed into the room. "How dare you not come save me!"

"'Hello, brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not!'" Klaus said for her.

"You just left me to them!"

"I had to get back into my own body, Rebekah. I was vulnerable and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find Sirena and get back to finding more werewolves."

"What do you mean find Sirena? Where in the hell is she?"

"Declan seems to think our dear brother Kol has taken her."

"Why on Earth would he do that?" she spat, not believing it.

"He wouldn't say, but I have no reason to believe he's lying. I'm quite certain he is in love with her and wants to get her back to Mystic Falls."

"And what of Kol? What will you do to him? You know that if he did in fact take her that he won't just hand her over."

"Well, I know how easily he can be silenced with a dagger."

That pushed a button. Rebekah snatched one of the blood bags, hurling it at the wall, blood splattering and dripping to the floor.

"No!" Klaus shouted, rounding on his little sister who now held the remaining two bags with tears forming. "Drop them."

"We're your family, Nik. You can't just dagger us and stuff us into coffins whenever our existence doesn't suit you. I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I wouldn't see you ever again!"

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl," Klaus said softly.

"Family is forever! I loved you through everything and you don't even care! You've known her for what is like a blink of an eye in our lifetime and yet you go to rescue her the instant you find that she's in trouble? What about me, Nik? Do I not mean more to you than your damn hybrid family?"

"Drop it!" Klaus yelled at her.

"You want your family?" she asked. Crushing the bags in her hands, she yelled, "Here's your family!"

Klaus' hand flew out, grasping her throat and choking the life from her. "You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on you're not my family, you're not my sister, you're nothing." With a final growl he snapped his sister's neck, dropping her limp body to the floor.

* * *

Sirena's head felt heavy and dizzy as she began to come to. Everything around her was a blurry haze, but it was slowly clearing. Trying to move her hands, she found that they were bound behind the chair that she now sat in. The burning sensation she felt told her that she was again feeling the effects of vervain-soaked ropes. Her head collapsed backward as she conceded. _Not again_, she thought to herself.

"About time."

Lifting her head, she found Kol sitting kicked back at a desk in front of her. Taking in her surroundings she realized she had no idea where they were. It seemed to be someone's house, but nothing in it gave her a clue as to whose. One thing she noticed was that the air was full of the smell of blood, but looking around she saw no source. "Where are we?"

"Don't bother yourself with such pointless details, darling. Rather you should be asking, why are you here?"

"Fine, why am I here?" her voice came out raspy, surprising her. She almost didn't recognize herself.

"Has Declan informed you of what happened back in Spain? That fateful night where we sought out the Seer?"

Sirena gave a weak nod.

"Spectacular. Saves me from having to relive it all over again. Dreadful boring if you ask me. I've grown so tired of the stories of Klaus' curse over the years." He stood, beginning to circle around her as if he was stalking his prey.

"So you brought me here to kill me?"

"Oh, no! Quite the contrary. See, while those back in Mystic Falls seemed to believe my brother to be destroyed, I know better. Klaus always has something up his sleeve. Self-preservation, unfortunately, is one of his strengths." Dropping down to her eye level, Kol continued, "Your blood only unlocks the door to his siring if you're human. But since you're not, I can't exact my revenge by merely killing you. No, I'm aware of the feelings my brother has for you. Our dear Rebekah told me all about it, remember?" Kol rolled his eyes, mocking his sister in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Niklaus has changed. He's almost like the boy we knew as kids." Kol shook his head. "Please! Such nonsense! Niklaus will never change!"

"He is, Kol."

"How would you know?!" he spat. "You've known him for what, five seconds?! Do you know how many times he has daggered me?!"

Sirena remained silent.

Standing back up, he began to pet her raven curls. "I have something far more devious up my sleeve."

Sirena's skin began to crawl. The evil in his voice made her so nervous. She didn't know what to expect. Her only hope was that someone would come to her rescue. If only she had the strength to overpower him. Of course, that wasn't possible, but now she felt more helpless than ever. "What did you do to me?"

"I drained your blood. Weakened you with vervain. You'll be starving for more blood and it'll make the temptation that much more difficult to overcome. And I've got just the treat for you." He smiled maliciously as he exited the room. Whimpering, she feared the moment when he would return.

* * *

Back at the Lockwood Manor, Carol and Tyler enter their home to find two strangers standing in the foyer. Having had already been attacked, Tyler was extremely suspicious. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Tyler, it's okay," his mom reassured him. "They're here for your protection."

Glancing at his mom incredulously, Tyler said, "More deputies?"

"Not exactly," Klaus said, entering from the parlor with yet another hybrid following behind him.

Tyler sighed, "They're hybrids."

"I was attending to more pressing business when I heard you were attacked. I should be off searching for Sirena, but duty calls."

"Nice to know you care," Tyler said sarcastically.

"I don't," Klaus narrowed his eyes on the first of his hybrids, "I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot."

"Yeah, well you used my body as an escape hatch and scared my girlfriend so maybe we're even."

"Not even close," Klaus retorted. Tyler had merely loaned his body and meanwhile Sirena was off most likely being tortured somewhere. "But you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left." Pointing to the hybrids at his side and heading toward the door to leave, Klaus calls over his shoulder, "Consider them your new bodyguards."

* * *

While Klaus hated the fact that someone had tried to attack Tyler with him being one of the remaining few of his hybrids, he hated the fact that he couldn't seem to get a lead on Sirena even more. The few hybrids he had at his disposal would be better used with their ear to the ground listening for any signs of where his perverse excuse for a brother could be hiding her, but no. They had to be babysitting Tyler because of some new hunter in town. But with the last of Elena's human blood splattered all over his wall, Klaus had to protect those left. Had he not been desiccated and put into Tyler's body rendering him helpless against Kol, Sirena may have been off exploring the world with him right now. The more and more time that passed put Klaus on edge, which wasn't good for his already short temper. He needed a release.

Before going back on his way, Klaus stopped in once more to check in at the Lockwood's, but upon hearing that Caroline had just arrived had decided to go in through the study. There he found an attractive young brunette snooping around the items on the desk, stopping briefly to look at a picture that sat there.

"You're a new face," he announced, making her jump.

Startled, the girl turned, quickly regaining her composure. "And I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus." Her eyebrow raised in pride over her cleverness.

Klaus smiled. "My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not all bad."

She shrugged. "A little bad. Mostly repulsive."

Crossing the room slowly in her direction, Klaus said, "You're a friend of Tyler's? That's strange. He's never mentioned you." Redirecting his sensitive hearing to the other room, listening in as Tyler tried his best to reason with Caroline to rush her out the door. "And I think I know why," Klaus grinned.

The girl looked uncomfortable. "Is there a point you'll be getting to sometime soon?"

Klaus gave a silent laugh. "So what's your story, darling?"

"The name's Hayley," she informed. "Just tell Tyler I'll catch back up with him later."

Klaus stepped aside, letting her pass before kicking back behind the desk with his feet resting on its surface. Finally, Tyler entered the room and Klaus found amusement in seeing his face as he came in expecting to see Hayley, but finding Klaus instead. "She's quite fetching, that Hayley. She's got fire. Kind of reminds me of someone. Sirena. Remember her? The one you and your friends seemed to have forgotten about."

Tyler was unamused. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she had to run, but don't worry, she took the back door so Caroline wouldn't see."

Tyler stalked towards him. "Whatever you think you know—"

"I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture." He smiled smugly. "Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?" Rising, Klaus held his hands behind his back as he began to circle slowly around Tyler. "You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond. There, you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous with the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low—"

"Stop it!" Tyler demanded, but Klaus didn't listen.

"Then in a moment of weakness that thick sexual tension turned into something much more real—"

"Stop!" Tyler yelled, rounding on him.

Klaus' face fell in disapproval. "And Caroline has no idea." Klaus shook his head as Tyler stood before him, flabbergasted. He never understood how those who claimed to be in love could ever cheat on their significant other. Tyler's phone rang as it sat on the desk. Tyler's showed no signs of moving toward it so Klaus helped himself, smiling as he read the caller id.

"Hello, Damon," Klaus greeted, plopping back down into the desk chair.

_ "Klaus? Where's Tyler?"_

"Tyler's otherwise preoccupied at the moment making big decisions on about honesty and whatnot. What can I do for you?"

_ "Listen, I've got a plan to take care of that hunter."_

"Delightful."

_"But before anything happens to him I need to find out if he knows anything about Sirena. I think it's more than just a coincidence that he shows up in town the same time she disappears from it."_

"You leave Sirena to me. She has a better chance with me and I know who has her."

_ "What?! And what, telling us just slipped your mind?!"_

"Talk to Declan if you must. He's the one who let me in on it and apparently there's more to it. Now, about this hunter…"

_"Fine, play that game, Klaus. Just tell Tyler I'm going after the hunter and he can join if he would like."_

"He wouldn't. I, however…" Klaus gave a wicked grin. This may just be the release he needed.

* * *

The room was dark. Medical supplies lined the shelves of the storeroom, light reflecting off of them as the door opened and Meredith Fell entered. Not stopping to grab anything, she went straight out the back door, knowing full well who lingered in the dark. Again, light entered the room as the door opened once more and Connor stepped in, searching the darkness for the doctor her had followed. He crept around the room stopping in a spot of light as he sensed he was not alone.

"Is the hospital really the place for a germaphobe?"

Damon stepped out from behind a shelf, feigning confusion. "Did I say that I was a germaphobe? Pft!" He smiled, "Sorry, I meant vampire."

Without hesitation, Connor pulled his gun out, but before he could aim it to shoot, an arrow shot forward impaling his left bicep. Letting out a groan of pain, he dropped to one knee only to have yet another arrow shoot out, digging in right into his right ribcage. Following the strings attached, he saw that both were attached to the triggers of their own claymore bombs. The same method he used in his trailer as a trap, one that Damon had fallen victim to earlier that day.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Damon winced.

Connor reached down for the gun between his knees, but just as he was about to snatch it up, it was kicked away. Looking up, he stared up at Klaus.

"Hello, mate."

Knowing these two wouldn't hesitate in killing him, Connor attempted to pull the arrow free from his side.

"Keep it up, buddy," Damon taunted, leaning against a shelf as he and Klaus watched Connor, "We'll be scraping you off the ceiling."

"You two are gonna kill me anyway."

"Well, let's not be too hasty," Klaus said, "I feel like we're just getting to know each other."

"Let's start with the basics. Where are you from? What do you do?" Damon asked, stepping forward as he unfolded a paper he had stolen from Connor's trailer. "Maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because I've fought this guy," he gestured to Klaus, "and there's nothing more evil than that."

This put an amused grin on Klaus' face, taking the paper from Damon. "Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets."

"Now, what have you done with Sirena?" Damon eyed Connor, who looked confused.

"Damon, I already told you that I know who has her."

"Until you let me in on the little secret, Klaus, I'm going to go about it my way. I can't just take you at your word. History is against you, my friend."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"So what do you know about Sirena Sterling?"

Connor said, "I don't know who you're talking about," but his eyes told a different story. Klaus took note of this and cocked his head to the side. "I'm not telling you anything. And if you think if you kill me, it's gonna be over— there's another waiting to take my place."

"See, this is what I like to hear," Damon grinned at Klaus. "Vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos…"

Connor looked up to Damon and Klaus, who instantly stopped smirking and scanned the hunter before him for signs of ink. "What do you mean, tattoos?"

"Don't bother. You can't see the damn thing."

This news intrigued Klaus. Kneeling down to the hunter's eye level, he eyed him suspiciously. "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Connor swung out, trying to stake Klaus with incredible speed, but Klaus was faster. Catching his arm, he said, "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." He twist his wrist, forcing him to hand the stake over. Examining the handmade stake, Klaus' eyes fell on a carved symbol that he knew all too well. "You're one of the Five."

"The what?" Damon asked.

While they were busy with the stake, Connor grabbed hold of the string attached to the arrow in his side. "And I'm faster than your average hunter."

Seeing that Connor is about to trigger the bomb, Damon dashed from the room, leaving Klaus and Connor behind. He leapt forward, landing on the tile of the hospital floor as the bomb exploded, sending broken glass raining down all around him.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	40. Challenges

**CHALLENGES**

The Salvatore Boarding House was the last place that Klaus wanted to be right now. He had much on his plate and hated having to go out of his way. Storming down the hall on his way to Stefan's bedroom, he did his best to keep his gaze to the floor as he passed by Sirena's room. He was successful, but that didn't stop her scent from reaching him. The scent of fiery pomegranate, peach and vanilla rum hit his nostrils and he recognized the perfume instantly. He tried to shake it away but it stuck with him, making him lose focus and patience.

Entering Stefan's room, the youngest Salvatore jumped to his feet from where he sat at Elena's side. She looked awful. Her skin was pale with veins running all over as she clutched at her own arm, trying to keep from shivering from the pain. Relieved, Stefan stepped up to Klaus, Stefan said, "You came."

"I did. And just for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine." Klaus made no effort to hide his annoyance. He looked back to Elena as she moaned in pain. "What's wrong, love?"

"She has werewolf venom in her system."

Klaus' lips turned up into a knowing smile.

"You know you're the only one who can help her, Klaus. Please," Stefan pleaded.

"And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me? Let's play that game for a moment, shall we?"

Beginning to get angry, Stefan drew closer to Klaus. "Whatever you want from me…"

"I don't want anything from you," Klaus growled. "It just seems whenever Elena is in trouble you have everyone come running, but what about Sirena, hm? Who do you have searching for her? To help her? Anyone? So unless you know where she is, you have nothing to offer me." Klaus' eyes bore into Stefan's. Nodding at Stefan's silence, he said, "Her, on the other hand," he moved to sit next to Elena, "If you told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But, as it turns out," he bit his wrist, "You may be of use to me after all."

Elena didn't wait a second to start drinking from Klaus and as the color returned to her face, Klaus yanked his wrist away from her. "That's it. I think the favors you owe me are going to begin to stack up." Klaus looked between the two. "There will come a day when I cash in."

"Klaus, thank you," Stefan smiled weakly.

"It seems Elena has made her choice. Am I correct?" Klaus grinned, mockingly.

Neither said a word.

Having his answer, Klaus said, "So if I need to borrow your brother he probably won't object."

"What do you—"

"Don't you worry yourselves with that. Now, I'm off to deal with some business. Please, carry on."

After saving Elena once again, Klaus returned to Connor's trailer, studying him as he laid unconscious on the sofa. He eyed him curiously as he pondered the reason for this hunter's arrival. Of course, he'd come across his kind before, but this one was different. This one was more of a puzzle. The man began to stir. Eyes fluttering open he moved to sit up, but Klaus pushed a heavy hand on his chest, forcing him to lie back down.

"You saved me," Connor stated almost sounding bewildered.

"Congratulations, you just became worth more to me alive than dead," Klaus said as he dusted off his jacket, standing tall.

After a moment's pause, Connor said, "What- what did you mean when you said I was one of the Five?"

Cocking his head to the side, Klaus was surprised. "You don't know your own history?" Kneeling down next to him, he added, "Let's be completely straight with one another — I saw the flicker in your eye when I mentioned Sirena Sterling. What do you know of her?"

Connor's face showed no emotion as he stared into Klaus' blue eyes.

Pressing harder into Connor's chest, Klaus tried again. "Tell me or I will begin to peel your skin away inch by inch."

Connor grimaced. "I don't know much. I've heard her name mentioned. I know she is being hunted as we speak."

"Why?" Klaus demanded.

"Look, I don't have all the answers." Connor winced as Klaus pressed harder. "But I know who does!"

Klaus smirked. "Well, let's just say it's made you the most well-protected vampire hunter in town."

* * *

Sirena's head hung forward, her mouth dry, and every muscle and nerve aching from the lack of blood. It felt as if her body was covered in tiny papers cuts and someone had dumped salt water on her. Everything was already heightened as a vampire including feeling, but she never imagined it could get much worse. The slightest movement of her wrists or ankles made the ropes feel as if they were peeling the skin from her body. She did what she could to keep her mind from the pain, but she couldn't focus on anything long enough.

Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hallway. It was undoubtedly Kol, but he wasn't alone. There was at least another set of feet coming her way. Lifting her head, she was crestfallen when she saw the familiar faces of her parents. They almost looked as if they were in a trance, standing there as if they hadn't seen her. Kol moved between them, slinging his arms around their shoulders. "I think it's time for a family reunion, don't you?"

"What are… they doing here?" she choked out.

"They're your salvation, darling," he grinned evilly.

"What do you—"

"They're going to give you what you need to make the pain stop." He brought a finger to his smiling lips, correcting himself. "Or rather you're going to _take_ it."

Sirena knew what he was going to have her do and she was determined to fight as hard as she could against it. "I will not…drink from them."

"Oh, but you will. And what's more," he knelt down in front of her, "You're going to _love_ it." Reaching around her, he untied her wrists and ankles, setting her free, but she was way too weak to try to save her parents. She knew there was no hope of an escape.

"Now," he rose returning to her parents, "Let's get the party started, shall we?"

Sirena couldn't even muster a scream as Kol growled, biting down hard into her father's neck. Lurching forward, Sirena fell to her hands and knees on the floor. Kol pulled back, her father's blood dripping down his chin as he smiled down at her.

Boring into her father's eyes, Kol said, "I think it's time you snap out of it." He did the same for her mother, and it was like he flipped a switch. Their eyes found Sirena and they nearly burst into tears.

"Oh my God, Sirena! What are you— Are you alright!? What happened?" her mother fell to her daughter's side.

"We thought you were dead, sweetheart!" Her father exclaimed, reaching up to his neck. Seeing his daughter for the first time in what seemed like forever made him shake away the pain. Wiping the blood on his pants, he knelt down.

Sirena wished in that moment she could just enjoy the embrace they had wrapped her in, but she couldn't. All she could think about was the delicious smell of the blood making it's way to her nose and Kol knew it.

"What do you say, Sirena? How about a drink?" Kol chuckled.

Pushing away from her parents, Sirena flashed back against the wall, trying to get as far away from the blood as possible. Her chest heaved with every breath as she pressed her body back against the cool wall. Remembering Kol's presence, her parent's leapt to their feet, standing defensively in front of their daughter. "Who the hell are you?" her father demanded.

Their yelling faded into the background as Sirena's focus went to the blood that was flowing from her father's neck, a few feet away. Not being able to control herself, the hunger took over. Flashing up behind her father, she yanked his head back hard, biting down in the place Kol had already fed from.

"Sirena!" her mother shrieked, her eyes wide with fear. "What on earth are you doing?!"

However, Sirena couldn't hear her. Not her mother's protests, not Kol's encouragement… only the sound of her father's heartbeat slowing as she finished him off. Slower, slower, slower… and then it was gone. Sirena dropped his body to the floor as if it was nothing. Her color returning to her face, her eyes flashed to her mother, whose eyes widened in fear at the sight of her little girl, standing there with her own father's blood splattered down her chin, veins protruding from under her reddened eyes.

"Sirena, baby? Please, you don't have to do this!" Her mother pleaded with her as she slowly crept forward. But there was nothing the woman could say that could reach her now. Her words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Rebekah was feeling much better after the werewolf venom left her system and who knew it would have actually made her feel some remorse for what she had done to Matt and Elena. Well… Matt at the very least. Beaming, she sat brand new truck keys on the bar in front of where he stood drying off some glasses at the Mystic Grill.

"What's that?" he asked, voice full of suspicion.

"The key to your new truck. It's parked outside, paid for, insured, everything but a big red bow," she said, proudly.

"If that's your idea of an apology, you should probably give it to Elena. She's the one you killed," Matt fired, leaving her standing there defeated.

To make matters worse, Klaus sat watching her from where he sipped on a glass of red wine at the bar. "You're trying too hard," he said.

Rebekah heaved a sigh, shaking her head. "I figured you be long gone by now."

"Well, normally you would be correct, but Sirena is still off somewhere with our brother. And you know how deranged he is."

"He's not the worst of us," she retorted, earning an evil glare.

"I know you two were friends. Am I wrong?" Klaus knew the answer just as he knew his sister was so desperate for friends that she wouldn't dare let something happen to the only one she seemed to have.

"Of course. If it wasn't for that damn council and apparently our brother, Sirena and I would be enjoying the sun on one of the Hawaiian islands, far away from you," Rebekah shot a sisterly smile.

"Given the reaction that arose from Sirena when she thought Alaric was going to kill me at the high school, I wonder if she would still be willing to go once she learns I'm not dead."

"What do you want, Nik? I thought I was dead to you." She averted her gaze, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Things change, Rebekah. I've stumbled upon something I think you might be interested in."

"Doubt that."

"No? Well, what if I told you the brotherhood of The Five still existed."

Her face fell. "What?"

"You see, and like that bygones. Come on love, work to do."

"We don't have anything to do with them. Shouldn't you be worrying more about Sirena?"

"I have ears all around, listening for any sign of where dear Kol could have her. In the meantime, we should—"

"There is no we. I don't care about The Five and I don't care about you."

"As you wish," Klaus said before leaving. He hadn't expected his sister to not care about what they both knew The Five had to offer, but then again she could very well be putting on a brave face. If he knew his sister, she would come around eventually.

Back at home, Klaus headed to check on his knew plaything. Opening the doors, he had a full view of Connor as he strained against the chains that held him to a rather impressive piece of wood. As he stared up at Connor he caught whiff of another in the room.

"Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail."

Stefan walked out from the shadows. "I was going to take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your 'red room of pain'."

Klaus smiled. "It's from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch."

"What'd you get out of him?"

"Not enough," Klaus replied, looking up into Connor's face. "He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping?" He wondered if he should mention Connor's awareness of Sirena, but he decided against it. He would fill them in when the right time came.

"Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled."

"You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" Klaus said to Connor.

"I told you, I don't know anything." Connor grunted.

"Thankfully, I know plenty." Klaus turned back towards the door. "Shall we?"

Stefan took another hard look at Connor before following Klaus out.

Shutting the door to prevent Connor from overhearing, Klaus turned to Stefan. "So what's with the home invasion?"

"Damon said you knew something about this guy. Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return. At first I thought you meant borrowing my brother as repayment, but then I thought, you would probably just use Damon as a distraction for Kol which may even lead to him getting killed in the process. Then of course it benefits you."

Klaus gave a sly grin. "I was feeling benevolent."

"You're never benevolent. Who is this guy? What's The Five?"

"So many questions."

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today," Stefan took the liberty of finding himself a seat, "Except get answers out of you."

Growing more serious, Klaus gave in. "Fine. You might actually prove useful in persuading my sister to cooperate." He stepped down into the room, joining Stefan. "The brotherhood of The Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the twelfth century Italy."

Stefan leaned forward onto his knees, intrigued.

"My siblings and I followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding… Turning people as we went. But with the bloodshed came exposure. These hunters spoke of ways to find and kill vampires. They informed the townspeople of vampire's weaknesses. Elijah thought we should play it safe, I saw no threat and Rebekah… well, naturally Rebekah fancied one." Taking a seat on the couch, he waited for Stefan's response.

"So these hunter's have been around for nine hundred years?"

"Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years."

"And Rebekah had a thing for one of them?"

"Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me."

"And what's that?"

"Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter, which she won't do unless she believes we've made up."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Just get her here and I'll tell you."

Without another word, Stefan went for the door, but just before he could leave, Klaus called, "Oh, and Stefan, trust me when I say this; the hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers."

Alone again, Klaus wandered around his house, winding up in his study. Elena's blood had been cleaned from the wall and all was almost as it should be. However, all of his paintings still sat covered and ready to be moved when he left Mystic Falls. His chest heaved with a deep breath as he approached one in particular. Pulling the white cloth covering the canvas free, he now stared at the painting he had been working on the day of the twenties dance. Closing his eyes, he tried to think over all the places Kol could've taken Sirena. It wasn't as if he hadn't already done this, but it was driving him nuts that he had nothing to go on. When Bonnie had done the spell to put him back in his body, it had set a chain reaction off in her mind that now kept her from doing magic. If only she could get past the whole thing, she could do a locator spell to find Sirena for him. He stood there staring at the painting for what seemed like an hour before he couldn't stare at his own loneliness anymore.

In attempt to redirect his thoughts, Klaus went back to check on Connor. Hopefully Stefan will have been successful in wrangling in Rebekah. The chains of the torture device rattled as Connor groaned.

"You feeling alright, mate? Are the shackles too tight?" Klaus smiled at the sound of heels clicking on the marble behind him. "Welcome home, sister." Turning, he saw Stefan and Rebekah standing in the doorway.

"Is this a joke?" Rebekah asked. "How do you know if he's one of The Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?"

"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat." Klaus led them into the other room where a table full of food awaited them. Taking their seats, a girl who was clearly compelled came in and began filling their drinks. "Thank you, my lovely," Klaus showed his gratitude and after watching the girl leave said, "I could kiss the council for burning up all the vervain in this town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies."

Rebekah glared at him from across the table where she sat, arms crossed. "I'm not eating until you apologize."

"For which indiscretion?" Klaus smiled. "There have been so many."

"You broke my neck!"

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids," Klaus argued.

"Because you took me for granted."

"That's what big brother's do, sweetheart," Klaus sighed.

Stefan sat straight-faced with his hands clasped on the table. "Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now."

"Alright, fine," Klaus threw his hands up in defeat as he sat back into his chair. "I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?"

Suspicious of his quick surrender, Rebekah said, "I'll take it under consideration."

"Okay, good." Stefan leaned onto the table, looking to Klaus. "Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?"

"Right, Alexander!" Klaus began, "Nice chap forgoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night, which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings. Rebekah, Elijah and I invited him over for dinner, hoping to learn more about him and his friends. He said he was merely one of five, created by a witch to destroy the world of vampires. Alexander said he had the ultimate weapon. One that no vampire could survive."

"So, that's what this is about?" Stefan looked between the siblings. "A weapon."

"Not just any weapon," Rebekah narrowed her eyes on Stefan.

"Rebekah, love," Klaus interrupted, "Don't get ahead of the story."

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?"

Rebekah and Klaus look to each other, not saying a word.

Raising an eyebrow, Stefan said, "Okay, why don't we just skip the theatrics and get right to the point?"

"Not quite yet," Klaus responded, "Because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle, which seems to have disappeared."

"What puzzle?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows, knowing Stefan would figure it out on his own.

"The tattoo," Stefan concluded. "What is it?"

"A map. Leading to its treasure," Klaus continued.

"Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do if we can't see it," Rebekah shot.

"We can't, but someone else can." Klaus turned to another one of his servant girls. "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" The girl nodded and walked off. "You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them."

The hybrid entered the room pushing none other than Jeremy Gilbert ahead of him. Stefan rushed forward to him, but Klaus jumped in his way. "I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist."

"I'm not helping you with anything!" Jeremy refused.

As fast as lightning, the hybrid reached down and pulled Jeremy's ring off, throwing it to Klaus.

Holding the ring up, Klaus smiled, "Oh, I'm afraid you are."

Jeremy was dragged off to the room with the hunter, and Klaus gestured for Stefan to take his seat. Casting a wary glance back the way Jeremy had disappeared, Stefan said, "So, tell me more about this tattoo."

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" Klaus gave her a knowing grin.

Rebekah looked embarrassed.

"My sister and her beau wanted to spend some more… intimate time together. He said he wanted us all to get used to being a family." Klaus' face fell. "Alexander threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and me." Klaus sent a disappointed look to his sister.

"How was I supposed to know?"

Raising his glass, Klaus made a toast. "Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men."

"I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side," Stefan thought out loud.

With a smirk, Klaus said, "They don't. When Rebekah finally awoke, I was there waiting. I had destroyed all of the hunters, ripped out there tongues. Alexander, however, hung from her wall with his own sword lodged in his chest."

Rebekah looked almost as if she could cry as Klaus recalled that awful night.

"Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is the great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"

Stefan was very intrigued. He leaned forward in his seat, eyes bouncing between the Mikaelson's.

"A cure," Rebekah spoke quietly. "He said that there was a cure."

Klaus waited for Stefan's reaction. He knew his mind was going at light speed thinking of what this could mean for him and Elena.

"But that would mean—"

"Yes, Stefan. Elena could be human again. Now you see why I was so willing to help save your love from the fate of the werewolf venom."

In denial, Stefan shook his head, following Klaus as he left the table. "There is no cure for vampirism."

"He's telling the truth, Stefan," Rebekah vouched.

Stefan was growing more and more frustrated and desperate by the second. "Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?"

In the parlor, Klaus poured himself a drink. "Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of The Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter until our friend in there showed up in town." Klaus lifted his glass, pointing in the direction of the room that contained Connor.

"Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty." Throwing his hands into the air, Klaus gave an unbelieving laugh. "I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception."

"A lesson that maybe I can pass on to Sirena one day. That is if you ever find her! How much effort have you really put into the search, Nik? You have your hybrids listening, sure, but what else? Bonnie may not be able to use magic, but we both know you've always been able to find a witch before. We both know how demented Kol can be and still she is out there with him. And that's even if he's kept her alive!"

Klaus grit his teeth. Rebekah had no idea how much he wanted to find Sirena, but still her words cut into him.

"If she does make it back she will have the chance to learn the lesson between Damon, Declan and you! But then again, it's been a thousand years and I still haven't learned. Instead, I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better than Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

"No, Finn was a dullard," Klaus angrily correct, crossing the room to her. "He was more interesting lying in a box."

Rebekah stared back at him, trying to figure out why on earth he even cared so much about this cure. But really it was obvious… "You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass-producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! Did it ever cross your mind that maybe when the times comes, Sirena would want to take it? We all know she hates being a vampire. Do you care about her enough to let her take it?" Klaus was silent. She nodded, knowing her answer, "You know what? You can shove your cure!" Rebekah stormed from the house.

Klaus smirked. His plan was going swimmingly.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before your chased her off," Stefan stated.

"She never would have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you."

"What do you need me to find out?"

* * *

Now back at home, Stefan poured himself a drink of bourbon as well as another, knowing his company should be here any second. Sure enough, he heard the front door opened and close before Rebekah stepped into the parlor.

"I got your message. I'm sorry. I know you wanted my help; he just makes me so angry."

"No one deserves to be treated that way," Stefan handed her one of the glasses.

"I wanted it back then. The cure. I was willing to leave behind my family for it." She sipped at the bourbon. "Would you take it if you had the chance? Or is it just Elena?"

"A part of me wishes that she and I could have an eternity together. But Damon's right, there's not a single vampire who hasn't killed a human. Elena will kill and then the pain, the guilt, and then…"

"The humanity switch," Rebekah finished for him.

"But Elena, she's driven by love; by compassion. If she turns off her humanity, then I don't think we'll ever get her back. So, I'd do anything to save her."

"I envy that. You and Elena. I envy the love you have. Deep down I think Nik may even have the potential to have that with Sirena. Sadly, I don't know if that would ever happen. He loves his hybrids too much. How can he truly give her the love she deserves while he's anchored by his need for his army? He always makes fun of me for how quickly I fall in love, but I think it's something Sirena and I have in common. And I think you know that too, don't you?" she asked Stefan, who remained silent. Rebekah swallowed hard. "The need for love, our romantic side— it was magnified for me and Sirena. I understand her more than anyone. That's why I understand why she can't seem to let Damon go despite everything he's done. Our love… it makes us susceptible to pain and disappointment. It blinds us." Her eyes dropped to the floor embarrassed, but they quickly rose back up to Stefan's. "I really did believe Alex when he said he loved me. He promised we'd be married. We even picked a church. San Vittore in Brienno. I know you want my help, Stefan. But I just can't do anything that lets my brother get what he wants." Finishing her drink, Rebekah sat the glass down and turned for the door.

"I never did answer my question," Stefan called after her. As Rebekah turned to face him, he slipped his hands into his pockets as he stepped toward her saying, "If it meant that I got to be with her, have children, grow old with her. If it meant that we'd die together, be buried together, then yes. I'd take the cure."

Rebekah's eyes shone with tears that wanted to fall for the life she could've had. "I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that?" Realization set in and her eyes bore accusingly into Stefan's. "Oh, but that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword."

Klaus stepped into the room, looking somber. "I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right. You really are a hopeless fool."

Turning to face her brother, she saw he was dipping a dagger into a vial of white oak ash. Not wanting to be put down yet again, she rushed for the door, but Stefan stopped her. "I'm sorry, Rebekah," he said with genuine remorse.

Hurt by Stefan's betrayal despite their heart to heart, she again faces Klaus. "Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. Do you really think Sirena will think highly of you for this? You look down on me for the same qualities she possesses! Now, look me in the eye and do it! Look me in the eye and think of her! Do it, you coward!" she pushed him, but he would not meet her gaze. A single tear rolled down his cheek, not just because he was about to dagger his baby sister yet again, but also because he knew she was right. She was right about everything she had said. "Do it!," she yelled, lunging toward him, only to be met with the dagger in her stomach. Her body slowly desiccated and she went limp in her brother's arms.

The two gently lifted Rebekah to lie on the sofa and cover her with a sheet. While he would never admit it, he did actually feel bad for what he just had to do. Rebekah had always been the one he was closest to out of his siblings. She could always see a different side to him. "I'll get the sword," he said, staring at the sheet covering Rebekah, "My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere where no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today."

Klaus turned, his hands behind his back and face completely serious. He hated that Stefan had heard everything Rebekah had said. It somehow made him feel vulnerable, almost as if weakness had been revealed.

"I'll take care of it."

"No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon. Not Elena. Not Declan. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you…" Klaus threatened Stefan.

"I won't say anything."

"It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family." Again, Klaus looked to his sister. Thinking over what she had said about giving Sirena the cure. Would she really want it? He had thought she wanted to see what all the world had to offer with him, but maybe her desire to be with her family meant much, much more…

* * *

Sirena sat cowering in the corner, her body trembling and her head hanging down toward her lap. It had been a couple days since Kol locked her in there with the lifeless corpses of her parents. She had been forced to sit there wallowing in guilt and pain as her mother and father's dead eyes stared back at her. It was all too much… Even if she buried her head in her arms to avoid their empty orbs, she could still smell the lingering blood and the decaying flesh of their bodies. Kol walked triumphantly into the room, stepping carelessly over the Sterling's before dropping to a knee in front of Sirena, who refused to look at him. With her knees pulled up into her chest and her arms wrapped around her head that leaned onto her knees, she cried dry tears because of what she had done. The pain was too great. To say she was in despair would be a gigantic understatement.

"Sirena, it's time," he spoke softly.

She remained silent.

"Just turn it off. It will all go away. Just turn it off," his words came slowly, making sure she had heard.

Her head began to rise, her hair a matted mess of blood and dirt. When her eyes met his, a victorious smile spread across his lips as he muttered, "Let the games begin."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked The Challenges We Face! Be on the lookout for the sequel! It is in the works! **


	41. Author's Note

Hello, all!

I just wanted to leave a note here at the end of The Challenges We Face to let you know that over the past week I have gone through this entire story doing some editing and adding some scenes. There are definitely some new scenes that I felt were needed in the story. I wanted to do all of this before posting the sequel. :)

I do want you to know that if you don't feel like going back through to see the new scenes, it is fine. They shouldn't have TOO much of an affect on the story to where you would be confused. :)

Thank you all!


End file.
